Le serviteur de l'ombre
by Amritat
Summary: La vie de Harry après la guerre. Alors qu'il débute sa carrière d'Auror, il fait la connaissance de Corvus Prince, un mystérieux canadien qui lui rappelle Severus Snape. Yaoi, polyamour et BDSM.
1. La fin des vacances

**Avant-propos**

Ceci est ma première fanfiction.

L'histoire se déroule entre 1998 et 2015 et s'efforce de ne pas contredire le canon. Elle est centrée sur les relations tumultueuses entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter, mais d'autres couples sont évoqués en parallèle, entre-autre Harry et Ginny.

 **Avertissements :**

 **Cette fanfic contient :** des personnages homo, hétéro, bisexuels et polyamoureux ; des lemons solitaires, à deux, ou plus ; un langage occasionnellement cru ou vulgaire ; du BDSM.

 **Cette fanfic ne contiendra a priori pas :** d'agressions sexuelles et autres formes de non respect du consentement ; de happy end.

 **Edit :** Nouvelle version corrigée par ma beta-warrior. Dragsou, merci beaucoup pour toute ton aide.

* * *

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

* * *

 **La fin des vacances**

La nuit étendait ses ombres sur le domaine Malfoy dans le Wiltshire. Le manoir, autrefois brillant de faste et d'orgueil, était désormais triste et lugubre. Des fenêtres manquantes étaient calfeutrées tant bien que mal avec des bouts de tissus, des traces de feu léchaient la façade et le porche était encombré de meubles cassés.

Les Aurors n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle quand ils avaient fouillé l'auguste demeure, mais ses propriétaires étaient bien trop heureux de ne pas avoir été envoyés à Azkaban pour oser s'en plaindre, ou en tout cas pas trop fort.

Tandis que les nuages orageux de juillet masquaient la lune et les étoiles, une silhouette sortit discrètement par une porte dérobée. Draco Malfoy, dissimulé par une grande cape noire, avançait à pas de loup. Le manoir n'était plus officiellement sous surveillance, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Son père s'était fait de nombreux ennemis lors de sa sinistre carrière et ceux-ci se délectaient de sa déchéance.

Le jeune homme longea les murs et rejoignit l'abris d'un petit bois. Il marcha plusieurs dizaines de minutes, aux aguets, le visage parcouru de tics nerveux. Les deux années de cauchemar qu'il venait de traverser ne l'avaient pas laissé indemne. Enfin, aux confins du domaine, il atteignit sa destination.

Les Aurors n'avaient prêté qu'une attention limitée à l'ancienne porcherie qui tombait en ruine : tout le monde savait que les Malfoy avaient une bien trop haute opinion d'eux-mêmes pour ne serait-ce que poser un orteil dans un endroit pareil.

Draco, pourtant, y posa un pied entier et puis l'autre. Il avançait cependant avec précaution : des poutres traîtresses menaçaient de le faire tomber à chaque pas. Il entra enfin dans l'avant-dernière stalle. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître le tapis d'immondices qui recouvrait le sol, révélant une trappe. Il se pencha pour l'ouvrir silencieusement, descendit un petit escalier de bois et referma derrière lui. Il lança un sort pour allumer les torches qui entouraient la pièce souterraine.

L'endroit avait tout de l'antre d'un fugitif, mais il était vide. Un lit occupait l'un des murs, ses draps parfaitement en place. En face, des étagères regorgeaient de vivre et dans un coin on trouvait un nécessaire à toilette. Le fond de la pièce était plus insolite : des établis étaient couverts de chaudrons, de bocaux aux contenus douteux et d'alambics - tout ce qui est nécessaire à l'art subtil des potions.

Mais le plus étrange était ce qui recouvrait le guéridon qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Une grande urne ornée de motifs égyptiens était entourée de quatre récipients plus petits assortis, de papyri, de statuettes et de divers objets magiques.

Draco s'approcha de la table ronde en marmonnant à voix basse, comme s'il récitait une leçon. Il vérifia rapidement que tous les objets étaient en place et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

Un Incendio amorça la combustion d'un cône d'encens et il se mit à psalmodier d'une voix claire - il s'était suffisamment entraîné pour qu'elle ne tremble pas :

— Le serviteur a effectué son voyage dans l'au-delà, il s'est purifié de sa vie précédente. Mais sa tâche ici-bas n'est pas achevée. Le serviteur a prêté le serment d'Osiris pour qu'il lui soit permis de revenir.

Draco saisit l'une des petites urnes et la leva au dessus de sa tête.

— Le serviteur a sacrifié son corps pour sa tâche. Que son corps lui soit rendu, qu'il soit en vie.

L'urne fut précipitée par terre où elle se brisa. Draco s'efforça de ne pas regarder l'immonde viscère étalée à ses pieds.

Il contourna le guéridon et brandit la deuxième urne.

— Le serviteur a sacrifié son souffle pour sa tâche. Que son souffle lui soit rendu, qu'il soit en bonne santé.

Elle s'écrasa comme la précédente.

Vint le tour de la troisième urne :

— Le serviteur a sacrifié son verbe pour sa tâche. Que son verbe lui soit rendu, qu'il soit préservé.

Draco commençait à devenir vert quand il s'empara de la quatrième : malgré l'encens, l'odeur était insupportable.

— Le serviteur a sacrifié sa magie pour sa tâche. Que sa magie lui soit rendue, qu'il soit puissant.

Il ne restait plus que la grande urne au centre de la table. Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette dessus.

— Le serviteur a sacrifié son âme pour sa tâche. Que son âme lui soit rendue, qu'il soit parfait. Qu'il devienne le serviteur justifié d'Osiris, qu'il renaisse en tant que serviteur de l'ombre. Transfiguro !

Le vase éclata en mille morceaux. Une boule dorée se forma à son emplacement et commença à s'élever dans les airs. Au sol, les quatre viscères se changèrent en langues de fumées bleues qui vinrent former des volutes autour de la sphère resplendissante. Elles tournèrent autour de plus en plus vite alors que la sphère vibrait jusqu'à ce que soudain, tout disparaisse.

Draco relâcha le souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu jusque là et se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise. Tout s'était passé conformément à ce qui était prévu. Les premières étapes s'étaient avérées plus difficiles.

Il avait dû batailler ferme pour obtenir la liberté conditionnelle, dans les jours qui avaient suivi la défaite de Voldemort, afin d'exécuter le testament. Il avait dû pleurer, supplier, menacer de se suicider et finalement implorer Potter d'intercéder en sa faveur. Mais Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre : apparemment, lui aussi tenait à ce que le testament soit respecté.

Il avait alors récupéré le corps blême et avait procédé à l'embaumement. Sans la contrainte du Serment Inviolable, il n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à entailler le flanc du cadavre pour extraire les organes internes et les remplacer par des sorts de préservation. Il lui avait fallu prendre plusieurs douches pour finalement se débarrasser de l'odeur immonde qui s'était incrustée dans tous ses pores, et il avait brûlé ses vêtements. Le sortilège des bandelettes avait été assez facile à appliquer, mais il avait dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour les dissimuler convenablement sous les vêtements mortuaires.

Avant de rendre le corps pour les funérailles, il avait vérifié un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il n'avait pas oublié de mettre le Portoloin dans la poche de ce dernier, angoissé des conséquences qu'entrainerait une erreur de sa part. L'angoisse l'avait poursuivi durant toute la cérémonie et pendant les soixante-dix jours le séparant de ce soir.

Mais maintenant, il se sentait enfin libéré de son devoir. Il avait fait tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé et il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Le soleil était radieux, aussi radieux que les visages rassemblés ce jour là à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Pourtant le roi de la fête, lui, ne l'était pas. Harry Potter avait été très heureux de revoir tous ses amis pendant les semaines qui avaient suivies la victoire. Après tant de mois passés en étant coupé du Monde Sorcier, être de nouveau entouré de gens qui l'aimaient l'avait fait revivre, malgré la douleur des deuils. Mais aujourd'hui, pour son anniversaire, il n'en pouvait plus.

Depuis presque trois mois il ne cessait d'être sollicité par tout le monde. Il passait beaucoup de temps à Poudlard et au Ministère, ne cessait d'être conviés à des banquets organisés en son honneur et, dans ses rares moments de repos, il était entouré d'attentions par la tribu Weasley. Depuis trois mois, il n'avait pas pu trouver un seul instant de solitude et il étouffait.

C'était sans aucun doute le plus bel anniversaire qu'il avait jamais eu. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui étaient là : ses meilleurs amis, son filleul Teddy Lupin, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ceux de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ses camarades de classe ainsi que de nombreux combattants de la bataille de Poudlard, ses professeurs y compris.

Mais parmi ces derniers, il manquait trois personnes. Peut-être les trois seules qu'il avait envie de voir en cet instant : Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Severus Snape. Il n'y avait désormais plus personne pour le relier à l'époque de ses parents et, malgré la foule, il se sentait seul.

Armé d'une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et de sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant ses amis poursuivre la fête sous les dais qui avaient été plantés sur la lande pour les accueillir. Il grimpa jusqu'au grenier afin de boire un verre à la santé des disparus.

— A la santé de Dumbledore : puisse-t-il prendre soin éternellement de sa soeur Ariana et manigancer dans le dos des autres défunts en laissant les vivants tranquilles.

— A la santé de Lupin : puisse-t-il gambader joyeusement dans des forêts immatérielles avec les autres Maraudeurs en laissant d'autres que lui veiller sur son fils orphelin.

— A la santé de Snape : puisse-t-il…

Que pourrait faire Snape dans l'au-delà ? Ricaner seul dans son coin ? Est-ce que sa mère Lily l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son fils, ou bien est-ce qu'il était de nouveau persécuté par James et Sirius ?

La vie était vraiment injuste. Harry avait passé sept années à idéaliser son père et à détester de tout coeur son professeur. Il avait fallu que ce dernier meurt pour qu'il découvre qui il était réellement. Snape avait eu une vie atroce, n'avait connu que le malheur et pourtant il s'était comporté comme le plus courageux et le plus loyal des hommes. James Potter le bien-aimé était un héros bien fade à côté de lui.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par du bruit dans les escaliers. Il songea une seconde à se dissimuler sous sa cape mais se ravisa : ses amis avaient organisé cette fête pour lui, il ne voulait pas les offenser en s'absentant trop longtemps. Un adorable visage entouré de longs cheveux roux passa la porte.

— Coucou Harry. Je savais bien que tu serais là. Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse seul, ou bien je peux me cacher avec toi ?

— Viens Ginny, cette cachette est assez grande pour nous deux.

Une fois que la jeune fille fut installée à côté de lui, Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Tous ses soucis s'envolaient en présence de sa petite-amie.

— Les autres ne m'en veulent pas trop d'avoir pris la poudre d'escampette ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, nous comprenons tous que tu as besoin d'un peu d'air et, ceux qui ne comprennent pas, maman leur tire les oreilles.

Harry gloussa en imaginant Molly Weasley en train de sermonner Kingsley Shacklebolt, leur nouveau ministre de la Magie.

— C'est elle qui m'a envoyé voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, ajouta Ginny. Mais vraiment, Harry, si tu veux que je parte il n'y a pas de problème, tu sais.

— Reste.

Harry laissa sa main parcourir le dos de la jolie sorcière en doux effleurements et il releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Quand ils s'interrompirent, Ginny repris la parole en riant doucement :

— Harry James Potter, est-ce que tu ne serais pas ivre par hasard ?

— Un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers ses lèvres tout en continuant ses caresses. Sa bouche glissa ensuite dans son cou pendant que sa main tentait de remonter sa robe coincée sous elle.

— Attends, murmura Ginny en lui saisissant le poignet.

Harry se redressa vivement.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… je pensais que tu...

— C'est juste que...

Elle pris une inspiration.

— Avant d'aller plus loin, il faut que je te dise un truc.

Harry était maintenant parfaitement dégrisé et sentait son estomac se tordre d'appréhension alors que Ginny rentrait la tête dans ses épaules et regardait obstinément le plancher.

— Voilà. Je t'aime, Harry. Mais, le truc, c'est que j'aime aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Je vous aime tous les deux. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elle replia ses jambes devant elle et cacha son visage sur ses genoux.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux savoir qui c'est ? croissa Harry.

— Alice Tolipan, répondit Ginny d'une toute petite voix.

Alice Tolipan. Une membre discrète de l'Armée de Dumbledore que Harry ne connaissait pas bien, de Poufsouffle, qui avait le même âge que Ginny. C'était…

— Une fille ?!

Ginny se redressa et lui jeta un regard de défi.

— Oui. Et alors ? C'est plus un problème que ce soit une fille ?

— Euh… non, non.

Harry était au comble de l'embarras.

— C'est juste que je suis surpris, reprit-il. Je croyais que tu aimais les garçons.

— Et bien j'aime les deux, apparement. Ou plutôt, je vous aime vous deux et le fait que vous soyez un garçon et une fille n'a pas d'importance pour moi.

— D'accord… mais, du coup, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— Je ne sais pas. C'est bien le problème. Pendant cette horrible année, même si tu n'étais pas là et qu'on avait rompu, je ne voulais pas sortir avec un autre garçon, mais je suis devenue très amie avec elle et… Je suis désolée. Je n'arrive pas à choisir entre vous deux. Tu dois me détester maintenant.

Elle avait l'air tellement misérable que Harry ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

— Je ne te déteste pas.

Il la serra longuement contre lui en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. La nouvelle lui faisait un choc, mais il l'aimait, entièrement, telle qu'elle était. Elle avait si souvent accepté de passer après ses deux âmes damnées, Ron et Hermione, il pouvait bien accepter qu'elle aussi ait d'autres personnes dans son coeur. Il n'était plus dévoré par la jalousie comme deux ans auparavant : il savait qu'elle l'aimait, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

— Écoute… Ce n'est pas grave. Ne choisis pas. Je t'aime et je ne te demanderai pas de ne plus la voir. On n'est pas obligé de prendre des décisions maintenant, ça peut attendre. De toute façon, nous n'allons pas beaucoup nous voir pendant l'année scolaire, alors on n'a qu'à dire que nous sommes ensembles pendant les vacances et que tu es libre le reste du temps. Et nous reparlerons de tout ça dans un an, je t'attendrai, d'accord ?

— Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes pendant un an sans savoir. Toi aussi tu dois être libre.

— Mais personne d'autre ne… Bon ok. Deal. Nous sommes ensembles, mais nous sommes tous les deux libres. Cela te convient ?

En guise de réponse, Ginny se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément et Harry sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. La rouquine le fit basculer en arrière et se retrouva à califourchon au dessus de lui, les mains glissées sous son t-shirt. Elle se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Puisque tout ça est réglé, nous pouvons reprendre là où nous en étions, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry avait soudainement très chaud et se tortillait entre les jambes de la jeune fille.

— Hem… oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ce que ta mère avait en tête quand elle t'a dit de venir me voir.

— Harry, je te préviens, si tu évoques encore ma mère dans une situation comme celle-ci, je lance un sort Cuisant sur tes bijoux de famille.

Harry rigola et l'attira à lui pour poursuivre leur étreinte.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Les travaux de restauration de Poudlard avançaient bien. Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que de nombreux autres volontaires, étaient venu donner un coup de baguette.

Minerva McGonagall se dressait fièrement, telle la capitaine d'un navire, au milieu des sorciers qui exécutaient ses ordres. Les murs effondrés étaient relevés, de nouvelles protections magiques étaient dressées et l'école était en bonne voie pour rouvrir ses portes le 1er septembre.

Hermione, évidemment, était impatiente de pouvoir enfin suivre sa septième année et passer ses ASPICs. Cependant, Harry et Ron avaient décidé de ne pas revenir.

Kingsley Shacklebolt avait déclaré que toute personne ayant participé à la bataille de Poudlard dans le bon camps avait prouvé ses capacitées et pouvait intégrer directement le Bureau des Aurors. Plus pragmatiquement, leurs effectifs étaient au plus bas, entre ceux qui avaient péris et ceux qui avaient été renvoyés pour collaboration avec le régime de Voldemort.

Malgré l'aide internationale dont bénéficiait la Grande-Bretagne, le Ministre souhaitait renflouer ses rangs au plus vite. De nombreux Mangemorts étaient encore en fuite et le désordre actuel était propice aux fauteurs de trouble. Il était donc convenu que Harry, Ron, Neville et d'autres frères et soeurs d'armes intégreraient l'unité d'élite début septembre, après des vacances bien méritées.

En outre, Harry et Ron avaient reçu une mission particulière de la part de Shacklebolt, à laquelle ils avaient déjà commencé à s'atteler : ils devaient aider Gawain Robards, le nouveau chef du Bureau des Aurors, à purger et réformer ce dernier. Ils avaient accompli la première partie ces derniers mois et cela n'avait pas été une tâche agréable.

Pour les résistants qui avaient aidé l'Ordre du Phénix, c'était facile, de même que pour ceux qui avaient clairement affiché leur sympathie pour le régime oppressif. Mais la plupart n'entraient dans aucune de ces deux cases. Ils étaient juste restés loyaux envers le Ministère et s'étaient contentés d'exécuter les ordres, avec plus ou moins de zèle.

C'était ce plus ou moins qui permettait de déterminer leur intégrité morale. Une vaste zone grise où il était difficile de discerner les collabos passifs de ceux qui étaient restés pour essayer de limiter les dégâts.

Pour l'heure, Harry prenait une petite pause dans son dur labeur et se promenait près du lac. Il s'arrêta près des tombes blanches jumelles, là où reposaient les deux derniers directeurs de Poudlard, Dumbledore et Snape. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche qui poussait entre les deux.

Il avait pu faire ses adieux à Dumbledore et éclaircir toutes les zones d'ombres que le vieil homme avait laissé à sa mort. Mais rien de tel avec Snape. Bien sûr, il avait laissé ses souvenirs, qui lui avaient permis de comprendre bien des choses, mais il restait frustré. L'ancien espion ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de réellement le connaître.

Harry reprochait à Snape de n'avoir jamais été capable de voir autre chose que l'image de son père et le souvenir de sa mère à travers lui, et lui-même culpabilisait de l'avoir autant méjugé. Toute cette haine qu'il avait ressentie à l'égard de l'homme en noir ! Pas une année il ne lui avait accordé la confiance que pourtant il aurait mérité. La seule exception avait été la période où il admirait le Prince de Sang-Mêlé sans savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Admiration. Le mot était faible. Pendant cette période particulière où il affrontait les émois de l'adolescence, le Prince avait été comme un ami invisible, un guide et un confident. Il s'était souvent imaginé discutant avec lui. Dans son esprit, c'était alors un jeune homme de son âge, aussi beau qu'avait pu l'être Jedusor en son temps, mais avec un caractère bien différent.

Alors que Jedusor était posé et charmeur, son Prince, lui, ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il pouvait être moqueur quand Harry lui parlait de ses sentiments pour Ginny, heureux pour lui quand il réussissait quelque chose et emporté quand il lui rapportait une injustice. Il était plus humain que Jedusor ne l'avait jamais été.

Parfois, le Prince était blond avec un visage pointu. Harry était tellement obsédé par son enquête sur Draco Malfoy que le Serpentard envahissait son esprit, mais il chassait rapidement l'image dérangeante. Il préférait encore les traits de sa vision humanisée de Jedusor.

Car il y avait ces autres choses qu'il avait imaginées, seul dans son baldaquin, les fantasmes qui l'avaient fait se détester lui-même et encore plus détester Snape après la mort de Dumbledore. C'était à l'époque où il était rongé de jalousie contre Dean et où il essayait de ne pas penser à Ginny, même quand ses hormones le travaillaient.

Le Prince se glissait silencieusement dans son lit et posait un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'inviter à ne pas faire de bruit tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux. Ce doigt dessinait ensuite les contours de ses lèvres avec douceur puis il se penchait lentement pour s'en emparer.

Le Prince était délicieusement sadique : souvent, il attachait Harry à l'aide d'un sort qu'il avait inventé spécialement pour lui et il le torturait longuement avec sa langue. Harry finissait par éjaculer dans sa bouche experte, puis il se retrouvait seul et un peu honteux dans ses draps souillés. D'autres fois, il essayait d'imaginer ce que ce serait d'entendre ses gémissements alors qu'il lui rendrait la pareille, de le voir abandonner sa morgue.

Ils n'étaient jamais allé au-delà de la fellation. Harry ne savait pas trop ce que deux garçons pouvaient faire d'autre ensemble. Il avait entendu des rumeurs mais cela lui semblait vaguement dégoûtant et il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait prendre du plaisir ainsi. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un fantasme, il restait un garçon qui aimait les filles, quelqu'un de normal, non ?

Depuis, il avait révisé sa vision de la normalité. Dumbledore avait eu des amants, même si l'un d'entre eux était Grindelwald. Et surtout il y avait les révélations de Ginny. L'amour, ce n'était pas forcément entre un garçon et une fille. Un seul coeur pouvait aimer plusieurs personnes. Il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à ces idées, mais elles lui semblaient justes.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

— Mince, c'est laquelle déjà ?

Charisma Hudson testait les différentes clés de son trousseau sur la serrure pendant qu'Harry et Ron patientaient sagement derrière elle. Quand elle mélangea pour la troisième fois les clés qui avaient déjà été essayées avec les autres, elle se résolut à lancer un Alohomora.

— Bon, je ferai changer la serrure et vous pourrez ajouter les sorts de protection que vous voudrez. Enfin, évitez quand même tout ce qui est sanglant ou salissant. Une fois, j'ai eu un locataire paranoïaque qui avait doté sa porte d'un maléfice qui faisait vomir quiconque s'approchait à moins de 5 mètres. Ce qui était fort incommodant pour les habitants des étages supérieurs obligés de passer devant chez lui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand appartement vide. Elle agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître la poussière et ouvrir les rideaux.

— Donc là vous avez le salon-cuisine - avant il y avait deux pièces séparées, mais j'ai cassé le mur, les jeunes préfèrent ça comme ça maintenant. Comme vous le constatez, les fenêtres donnent sur le parc. J'ai entendu dire que vous aimiez le Quidditch, alors vous serez content : on a le droit d'y jouer, à condition de ne pas dépasser le couvert des arbres.

Harry n'en fit pas la remarque, mais il était déjà au courant, c'était même la principale raison qui l'avait incité à choisir cet immeuble, le 221B Chemin de Traverse.

Madame Hudson les emmena dans un petit couloir.

— Là vous avez la chambre, dit-elle en ouvrant une porte, et là la salle de bain, en en ouvrant une autre.

Harry jeta un oeil à la première pièce, assez spacieuse pour installer un bureau en plus d'un lit, et découvrit avec plaisir une baignoire dans la salle de bain.

— J'ai d'autres appartements plus grands, si vous voulez une pièce en plus pour le travail, ou pour faire une chambre d'amis, par exemple.

— Non, c'est parfait, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de place.

— Comme vous voulez. Prenez le temps de visiter, je vous attends sur le pallier.

Une fois que Madame Hudson fut sortie, Harry se tourna vers Ron :

— Tu en penses quoi ?

— La vue est chouette. Mais c'est quand même vachement moins grand que le square Grimmaurd. Tu sais, on tiendrait tous là-bas sans problème.

— Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de retourner là-bas pour le moment. Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Fol-Oeil, Snape… il y a trop de fantômes pour moi dans cette maison.

— Quand on l'aura retapée, tu ne reconnaîtras plus les lieux, promit Ron d'un ton assuré. Mais quand même, j'ai l'impression de te chasser de chez toi…

— Ne dis pas de bêtises. Le Terrier a toujours été comme une maison pour moi. C'est normal que je vous prête la mienne.

Les Mangemorts n'avaient laissé qu'un tas fumant à l'emplacement de la maison des Weasley. Harry avait été ravi de ce prétexte pour leur confier celle qu'il avait héritée de Sirius en attendant la fin de la reconstruction.

Bien sûr, ils avaient protesté, alors Harry leur avait proposé de restaurer l'antique demeure en guise de loyer. Molly Weasley avait été enchantée à cette idée et il lui faisait confiance pour transformer la maison des Black en un endroit chaleureux où il ferait bon vivre.

Les deux amis rejoignirent Madame Hudson.

— C'est parfait, déclara Harry. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que je dois savoir ?

— Seuls les animaux de petite taille sont autorisés. Je ne veux plus jamais voir d'hippogriffe dans cet immeuble. Je préfère être prévenu si vous hébergez d'autres personnes, sorciers ou créatures intelligentes, sur de longues périodes.

— Il y aura un elfe de maison, répondit Harry.

Madame Hudson en fut étonnée : seules les plus riches familles avaient un elfe de maison. Ses locataires n'avaient pas le profil, c'étaient majoritairement des jeunes qui se lançaient dans la vie, comme Harry, ou des étrangers en séjour prolongé à Londres.

Harry avait songé à laisser Kreattur au Square Grimmaurd pour aider les Weasley car ils auraient fort à faire, mais ce dernier avait appris que Molly avait tué sa chère maîtresse Bellatrix et une lueur dangereuse s'allumait dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

Il avait finalement cédé aux supplications de l'elfe et accepté qu'il vienne vivre avec lui. Même s'il gardait encore une certaine rancune envers lui, il ne voulait pas répéter les erreurs de son parrain en ne prenant pas en compte ses sentiments.

Madame Hudson lui fournit quelques informations complémentaires pendant qu'ils descendaient les trois étages. Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, elle donna rendez-vous à Harry pour la signature du contrat et lui serra la main avant d'ouvrir la porte.

— Ha, vous devez être Monsieur Prince, s'exclama-t-elle. Bonjour, bienvenue. Vous êtes en avance mais ça tombe bien, je viens juste de finir avec un autre nouveau locataire. Si vous emménagez ici, vous aurez la chance d'avoir pour voisin le célèbre Harry Potter ! Venez, je vais vous faire visiter.

Un homme vêtu d'une redingote indigo entra et Harry se figea en croisant son regard. Il lui semblait étrangement familier. Pourtant, en le détaillant, il ne voyait pas où il pouvait l'avoir déjà rencontré.

Il était très grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux perçants de couleur claire. Son long visage pâle avait des traits durs, avec un nez aquilin et des pommettes saillantes. Une grande cicatrice barrait le côté droit de son visage, de sa tempe jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il ne paraissait pas très vieux, moins de 40 ans, mais tout dans son allure montrait qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de choses.

L'homme le dévisagea quelques secondes, comme tous ceux qui rencontraient Harry pour la première fois. Pourtant, son regard ne chercha pas la célèbre cicatrice sous les mèches de cheveux en bataille. Finalement, il salua les deux jeunes hommes d'un bref hochement de tête et suivit Madame Hudson.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo


	2. La rentrée des Aurors

**Edit :** Nouvelle version corrigée par ma beta-warrior. Dragsou, merci beaucoup pour toute ton aide.

* * *

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

* * *

 **La rentrée des Aurors**

Au milieu de l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie, la nouvelle génération d'Aurors se rassemblait autour de Gawain Robards qui comptait silencieusement les arrivants. C'était un homme trapu, au regard vif, avec des cheveux poivre et sel et une abondante moustache. Derrière lui s'étendait un vaste cratère : l'horrible monument La Magie est Puissance avait rapidement été démoli après la victoire, mais rien ne l'avait encore remplacé. Le Ministère avait d'autres priorités.

Une fois que tout le monde fut rassemblé, Robards invita ses nouvelles recrues à le suivre. Tout le monde était un peu tendu, impatient de savoir ce qui les attendaient, mais l'ambiance était malgré tout joyeuse : ils se connaissaient tous, ne serait-ce que de vue, car ils avaient combattu ensemble pendant la bataille de Poudlard. La plupart étaient jeunes et récemment sortis de l'école, mais il y avait aussi quelques sorciers et sorcières accomplies qui avaient répondu à l'appel du nouveau Ministre.

Harry marchait avec Ron qui faisait la gueule car il venait de découvrir que Cormac McLaggen, son ancien rival au Quidditch, était des leurs. Harry avait eu à l'avance la liste des recrues mais il n'avait pas voulu gâcher les vacances en mettant Ron au courant.

Devant eux, Neville Londubat bavardait joyeusement avec Susan Bones et Anthony Goldstein, respectivement ancienne Poufsouffle et ancien Serdaigle. Derrière eux venaient Angelina Johnson et Hazel Dubois, la soeur aînée de Olivier, l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Ils empruntèrent les ascenseurs jusqu'au niveau deux et prirent la direction du quartier général des Aurors. Sur leur chemin, de nombreux employés sortaient de leurs bureaux, curieux d'apercevoir ceux qu'on surnommait déjà « la cuvée de la victoire » ou encore « la génération Potter ».

Robards ouvrit la porte du Bureau en annonçant d'une voix de stentor :

— Les autres nous attendent dans la salle de torture, suivez-moi.

Harry et Ron sourirent pendant que les autres se regardaient d'un oeil inquiet : eux savaient déjà que ce terme désignait la salle de réunion. Ils traversèrent la pièce occupée par les boxes des Aurors et passèrent une nouvelle porte.

La salle de torture contenait une très grande table ovale autour de laquelle étaient déjà installés une trentaine de sorciers. Harry reconnut avec surprise Mr. Prince, le sorcier qu'il avait croisé quelques jours auparavant. Les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques contenant aussi bien des grimoires inquiétants que d'énormes dossiers rassemblant les archives du Bureau des Aurors. Robards invita tout le monde à s'asseoir tout en restant debout à une extrémité, devant un grand tableau mobile, et prit la parole.

— Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez déjà, à cause de la guerre nous avons perdu près de la moitié de nos effectifs. Pour remédier à cela, notre cher ministre vous a recruté, en vous dispensant des examens et de la formation habituelle. Kingsley est un partisan des mesures rapides et c'est un indécrottable optimiste, s'exclama-t-il.

— Vos prouesses sur le champs de bataille démontrent sans doute votre bravoure et certaines habiletés, mais un Auror n'est pas simplement un mage de combat. Même les meilleurs d'entre vous ne sont pas prêts à aller sur le terrain - en disant ces mots, il regardait Harry et Ron. Vous avez des lacunes. Ne serait-ce qu'en Droit Sorcier. La guerre est finie, tous les coups ne sont plus permis, il va falloir que vous appreniez ce que vous avez ou non le droit de faire. Ainsi que des tas d'autres choses.

Là aussi, Harry avait été mis au courant à l'avance, mais il voyait que pour nombre de ces camarades, ce discours constituait une douche froide.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne retournez pas à l'école, les rassura Robards. Mais votre intégration se fera progressivement. Mon objectif est que dans un an, la plupart d'entre vous soient parfaitement autonome. Voici le programme.

Il tapota le tableau avec sa baguette magique pour que les principaux points s'écrivent en même temps qu'il parlait.

— Tout d'abord, cette semaine, nous allons vous faire subir une batterie de tests pour savoir quel est votre niveau réel. Il n'y aura pas d'examen de Droit car je pars du principe qu'aucun d'entre vous, à part peut-être Mlle Bones et Mr. Trickerbell, n'a la moindre notion sur le sujet. Ensuite, pendant plusieurs mois, vous suivrez une formation en alternance.

— Vous passerez la moitié de votre temps à apprendre tout ce qui vous fait encore défaut, et l'autre moitié à assister les Aurors aguerris, au bureau et sur le terrain. Même si officiellement vous êtes déjà des Aurors de plein droit, vous aurez intérêt à ne faire que ce qu'on vous dit et rien de plus, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi.

— Enfin, à partir de mars si tout va bien, on attribuera à chacun d'entre vous un mentor, un Auror senior qui aura la responsabilité d'achever votre intégration.

Il fit une pause pour leur laisser le temps de prendre quelques notes puis repris la parole.

— Une dernière chose. Vous l'avez peut-être lu dans la Gazette, la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers a transmis notre demande de renforts aux autres gouvernements magiques. Nous avons donc la chance d'accueillir neuf Aurors venant de différents pays qui vont nous aider aussi bien à s'assurer que le boulot soit fait qu'à vous former en attendant que notre Bureau retrouve un fonctionnement normal.

— Heu, chef, demanda McLaggen après avoir levé la main, ils n'arrivent pas un peu après la bataille ? Pourquoi les autres pays ne nous ont pas aidé pendant la guerre ?

— McLaggen, les rumeurs étaient vraies, vous êtes un imbécile ! tonna Robards. Tout d'abord, certains nous ont aidé, mais ils ont dû le faire discrètement puisque je vous rappelle que, jusqu'à récemment, notre Ministère était officieusement aux ordres de Voldemort. Ensuite, même si la guerre s'est surtout déroulée sur notre territoire, les autres pays ont aussi connu des troubles et leurs Aurors n'ont pas chômé, contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de croire. Mr. Prince que voici et qui nous vient du Canada a, par exemple, fait face à une révolte de wendigos provoquée par des séides de Fenrir Greyback. D'autres questions ?

McLaggen se ratatina sur sa chaise.

— Bien ! Nous allons maintenant faire un tour de table pour nous présenter et ensuite vous commencerez les tests.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

La première épreuve consistait en une série de duels. Pour cela ils s'étaient rendus dans la « salle de détente », c'est à dire la salle d'entraînement. La pièce sans fenêtre pouvait varier dans sa taille, sa forme et son contenu, comme la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard. Le plus souvent, le sol était couvert de tapis épais pour amortir les chutes et on trouvait dans les coins des mannequins de combat et des râteliers d'armes.

Dans un premier temps, les nouveaux s'affrontèrent entre eux sous l'oeil attentif des seniors. Harry réussit à mettre à terre tous ses adversaires plus ou moins facilement. Certains étaient bon mais aucun n'avait autant d'expérience que lui. Ron profita que Harry l'aidait à se relever pour lui demander :

— Dis, ce Prince, tu crois qu'il est de la famille de…

Il ne prononça pas son nom. Depuis que la Pensine avait révélé son véritable rôle, Snape était devenu un sujet tabou pour beaucoup des amis de Harry qui, comme lui, étaient mal à l'aise à son sujet.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit ce dernier. C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble un peu.

— Ah bon ? Je ne trouve pas.

Il l'observa quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

— A part qu'il est grand avec des cheveux noirs, mais dans ce cas, toi aussi tu es de sa famille, de même que Sirius.

— Ouais, tu as raison.

Une fois la première série de duels achevés, les seniors invitèrent les juniors à prendre place face à eux. Harry affronta d'abord Arthuria Carlyle, une sorcière avec un bandeau noir sur l'oeil à qui il donna du fil à retordre grâce à sa vitesse, mais qui était plus endurante que lui. Ils s'affrontèrent 12 min pendant lesquelles elle le fit courir dans tous les sens avant de l'achever en l'attirant sur un tapis de glace qu'elle avait créé au tout début du combat et qu'il avait oublié. Il lui lança un dernier maléfice pendant son vol plané mais elle le parra et lui sauta sur le dos pour lui arracher sa baguette dès qu'il atterrit.

Son second adversaire fut Giovani Cagliostro, un Auror italien très inventif. Harry réussit à la vaincre en 6 min, à sa propre surprise et sans qu'il sache vraiment comment il avait fait.

Pour son troisième duel, il fit en sorte de se retrouver en face de Corvus Prince.

— Bonjour Monsieur, salua-t-il. Nous nous sommes croisé l'autre jour, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rappelez.

— Je m'en rappelle, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion d'emménager dans le même immeuble que le célèbre Sauveur. Maintenant préparez-vous. S'il-vous-plaît.

Harry se mit en garde, crispé par l'accueil qu'il avait reçu. Pourtant, Prince n'avait pas eu l'air d'être quelqu'un de désagréable jusque là. Il l'avait discrètement observé pendant la réunion et entre les duels : son attitude était plutôt sérieuse, mais il bavardait volontiers avec ses collègues et Harry l'avait même vu sourire à quelques occasions.

Dès qu'ils se furent salués, Prince attaqua implacablement : il semblait deviner les sorts de Harry avant que lui-même les ait envisagés et ne montrait aucune faille dans sa défense. Rapidement, le Canadien le fit taire d'un Silencio qui l'obligeait à ne recourir qu'aux sortilèges informulés. Harry voulut lui rendre la pareille à l'aide d'un Bloclang mais son adversaire le parra facilement. Il faillit prendre le dessus en l'attaquant par surprise au corps-à-corps mais l'autre parvient à se dégager.

Harry tenta alors une manoeuvre qu'il avait découverte dans un livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire : il se mit à tourner autour de Prince en préparant des Incendio à retardement qu'il libéra tous en même temps. Son adversaire était coincé dans une prison de flamme. Il pensait avoir emporté la partie quand il sentit un Stupefix l'atteindre dans son dos. Prince lui arracha sa baguette et le libéra.

En se relevant, Harry se rendit compte que les autres Aurors s'étaient interrompus pour les regarder.

— Voilà un duel comme je les aime ! s'exclama Robards. Prince, on ne m'a pas menti à votre sujet, vous savez vraiment vous battre. Potter, il semblerait que votre victoire contre Voldemort ne soit pas due qu'à votre chance légendaire mais que vous ayez quand même quelques capacités. Les autres, prenez-en de la graine !

Harry se tourna vers son adversaire pour lui demander :

— Mr. Prince, comment avez-vous fait ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans le Ministère et je ne vous ai pas vu sortir du cercle.

Prince sembla hésiter un instant puis répondit à sa question :

— J'ai épaissi la fumée de vos flammes pour dissimuler le plafond puis j'ai lévité avant d'atterrir derrière vous. Tant que votre adversaire n'est pas mort ou désarmé et correctement immobilisé, il ne faut pas baisser votre garde, Mr. Potter.

— Merci, je m'en souviendrai, répondit Harry en souriant.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

La semaine de tests touchait à sa fin. Harry avait découvert la veille l'existence dans le Ministère d'un dôme souterrain abritant un parc réservé aux employés. Il s'était dit que ce serait un bon endroit pour déjeuner en paix pendant sa pause mais déchanta quand il vit le monde. Tous les bancs étaient pris, ainsi que la bordure du lac artificiel.

Il se dirigea vers une zone arborée, au fond du parc, qui semblait plus tranquille. Il dépassa quelques sureaux pour rejoindre le hêtre qu'il avait repéré. Mais quelqu'un était déjà assis à son pied. Corvus Prince, un livre sur les genoux et un sandwich à la main, leva les yeux en l'entendant approcher.

— Mr. Potter, salua-t-il.

— Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je cherchais un endroit où m'installer, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

Prince continua de le fixer, attendant la suite. Harry hésita avant de reprendre :

— Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir sous votre arbre ? Je vous promets que je ne vous dérangerai pas.

Prince haussa les épaules et répondit « Comme vous voulez » avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Le lundi suivant, Harry retourna au parc. Lui et ses camarades avaient passé la matinée à prendre connaissance de tous les livres de Droit Sorcier qu'ils devaient ingurgiter avant la fin de l'année et cet après-midi il avait une réunion avec Ron et Robards pour faire un compte-rendu de la première semaine. La journée était tout sauf passionnante. Harry se dirigea sans s'en rendre compte au pied du hêtre où Prince était de nouveau installé. Ce dernier releva la tête une seconde avant de replonger dans son livre, sans plus se soucier de sa présence.

A la fin de son repas, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et lui adressa la parole :

— Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

Prince pinça les lèvres, comme pour retenir une remarque désobligeante, puis répondit :

— Allez-y.

— Est-ce que vous êtes de la famille d'Eileen Prince ?

L'Auror prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— Cette Eileen Prince devait être quelqu'un de fameux, vous n'êtes pas le premier à me poser la question. La famille de mon père est originaire d'Angleterre alors c'est possible, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

— Alors vous êtes peut-être de la famille de Severus Snape…

— C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, oui, répliqua-t-il froidement.

— Ne le prenez pas mal, je ne voulais pas dire que vous avez quoi que ce soit à voir avec les Mangemorts. Sans Snape, nous n'aurions jamais pu vaincre Voldemort, c'était un héros, sans doute le plus brave de cette guerre.

— Plus brave encore que Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, peut-être ? demanda Prince avec sarcasme.

— Sans aucun doute, répliqua fermement Harry.

Prince le contempla d'un air sincèrement étonné avant de reprendre silencieusement sa lecture.

Pendant les semaines suivantes, Harry prit l'habitude de déjeuner tous les midis avec Prince. Au début, ils n'échangeaient que quelques mots. Puis Harry commença à lui demander des conseils pour le travail - Prince était un vrai puits de science sur les sortilèges de combat, Harry l'aurait bien vu en Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Enfin ce dernier lui posa des questions sur la guerre et ils se mirent à avoir de véritables discussions.

Harry était très intrigué par son collègue. Il était sûr qu'il était de la famille de Snape : il avait les mêmes sourcils qu'il levait de façon expressive, une voix proche, bien que d'un timbre plus grave et dotée d'un léger accent canadien, il marchait lui aussi en grandes enjambées qui faisaient voler derrière lui sa redingote bleue. Ses yeux d'un bleu-vert très pâle n'avaient pas la même couleur mais donnaient la même impression de vous épingler au mur quand il était en colère. Il avait également un gros nez. Pas aussi crochu que celui de Snape, mais un bel appendice malgré tout.

Il avait aussi parfois le même masque d'impassibilité, mais c'était probablement dû au fait que lui aussi avait été espion. Robards lui avait raconté que le Canadien avait infiltré un groupe de sorciers suprémacistes blancs qui voulaient retirer leurs droits aux chamans des Premières Nations.

Son caractère aussi présentait des points communs : il était volontiers sarcastique et ne faisait guère preuve de patience face à l'incompétence. Mais à part ça, il était quand même plus cordial que Snape. Il semblait bien s'entendre avec ses collègues seniors et, même s'il prenait souvent les juniors de haut, il ne refusait jamais de les aider quand ceux-ci osaient le lui demander. En tout cas, il ne le refusait jamais à Harry.

A part ça, il était assez mystérieux. Il se réfugiait derrière le secret-défense dès qu'on l'interrogeait sur son travail au Canada. Quand Harry lui avait demandé d'où venait sa cicatrice, il avait répondu par un laconique « Wendigo ». Il ne parlait jamais non plus de sa famille ou de ses amis. Les deux seules personnes auxquelles il lui était arrivé de faire allusion étaient « les deux insupportables croulants » qui étaient apparemment responsables de sa présence en Grande-Bretagne.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Octobre arriva rapidement et Harry s'ennuyait. Sa formation ne lui apprenait pas grand choses pour le moment car il connaissait déjà assez bien le fonctionnement du Bureau des Aurors, pour y avoir passé une partie de son été, et les seniors étaient trop occupés à rattraper le niveau des plus faibles parmi les juniors pour lui consacrer des leçons particulières.

Il s'ennuyait aussi de Ginny. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais il avait l'impression d'être séparée d'elle depuis une éternité. Au début, il lui écrivait des lettres quasiment tous les jours, mais elle avait fini par lui signaler qu'elle était censée se consacrer à ses ASPICs, pas se lancer dans une carrière d'écrivaine épistolaire.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit désoeuvré qu'il se trouva un vendredi soir, après le travail, à boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Il aurait bien aimé avoir Hagrid ou Ron avec lui, mais le premier avait repris son poste à Poudlard et le second était avec sa famille.

Le pub avait retrouvé sa fréquentation maintenant que la paix était revenue. Quelques importuns étaient venu lui demander un autographe mais il s'en était débarrassé vertement et sa mauvaise humeur avait fait le vide autour de lui.

Il se morfondait devant sa troisième bièraubeurre quand un jeune homme l'aborda. Il était à peine plus âgé que lui, un visage rond et jovial avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux rieurs.

— Salut ! Je m'appelle Ben Tirelipimpon, on s'est déjà croisé au Ministère. Je travaille au Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus.

— Salut, moi c'est Harry Potter. Mais, ajouta-t-il avec une moue dépitée, je pense que tu le sais déjà.

— C'est possible. Mais je vais faire comme si je ne le savais pas, si tu préfères. Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Ta bièraubeurre n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de conversation.

Harry accepta et ils se mirent à bavarder. Ben avait une bonne humeur communicative et cela ne le gênait pas de parler de tout et de rien pour ne pas laisser de blancs inconfortables quand Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Son métier lui fournissait tout un réservoir d'anecdotes truculentes et rapidement Harry retrouva son allégresse.

Ben se permettait de petits gestes familiers, comme toucher l'épaule de Harry ou lui enlever une poussière dans les cheveux. Harry, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de proximité, ne s'en offusqua pas cependant : il était à l'aise avec le jeune homme et se sentait léger.

Finalement Ben proposa à Harry de le raccompagner jusque chez lui. Ils remontèrent le Chemin de Traverse côte à côte en continuant leur conversation. Devant la porte, il lui attrapa la main et se pencha pour lui demander à l'oreille :

— Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

— Euh, je ne sais pas…

Harry était extrêmement confus.

— Tu ne sais pas ? C'est simple pourtant : est-ce que tu en as envie ou pas ?

— C'est à dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser d'autres hommes.

En fait, il l'avait déjà fait une fois, mais c'était un souvenir qu'il préférait oublier.

— Dans ce cas, un peu d'expérimentation te permettrait peut-être d'y voir plus clair ?

Harry n'osait pas répondre, mais il tendit la tête vers Ben inconsciemment et ce dernier parcourut les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. C'était étrange. Avec Ginny, les baisers ressemblaient à des ailes d'oiseaux dans la lumière du printemps, des instants de perfection. Là, c'était plus comme déguster un part de gâteau lors d'une fête. Les lèvres de Ben étaient délicieuses et sa langue gourmande lui donnait envie de plus.

— Alors, verdict ? demanda Ben.

— Miam. J'en veux encore.

Ben rigola.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je monte chez toi pour, disons, un dernier verre ?

— Je n'ai rien à boire chez moi, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas grave.

— On se débrouillera sans.

Arrivés au troisième étage, les deux garçons ne perdirent pas de temps et se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre où ils se déshabillèrent rapidement.

— Bon, si tu n'as pas l'habitude d'embrasser, je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus l'habitude des autres trucs qu'on peut faire entre mecs.

— En fait, j'ai déjà eu une expérience, répondit Harry. Mais c'était un peu n'importe quoi, pas les bonnes personnes et pas le bon contexte. Mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre et il parait que je suis très doué pour improviser même dans les situations désespérées.

— Nous allons vérifier ça. Je vais commencer et tu me diras ce qui te plait et ce qui ne te plait pas.

Ben prit d'abord la précaution de lancer un sortilège de protection : les sorciers n'étaient pas immunisés contre les maladies vénériennes. Ensuite, il invita Harry à s'allonger et commença à explorer son corps avec ses mains et sa langue, à la recherche des points sensibles. Quand il arriva près de son sexe, celui-ci était déjà en érection.

— On monte d'un cran ?

— Par Merlin, oui.

La tête de Ben plongea. Pour Harry, le plaisir était indescriptible : il savait exactement où et comment appuyer, quel rythme adopter. Sa bouche allait et venait sur son membre et Harry avait l'impression de fondre. Il finit par se libérer dans un gémissement rauque.

Ben se releva et s'allongea à côté de Harry.

— Wahou ! s'exclama ce dernier. C'était génial.

Harry bascula sur le côté et s'appuya sur son coude pour faire face à Ben.

— Je ne te promets pas de faire aussi bien.

Il se pencha immédiatement pour reproduire les gestes de Ben et lui donner du plaisir à son tour. Quand il eut fini, Ben prit la parole.

— Eh bien ! Je confirme que tu apprends très vite. Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux aller plus loin ou pas ? On peut très bien s'arrêter là, c'est toi qui voit.

Harry n'avait pas envie de réfléchir et ne voulait pas que l'extase s'arrête.

— Je n'ai jamais su résister à un nouveau gâteau.

Harry n'était pas encore très à l'aise à l'idée de se faire pénétrer, alors Ben le guida dans l'autre rôle. Il lui montra comment le préparer doucement avec ses doigts avant d'introduire son sexe en lui. La sensation était tellement serrée que Harry jouit presque immédiatement. Il se sentait honteux, mais Ben le rassura : c'était normal pour une première fois. Ils partagèrent encore quelques caresses et finirent par s'endormir dans le lit de Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Ben trouva un Harry habillé et embarrassé dans la cuisine.

— Ecoute, Ben…

— Ah, je vois, l'interrompit ce dernier. C'est le moment où tu me dis que c'était une erreur et tout le tralala, c'est ça ? Tu regrettes ? Ça ne t'a pas plus ?

— C'est pas ça. Mais j'ai une copine. On est censés être libres de voir d'autres personnes, mais c'est encore très embrouillé pour moi. Alors je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne idée.

— Si tu es libre et si tu t'es amusé, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

— Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Pas comme un petit-ami. J'aurais dû te le dire avant.

— Ecoute Harry, je suis un grand garçon, tu m'as proposé de monter, tu ne m'as pas promis le mariage. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de malentendu.

Ben fit une pause avant d'ajouter :

— Mais je ne te cache pas qu'il vaut mieux prévenir tes partenaires de la situation, qu'ils ne se fassent pas d'illusions. Pas que je m'en sois fait, mais c'est mon conseil si tu veux éviter de te mettre dans des situations impossibles.

— Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

— Non, c'était vraiment sympa hier soir. Si tu as envie de remettre ça, en ce moment je n'ai pas de régulier et tu sais où me trouver. Si tu ne veux pas, pas de problème.

— J'aimerais bien avoir ton flegme, dit Harry, impressionné.

— Je suis un Né-moldu. J'ai passé une année dans un de ces horribles camps, persuadé que j'allais mourir. Alors j'ai décidé de ne pas me prendre la tête et de profiter de la vie au maximum. Je pense que tu as bien mérité de faire pareil.

— Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable mais je vais essayer.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo


	3. Le retour du Prince

**Edit :** Nouvelle version corrigée par ma beta-warrior. Dragsou, merci beaucoup pour toute ton aide.

* * *

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

* * *

 **Le retour du Prince**

Harry se posa beaucoup de questions après son aventure avec Ben, mais il finit par admettre plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, qu'il avait vraiment pris son pied. Ensuite, que ce n'était pas particulier à Ben, car depuis, il se surprenait régulièrement à se demander comment ce serait de coucher avec tel ou tel homme qu'il croisait. Mais il n'était pas moins amoureux ni moins attiré par Ginny. Il en concluait qu'il devait être bissexuel. Enfin, qu'il était impatient d'essayer l'autre rôle, être celui qui était pénétré.

Il lui arrivait souvent d'imaginer la scène, le soir, en se caressant. Au début, il s'était représenté avec Ben, mais rapidement il l'avait remplacé par un amant fictif. Un homme aux yeux perçants et aux longs cheveux noirs. Le Prince de son adolescence était de retour et il ressemblait désormais à Corvus Prince. Mais il était aussi probable qu'il finisse dans un lit avec Harry que de voir un Malfoy à Gryffondor.

A propos de Malfoy, il avait aperçu Draco sortir de son immeuble dimanche après-midi. Qu'est-ce que cette ignoble fouine faisait-elle là ? Est-ce qu'il cherchait de nouveau à lui nuire ? Harry se promit de renforcer encore les sorts de protection de son appartement et de rester attentif.

A sa connaissance, les Malfoy père et fils étaient encore en plein démêlés avec la justice. Harry avait obtenu que Narcissa Malfoy soit acquittée pour ses agissements pendant la guerre en reconnaissance de l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté dans la Forêt Interdite en ne dévoilant pas qu'il était vivant. Mais il ne comptait pas bouger le petit doigt pour les deux autres.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient leur perte mais les charges étaient faibles. Depuis qu'il s'était enfui d'Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy n'avait apparemment pas fait grand chose à part se terrer chez lui. Lorsque Harry et ses amis avaient été prisonniers au Manoir Malfoy, il n'avait lancé aucun sort interdit, contrairement à sa belle-soeur Bellatrix Lestrange. Bien sûr il restait la condamnation pour l'attaque du Département du Mystère, mais son retrait des combats pendant la bataille de Poudlard et les nombreux dons qu'il avait fait pour aider aux réparations de guerre plaidaient en sa faveur.

Draco, de son côté, devait avant tout faire face à l'accusation d'avoir fait entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard à la fin de sa sixième année. Il protestait qu'il avait agit sous la contrainte : Voldemort menaçait de tuer ses parents s'il n'obéissait pas. Narcissa soutenait sa version et les juges étaient partagés, certains mettaient en avant sa jeunesse au moment des faits.

Harry renifla de mépris à ces pensées. Malfoy était un lâche. Au même âge, il avait fait face au danger sans flancher. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Snape l'avait choisi comme exécuteur testamentaire.

Snape. Ses pensées revenaient irrémédiablement vers lui. Prince était-il bien de sa famille ? Il en était persuadé, son instinct le lui disait. Il trouvait une étrange satisfaction à passer du temps avec l'Auror Canadien. En faisant des efforts pour apprendre à le connaître, il avait l'impression de réparer ses torts vis-à-vis de l'ancien Mangemort. Pourtant, Ron avait raison : Prince était très différent de Snape. S'il avait le même goût pour le sarcasme, il dégageait une sorte de sérénité alors que l'autre n'avait été que rancoeur et colère. Mais il pensait que le maître des potions aurait ressemblé à son parent si la vie et la guerre n'avaient pas été aussi cruelles avec lui.

Au boulot, il passa une bonne partie de la semaine à aider les seniors à remplir leur paperasse. Il n'était pas dupe : alors que les autres juniors avaient tous fait au moins une sortie sur le terrain, lui était soigneusement gardé à l'abris. Même s'il était officiellement un Auror, son chef ne voulait pas risquer la vie du précieux Sauveur alors que des Mangemorts étaient encore en liberté. Pour cette raison, il accueillit avec enthousiasme les trois jours de formation avec Prince qui s'annonçaient, contrairement à ses camarades qui les redoutaient.

Le sujet de la première journée était la dissimulation et l'extorsion d'informations sans magie. Le matin, Prince leur expliqua la théorie. Dans bien des situations, il était nécessaire d'user d'habileté pour interroger un suspect sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et il était tout aussi nécessaire de taire ce qu'on savait soi-même sans montrer qu'on était sur ses gardes.

L'après-midi débuta par un exercice pratique sur le contrôle des émotions. La salle de détente était remplie de chaises et de fauteuils pour l'occasion. Par pairs, les juniors se posaient des questions ayant pour objectif de déstabiliser leur interlocuteur tout en s'efforçant eux-mêmes de garder un visage neutre. Il était obligatoire de répondre, mais pas de dire la vérité. A part ça, tous les coups étaient permis.

Harry se retrouva face à Angelina Johnson avec une certaine appréhension. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la jeune femme était une amie de longue date des jumeaux Weasley.

— Alors Harry, il parait que les vacances ont été prolifiques et que tu n'es enfin plus puceau ?

Harry s'efforça de réguler l'afflux sanguin qui menaçait son visage et répliqua.

— J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue Angelina. Mais tu sais, tu garderas toujours une place dans mon coeur.

Pas terrible. Il en fallait beaucoup plus pour décontenancer l'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé une autre chaussure à mon pied. Mon RonRon d'amour me comble parfaitement.

Harry réprima un sourire.

— Alors c'est avec toi que Ron me trompe ? Quel garçon volage. Je me demande ce que tu as de plus que moi.

— J'ai certains attributs dont tu es dépourvu. Je crois qu'il en avait assez de passer par la porte de derrière.

Cette fois, Harry ne réussit pas à se contrôler et piqua un fard monumental à l'évocation de ce thème scabreux qui occupait tant ses pensées ces derniers temps. Comme un malheur ne venait jamais seul, Prince s'approcha d'eux à ce moment là.

— Monsieur Potter, toujours aussi incapable de contrôler vos émotions à ce que je vois. Décevant.

Il fit demi-tour et partit voir comment les autres juniors s'en sortaient, laissant derrière lui un Harry mal à l'aise. Ce commentaire sonnait comme quelque chose qu'il avait déjà entendu. Il lui rappelait les cours d'Occlumencie que Snape lui avait donné trois ans auparavant.

Angelina attira son attention.

— Bon, on reprend ? Il parait que quand tu as rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts dans la forêt, ils étaient en pleine orgie, c'est vrai ?

— Non, en fait, ils répétaient pour un spectacle de cabaret. Voldy dansait le french cancan de façon tout à fait épatante.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Le lendemain matin, la salle de détente avait retrouvé son mobilier d'entraînement. Les juniors discutaient tranquillement quand Prince entra d'un pas vif.

— Silence ! Vous n'avez que quelques mois pour acquérir les connaissances que les Aurors apprennent habituellement en trois ans, alors inutile de perdre votre temps et le mien en vains bavardages.

Certains voulurent protester, les plus âgés surtout qui n'étaient plus habitués à être traités comme des gamins, mais Prince ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler.

— Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler les sortilèges et techniques de combat. Vous ne vous affronterez pas en duel comme vous en avez l'habitude. Bien que je ne partage pas ce point de vue, votre chef considère que vous avez les bases nécessaires. Vous allez directement vous entraîner aux situations de combat déséquilibrées. Le cas que nous allons voir est celui où un sorcier fait face à plusieurs adversaires. En tant qu'Auror, vous serez généralement plusieurs pour interpeller les individus dangereux. Il va vous falloir apprendre à vous battre en groupe, en vous aidant les uns les autres, tout en empêchant votre adversaire de fuir. Mais il est possible que vous vous retrouviez dans la situation inverse, isolé face à vos ennemis, sans personne pour vous aider à sauver votre vie. Il vous faudra alors casser la cohésion du groupe face à vous pour retourner sa supériorité numérique contre lui.

Ils s'exercèrent tout d'abord à la coordination de groupe. Les débuts furent laborieux : ils se gênaient mutuellement et leurs sorts touchaient plus souvent leurs coéquipiers que leur cible. Harry et Ron se débrouillaient mieux que les autres quand ils étaient dans la même équipe, mais ils furent vite séparés car « on ne choisit pas toujours ses alliés ». Ils étudièrent également des techniques d'encerclement et de diversion.

La pause déjeuner fut accueillie avec joie après cette matinée bien remplie. Comme d'habitude, Harry s'installa à l'ombre du hêtre sous le dôme.

— Monsieur Prince ? Est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

Harry commençait toujours leurs conversations par cette question.

— Tant que je ne vous envoie pas de Silencio, c'est que je peux le supporter, répondit Prince avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

— C'est à propos des exercices d'hier sur le contrôle des émotions. Vous avez raison, je suis vraiment nul, ajouta-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour dissiper sa gêne. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider s'il-vous-plaît ? Je pense que j'ai besoin de plus d'entraînement.

Prince se figea avant de répondre lentement :

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Harry soupira. Il était profondément dépité. Prince avait toujours répondu à ses questions alors il avait pensé qu'il accepterait de l'aider.

Finalement le Canadien soupira avant de reprendre la parole :

— Vous êtes désespérant. Votre déception se lit sur votre visage comme dans un livre ouvert, vous êtes beaucoup trop transparent pour votre propre sécurité. Très bien, je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour améliorer votre cas pathétique.

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux examiner Harry.

— Pour commencer, effacez-moi ce stupide sourire de votre visage. Détachez-vous de vos émotions. Faites le vide.

Harry grimaça.

— Quoi ? aboya Prince.

— On a tenté de m'apprendre l'Occlumencie il y a quelques années et mon professeur me disait de faire le vide lui aussi.

— Evidemment. C'est la base.

— Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?

Prince le fixa une minute, le visage totalement impassible.

— Il n'y a pas de voie royale, Mr. Potter, même pour vous. Cependant, ajouta-t-il un instant plus tard, il existe des techniques pour aider son esprit à se vider. La plus simple consiste à se focaliser sur une seule pensée, afin d'évacuer toutes les idées parasites. Il faut choisir quelque chose d'apaisant : le calme d'une prairie, le bruit de la pluie, les volutes d'une potion qui bouillonne… fermez les yeux et trouvez l'évocation qui marche le mieux pour vous.

Harry s'exécuta. Il invoqua d'abord des souvenirs agréables : les bras de Ginny, l'odeur de la cuisine du Terrier… mais ces pensées en appelaient d'autres, elles ne l'aidaient pas à faire le vide. Alors le bruit des vagues contre la falaise s'installa dans son esprit. C'était celui qu'on entendait à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, un son qui lui avait permis d'avoir les idées claires après la mort de Dobby et qui l'avait aidé à prendre des décisions importantes. Une douce musique qui avait également accompagné ses rares moments de repos pendant les vacances.

Il ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête pour signifier à Prince qu'il avait trouvé.

— Vos traits sont un peu plus neutres. Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas si incapable que ça, quand vous daignez faire un effort.

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand il vit Prince esquisser un sourire moqueur. Il le provoquait. Harry ferma les yeux une demi-seconde pour invoquer à nouveau le bruit des vagues. Il sentit ses muscles faciaux se détendre.

— Je vois que vous avez compris. Nous verrons comment atteindre le vide complet une prochaine fois. Pour le moment, dépêchez-vous de manger, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous tombiez d'inanition au milieu de l'entraînement, vous ralentiriez tout le monde.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Pour la session de l'après-midi, le décor de la salle de repos avait de nouveau changé. Elle ressemblait à une ruelle sombre avec une brume épaisse à chaque extrémité. L'étage de l'une des façades était occupé par un balcon sur toute sa longueur.

— Mise en situation, annonça Prince. Trois ou quatre attaquants doivent intercepter un fugitif qui tente de s'échapper par l'une des zones de brume. Aujourd'hui il est possible de transplaner dans les limites de la salle, y compris vers la brume, donc les attaquants ne devront laisser aucune seconde de répis au fugitif. Tous les moyens sont permis exceptés les sorts Impardonnables, je ne veux pas que vous vous ménagiez. Ceux qui ne participent pas à l'exercice observeront avec moi depuis le balcon et devront, à la fin, analyser les erreurs de leurs collègues. Les quatre premiers attaquants seront Messieurs Chourave et Rockfell ainsi que Mesdemoiselles Bones et Bearer. Monsieur Potter tiendra lieu de fugitif, c'est un rôle dont il a l'habitude après tout.

— Cela te rappellera le bon vieux temps, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

Prince plaça les différents protagonistes dans la ruelle avec un Obscuro pour qu'ils découvrent la situation tous en même temps. Quand le sort fut levé, Harry vit qu'il était dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une porte cochère. Il en profita pour se lancer un sort de dissimulation informulé. Un coup d'oeil rapide lui montra trois de ses assaillants assez loin sur sa gauche, mais avant même qu'il tourne la tête, il reçu un Hominum Revelio par sa droite lancé par Saxifrage Rockfell.

A partir de cet instant, les sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens. Harry parra deux Stupéfix et esquiva le lierre grimpant qui tentait de l'emprisonner sous l'action de la baguette de Faunus Chourave, le neveu de la professeure de botanique de Poudlard. Harry désarma Saxifrage d'un Expelliarmus et courut dans sa direction en cherchant un endroit où il pourrait se cacher suffisamment longtemps pour transplaner. Mais il fut alors attaqué par un rat géant qui avait été une poubelle avant que Polaris Bearer ne la métamorphose. Il avisa une bouche d'égouts sur le passage de la bête. Croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas juste un détail décoratif, il invoqua l'eau qui devait logiquement se trouver en dessous. Une masse aquatique jaillit du trou et projeta le rat violemment.

Pensant avoir une seconde de répit, il s'apprêtait à transplaner et ne vit qu'au dernier moment les deux nuées de dagues volantes qui arrivaient vers lui par deux côtés, conjurées conjointement par Susan et Faunus. Un bouclier qu'il n'avait pas lancé repoussa l'une des nuées en même temps qu'une masse s'abattait sur lui et le clouait au sol.

Harry resta sonné quelques instants. La lumière qui éclairait à présent la ruelle le ramena à lui et il vit Prince en train de se relever, un bras de sa redingote lacéré. Il arracha une dague qui était plantée dans son épaule et la porta à son nez. Il fit une grimace significative et jura. D'un geste vif, il attrapa une fiole à sa ceinture et voulu la porter à ses lèvres. Mais ses doigts se mirent à trembler avant qu'elle atteigne sa destination, la fiole se brisa sur le sol et il s'écroula juste après.

Saxifrage fut le premier à réagir :

— Je vais chercher des secours, en attendant essayez de le soigner.

Susan se tourna vers Faunus.

— Tu as mis quoi sur les dagues ?

— Un poison paralysant que j'ai fait à partir du lierre grimpant. On peut confectionner un antidote avec ses fleurs. Il faudra l'appliquer directement sur les plaies, mais elles doivent être propres.

— Je m'occupe de les nettoyer, proposa Harry.

Faunus lança un sort de bourgeonnement sur le lierre et entreprit de récolter les fleurs avec l'aide de Polaris. Pendant ce temps, Susan conjura une bassine d'eau et des compresses tandis que Harry enlevait la redingote et la chemise de Prince.

Il ne remarqua ni les autres juniors qui s'étaient approchés ni le retour de Saxifrage accompagné de Robards et d'une médicomage tant il était subjugué par le tatouage sous ses yeux. Un immense phénix noir et argent couvrait son dos, la tête nichée dans le cou de Prince et les plumes de la queue enroulées autour de son bras gauche. La voix tonnante de leur chef sortit Harry de sa contemplation.

— Rapport de situation ?

Faunus lui expliqua rapidement et Robards décida de laisser les juniors soigner leur victime involontaire sous la surveillance de la médicomage. Il considérait que c'était un excellent exercice pratique.

L'onguent fut bientôt prêt. Susan et Harry entreprirent de l'étaler soigneusement sur les multiples entailles qui couvraient le bras gauche et une partie du dos de Prince. Alors que Harry s'occupait de son avant-bras, il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts, là où s'étalait la dernière plume du phénix. Il se concentra et perçu comme une empreinte magique vide qui lui était étrangement familière. La sensation était la même que lorsqu'il touchait sa cicatrice depuis la mort de Voldemort. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la plume et il sentit la trace d'un autre dessin dissimulé en dessous. C'était très subtile, mais la peau avait une texture légèrement différente. Il en suivit les contours et sut de quoi il s'agissait : la Marque des Ténèbres.

Son premier réflexe fut d'alerter Robards : il était sûr qu'il n'était pas au courant. Mais son instinct le poussa à vérifier quelque chose. Prétextant une dernière vérification, il s'approcha du cou de Prince et passa la main sur la tête du phénix. Il sentit immédiatement les cicatrices, des empreintes de dents démontrant que Prince avait été férocement mordu par un serpent gigantesque. Une blessure à laquelle on ne survivait pas, normalement. Il n'était pas censé avoir survécu. Harry était là à son enterrement.

Le corps en dessous de lui se mit à bouger. Des yeux s'ouvrirent et le fixèrent avec colère. Leur expression était tellement familière que leur couleur claire, au lieu de sombre, le surprit. Il s'éloigna pour réfléchir calmement alors que Prince se rhabillait.

Prince refusa d'interrompre la session de formation pour se reposer. Il se contenta de conjurer une chaise et demanda aux juniors qui avaient été spectateurs d'analyser le combat comme prévu. L'utilisation des éléments de décor fut abondamment commentée ainsi que la coordination de l'attaque finale. Harry, évidemment, eu droit à une sévère critique de la part de Prince pour son inattention qui aurait pu lui coûter cher.

Il tenta de se concentrer pour suivre le passage des trois autres groupes, en particulier celui de Ron, mais son esprit était focalisé sur sa découverte et il attendait impatiemment la fin de la journée. Quand la session s'acheva enfin, il proposa de rester pour aider à désenchanter la salle de repos afin de rester seul avec Prince. Une fois ses derniers collègues sortis et la porte fermée, il se tourna vers ce dernier :

— Comment avez vous fait ? Comment êtes vous revenu ?

Prince fronça les sourcils.

— De quoi diable me parlez-vous, Potter ?

— Je sais qu'il est possible de revenir de l'au-delà, je l'ai fait moi-même. Mais je ne suis mort qu'un instant. Vous, vous avez été enterré. Alors je me demande comment vous avez fait pour revenir.

— Il semblerait que l'exercice d'aujourd'hui vous ait plus durement malmené que moi. De toute évidence, vous avez été touché à la tête, vos propos sont complètement incohérents.

Harry brandit sa baguette :

— Legilimens !

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Prince contra l'attaque et pénétra dans son esprit. Harry avait préparé certains souvenirs à son intention. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère, en particulier ceux que lui avait donné Severus Snape avant de mourir.

Quand leurs esprits se séparèrent, Harry fut surpris de ne pas trouver Prince furieux contre lui. Certes, il murmura « Lily » et la tristesse se mêlait à la colère sur son visage, preuves suffisantes de son identité. Mais c'est d'une voix lasse, loin de la haine à laquelle Harry était habitué, que Prince, ou plutôt Snape, parla :

— Potter, vous n'avez donc aucun respect ?

Il avait retrouvé l'accent anglais impeccable et tranchant qu'il maniait autrefois comme un fouet pour exprimer tout le mépris qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ses élèves, en particulier l'un d'entre eux. Bien que son timbre soit désormais légèrement plus grave, n'importe quel ancien étudiant de Poudlard aurait reconnu cette façon de parler inimitable.

Harry ne put retenir ses larmes. Il fit quelques pas hésitants en direction de son ancien professeur et s'effondra dans ses bras. Snape le retint pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler par terre, trop étonné pour savoir comment réagir face au jeune homme qui sanglotait sur son épaule.

— C'est bien vous ! Merci Merlin, vous êtes vivant. J'ai tellement regretté, tout, ce qui s'est passé, de ne pas vous avoir compris, de ne pas vous avoir remercié. Mais vous êtes là, vous êtes là.

Harry pleurait et riait en même temps. Embarrassé, Snape se racla la gorge et le repoussa.

— Potter, écoutez… ce n'est pas le moment. Reprenez-vous, n'importe qui pourrait entrer.

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser une fois de plus dans l'ignorance ! J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre.

Snape fronça les sourcils et hésita une seconde avant de répondre :

— Pas ici et pas ce soir, il faut que je me soigne. Venez chez moi demain après le travail.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Pendant la troisième journée de formation, Snape se comporta évidemment comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il expliquait aux juniors comment utiliser les renseignements obtenus sur leurs adversaires pour établir une stratégie offensive ou défensive. Harry ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de la part de l'ancien espion. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer tous les éléments de comportement ou de langage typiques de l'homme qu'il avait connu. Un claquement de langue, une question rhétorique servant à démontrer l'ignorance de son interlocuteur : les similitudes lui paraissaient désormais évidentes et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas deviné son identité plus tôt.

Il notait aussi des différences. Snape jouait bien son rôle de Corvus Prince, son accent canadien était particulièrement convainquant. Mais le professeur Severus Snape n'avait-il pas lui aussi été un rôle ? La guerre était finie : est-ce que Prince était plus réel, plus authentique que Severus Snape ? Où était le vrai et où était le faux ? Harry aurait tant voulu comprendre Snape, mais il se demandait si c'était seulement possible.

Là, cette façon de se pincer les lèvres : Snape se retenait de l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri parce qu'il n'écoutait pas. Harry essaya de se concentrer un peu plus sur l'exercice avant de retomber dans sa contemplation.

A midi, Harry se rendit sous le hêtre, mais Snape n'y était pas. Est-ce qu'il tiendrait sa parole ce soir ? Harry avait peur qu'il n'accepte de le voir que pour lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, c'était bien son genre. Il réfléchit aux moyens de le faire parler. Il refusait d'exercer un quelconque chantage et il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'extorquer des informations par la ruse, Snape était un maître en la matière. Il passa l'après-midi à essayer d'établir une stratégie mais n'en trouva aucune. Comme d'habitude, il allait devoir improviser.

A 17h30, Harry frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Corvus Prince, au quatrième étage de son immeuble. Le maître des lieux lui ouvrir et l'invita silencieusement à entrer. Harry observa discrètement autour de lui, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur son propriétaire. Le salon n'était pas très grand et tous ses murs étaient couverts de livres. La cuisine était dans une autre pièce, contrairement à chez lui. Au centre de la salle, deux larges fauteuils encadraient une table basse.

— Asseyez-vous, dit Snape en désignant l'un des fauteuils. Voulez-vous du thé ?

— Pas de refus.

Snape s'absenta et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau. Il servit le thé dans deux petites tasses en grès avec des gestes précis et élégants, comme lorsqu'il préparait des potions. Harry but silencieusement la sienne, ne sachant pas comment lancer la conversation.

Finalement, Snape reposa sa tasse et croisa les mains devant lui en le fixant d'un regard impénétrable.

— Mr. Potter, avant toute chose, vous ne devez dire à personne qui je suis. Est-ce bien clair ?

— Oui. Je vous promets que je n'en parlerai à personne. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous causer du tort.

Snape continuait à l'observer. Peut-être était-ce dû à la couleur différente de ses yeux, mais pour la première fois, Harry avait l'impression que Snape le regardait, peut-être pas comme un égal, mais en tout cas comme un interlocuteur valable et non pas un nuisible.

— Alors que voulez-vous exactement ? demanda doucement l'ancien Mangemort.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

— J'aimerais comprendre, mais avant toute chose, je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait pour moi, mais je vous suis redevable, j'ai une dette envers vous.

— Je vous ai envoyé à la mort.

— Vous n'aviez pas le choix et je suis revenu.

— Je ne savais pas que vous reviendriez. Si j'avais su, cela aurait changé beaucoup de choses, mais une fois de plus Albus s'est joué de moi.

La voix de Snape était pleine d'une colère contenue.

— Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? demanda Harry.

— Je n'aurais pas été obligé de revenir alors que ce n'était plus nécessaire. J'aurais pu reposer en paix.

— Vous préféreriez être mort ?

Snape redevint calme et demanda d'un ton professoral :

— Que savez-vous des morts et de leur présence dans notre monde, Mr. Potter ? Je ne parle pas des fantômes bien évidemment, ni des Inferi.

Harry rassembla ses souvenirs.

— Et bien, il me semble que les morts sont heureux là où ils sont et ne souhaitent pas revenir. Moi-même, je ne suis mort qu'un instant et pourtant le retour a été difficile et douloureux.

— Exactement. J'ai été contraint de ressusciter, j'ai dû quitter un lieu de plénitude pour revenir dans ce monde insipide et désagréable et je suis contraint d'y rester.

Harry médita ces mots avant de reprendre la parole :

— J'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes revenu s'il-vous-plaît. Je ne cherche pas à être indiscret mais il est important que je sache s'il existe une possibilité pour que Voldemort soit ramené à la vie lui aussi.

Snape tressaillit en entendant le nom honni.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma résurrection a nécessité des conditions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais pu remplir ni accepter. Dumbledore lui-même a refusé de s'abaisser à de telles choses, c'est pour dire. Mais cela ne le gênait évidemment pas que moi je le fasse.

Il exprimait tant d'amertume que le coeur de Harry se serra.

— C'est Dumbledore qui a fait en sorte que vous reveniez ?

Un point commun de plus entre eux deux. Snape hésita avant de répondre :

— C'est moi qui ai reconstitué le rituel. Je voulais qu'Albus en face usage pour lui-même, mais il a refusé. Et il m'a ordonné de l'utiliser pour être sûr que j'accomplirais jusqu'au bout la tâche qu'il m'avait assignée. Cela n'aurait pas dû marcher une fois que tout avait été résolu, mais il ne m'avait pas dit que votre mort serait de courte durée.

— Vous voulez dire que si j'étais resté mort, vous ne seriez pas revenu ?

— Voilà qui atténue votre joie à marcher à nouveau sur cette Terre j'imagine.

— Détrompez-vous. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, je suis sincèrement heureux que vous soyez vivant. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'étonne : si j'étais mort et que Voldemort était vivant, le rituel n'aurait pas marché ?

— Mon unique rôle était de vous aider dans votre tâche. Albus avait d'autres plans de prévus au cas où vous échoueriez mais j'ignore les détails.

— Vous avez parlé de conditions que ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore ne pouvaient accepter, mais Voldemort est allé jusqu'à mutiler son âme pour être immortel, il était prêt à tout. Vous êtes sûr et certain que votre rituel ne pourrait pas servir à le ramener ?

— Il nécessite d'avoir accompli certaines choses dans sa première vie et de faire le serment de continuer dans la seconde. La personne ressuscitée devient un… serviteur. Lié par son serment. De plus le rituel dépend de plusieurs personnes extérieures. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais pu tolérer une telle dépendance.

— Alors il y a d'autres personnes qui connaissent ce rituel ?

— Une et de façon incomplète. Albus et moi étions les seuls à le connaître en entier.

— Cette personne, c'est Draco Malfoy ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

— Vous en avez fait votre exécuteur testamentaire, votre appartement contient plus de livres que vous auriez pu en acheter en si peu de temps donc j'imagine que vous avez récupéré les vôtres, et je l'ai croisé qui sortait de l'immeuble il y a quelques jours.

Snape eut un rictus appréciatif.

— Vous vous améliorez, Potter. Vous avez finalement appris à vous servir de votre cerveau, comme quoi rien n'est jamais désespéré.

Harry sourit à son tour.

— Vous, en revanche, vous êtes toujours égal à vous-même. Mais c'est rassurant, quelque part.

— Rassurant ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela. Tant de personnes importantes pour moi sont mortes, j'avais l'impression que tout ce qui me paraissait inébranlable quand j'étais plus jeune avait disparu. Vos répliques cinglantes faisaient parties de ses choses, alors je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais elles m'ont manqué.

Snape plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

— Vous vous moquez de moi Potter ?

— Même pas. Cela aussi c'est caractéristique, vous savez, cette méfiance extrême.

— Je ne vous ai pas invité ici pour que vous vous amusiez à m'analyser, petit impertinent, répliqua sèchement Snape. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est temps que vous partiez.

— Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, vraiment. J'aurais une dernière question : le serment que vous avez fait, en quoi consiste-t-il ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, Potter. Je vous ai dit tout ce que vous aviez besoin de savoir. Maintenant, dehors !

Il ne criait pas mais sa voix était redevenue froide et implacable.

Snape se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement.

— Attendez, l'interpella Harry sur ses talons. Vous savez, j'étais sérieux quand j'ai dit que je vous étais redevable. Alors si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, demandez-le moi !

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Au revoir Mr. Potter. Nous nous verrons lundi au Bureau.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit là. Snape était de retour, Snape était Prince, son Prince. L'histoire se répétait, mais alors que la dernière fois, découvrir la vérité l'avait rempli de haine et de dégoût, cette fois il était heureux, presque euphorique. Snape s'était comporté de façon hostile quand il avait renvoyé Harry, mais Prince, lui, avait semblé apprécier leurs conversations. Harry espérait de tout coeur que ce n'était pas juste une façade. Son Prince était vivant et il ne voulait plus le laisser s'enfuir.

Il repassa une fois de plus dans sa tête son entretien avec Snape, se focalisant cette fois sur le moment où il avait servi le thé. Il avait gardé ses grandes mains fines. Quand il était professeur, elles étaient tachées par les potions, maintenant elles étaient immaculées. Harry imagina ce que ce serait de sentir ces mains glisser sur sa peau. Ses longs doigts pinceraient ses tétons, s'enrouleraient autour de son sexe, s'introduiraient rudement dans son intimité. Son Prince grifferait sa peau de ses ongles, emprisonnerait ses poignets d'une main ferme. Ses lèvres fines glisseraient le long de son érection et le feraient fondre. Il lui ordonnerait ensuite de se soumettre de sa voix grave et le pénètrerait d'un seul coup. Il s'enfoncerait profondément à l'intérieur de lui tout en lui murmurant des mots vulgaires et suaves à l'oreille.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans des draps humides. Il prit une bonne douche froide, mais quand il revint dans sa chambre, il trouva son elfe de maison en train de changer sa literie.

— Laisse-ça, Kreattur, je vais m'en occuper moi-même, dit-il, embarrassé par la situation.

— C'est le travail de Kreattur de changer les draps. Monsieur n'est pas content du travail de Kreattur ?

— Non, enfin si, je suis très content, c'est juste que je les ai salis cette nuit, cela m'embête…

— Kreattur a vu, Kreattur est fier d'avoir un maître en bonne santé. Mais Monsieur devrait peut-être songer à trouver une gentille épouse de sang-pur pour ne pas gaspiller ses fluides et faire plein de nouveaux petits maîtres.

— Kreattur, je t'en pris, ne te mêle pas de ma vie sexuelle. Jamais. Elle est déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Va-donc préparer le petit-déjeuner s'il-te-plaît, je finis de m'occuper de la literie.

— A vos ordres, Monsieur.

Sitôt qu'il eut mangé, il envoya un hibou à Ben pour lui donner rendez-vous. Il espérait qu'en se débarrassant de sa frustration sexuelle, il arrêterait de se branler en pensant à Prince. Prince était Snape et Snape n'aimait qu'une personne au monde : la mère de Harry. On ne pouvait guère faire plus malsain.

Sans compter les fantasmes masochistes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'excitait. Il n'avait pas ce genre de délires avec Ginny. Quoi qu'il aimait bien quand elle menait le jeu, mais cela n'allait pas aussi loin. Il essaya de s'imaginer attaché au lit avec Ginny au dessus de lui. L'idée ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais elle ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet. Avec Ginny, il cherchait la fusion des corps et des âmes, il aimait autant donner que recevoir.

Avec Ben ? Cela sonnait faux. Il ne voyait vraiment pas son amant en maître dominateur. Il passa en revue les différents hommes et femmes sur lesquels il lui était arrivé de fantasmer. Il en trouva quelques uns qu'il imaginait volontier dans ce rôle et cela le rassura. Au moins ce n'était pas particulier à son Prince, même si c'était celui qu'il désirait le plus. Mais il fallait qu'il arrête. Snape l'écharpperait s'il découvrait qu'il avait ce genre de pensées l'impliquant. Peut-être qu'il le torturerait d'abord, qu'il l'attacherait et le fouetterait… Stop. Méchant Harry, villain Harry. Peut-être que s'il se cognait la tête sur les murs, il arrêterait de fantasmer sur Snape toutes les deux minutes.

Un hibou salvateur l'empêcha d'en faire l'expérience. Ben était disponible le soir même. Voilà qui apporterait sans doute une solution à son problème. En attendant, Harry était heureux d'avoir prévu de passer la journée à jouer au Quidditch avec Ron. Voler lui rafraîchirait les idées.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo


	4. Les amants de la lande

**Edit :** Nouvelle version corrigée par ma beta-warrior. Dragsou, merci beaucoup pour toute ton aide.

* * *

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

* * *

 **Les amants de la lande**

Novembre se couvrait de lourds nuages pluvieux et Harry était morose. Rien ne se passait comme il l'aurait voulu. Après cinq rendez-vous et autant de parties de jambes en l'air, Ben avait eu une petite discussion avec Harry. Il avait cru, au départ, qu'ils seraient juste des copains de couette occasionnels, mais Harry le contactait plusieurs fois par semaine et il était confus. Il lui avait demandé s'il voulait que leur relation devienne plus sérieuse. Comme Harry avait refusé, Ben avait préféré rompre avant de trop s'attacher.

De son côté, Snape l'évitait dorénavant. Il ne venait plus déjeuner sous le hêtre et il ne lui adressait la parole que lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix. Harry avait tenté de le provoquer, espérant obtenir sa colère à défaut d'autre chose, mais son collègue l'avait purement et simplement ignoré. Il en conclut que l'amabilité de Prince à son égard n'avait bel et bien été qu'un rôle.

Au boulot, Harry n'avait toujours pas été envoyé sur le terrain. Il avait fini par avoir une discussion avec Robards, lui expliquant qu'il ne pourrait pas effectuer sa mission de réforme du département si la part la plus importante du travail des Aurors lui restait inaccessible. Mais cette tête de mule de Robards n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Heureusement, il lui restait Ron. Quand rien n'allait, on pouvait toujours compter sur son meilleur copain.

— Sérieux, Harry, tu fais chier !

Peut-être pas tant que ça finalement.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, continua le rouquin, mais tu es imbuvable. Si tu m'invites chez toi juste pour te passer les nerfs, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

— C'est ça, fous le camps, laisse moi tomber toi aussi ! répliqua amèrement Harry.

Ron grogna, ferma les yeux et reprit plus calmement.

— Ecoute mon vieux, je n'y peux rien si Robards est un con. Mais j'ai des infos sur le sujet : d'après Plante-Genest, les frères Lestrange sont bien décidés à te faire la peau et ils essayent de rassembler les vestiges de l'armée de Voldemort pour l'avoir. C'est pour ça que Robards ne veut pas prendre de risques.

— L'an dernier, j'avais l'armée ET Voldemort aux fesses et je m'en suis sorti !

— Je sais bien, j'étais là je te rappelle. Enfin la plupart du temps. Je pense juste que Robards n'a pas envie d'être tenu pour responsable s'il t'arrive quelque chose alors que tu viens juste d'arriver dans son service.

— Ouais, je sais. Ça me fait chier mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je me sens inutile et je déteste ça, mais je gère.

— Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui te turlupine ? C'est à cause de votre… arrangement avec Ginny ?

Ron savait que Ginny et Harry avaient convenu qu'ils pouvaient avoir d'autres relations. Il était mal à l'aise avec ça : il avait une vision assez conservatrice du couple et de l'amour. Pour lui la fidélité était synonyme d'exclusivité et poser ne serait-ce que les yeux sur une autre personne que sa partenaire équivalait à la pire des trahisons. Mais Ron avait appris de ses erreurs passées et il s'efforçait d'accepter que sa façon de voir les choses n'était pas forcément la seule valable.

— Non, enfin pas vraiment, répondit Harry. En fait j'avais rencontré quelqu'un mais je me suis fait jeter. C'est pas très grave mais j'ai envie de baiser. Je dois être frustré.

— Si ce n'est que ça, ça doit pouvoir se résoudre facilement. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller à un banquet ce soir ? Tu trouveras sans doute une charmante sorcière ravie d'aider le malheureux Sauveur en détresse.

Harry jeta un regard en biais à Ron. Est-ce qu'il lui disait ou il ne lui disait pas ?

— En fait, je préfèrerais trouver un charmant sorcier.

Ron déglutit avec peine.

— Tu veux dire que tu es homosexuel ?

— Tu sais bien que non. Mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas… indifférent aux charmes masculins. Et je me sens moins mal si c'est avec un homme que si c'est avec une femme, par rapport à Ginny.

— Alors, dans la forêt, ce soir là, ce n'était pas juste un accident ? demanda Ron avec angoisse.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Ce fameux soir là. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient toujours pris soin de ne pas y faire allusion, essayant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. C'était peu après que Ron ait détruit le médaillon de Serpentard et se soit réconcilié avec Hermione. Tout à leurs retrouvailles, les deux Gryffondor s'étaient enfermé dans une bulle d'amour dont Harry était exclu. Le Survivant, même s'il était heureux pour eux, n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir cruellement sa solitude.

Une nuit, Ron et Hermione étaient tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre sous un plaid, à se chuchoter des mots doux, quand ils virent la mine déprimée de leur ami. Ils l'invitèrent alors à venir s'asseoir près d'eux sur le tapis. Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent de Harry et le serrèrent dans leurs bras. L'instant s'éternisa. L'ambiance était étrange, une petite bruine tombait doucement sur la tente et on apercevait la lueur des fées sauvages dans la nuit entre les arbres. Hermione plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure du brun tandis que la main de Ron caressait doucement son dos. Ils se sentaient si bien, ainsi, tous les trois.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron puis laissa glisser sa main sur la joue de Harry avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Quand elle s'éloigna, Ron prit sa place. C'était la première fois que chacun d'eux embrassait un autre garçon, mais à ce moment là, ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Ils étaient juste trois amis perdus et traqués qui se réconfortaient comme ils le pouvaient.

Hermione glissa alors ses mains sous le pull de Harry pour caresser son torse. C'était si doux, si tendre. Harry se laissa glisser en arrière en fermant les yeux. Les lèvres de la jeune femme rejoignirent ses mains sur son ventre pendant que son petit ami commençait à frotter l'érection de Harry à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

Ron dégrafa le pantalon de Harry tandis que ce dernier soulevait le pull de Hermione pour enfouir son visage entre ses seins. Il saisit l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres et entreprit de l'agacer avec la pointe de sa langue, étouffant ainsi ses propres gémissements alors que Ron faisait jouer ses mains autour de son pénis. Quand une bouche chaude l'engloutit complètement, il ne put s'empêcher de mordre dans le petit bout de chair, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à son amie.

Harry ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes et constata qu'Hermione avait glissé une main dans son propre pantalon pour se caresser tout en regardant avec fascination la chevelure rousse de son petit-ami monter et descendre au dessus des hanches du Survivant. Toutes ces sensations nouvelles étaient trop intenses pour lui : dans un gémissement rauque, Harry se mit à voir des étoiles et éjacula alors que Ron relevait la tête précipitamment.

La bouche de Hermione vint le faire taire. Il souleva paresseusement les paupière et vit que ses deux amis étaient encore excités. Il voulait leur rendre le plaisir qu'ils lui avaient donné. Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus des jambes de Ron pour lui retourner la faveur qu'il lui avait faite pendant que Hermione branlait son pénis de nouveau dur.

Une fois que les deux garçons eurent joui, ils tournèrent leurs attentions vers leur amie. Harry glissa la tête entre ses cuisses relevées. Il ne connaissait pas bien l'anatomie féminine, mais Hermione lui indiqua où concentrer ses efforts. Il s'appliqua à lécher le délicat bourgeon nerveux qui surmontait ses petites lèvres comme un chat lèche consciencieusement un bol de crème. La jeune femme se cambrait et gémissait, la tête soutenue par Ron qui l'embrassait et caressait doucement ses seins. Elle atteignit l'orgasme dans un cri de délivrance.

Les trois amis s'endormirent là, sur le tapis, blottis les uns contre les autres comme une portée de chatons abandonnés.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

— Si, c'était un accident, répondit Harry. Vous êtes mes amis - mes meilleurs amis - mais rien d'autre. La situation était bizarre, nous étions fatigués, les nerfs à vif, isolés du reste du monde. Vous avez vu que j'étais mal, vous avez voulu m'aider, et, en quelque sorte, ça a dérapé ?

Ron acquiesça, l'air grandement soulagé, avant de reprendre la parole.

— Du coup, ce banquet, tu es partant ?

— Laisse-moi le temps de me changer et je passe te chercher au square Grimmaurd.

— Vendu !

Les banquets étaient la forme de fête la plus répandue chez les sorciers. Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, ils florissaient dans le pays. Certains étaient des réceptions guindées chez les familles riches qui essayaient de redorer leur blason. Même s'ils étaient sur invitation, Harry y aurait été bien accueilli car chacun souhaitait l'avoir à sa table, surtout ceux qui voulaient faire oublier leur association avec le régime de Voldemort. Mais il préférait largement les banquets de la lande, plus festifs. Ces derniers se tenaient dans des endroits déserts où étaient dressés des abris temporaires. Tout le monde était le bienvenu, à condition d'apporter une contribution : à boire, à manger, un instrument de musique, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui contribuait à l'événement. Quand les convives étaient trop nombreux, on repoussait magiquement les murs, tout simplement.

Harry et Ron se rendirent ce soir là dans une lande du New Forest, dans le Hampshire. Ils apportaient une tourte confectionnée par Molly, des Feuxfous Fuseboum de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux et deux bouteilles d'Hypocras de Kreattur - sa recette ancestrale dont il gardait jalousement le secret était célèbre. Les convives étaient, pour la plupart, des jeunes de leur âge et ils retrouvèrent quelques anciens camarades de Poudlard.

Après avoir rempli leurs panses et bu quelques verres, Ron entraina Harry dans une ronde de joyeux drilles qui dansaient sur une gigue donnée par un orchestre de farfadets. Harry espérait que la danse de groupe serait plus facile que sa triste expérience du bal de Noël en quatrième année, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait complètement tort. Le rythme était endiablé et il s'emmêla vite les pieds. Il quitta la piste de danse dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, contrairement à Ron qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Harry se réfugia près du buffet à alcool. Il était venu ici pour draguer, mais il ne savait absolument pas comment faire. Il était aussi mort de trouille que lorsqu'il était allé à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite. Pour se donner du courage, il avala coup sur coup deux verres d'une boisson indéfinissable et décida de passer à l'action.

Il se remémora les leçons de Prince : en premier lieu, toujours recueillir des renseignements sur l'ennemi. Il examina les convives d'un oeil plus attentif. Comme toujours, de nombreuses personnes l'observaient plus ou moins discrètement. Certaines avec de la simple curiosité, d'autres avec un intérêt plus marqué. Il se concentra sur ces dernières. Il s'agissait de sorcières, pour la plupart, mais Harry finit par remarquer quelques sorciers. L'un d'eux avait la peau pâle et des cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan. Il lui plut tout de suite.

Ensuite, il fallait établir une stratégie. Aller lui parler semblait une première étape nécessaire. Après… il improviserait, il avait suffisamment mis à contribution ses pauvres neurones noyés dans les vapeurs éthyliques pour ce soir. Harry s'approcha du jeune homme et lui tendit la main pour se présenter. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient cachés derrière l'orchestre et Harry se faisait prendre par Sebastian.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Un mois plus tard, Harry partit pour sa première sortie sur le terrain. Ron en avait parlé à son père, lequel avait touché un mot à Shacklebolt. Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple fouille mais Harry était ravi. Il accompagnait les seniors Edward Plante-Genest et Zenobia Barsamin, une Auror Arménienne, et Ron était aussi de la partie.

La vieille bicoque confiée à leurs bons soins avait déjà été sécurisée. Ils devaient s'assurer qu'elle n'abritait aucun maléfice ou objet dangereux. Un nid de harpies alliées aux Mangemorts avait résidé là pendant la guerre avant de déguerpir. Les lieux avait été découvert quand deux malheureux adolescents Moldus avaient voulu y pénétrer et avaient fini à Sainte-Mangouste.

Pendant qu'ils fouillaient un salon malodorant plein de plumes, les deux juniors bavardaient.

— Je vais à un banquet dans le West Riding ce soir, ça te dit de venir ? demanda Harry.

— Encore ? Mais nous sommes déjà sortis avant-hier. Tu n'en as jamais assez ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Cela me change les idées.

— Dis plutôt que t'as envie de tirer un coup et que tu cherches une nouvelle proie. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le dernier, comment il s'appelait déjà, Michael ?

— Raphael. Il était mignon, mais stupide. Et je n'aimais pas son rire.

— Celui d'avant tu trouvais qu'il faisait trop de gestes avec les mains quand il parlait, et celui encore avant qu'il souriait trop. Et tu les trouves tous stupides. Bien que je me demande quand est-ce que tu leur laisses l'occasion de parler suffisamment pour que tu te fasses une idée sur la question, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu les largues. Tu avais pourtant dit que les coups d'un soir ce n'était pas ton truc et que tu voulais un amant régulier.

— Ils ne correspondent pas à ce que je cherche.

Ils interrompirent leur conversation quand la baguette de Ron lui indiqua que la clochette qu'il examinait était ensorcelée. Ils la placèrent précautionneusement dans une boîte scellée puis le rouquin reprit la parole.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? A part un mec grand, un peu sinistre, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs.

— Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, répondit Harry. Garulfo était blond.

— L'exception qui confirme la règle, et encore, il était aussi sinistre que les autres. En fait, tes amants, on dirait que tu les choisis en fonction de leur ressemblance avec Prince.

— N'importe quoi. Bon, alors, tu viens ce soir ?

— Pas cette fois vieux frère. Contrairement à toi, j'ai besoin de dormir de temps en temps.

Le lendemain matin, les bavardages s'arrêtèrent subitement quand Harry entra dans le Bureau des Aurors. Il constata que ses collègues le regardaient, les uns avec gêne, les autres avec amusement. Ron lui fonça dessus avec une mine patibulaire et lui mis dans les mains un magazine.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo, ouvert à la huitième page. Sur la photo au centre de l'article, on le voyait appuyé contre une table, les yeux fermés et tenant entre ses bras un homme dont la tête était plongée dans son cou. Elle était surmontée du titre « Les nuits agitées de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu ».

Le visage de Harry devint blême. Il se précipita dans son boxe, tête baissée, et entreprit de lire les dernières infamies publiées sur son compte. Sauf que cette fois, les journalistes avaient pris la peine de se renseigner. Le texte citait les noms de deux de ses amants et mentionnait qu'on l'avait vu avec d'autres. Il rappelait également que le héros du monde sorcier était supposé être en couple avec Ginny Weasley, sujet dont les journaux avaient fait leurs choux gras pendant l'été.

Ron s'approcha.

— Maman était furieuse. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas au courant de vos modalités particulières, à Ginny et toi. J'ai minimisé les choses en lui disant que la photo avait été prise lors d'un incident isolé alors que tu avais trop bu et que le reste n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Mais il va vraiment falloir que tu sois plus discret mon pote.

— Mais ils ne pourraient pas me lâcher, ces foutus journaleux ? Le respect de ma vie privée, c'est trop demander en reconnaissance pour les avoir débarrassé de tonton Voldy ?

— Je crains bien que oui. Peut-être que dans quelques années ils se lasseront, mais tu restes pour le moment leur sujet favori. Les gens aiment bien savoir avec qui tu baises : cela leur permet de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'ils ont perdu pendant la guerre, expliqua Ron avec sagesse. Je crois aussi qu'ils ont besoin de se rassurer sur le fait que tu es un humain comme les autres et que tu ne risques pas de devenir le prochain grand mage noir.

— S'ils continuent à me faire chier comme ça, je risque sérieusement de devenir le prochain grand mage noir.

— Je te déconseille fortement de le leur dire la prochaine fois que tu parleras à la presse.

Toute la journée, Harry dût supporter les plaisanteries de ses collègues. Même Snape lui adressa un regard narquois. Ron avait doublement raison : il fallait qu'il soit plus discret et tout ça ne rimait à rien. Il avait beau essayer de s'enlever son Prince de la tête, c'était lui qu'il recherchait à travers ses amants et s'il les rejetait, c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient pas lui.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Harry prit la résolution de se tenir sage. Mais à peine une semaine plus tard, il avait déjà l'impression d'être un lion en cage. Toutes les nuits, il rêvait de son Prince et se réveillait dans des draps sales. Le fantasme tournait à l'obsession.

Samedi soir, après avoir joué toute la journée au Quidditch avec Ron dans le parc derrière chez lui, Harry continua à voler dans l'air de la nuit pour essayer de se rafraîchir la tête ainsi que ce qui se trouvait plus bas. La lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres de son immeuble, sauf au troisième étage puisqu'il n'était pas dans son appartement. Il se fit la réflexion que celui de Snape aussi donnait de ce côté, il l'avait vu lors de leur entretien.

Sans plus se poser de questions, il s'approcha du bâtiment, vola pour être au niveau du quatrième étage et jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la vitre. Il mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la luminosité et distinguer l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le figea. Snape était assis dans son fauteuil, la tête renversée en arrière. Sa main était posée nonchalamment sur la chevelure d'un homme qui était agenouillé entre ses jambes, visiblement occupé à lui donner du plaisir avec sa bouche.

Soudain, Snape ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Harry, qu'il fusilla du regard. Ce dernier ne bougea pas : il était comme Stupéfixé, fasciné par la scène qu'il contemplait. Snape continua à le fixer, et lentement, son expression furieuse fut remplacée par un rictus moqueur.

Harry s'enfuit le balais entre les jambes. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui et, sans prendre la peine de se changer, il se masturba vigoureusement pour se débarrasser de son érection douloureuse. Par Merlin, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de l'homme agenouillé devant le fauteuil.

Lundi, après deux nuits qui n'avaient guère été reposantes, l'esprit de Harry était submergé de questions. Il observa discrètement les allers et venues de Snape et lorsqu'il le vit se rendre dans la salle de torture, il le suivit. Il entra dans la pièce qui était vide à cette heure, à part Snape en train de consulter des archives, et bloqua la porte derrière lui d'un Collaporta. Il ajouta un sortilège d'insonorisation pour faire bonne mesure.

— Que me voulez-vous, Potter ? J'espère que c'est en rapport avec le travail, demanda Snape d'un ton où sourdait la menace.

Harry se morigéna de ne pas avoir préparé ce qu'il allait dire.

— Je croyais… vous n'étiez pas censé être amoureux de ma mère ?

— Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas !

— Un peu quand même, puisque c'est soi-disant la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez aidé.

— Puisque vous insistez, sachez que l'amour ne veut pas dire faire voeu de chasteté, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Mais je ne vous apprends rien, il me semble, ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. A moins que vous n'ayez aucun des tendres sentiments qu'on vous prête à l'égard de Mademoiselle Weasley.

Harry digéra l'allusion à son propre comportement et demanda d'un ton plaintif :

— Alors, vous l'aimez toujours ?

Snape le fixa longuement d'un regard impénétrable.

— J'ai enfin pu lui faire mes adieux lorsque j'étais de l'autre côté.

Harry lui sourit tristement. Lui aussi avait discuté avec Lily Potter au moment de mourir, et cette rencontre avait considérablement amoindri les regrets qu'il avait de ne pas l'avoir connue.

— Elle devait être fière de tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle.

Snape ne répondit pas et resta impassible. Harry lui adressa un petit hochement de tête de reconnaissance et sortit de la pièce.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Noël approchait à grand pas. Harry n'avait pas de congés autres que les 25 et 26 décembre, mais Ginny allait passer deux semaines à Londres, à sa plus grande joie. Harry passa la première soirée des vacances au square Grimmaurd avec toute la famille Weasley. Les deux jeunes gens avaient espéré dormir dans la même chambre, mais l'oeil désapprobateur de Molly les en dissuada. Harry remédia au problème en invitant sa petite-amie au 221B Chemin de Traverse le lendemain soir, après le travail.

Dès qu'il fut rentré et propre, il passa un message par cheminette et Ginny débarqua dans son salon quelques minutes plus tard. Après de longs mois loin l'un de l'autre, ils ne prirent pas la peine de parler. Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement et firent l'amour sur le sofa devant la cheminée.

Alors que Harry somnolait après leurs ébats, Ginny s'étira paresseusement et lui demanda avec un sourir espiègle :

— Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Si la moitié de ce qu'a écrit Sorcière Hebdo est vrai, tu n'as pas chômé ces derniers temps.

Harry baissa piteusement la tête.

— Je suis désolé.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que je voulais que tu sois libre. Si j'ai pu avoir des inquiétudes sur le fait que je t'intéressais toujours, tu viens de les dissiper.

— Les journalistes n'ont pas cherché à t'embêter ?

— Si, mais j'ai l'habitude. Je leur ai répondu avec quelques mots bien sentis assortis de Chauve-Furies et ils se sont calmés.

— Ginny Weasley, tu es vraiment la femme de ma vie.

La rouquine prit Harry dans ses bras en riant.

— Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais allez, sois pas radin, donne-moi des détails. Tu en as eu combien ? Des hommes ou des femmes ?

— Huit. Que des hommes.

— Mazette ! Si tu ne venais pas de me prouver le contraire, je croirais vraiment que tu as totalement viré de bord. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que mon autre relation est avec une femme que tu dois te sentir obligé de ne voir que des hommes.

— Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin si, au début, ça l'était. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui me plait, un Auror, et il est inaccessible. Je crois bien que je couche avec ces mecs pour ne pas penser à lui. Je me sens minable.

— Pourquoi est-il inaccessible ?

— Il ne m'aime pas, pas du tout, en plus il est beaucoup plus âgé et il me considère comme un gamin. Mais moi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste du désir ou autre chose. Je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui que pour toi, mais je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête.

— Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas. Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ? Peut-être qu'il ne te déteste pas réellement, ou que tu peux le faire changer d'avis.

— Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. C'est compliqué, il y a des choses dans son passé qui font que c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas en parler.

A ce moment là, l'elfe de maison fit son entrée les bras chargés d'un plateau.

— Kreattur a préparé des sandwichs au concombre, Monsieur.

Harry attrapa précipitamment un plaid dont il les couvrit, lui et Ginny.

— Kreattur ! Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas nous déranger !

— Il est important que Monsieur reprenne des forces, répliqua l'elfe têtu. Le concombre est parfait pour redonner sa vigueur à Monsieur. Kreattur peut aussi préparer du potage au gingembre, si Monsieur le souhaite.

Harry piqua un fard pendant que Ginny riait de la scène surréaliste.

— S'il-te-plaît Kreattur, laisse-nous, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

— Kreattur va laisser le plateau de sandwich ici. Kreattur espère que Monsieur va les manger, sinon Kreattur devra se punir pour ne pas avoir bien pris soin de son maître.

— Je te promets que nous les mangerons ! Maintenant déguerpis, pour l'amour de Merlin.

Sitôt que l'elfe fut sorti, Ginny, toujours nue mais pas le moins du monde gênée, se leva du sofa et attrapa dans son sac une longue pipe de bois clair. Elle la bourra avec une herbe odorante et elle alluma.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Harry.

— Du chanvre à djinn. Tu n'en as jamais fumé ?

— Non. Est-ce que ce n'est pas mauvais pour la santé ?

— Par Merlin, Harry, on voit que tu n'as pas eu une adolescence normale. C'est moins nocif que du whisky Pur Feu et les effets secondaires sont rigolos.

Elle tendit la pipe à Harry qui inspira une longue bouffée. Il toussa un peu et se mit à léviter au dessus du sofa pendant que les murs semblaient se parer de mosaïques colorées. Ginny prit quelques inhalations et le rejoignit dans les airs. Elle s'arrima à lui et se mit à califourchon sur son dos pour lui embrasser la nuque. Elle laissa ses mains effleurer son torse et son pénis en douces caresses.

— Bon, parle-moi de tes autres amants. Je veux du croustillant. Et si tu veux, je te raconterai ce que je fais avec Alice, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire paillard.

— Ginny ! Mais quelle perverse !

— En même temps, les défenseurs de la morale puritaine sont les mêmes que ceux qui ont soutenu le régime de Voldemort. Si perversité veut dire liberté et tolérance, je l'assume totalement.

En même temps qu'elle parlait et qu'ils dérivaient dans la pièce, elle retourna Harry en dessous d'elle et s'enfourcha sur son sexe à nouveau dressé.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Harry et Ginny retournèrent au square Grimmaurd pour le réveillon de Noël. Ce fut une belle fête et il était heureux d'être entouré de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Teddy était également présent avec sa grand-mère Andromeda Tonks. Harry passa beaucoup de temps à chouchouter son filleul de neuf mois : il prenait ses responsabilités de parrain très au sérieux.

Hermione vint à Londres la semaine de Nouvel An, après avoir passé Noël dans sa famille. Harry était content de revoir sa brillante amie. Il l'avait tenue au courant par lettre de ses tribulations amoureuses mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'en parler face à face. Elle n'avait pas du tout été étonnée d'apprendre sa bisexualité et lui avait dit qu'elle s'en doutait depuis un moment. Depuis sa fascination pour le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, pour être plus précise. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry souhaitait que son amie soit un peu moins perspicace.

Elle avait été plus inquiétée par sa fréquentation assidue des banquets car elle pensait que cela l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son travail. Ils eurent une petite dispute quand elle déclara que l'article de Sorcière Hebdo avait eu du bon puisqu'il l'avait incité à lever le pied.

Harry avait aussi demandé à Hermione un mois auparavant de faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard sur un rituel de résurrection impliquant un serment. Elle avait désormais accès à la Réserve sans restrictions, à sa plus grande joie et au désespoir de Madame Pince. Elle profita de son séjour pour lui présenter ses résultats.

Elle avait trouvé de rares mentions évoquant les « serviteurs de l'ombre ». De ce qu'elle avait compris, il s'agissait de personnes décédées ramenées à la vie en échange du « serment d'Osiris » qui les obligeait à accomplir une tâche. Jusque là, Harry n'avait pas appris grand chose de nouveau, mais elle ajouta qu'on les appelait serviteurs car ils étaient liés à un maître. A part cela, elle n'avait pas trouvé trace du rituel lui-même qui remontait à l'Antiquité et qui était réputé perdu.

Snape avait dit à Harry que sa résurrection avait comme condition qu'il soit lui-même en vie, mais il ne pensait pas pour autant qu'il soit le maître auquel il était lié. Jamais Snape n'aurait accepté une chose pareille. Cela ne pouvait pas être Dumbledore puisqu'il était mort. Peut-être Malfoy ? C'était un peu plus cohérent, il était après tout la seule autre personne au courant de l'existence du rituel, si Snape avait dit vrai.

Harry fut rapidement distrait de ce sujet. A l'occasion de la nouvelle année, Ron et Hermione annoncèrent une grande nouvelle : ils voulaient se marier l'été prochain. Molly Weasley protesta qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde puisqu'elle avait elle-même épousé Arthur à la sortie de Poudlard.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo


	5. Le maître et le serviteur

En remerciement pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews ou qui ont mis mon histoire en favorite, voici le 5ème chapitre en avance.

 **Edit :**

J'ai une bêta-lectrice : Dragsou, qui fait un travail formidable de correction et de lecture critique. **  
**

Suite à quelques reviews et grâce à ses suggestions, j'ai retravaillé le dialogue qui précède le lemon.

Au passage, je vous encourage à aller regarder "Our Wizarding Saviour" de spicysteweddemon sur DeviantArt. Cette illustration m'a tapé dans l'œil : elle correspond bien à l'image que je me fais de Harry dans cette histoire, et elle m'a inspiré certains mots du dialogue en question.

* * *

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

* * *

 **Le maître et le serviteur**

Le temps passé avec Ginny avait redonné le moral à Harry. Persuadé qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il décida d'essayer une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de Snape et se retrouva le 9 décembre au soir à frapper à la porte de son appartement.

— Potter ! Que me voulez-vous ? demanda ce dernier après avoir ouvert la porte brutalement.

Il était débraillé et Harry entendait du bruit à l'intérieur. De toute évidence, il n'était pas seul.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Professeur, dit-il en lui tendant un cadeau.

— Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, imbécile ! chuchota Snape. Je ne suis pas censé avoir été enseignant.

— Excusez-moi… Prince.

Harry tenait toujours le cadeau devant lui et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre alors que Snape les regardait, lui et le paquet, d'un oeil suspicieux. Finalement, il s'en saisit et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Le lendemain, au Bureau, Snape s'approcha de Harry et lui dit simplement « merci », le visage crispé, avant de tourner les talons. Le paquet que Harry lui avait offert contenait une fiole remplie d'un liquide gazeux argenté. Pour son anniversaire, ce dernier avait rendu à Snape les souvenirs qu'il lui avait donné au moment de sa mort.

Cependant ce cadeau ne changea en rien le comportement de Snape. Harry tenta différentes manoeuvres pour attirer son attention : il lui souriait fréquemment, le frôlait dès qu'il le pouvait et l'invita même une ou deux fois à venir boire un verre, sans succès. Snape continuait à l'ignorer.

Frustré, Harry retourna à sa vie dissolue. Pour plus de discrétion, il se mit à sortir dans des boîtes gay du Londres Moldu. Et il se contentait cette fois de coups d'un soir assumés comme tels. L'alcool et le manque de sommeil commençaient à avoir des répercussions sur sa forme. Ron s'en inquiétait mais Harry lui assura que tout allait bien. « Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe », déclarait-il.

Fin janvier, Harry se montra particulièrement pitoyable lors d'un entraînement au combat supervisé par Snape, tant il était fatigué. Il avait hérité d'un magnifique coquard à l'oeil gauche agrémenté de coupures dues à ses lunettes brisées. A la fin de la séance, Snape l'interpella.

— Potter, restez, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Il l'aida à ranger la salle pendant que les autres Aurors sortaient un à un. Quand ils furent seuls, Snape insonorisa la porte et se tourna vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Potter ? A ce rythme, au mieux vous serez viré du Bureau des Aurors, au pire vous vous ferez tuer lors de votre première vraie mission.

— Parce que vous en avez quelque chose à foutre, maintenant ?

— Je détesterais avoir passé tant d'années à protéger vos fesses pour vous voir mourir de façon aussi pitoyable, répliqua Snape d'un ton cinglant.

Harry ricana et se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être qu'à un pas de son interlocuteur.

— Vous n'avez plus besoin de protéger mes fesses, elles sont entre de bonnes mains. Des mains rudes et entreprenantes qui savent y faire, contrairement à vous.

— Vous êtes vulgaire. En outre, vos… loisirs, un peu trop nombreux, vous dispersent et ont un impact négatif sur votre travail. Il va falloir vous discipliner un peu.

— La discipline n'a jamais été mon point fort, Professeur, vous le savez bien, répondit Harry d'une voix enjôleuse en s'approchant encore plus près. Mais je suis sûr que vous pourriez m'apprendre.

Snape le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua contre la porte. Harry frémit d'excitation.

— J'en ai assez de votre petit jeu. Vous vous amusez à me provoquer, espérant que je vous rudoie. Mais les choses ne marchent pas comme ça : si vous voulez quelque chose, il va falloir me le demander clairement.

Harry eut un sourire digne d'un démon de la luxure.

— Baisez-moi, Snape.

Ce dernier le transperça de son regard glacial et Harry crut qu'il allait recevoir un mauvais sort. Mais au lieu de dégainer sa baguette, l'homme se rapprocha pour coller ses hanches contre les siennes. D'une main, il attrapa sa mâchoire et passa le pouce sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

— Que voilà des mots impies dans la bouche de notre saint Sauveur, susurra l'ancien Mangemort. Vous n'aimez rien tant que bafouer toutes les règles, même celles de la décence. J'imagine que cela vous amuse de défier la morale, de souiller l'image que vos fans ont de vous, puisque vous ne respectez rien ni personne.

— Arrêtez votre monologue, gronda Harry. Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, tout le mépris que je vous inspire, vous l'avez suffisamment exprimé par le passé. Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande.

Snape le pressa un peu plus et lui plaqua la tête sur le côté pour murmurer à son oreille :

— Bien sûr, les désirs de sa majesté sont des ordres et l'humble serviteur que je suis se doit de vous obéir. Voilà donc votre dernière lubie, que je vous baise ?

Harry commençait à être échauffé par tous ces sarcasmes, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer son excitation. Il haletait tant l'anticipation et l'énervement tendaient chacun de ses muscles.

— Allez-vous le faire, oui ou non ?

— Êtes-vous vraiment certain que c'est ce que vous souhaitez ?

— Absolument certain.

— Alors ainsi soit-il, répondit Snape d'une voix terriblement basse.

Snape arracha la robe d'Auror des épaules de Harry, puis il dégrafa et baissa brutalement son pantalon. Il le retourna pour qu'il s'appuie contre le bois de la porte et commença à écarter les orbes de ses fesses. Harry l'entendit murmurer des invocations, après quoi un doigt huilé et impérieux pénétra dans son intimité. Snape n'y mettait aucune tendresse particulière, mais aucune violence non plus. Il ajouta un autre doigt et exécuta des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter son orifice. Il agissait avec précision et froideur, comme lorsqu'il préparait une potion.

Harry savourait malgré tout les sensations. Ces longs doigts, il en avait tellement rêvé et ils s'occupaient enfin de lui, s'insinuaient à l'intérieur de lui. Leurs mouvements l'électrisait et le faisait gémir. Quand ses muscles furent bien dilatés, Snape lui demanda :

— Etes-vous prêt ?

— Oui.

Harry perçu le mouvement derrière lui alors que Snape dégageait son pénis de son pantalon puis sentit un membre chaud s'appuyer contre son entrée. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisse et son partenaire effectua une première poussée délicate pour introduire son gland. Harry grogna de frustration : il en voulait plus, plus vite.

Pourtant Snape continua à procéder avec une lenteur insupportable. Il ne donnait que des coups de bassin très légers pour le pénétrer en douceur.

— Plus fort ! grogna Harry. Je veux vous sentir.

Snape s'exécuta. Il agrippa ses hanches et propulsa son sexe en profondeur. Harry gémit de contentement. Enfin ! La sensation de cette queue épaisse et dure qui le remplissait entièrement était enivrante. Elle n'était pas tellement différentes de toutes celles qu'il avait déjà reçu, mais c'était celle de son Prince. C'était les mains de son Prince qui le tenaient fermement et c'était son Prince dans son ensemble qui respirait lourdement dans sa nuque.

Ce dernier se retira presque entièrement puis revint à la charge d'un coup vigoureux qui épingla Harry contre la porte. Le jeune homme attrapa sa propre érection pour la caresser en même temps que le sexe de son mentor entrait et ressortait, entrait et ressortait, sur toute sa longueur. Snape continua à le pilonner ainsi méthodiquement pendant plusieurs minutes. A un moment, la vague de plaisir submergea Harry et il envoya des giclées de sperme devant lui. Snape n'eut pas l'air de s'en préoccuper et continua à le besogner durement. Finalement, il éjacula entre les fesses de Harry en poussant un râle de libération.

Snape se retira aussitôt. Il se remit au propre d'un rapide Tergeo et referma ses vêtements tandis que Harry était encore en train de reprendre son souffle. Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau présentable, il écarta Harry de son chemin et lui dit avant de sortir :

— Maintenant que votre petit fantasme a été assouvi, j'espère que vous allez vous remettre sérieusement au travail. Veillez à nettoyer la porte de vos saletés avant de partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry tenta de sortir discrètement de la salle de repos, mais le regard de Ron l'arrêta.

— Tu m'attendais ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

— Oui, je te rappelle que tu manges avec nous au square Grimmaurd, ce soir. A moins que tes plans aient brusquement changé ?

— Non, non, je viens.

— Je me disais que tu préfèrerais peut-être passer la soirée ailleurs, chez un voisin par exemple ?

— Ron, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis ce que tu as à dire.

— Tu viens de baiser avec Prince ?

— Oui. C'est si évident que ça ?

— J'ai voulu revenir dans la salle de repos pour voir ce qui te prenait tant de temps mais la porte était bloquée. Et elle bougeait bizarrement.

— Ah, oui. On était contre la porte. Mais je l'ai récurée.

— Sérieux, mec, je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir la toucher, cette foutue porte. Vous ne pouviez pas faire ça ailleurs ?

— Une occasion s'est présentée, ce n'était pas prémédité.

— Du coup, j'avais raison, c'était bien après Prince que tu courais. Alors maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

— Il n'a pas vraiment l'air partant pour ce genre de chose. Il a dit que maintenant que j'avais eu ce que je voulais, j'allais pouvoir me remettre au travail.

— Ah ouais. Il t'a bien envoyé chier en fait.

— Tu peux le dire.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Harry s'efforça de mener une vie plus sage et il redevint bien vite le junior le plus prometteur de sa promotion. Son intérêt pour Snape n'avait pas diminué, mais il se sentait vraiment minable : il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait accepté de le baiser par pitié. Il valait mieux que ça. Mais maintenant qu'il avait réussi à avoir Snape une fois, il était plus patient car convaincu qu'il pourrait remettre ça.

Mars arriva et avec lui l'attribution des mentors pour les juniors. Robards avait autorisé Harry à désigner lui-même l'Auror qui le superviserait et il avait évidemment choisi Prince. Ce n'était pas qu'une manoeuvre pour passer plus de temps avec lui : il pensait vraiment que Snape était excellent. Il n'avait pas réellement l'expérience d'Auror indiquée sur son CV mais il avait côtoyé les forces du mal plus que quiconque et ses compétences étaient plus élevées que la plupart de ses collègues.

Si Harry avait été un peu plus lucide, il aurait admis que Snape était surtout compétent dans ses domaines de prédilection. Arthuria Carlyle était une excellente limière, Edward Plante-Genest avait de très bons réseaux de renseignements et Zenobia Barsamin était la meilleure pour tout ce qui concernait les artefacts maléfiques. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs longuement interrogé Harry au sujet des Horcruxes et elle aurait aimé qu'il la choisisse car elle pensait qu'il avait les mêmes prédispositions qu'elle. Mais Harry n'était pas parfaitement lucide dès que Snape était dans les parages.

Ce dernier n'eut pas l'air étonné quand il apprit sa désignation mais il réservait sa réponse. Il demanda, ou plutôt exigea d'abord que Harry vienne le voir après le travail. Le jeune Auror se retrouva ainsi pour la deuxième fois assis dans l'un des larges fauteuils en vieux cuir craquelé du salon de Snape.

Harry espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas invité pour lui signifier son refus. Une réponse négative susciterait des questions au Bureau mais Snape pouvait trouver un prétexte, il avait plus d'une carte dans sa manche. Il pouvait aussi simplement dire non en n'en ayant rien à faire des réactions, il était également très fort pour cela. Harry n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit d'autre que Dumbledore lui imposer sa volonté. Il prépara cependant toute une batterie d'arguments pendant que son hôte servait le thé.

— Il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous plier à un certain nombre de règles, si vous voulez que je devienne votre mentor, déclara Snape.

— Alors vous songez à accepter ? demanda Harry, qui ne pensait pas que ce serait assez facile.

— Je pourrai ainsi plus facilement m'assurer que vous ne risquez pas à nouveau votre vie de façon inconsidérée.

— Vous voulez me protéger ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà plus que fait votre part. Je ne pense pas que ce soit encore par rapport à ma mère. Est-ce à cause du serment que vous avez fait pour pouvoir revenir ?

— Brillante déduction. Croyez-moi, si je le pouvais, je ne resterais pas collé à vos basques.

— Est-ce que… est-ce à moi que vous êtes lié en tant que serviteur de l'ombre ?

— Je vois qu'on peut toujours compter sur votre amie Je-Sais-Tout pour fouiner sur des sujets qui ne la concernent pas. J'ose espérer que vous ne lui avez rien dit à mon propos.

— Non, je lui ai simplement demandé de faire des recherches sur les rituels de résurrection en lui disant que je m'inquiétais d'un potentiel retour de Voldemort. Alors, si vous êtes mon… serviteur de l'ombre, qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

— J'avais fait le serment de vous aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme ce dernier n'était déjà plus quand je suis revenu, le serment s'est de lui même transformé en « vous aider à vaincre », phrase que le lien interprète de façon assez libre et aléatoire, par exemple en m'incitant à vous protéger ou à vous aider à devenir un Auror potable. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris une identité d'Auror.

— Mais c'est affreux, c'est comme un Imperium, vous n'avez plus de libre-arbitre !

Harry ajouta, profondément horrifié :

— L'autre jour, après l'entraînement, est-ce que vous étiez forcé, parce que je vous l'avais demandé ?

— Par Merlin, non. J'ai toujours mon libre-arbitre, le lien m'incite à certaines choses mais je peux y résister, même si ce n'est pas agréable, et je peux décider de la façon dont je fais les choses. Pour revenir à notre petit intermède, je l'ai fait parce que vous me cassiez les pieds, pas parce que j'y étais contraint par une quelconque force magique.

Harry baissa la tête misérablement.

— Alors vous avez fait cela uniquement pour vous débarrasser de moi. Il n'y a aucune chance que vous recommenciez.

— Pourquoi voudrais-je une chose pareille ?

— Je ne vous intéresse donc pas du tout ?

— Vous n'êtes qu'un morveux, répliqua Snape, de vingt ans mon cadet. J'ajouterais que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'alimenter un fantasme basé de toute évidence sur un transfert tordu du complexe d'Oedipe et un fort sentiment de culpabilité.

— Vous vous trompez ! C'est vrai que j'éprouve des remords, mais il n'y a pas que ça, j'étais déjà attiré, avant…

— Je vous préviens : si vous osez prétendre que vous étiez attiré par moi quand j'étais votre maître des potions à Poudlard, je vous jette par la fenêtre.

— Pas le maître des potions, mais le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Je… j'avais un béguin pour la personne qui avait annoté votre livre de potions, en sixième année.

— Vous êtes définitivement un crétin irrécupérable, Potter. Vous vous amourachez d'une personne que vous ne connaissez même pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi, c'est l'adolescent que j'ai été il y vingt ans.

— Il n'y a pas que cela. Avant que je découvre qui vous étiez, en tant que Corvus Prince, vous me plaisiez beaucoup.

— Admettons. Il n'empêche que je n'éprouve aucune attirance pour un gamin insolent qui m'en a fait baver en classe pendant six ans.

Harry sauta de son fauteuil et se rapprocha de Snape.

— C'est moi qui vous en ai fait baver ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Vous avez passé votre temps à vous défouler sur moi parce que je ressemble physiquement à mon père. En fait, c'est ça le noeud du problème, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que si je portais un masque comme les Mangemorts, je vous exciterais plus ? Au passage, cela vous rappellerais vos petites sauteries...

Snape se leva aussi, énervé.

— Ce n'est pas un masque qu'il vous faudrait mais un bâillon, pour que vous arrêtiez de raconter autant de conneries.

Harry esquissa un rictus luxurieux.

— Je ne suis pas foncièrement hostile à l'idée d'un bâillon...

Snape saisit la nuque de Harry et le fit taire en l'embrassant férocement. Le jeune Auror répondit avec le même entrain et une bataille s'engagea entre eux. Leurs dents mordaient les lèvres adverses et les langues tentaient de conquérir le territoire ennemi. Mais Harry souhaitait ardemment être vaincu. Il finit par se soumettre au maître des potions, non sans avoir blessé sa lèvre inférieure, donnant un goût de sang à leur baiser.

Snape finit par le repousser, à bout de souffle.

— Nous examinerons peut-être la question du bâillon. Plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, rasseyez-vous, comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques règles qu'il va falloir rentrer dans votre petite tête creuse si vous voulez que je devienne votre mentor.

Harry retourna dans son fauteuil sans se faire prier. Il soupçonnait que les règles en question ne conditionnaient pas seulement son mentorat mais aussi leur éventuelle relation.

— Tout d'abord, commença Snape, vous m'obéirez au doigt et à l'oeil quand nous travaillerons en équipe. Je ne souffrirai aucun délai, aucune discussion. Les seules initiatives qui seront tolérées de votre part seront d'avancer le travail administratif ou de fuir au cas où je ne serais plus en état de vous donner des instructions.

— Mais il faut bien que j'apprenne, protesta Harry.

— Vous apprendrez. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai l'intention de faire de vous un Auror acceptable, même si je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit facile. Etes-vous prêt à mettre votre égo et votre folle intrépidité de côté comme je vous le demande ?

Harry acquiesça à contrecoeur. Snape ne comptait lui laisser aucune marge de manoeuvre.

— Dites-le, Potter, exigea ce dernier.

— Oui. Je vous obéirai.

— Bien. Ensuite, il n'est plus question que vous sortiez vous enivrer ni quoi que ce soit d'autre en semaine. Je ne veux plus que vous soyez une loque au travail. Si vous éprouvez un désir irrépressible de vous faire mettre, attendez vos jours de repos.

Harry rougit à la crudité de ces propos qui l'énervaient et l'excitaient en même temps. Il espérait que d'ici peu il n'aurait plus besoin d'écumer les boîtes gay pour se trouver un amant.

— Je vous organiserai des sessions d'entraînement en dehors du temps officiel. Comme l'a dit Robards, quelques mois sont largements insuffisants pour vous former. Vous approfondirez vos compétences dans toutes les disciplines nécessaires, y compris l'Occlumencie puisque vous êtes de toute évidence toujours aussi pitoyable dans ce domaine. Les jours où vous finissez à 17h, vous me rejoindrez à l'heure du thé, ici ou à l'endroit que je vous indiquerai. Il y aura aussi parfois des entraînements spéciaux pendant vos congés, mais je vous préviendrai à l'avance. Vous me tiendrez au courant de vos impératifs afin que je les prenne en compte dans votre emploi du temps. N'en abusez pas. J'imagine par exemple que vous demanderez à être dispensé pendant les vacances de Poudlard. Vous aurez quelques soirées de libre ainsi que vos weekends mais il est hors de question que vous relâchiez totalement votre entraînement pendant cette période. Compris ?

Harry acquiesça à nouveau, cette fois en contenant un rictus.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse tant ? demanda Snape. Je vous en pris, ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance.

— Et bien, je me disais que c'était dommage que la guerre soit finie, car avec un entraînement pareil, j'aurais été le parfait soldat que certains attendaient que je sois.

— Votre idiotie légendaire vous a amené à choisir le métier le plus dangereux que vous ayez pu trouver, or mon objectif suprême est de vous éviter de mourir inutilement. La fin justifie les moyens. Mais si vous pensez qu'un autre Auror est mieux à même de vous former, libre à vous de changer de mentor. Personne ne s'étonnera de votre inconstance, ce ne sera qu'un nouveau caprice à votre actif.

C'était une provocation. Harry se remémora l'exercice de contrôle des émotions et invoqua le bruit des vagues.

— Non, je ne pense pas trouver meilleur que vous, répondit-il en restant impassible. Et vous savez que je suis plutôt entêté : quand j'ai un caprice, je ne renonce pas facilement.

Snape hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

La première mission que Harry exécuta sous les ordre de Snape les amena dans un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux : le domaine des Malfoy. Ils avaient subi une attaque pendant la nuit et Draco avait contacté le Bureau des Aurors en demandant l'intervention de Corvus Prince.

Les deux Aurors passèrent les lourdes grilles à l'entrée du domaine et furent accueillis par l'héritier au sang pur. En voyant Harry, il fronça les sourcils et envoya un regard interrogatif à son ancien professeur.

— Il sait qui je suis, Draco, lui expliqua Snape. En outre, on me l'a collé dans les pattes comme apprenti.

Draco eut d'abord l'air horrifié puis haussa les épaules, résigné, avant de commencer à leur expliquer la situation.

— C'étaient Rodolphus et Rabastan. Ils sont venus avec quelques hommes. Heureusement, nous avions des invités ce soir là et nous n'étions pas couchés. Je pense qu'ils s'attendaient à nous cueillir dans nos lits. Mais nous avons su les recevoir et ils se sont enfuis.

— Pourquoi les frères Lestrange vous attaquent-ils ? demanda Harry, étonné.

— Nous sommes considérés comme des traîtres, Potter, tu devrais être content, cracha Draco. Ils ne nous pardonnent pas notre défection pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Je pense même qu'ils nous reprochent plus qu'à vous la mort de Bellatrix et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Snape lui lança un regard noir et prit la parole.

— Quels sont les dégâts ?

— Père et Augustina Romulian ont été blessés. Père refuse d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste pour ne pas nous laisser seuls mais mère a fait venir un médicomage et il parait que ce n'est pas grave. A part ça, comme tu peux le constater les échafaudages ont encaissé les coups à la place de la façade, c'est toujours ça de pris, et le lustre du salon a de nouveau été détruit. Ce n'est que la troisième fois en un an après tout, ajouta-t-il en envoyant un regard mauvais vers Harry.

Il ajouta à l'intention de Snape :

— J'espère qu'après ça le Ministère nous autorisera à remettre en place les défenses magiques du domaine.

— J'intercèderai en ce sens.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir.

— Je vais aller parler à Lucius, annonça Snape. Qu'est-que tu lui as dit à mon sujet ?

— Que Corvus Prince était un lointain cousin de Severus Snape que j'avais rencontré pendant l'exécution de ton testament et que tu m'avais conseillé dans mes démêlés avec la justice. J'ai préféré rester aussi proche que possible de la vérité.

— C'est déjà trop, mais au moins il ne me sera pas hostile. Draco, va me chercher ta mère. Potter, vous resterez avec elle pendant que Draco et moi discuterons avec Lucius. Votre présence risque de l'énerver. Vous demanderez à Narcissa de vous montrer les traces de magie et vous identifierez les sortilèges utilisés. Essayez d'écrire proprement et pas comme un cochon pour une fois, que je puisse vous relire.

Draco souriait d'un air narquois en écoutant Snape rabrouer Harry, mais ce dernier se réfugia dans le bruit des vagues et réussit à rester calme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la maîtresse de maison les rejoignit. Snape et Draco abandonnèrent Harry avec elle tandis qu'ils montaient à l'étage. Narcissa était toujours élégante, quoi qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée. Elle examina Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu d'un oeil où la curiosité se mélangeait au dédain qu'elle arborait habituellement. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis son procès durant lequel il avait témoigné en sa faveur.

— Ainsi vous travaillez pour ce Corvus Prince, déclara-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse. Un homme bien mystérieux, sorti de nul part, pourtant mon fils semble l'apprécier.

Harry se retint de préciser qu'il ne travaillait pas pour mais avec Prince et répondit à la question implicite.

— Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui. Il vient du Canada et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était l'un des meilleurs Aurors de ce pays. De ce que j'ai vu, il est en effet très compétent.

— Le Canada, comme c'est intéressant. Marvela Belmore, la Ministre de la Magie Canadienne, était paraît-il une amie de jeunesse de Dumbledore.

— Vous me l'apprenez, répondit sincèrement Harry.

Mais il devinait maintenant l'identité des « deux croulants » auxquels Snape avait occasionnellement fait référence.

— Savez-vous s'il est apparenté aux Prince du Lancashire ? demanda Narcissa.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle posait cette question, puisque Draco le lui avait déjà confirmé. Alors il préféra s'en tenir à son discours habituel.

— Il m'a dit que ses ancêtres venaient d'Angleterre mais je n'en sais pas plus. Pourquoi, ce sont des amis à vous ?

— Non, cette famille est malheureusement éteinte. Comme tant d'autres, comme celle des Black.

Elle le scrutait, attendant sa réaction, mais Harry ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle était une Black, ainsi qu'Andromeda Tonks, mais leurs descendants à toutes les deux, Draco et Teddy, ne portaient pas ce nom, et cela, il n'y pouvait rien. Pour éviter de commettre un impair en répondant à côté de la plaque, il se mit au travail.

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait fini de répertorier les sortilèges qu'il avait identifié quand Draco revint dans le salon.

— Mère, l'Auror Prince souhaiterait vous parler. Il est dans le bureau de père.

Narcissa partit à son tour pendant que son fils restait seul avec son ancien ennemi.

— Alors comme ça, tu es le larbin de Snape, maintenant ? demanda Draco.

— Tu es jaloux ? Tu as peur que je te fasse concurrence à ce poste ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries ?

— Si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi qui l'a aidé à revenir et à créer sa nouvelle identité, non ?

Draco resta un instant silencieux avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Harry attendit une invitation à faire de même, mais comme elle n'arrivait pas, il s'assit sur une chaise. Le jeune homme blond finit par répondre :

— J'ai juré de ne pas en parler.

— Comme tu veux, répliqua le Gryffondor. De toute façon, il m'a déjà raconté les grandes lignes du rituel d'Osiris. J'étais juste curieux de savoir comment il avait fait pour changer d'apparence sans cela soit détectable.

L'héritier des Malfoy hésita. Cela ne lui semblait pas très important et il avait envie de pouvoir en discuter avec quelqu'un. Depuis la terrible mission que lui avait assignée le Seigneur des Ténèbres deux ans plus tôt, il ne supportait plus de devoir garder des secrets, il avait l'impression que ceux-ci l'étouffaient.

— Un peu de tout : des sortilèges pour les détails du visage et la voix, une griffe de Wendigo pour sa cicatrice et surtout des potions métabomorphiques, pour que la transformation soit permanente.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Mais les potions métabomorphiques sont…

— Interdites, oui, mais après un rituel de résurrection, il n'était plus à ça prêt.

— Je voulais dire très douloureuses. Il paraît qu'elles étaient utilisées comme moyen de torture autrefois.

— Par Merlin, depuis quand tu sais quelque chose sur les potions, toi ? Granger aurait-elle réussi à te greffer un cerveau ?

— Je te rappelle que j'ai un un Effort Exceptionnel en BUSE, se vexa Harry.

En réalité, il avait appris l'existence de ces potions dans un livre sur l'histoire du droit sorcier que Robards avait donné à lire aux jeunes Aurors. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer devant Malfoy. Ce dernier ricana avant de redevenir sérieux.

— C'est vrai qu'il a morflé, surtout avec la potion de croissance osseuse. Et pourtant c'est un dur : une fois je l'ai vu se prendre un Doloris de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans broncher. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est infligé ça. La guerre est finie, il aurait pu partir sur un autre continent et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Harry baissa la tête. Il savait que l'ancien espion était resté à cause du serment, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il avait enduré tant de chose pour s'y plier. La liste de ses dettes envers cet homme ne cessait de s'allonger. Une nouvelle question lui traversa l'esprit :

— Au fait, comment est-il sorti de sa tombe ? Tu as dû déterrer son cadavre ?

— Non, mais j'ai dû l'embaumer avant son enterrement, répondit Draco avec une grimace. C'est la chose la plus répugnante que j'ai jamais faite. Ensuite j'ai effectué le rituel à distance et il s'est réveillé dans sa tombe. Il a alors utilisé un Portoloin que j'avais mis dans sa poche pour me rejoindre dans la cachette que nous avions prévue.

Le Survivant resta silencieux. Il s'imaginait ce que cela lui aurait fait s'il ne s'était pas réveillé sur le sol de la forêt mais enfermé dans un cercueil. Cela ressemblait à un cauchemar.

— N'empêche, je suis content qu'il soit revenu, ajouta le Serpentard en murmurant.

— Moi aussi.

Draco leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

— Toi ? Et pourquoi donc ?

— Il m'a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie.

— C'est vrai que pendant tout ce temps, c'était un traître qui travaillait pour vous. Il nous a bien roulé.

— Sans lui, Voldemort aurait gagné. Tu dois le détester, persifla Harry.

— Crois ce que tu veux, Potter, mais je suis soulagé par la façon dont ça c'est fini. Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous menaçait, ma famille et moi. La terreur est un prix trop élevé pour avoir le pouvoir.

— Mais bien sûr. Et tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps quand Dumbledore est mort par ta faute.

Draco lui renvoya un regard plein de colère mais aussi de peine. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Harry regrettait ses paroles. Il les avait dites parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré la haine engendrée par leurs années à Poudlard ni son implication dans le meurtre du directeur, mais les paroles de Draco l'avaient troublé. Il méditait dessus quand une voix glaciale retentit :

— Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Draco ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser deux minutes sans que vous fassiez des dégâts.

— Rien. Nous avons juste évoqué quelques bons vieux souvenirs.

Les deux Aurors sortirent du manoir.

— Que ce soit clair : Draco est sous ma protection, je vous interdis de vous en prendre à lui, annonça Snape.

— Pourquoi, vous le baisez lui aussi ?

La gifle cueillit Harry par surprise. Il se tint la joue : la douleur était cuisante, mais loin de l'énerver encore plus, elle réveilla son excitation. Il avait envie qu'il recommence et cela le laissait perplexe. Cependant il préféra ne pas tenter le diable et resta sage tandis qu'ils rentraient au Bureau.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à la rédaction du rapport et à l'examen de l'affaire. A un moment de l'après-midi, Snape retourna au domaine Malfoy pour vérifier certains éléments avec Arthuria Carlyle. Ron fut laissé derrière avec comme instruction d'aider Harry à remplir les différents documents.

— Dis-moi, demanda le rouquin, quand tu es rentré tu avais la joue écarlate. Il y a eu du grabuge avec les Malfoy ?

— Non, c'est Prince. Il s'est un peu énervé.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est scandaleux ! Il n'a pas le droit de te frapper. Déjà qu'il ne te ménage pas pendant les entraînements. Tu n'es pas son punching ball.

— Honnêtement, Ron, sur ce coup là c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué.

— Rien ne peut justifier ça, Harry. Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez une espèce de relation bizarre qu'il peut se permettre de faire n'importe quoi.

— C'est arrivé une seule fois et vraiment je l'ai cherché.

— C'est ce que disent les femmes battues, ça, tu sais.

— Je me suis pris la tête avec Draco, Prince m'a engueulé et je lui ai demandé s'il baisait avec lui.

— Ah oui, quand même. Je maintiens que rien ne justifie la violence dans un couple, mais j'admets que là tu as fait fort.

— Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse nous qualifier de couple de toute façon. On a couché ensemble une seule fois, c'est juste mon mentor. Pour l'instant.

— Tu ne comptes pas renoncer, hein ?

— Non.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

La semaine prochaine, "Les autres leçons", un chapitre avec des lemons BDSM, de la cuisine et quelques potions.


	6. Les autres leçons

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice Dragsou qui fait un travail formidable de correction et de lecture critique.

Suite à quelques reviews et grâce à ses suggestions, j'ai retravaillé le dialogue qui précède le lemon dans le chapitre 5.

 **Je rappelle que cette fanfic contient** entre-autre des lemons ; un langage occasionnellement cru ou vulgaire ; du BDSM.

* * *

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

* * *

 **Les autres leçons**

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Harry était chez Snape. Ils devaient passer en revue les sorts de détection de la magie que Harry connaissait et apprendre ceux qui lui manquaient. Mais ils prirent d'abord le thé, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait. C'était un rituel qui semblait relaxer Snape et qui permettait à Harry d'examiner les grandes mains fines sur lesquelles il faisait une fixation. Une idée lui passa par la tête.

— Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas répondu l'autre jour : vous baisez Malfoy ou pas ?

Snape se leva avec colère et Harry se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation. Son mentor le vit et fronça les sourcils.

— Vous voulez que je vous frappe. Vous y prenez du plaisir. Harry Potter est un vilain petit masochiste, qui l'eut cru ? murmura-t-il pour lui même avant de se rasseoir.

Il ajouta :

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit : si vous voulez quelque chose, il faut l'exprimer clairement. Je refuse de m'abaisser à répondre à vos provocations.

— Très bien. Je voudrais que vous me gifliez.

Snape répondit avec un rictus mauvais :

— Nous progressons. Mais si vous voulez jouer à ce jeu là, vous allez aussi devoir apprendre l'attente et la frustration. Pour le moment nous avons du travail.

Harry étouffa un grognement de rage.

Une heure plus tard, la leçon était finie. Snape demanda à Harry :

— Voulez-vous rester dîner ?

— Heu, pourquoi pas.

— Potter, faites un effort. Je sais que vos Moldus ne vous ont fourni aucune éducation mais tout de même, vous pourriez soigner un peu plus votre langage.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre alors ?

— « Volontiers, merci ». Vous pouvez ajouter une apostrophe, le nom de la personne à laquelle vous vous adressez ou quelque chose de plus personnel.

— Volontiers, merci mon Prince.

Snape souleva un sourcil dubitatif et Harry marmonna :

— C'est comme ça que je vous surnomme depuis que j'ai eu votre foutu livre de potion entre les mains. Vous avez dit quelque chose de personnel.

Harry fut surpris de voir Snape arborer un rictus qui n'était pas uniquement moqueur.

— Je vais préparer le repas. Attendez-moi ici. Ne touchez à rien.

— Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

— Au vu de vos pitoyables performances dans ma classe de potion, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de vous laisser manier des casseroles.

— Je sais un peu cuisiner, je le faisais souvent chez les Dursley.

Snape plissa les yeux.

— Je vous interdis formellement de vous approcher de ma cuisine.

Harry reprit place dans son fauteuil. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il parcourut des yeux les étagères avec envie : il ne doutait pas que Snape possédait de nombreux ouvrages rares et probablement illicites. Mais il se rappelait l'interdiction et craignait qu'à la seconde où il poserait la main sur un livre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Snape surgirait comme un diable de sa boîte.

Il décida plutôt de s'entraîner aux sortilèges de détection qu'il venait d'apprendre en examinant la pièce. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Snape ne plaisantait pas avec la sécurité. L'appartement était bardé de maléfices défensifs dont bon nombre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il soupçonnait certains d'avoir trait à la magie noire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Snape revint et l'invita à passer à table. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître les différents plats. Snape voulut profiter du repas pour lui enseigner les rudiments des bonnes manières en société, arguant qu'un Auror pouvait se retrouver en mission diplomatique. Mais Harry était trop époustouflé par le contenu de son assiette, des ravioles de betterave farcies au chèvre posées sur une émulsion de pousses d'épinards, pour être attentif. La cuisine de Snape était raffinée et savoureuse, d'une qualité supérieure à ce qu'il avait connu tant à Poudlard que chez les Weasley.

— Snape, ce repas est délicieux. Je n'aurais pas cru que vous sachiez aussi bien cuisiner.

— La cuisine est un art proche des potions. Beaucoup de rigueur et un peu d'inventivité.

La réponse était sèche, mais Harry commençait à mieux le connaître : il avait apprécié le compliment.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Harry attendit debout sans bouger. Il espérait que Snape ne le renverrait pas tout de suite. Son attente fut récompensé quand il lui annonça :

— Je vous ai promis tout à l'heure de vous apprendre certaines choses. Il est l'heure de votre deuxième leçon, si vous le voulez bien.

— Oui.

— Dans ce cadre, vous devez dire « oui, Monsieur ». La politesse est importante.

— Oui, Monsieur.

— Bien. Avant toute chose : quoi que nous fassions à l'avenir, vous aurez toujours la possibilité d'arrêter le jeu. Pour cela vous utiliserez une version atténuée du code rouge des Aurors. Comme ceci.

Snape libera des étincelles rouges autour de lui, sans utiliser sa baguette. Harry et les autres juniors avaient appris en début d'année à utiliser ce code d'alerte avec ou sans baguette pour parer à toutes les situations, il répéta l'action sans problème.

— Vous pouvez aussi utiliser des variantes vertes et jaunes de code. Le vert signifie que tout va bien, le jaune que vous souhaitez ralentir le jeu sans pour autant l'arrêter. Compris ?

— Oui, Monsieur.

— Maintenant, répétez-moi ce que vous m'avez dit vouloir tout à l'heure.

— Giflez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît Monsieur.

Snape s'approcha de lui avec un regard brûlant de désir et d'anticipation qui mettait déjà Harry en émois et le fit fermer les yeux. Il posa une main caressante sur sa joue et la laissa là quelques instants. Puis il l'écarta pour la rabattre violemment dans un claquement sec. Harry avait mal. Mais Harry sentait son sang bouillonner de plaisir et son sexe palpiter. Il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Snape qui le toisait, les bras croisés.

— Voulez-vous continuer le jeu ?

— Oui. S'il-vous-plaît, Monsieur, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

— Dans ce cas, déshabillez-vous.

Harry s'exécuta maladroitement sous l'oeil critique du serviteur de l'ombre. Quand il eut finit, ce dernier lui ordonna d'écarter légèrement les jambes et lui tourna autour pour l'examiner. Harry se sentait honteux d'être ainsi nu alors que l'autre était encore totalement habillé, mais d'une sorte de honte qui acheva de dresser une certaine partie de son anatomie. Snape passa une main langoureuse sur son postérieur et lui demanda :

— Est-ce que vous appréciez la fessée, Potter ?

— Oui. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas, mais je pense que oui.

— Nous allons vérifier ça. Penchez vous sur la table.

Harry se courba et s'appuya à l'endroit où il avait mangé peu de temps avant. La main de Snape le cajola encore un peu puis s'abattit brusquement. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir à un rythme rapprochées. Il serrait les dents tout en sentant le plaisir monter en lui.

Les claques cessèrent pour être remplacées par des caresses aussi légères que des plumes. Mais ce n'était qu'une accalmie : sans prévenir, la main disparu pour retomber avec une violence redoublée sur les fesses du Survivant. Harry était au bord de l'implosion et émettait un gémissement continu. Les claques tombaient cette fois avec lenteur mais avec plus de fermeté. Snape devait probablement prendre de l'élan pour leur imprimer cette force. Harry perdit le contrôle de son corps. Il éjacula dans un cri en même temps qu'il s'écroulait par terre.

— Nous pouvons conclure avec une certaine certitude que vous aimez être fessé, Potter, commenta Snape.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il s'adossa à la table, il ouvrit son pantalon et commença à se masturber. Il parvint à se libérer en quelques gestes habiles. Il saisit ensuite la main de Harry pour l'aider à se relever puis nettoya le sol en quelques coups de baguettes. Il partit dans une autre pièce en intimant au jeune homme de l'attendre.

Il revint rapidement avec un flacon que Harry observa avec une agréable anticipation.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, le détrompa Snape. Cet onguent peut servir de lubrifiant mais il a surtout des vertues apaisantes. Je vais vous l'appliquer sinon vous ne pourrez pas vous asseoir demain et nos collègues risqueraient de se poser des questions.

Snape élargit l'un des fauteuils d'un coup de baguette pour qu'il ait la taille d'un sofa.

— Allongez-vous.

Harry fut heureux d'obéir car la fatigue lui rendait pénible de rester debout. Snape s'agenouilla à côté de lui et commença à étaler le contenu du flacon sur ses fesses rougies. La sensation était rafraîchissante sans être froide, parfaite pour apaiser la brûlure qui l'occupait. Snape effectua de petits mouvements circulaires pour bien faire pénétrer le produit. C'était tellement doux et agréable que Harry ne put s'empêcher de ronronner de plaisir. Il ouvrit brièvement les yeux et surprit un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son amant habituellement si antipathique, ce qui l'emplit de satisfaction.

Cependant le massage s'acheva rapidement, trop vite au goût de Harry qui serait volontiers resté ainsi éternellement.

— Vous pouvez vous rhabiller maintenant, lui dit Snape. Il est temps que vous alliez vous coucher.

— Mais, et vous ? répliqua Harry. Je n'ai rien fait pour vous.

— Nous verrons cela lors d'une prochaine leçon. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

Avant que Harry ne sorte, Snape ajouta :

— Au fait, Potter, je ne baise pas avec Draco. Mais Lucius m'a appris nombre de choses...

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Un vendredi, Harry et Ron étaient au Bureau en train de remplir de la paperasse. De l'avis général des juniors, les seniors avaient tendance à profiter de leur apprentis pour leur refiler la partie la plus rébarbative du boulot d'Auror.

— Tu crois que c'est grave si j'applique un sort de réplication sur les feuillets du milieu ? demanda Ron. Personne ne les lit jamais.

— Tu sais ce que Hermione dirait, répondit Harry.

— Oui, mais Hermione est à Poudlard. Quand le chat n'est pas là…

— Carlyle ne m'a pourtant pas l'air du genre à te laisser danser.

— Elle déteste la paperasse encore plus que nous. Elle ne vérifie jamais.

— T'en a bien de la chance. Prince est justement en train de relire mes derniers rapports pour vérifier que je n'ai pas mis une virgule de travers.

— Au fait, comment ça va avec lui, sur le plan personnel ? Tu as la pêche en ce moment, on dirait que les choses vont comme tu veux.

A ce moment là, une voix tonna depuis un boxe de l'autre côté de la salle, suivit de pas rapides.

— Potter ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon ?! Je pensais avoir été clair, les patronymes doivent être écrits en MAJUSCULES ! Quant à vos chiffres, ils ne ressemblent à rien, vos 4 et vos 7 sont impossibles à distinguer, c'est illisible. Vous allez me réécrire entièrement les rapports de la semaine dernière et cette fois vous avez intérêt à vous appliquer. Je me passerai de votre présence sur le terrain tant que votre travail ne sera pas impeccable.

L'Auror Corvus Prince se retourna en faisant voler sa redingote derrière lui et retourna à son bureau.

— Non mais vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux lui trouver, chuchota Ron. C'est un vrai tyran ! On dirait Snape à la grande époque.

Harry laissa échapper un rire clair.

— J'admets qu'il a son caractère. Mais j'apprends vraiment plein de choses avec lui. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir choisi comme mentor.

— Au travail, passe encore, mais pour vos autres activités communes, comment fais-tu pour supporter un type aussi imbuvable ?

— C'est différent. En tant que mentor, il n'est pas facile mais je fais avec parce que je vois les bénéfices que j'en tire. En tant qu'amant… il est exactement comme je veux qu'il soit. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas perdant.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Quand Harry rejoignit Snape chez lui pour l'entraînement du soir, ce dernier l'attendait avec un air revêche sur la figure qui n'augurait rien de bon.

— J'ai envisagé de vous faire copier des lignes pour vous apprendre à écrire proprement mais je crois que je dois me faire une raison, votre cas est désespéré.

Harry songea que l'écriture en pattes de mouches de son mentor n'était pas franchement la plus facile à lire, mais il resta coi.

— Il y a néanmoins une autre matière qui nécessite de façon urgente que vous y consacriez vos efforts. J'ai bien conscience, après avoir passé cinq longues et douloureuses années à tenter de vous les enseigner, que vous n'avez absolument aucun talent pour les potions, cependant pour votre carrière il est indispensable que vous maîtrisiez certaines notions.

— Nous allons faire des potions ? Vous plaisantez ?

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude de plaisanter, Potter. Je pensais que vous le saviez depuis le temps. Vous allez me montrer ce que vous savez, ou plutôt ce que vous ne savez pas, sur l'analyse des poisons ainsi que sur la confection de leur antidote en vous basant sur la Troisième Loi de Golpalott. Je pense que, même vous, comprenez pourquoi ce savoir est nécessaire à un Auror.

Harry acquiesça en ronchonnant. Il avait abordé le sujet en sixième année avec Slughorn, mais le peu qu'il en avait compris, il l'avait oublié.

Snape le conduisit dans une autre pièce qui contenait un petit laboratoire de potion très complet. Les ingrédients disposés contre les murs et la lumière blafarde rappelaient les cachots de Poudlard. Harry eut même l'impression qu'il y faisait plus froid avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'une vue de son esprit. Le matériel ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires étaient déjà disposés sur une table de travail.

— Voici les instructions. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin est là, ne vous avisez pas d'aller fouiller dans les étagères, il y a ici quelques produits très dangereux.

— Je me demande s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas dangereux chez vous. Mme Hudson ferait une apoplexie si elle soupçonnait seulement un dixième de ce que vous recelez.

— Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

L'âme en peine, Harry se mit à l'ouvrage sous l'oeil attentif de son ancien professeur. Mais au bout de quelques minutes à peine, celui-ci l'interrompit :

— Non, Potter, non ! Il ne faut pas décanter les composants aussi brutalement, sinon vous allez avoir des résidus qui vont fausser leur analyse. Je vais vous montrer.

Snape vint à côté de Harry et plaça sa main sur la sienne pour l'aider à verser doucement les différentes phases du poison, séparées à l'aide d'un sort, dans plusieurs flacons.

— Voilà, commenta Snape. Les potions sont des substances délicates, il faut les traiter avec douceur et pas comme la brute de Gryffondor que vous êtes.

Quand l'heure s'acheva, Harry était loin d'avoir terminé, mais Snape l'invita à revenir dans le salon pour dîner.

— Vous reprendrez après avoir mangé, lui annonça-t-il.

— Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question, protesta Harry. Et que faites-vous de l'autre leçon que vous m'aviez promise ?

— Elle aura lieu aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce soir nous allons joindre l'utile à l'agréable, expliqua Snape avec l'air d'un chat qui s'apprête à manger une souris.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry retourna dans le laboratoire en se demandant ce qui l'attendait. Il continua à analyser les composants et à préparer les ingrédients pour l'antidote normalement. Mais rapidement, Snape vint se placer derrière lui et il put sentir son souffle dans sa nuque, le faisant tressaillir. Son corps chaud se colla contre le sien tandis qu'il lui saisissait la taille et que ses lèvres se glissaient juste en dessous de son oreille. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse de son mentor, mais aussitôt celui-ci se recula.

— Ceci est une leçon de contrôle de soi, Potter. Vous devez vous concentrer sur la préparation de l'antidote et sur rien d'autre. Compris ?

— Oui, Monsieur.

Snape se replaça derrière Harry et commença à effleurer son torse et son ventre par dessus ses vêtements. Il lui demanda de poser ses instruments un instant afin de faire passer sa robe de sorcier par dessus sa tête et jeta un sort pour le protéger des éclaboussures de potion avant de lui intimer de reprendre sa préparation. Le maître des potions défit les boutons de sa chemise un à un pendant que Harry découpait des feuilles d'acanthe, les mains tremblantes.

— Hachez-les plus finement, Potter, sinon elles ne pourront pas se dissoudre.

— Oui, Monsieur, soupira Harry alors que son mentor avait repris ses caresses.

Il laissa échapper un petit cri et fit tomber son couteau lorsque des dents le mordirent au dessus de la clavicule.

— Appliquez-vous, que diable ! l'enjoignit Snape.

— Vous en avez de bonnes…

— Vous avez une réclamation, Potter ? Souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse afin que vous puissiez mieux vous focaliser sur votre potion ?

— Je vous interdis de vous éloigner !

— Vous m'interdisez, allons donc ! répondit Snape d'une voix moqueuse.

Cependant il resta là où il était.

Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à régler correctement le feu sous son chaudron alors que deux doigts s'étaient emparé de son téton droit. Ils le pinçaient violemment et lui imprimaient des torsions pendant que l'autre main de Snape effectuait de lentes caresses circulaires autour de son nombril. C'était douloureux et délicieux à la fois.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau, celle qu'il s'efforçait de garder concentrée sur sa préparation, se demanda comment Snape arrivait à effectuer des gestes indépendants, aux rythmes différents, avec chacune de ses mains. Comme en réponse à ses pensées, celui-ci échangea leurs places pour s'attaquer à son téton gauche, le serrant impitoyablement entre son pouce et son index. Il était encore plus sensible que l'autre et Harry sentait son érection le comprimer douloureusement. Il voulut se frotter contre la table mais son mentor le retint avec la main qui était posée sur son ventre.

— Vous êtes très réceptif à ce niveau là, j'en prends bonne note, commenta Snape. Peut-être songerai-je à investir dans certains accessoires afin d'en tirer parti.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait mais l'idée d'accessoires l'émoustillait.

— Il est plus que temps que vous ajoutiez l'antimoine, ajouta le maître des potions.

Snape entreprit alors de le débarrasser de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements. Harry devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas s'abandonner complètement et son souffle était erratique. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand les longs doigts fins effleurèrent son sexe sans s'y attarder.

Les mains de son ancien professeur se mirent à pétrir ses fesses. Il entendit un sortilège être formulé et une sensation de fraîcheur se répandit dans son intimité. Snape s'agenouilla derrière lui.

— Penchez-vous en avant.

Harry s'inclina légèrement vers la table en continuant d'ajouter les ingrédients dans son chaudron. Il sentit ses fesses être écartées et une langue s'insinuer en lui. La poudre de corne de zébu, c'était avant ou après les racines de belladone ? Il ne savait plus. Ne voulant pas s'éloigner de cette langue qui lui procurait tant de délices, il attira le livre à lui d'un Accio.

Snape se releva et il l'entendit bouger ses vêtements. Harry voulut se retourner pour le voir.

— Ne bougez pas. Continuez votre travail.

Le corps de son mentor se colla à nouveau contre lui et il sentit un sexe dur se presser contre ses fesses. Harry se cambra à sa rencontre.

— Oh oui, prenez-moi. S'il-vous-plaît, Monsieur.

— Pas avant la fin. Plus vous l'aurez attendu, plus le plaisir sera grand. Ce sera votre récompense si l'antidote est correct.

— Vous vous mettez à la pédagogie positive maintenant ? Si j'avais su qu'il fallait juste un peu de sexe pour cela, je me serais comporté différemment pendant les retenues que vous me donniez.

— Petit impertinent !

En disant ces mots, Snape saisit la base de la verge de Harry et la serra douloureusement. Il se mit ensuite à le masturber lentement.

— Rappelez-vous, il faut remuer douze fois la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour trois fois dans le sens contraire. Ne perdez pas le compte. Et vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de jouir.

Harry n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi difficile. Le plaisir montait en lui par vagues inexorables au rythme des va-et-vient que Snape imprimait sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Mais l'épreuve se corsa encore plus quand celui-ci introduisit deux doigts dans son anus. Comment pouvait-il continuer à se préoccuper de la potion alors que son amant courbait les phalanges pour caresser sa prostate, lui envoyant des décharges à travers tout le corps ?

S'en était trop pour Harry : il perdit le compte et se répandit dans la main de Snape. Ce dernier s'écarta alors de lui et Harry se retourna. L'ancien Mangemort se tenait les bras croisés avec un air de profond mécontentement sur le visage. Sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

— Décevant est un mot bien trop faible. Vous avez lamentablement échoué. J'ai été fou d'attendre autre chose de votre part.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bordel, Snape, je ne suis pas fait de glace contrairement à vous ! C'est impossible de résister à un traitement pareil !

Snape ricana.

— Vous pensez que je suis fait de glace ? Très bien, vous viendrez samedi à 21h30 et je vous ferai voir si je suis fait de glace. En attendant, il est hors de question que je vous accorde votre récompense. C'est donc votre bouche que j'honorerai de ma queue et non votre cul. A genoux !

Harry hésita. Il était en colère. Mais il se rappela que tout ceci était un jeu et qu'il avait perdu. En outre, jusqu'à présent son mentor s'était plus préoccupé de lui donner du plaisir que d'en prendre et cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de lui rendre la pareille.

Il s'agenouilla aux pieds de Snape et attrapa son pénis dans une main. Il fit courir ses doigts dessus et embrassa le gland purpurin. Une langue timide vint à la rencontre du membre gonflé et s'enroula autour de sa tête. Snape passa la main dans ses cheveux et appuya sur l'arrière de son crâne pour l'inciter à le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, ce qu'il fit. Harry résista aux mouvements que voulait lui dicter son mentor et prit son temps. Il aspirait lentement le sexe épais tout en jouant de sa langue alors que Snape grognait d'impatience.

Finalement, il le prit en pitié et se mit à le pomper plus rapidement. Snape se libéra dans sa bouche et Harry prit soin de tout avaler. Il s'appliqua ensuite à lécher consciencieusement toutes les traces de plaisir qui perlaient encore sur son sexe. Quand il se releva, il arborait un sourire de chat repu.

Snape soupira d'aise. Son visage était plus détendu que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

— Vous avez fait preuve d'une compétence étonnante et inattendue dans cette matière. Cela n'efface pas totalement votre échec, mais cela mérite que je ne vous laisse pas repartir chez vous dans cet état, dit-il en désignant la verge à nouveau dressée de son jeune amant.

Il rangea le matériel de potion et appela Harry :

— Asseyez-vous là.

Harry grimpa sur la table de travail. Snape lui écarta les cuisses et s'accroupit entre ses jambes. Il lécha toute la longueur de son érection tout en massant doucement les plis de son aine. Harry caressa les cheveux noirs et les libéra du ruban qui les emprisonnait. Ils se répandirent autour de sa tête et vinrent chatouiller la peau sensible de son entre-jambe. Le jeune homme enroula une mèche soyeuse autour de son doigt, qu'il relâcha quand Snape engloutit complètement son pénis. Harry s'appuya alors sur la table derrière lui pour mieux venir à la rencontre de la bouche chaude qui l'entourait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Snape pour le faire jouir.

Harry se rhabilla et suivit son mentor au salon. Celui-ci lui donna un parchemin plié.

— Voici votre nouvel emploi du temps, expliqua Snape. Vous y trouverez les heures et lieux de vos entraînements. Si vous pointez votre baguette dessus en disant « Lupercalia », les heures de vos autres leçons apparaîtront également. Le mot de passe pour les faire disparaître est « Omne animal triste ». L'emploi du temps se met automatiquement à jour quand j'y apporte des modifications alors consultez-le régulièrement.

— Sérieusement, Snape ? Vous avez préparé un emploi du temps pour les autres leçons aussi ? Vous n'agissez jamais de façon spontanée ?

— Les plaisirs auxquels je vous initie reposent sur la maîtrise et l'anticipation. Les séances imprévues font également partie du jeu, mais leur intérêt repose justement sur leur caractère exceptionnel. Maintenant déguerpissez. Je vous attends demain à 21h30, ne soyez pas en retard.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Harry avait initialement prévu de rester au square Grimmaurd samedi soir mais il s'excusa peu après le dîner et se présenta à l'heure à la porte de Snape. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une élégante robe argentée et portait ses cheveux défaits. Harry le trouva magnifique. Il n'était pas beau à proprement parler, ou en tout cas pas au sens classique du terme. Ses traits étaient durs, son nez proéminent, et la cicatrice sur sa joue le défigurait. Mais il dégageait quelque chose d'à la fois dangereux et délicat.

Snape lui fit traverser le salon et un petit couloir puis le fit entrer dans une grande chambre. La pièce était sobre et impeccablement rangée. Un grand lit à baldaquin en fer forgé, quelques meubles utilitaires, un tapis vert sombre. Les seuls éléments de décoration étaient de petites lampes tordues qui dispensaient avec parcimonie une lumière teintée.

— Ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions : vous êtes ici pour votre punition, expliqua le maître des lieux. La frustration vous aidera à apprendre la patience et le contrôle de soi.

Il amena Harry dans un coin de la pièce, non loin du lit. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître une chaise et des cordes.

— Je vais vous attacher et vous dissimuler. Ce soir, je reçois quelqu'un. Vous serez uniquement spectateur, sans possibilité de vous soulager vous-même. Acceptez-vous cela ?

Harry déglutit d'appréhension, mais la curiosité était plus forte et il acquiesça.

— Oui, Monsieur.

— Bien. Déshabillez-vous.

Une fois qu'il fut dévêtu, Snape le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise, les cuisses écartées. Il attacha d'abord magiquement ses jambes et son torse, puis il lui tira les bras dans le dos de la chaise et noua ses poignets ensemble. Harry ne pouvait absolument pas bouger. Son tortionnaire lui lança enfin un Silencio et un sort de désillusion, puis l'abandonna dans le noir.

Harry patienta pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. A un moment, il commença à avoir froid et frissonna, mais il sentit immédiatement un sort de réchauffement l'entourer. Snape avait tout prévu. Enfin, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et les lampes s'allumèrent. Harry se sentit exposé et ridicule avant de se rappeler qu'il était invisible.

Snape et son invité discutaient à voix basse en riant. Ils se déshabillèrent en échangeant des baisers. Harry reconnut l'homme qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre quelques mois auparavant. La trentaine, il était plus petit que Snape mais avec une large carrure et il avait des cheveux blond cendrés.

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Snape entièrement dénudé : tout en angles, les muscles fins formaient les seules courbes de son long corps maigre. Il avait quelques cicatrices peu engageantes, souvenirs qui retraçaient sa vie tourmentée : une enfance maltraitée, une adolescence brimée et un âge adulte au service de deux maîtres impitoyables. Mais Harry savait que la dernière d'entre elles, la plus terrible, la mortelle, était cachée sous le magnifique tatouage de phénix noir. Alors que Snape montait sur le lit, l'oiseau donnait l'impression de se mouvoir lui aussi.

Les deux hommes s'allongèrent côte-à-côte et commencèrent à se caresser mutuellement.

— Qu'as-tu envie de faire ? demanda le bond.

— Je veux te prendre à l'intérieur de moi, répondit Snape d'une voix de velours.

— D'accord. Je vais te préparer en te donnant ton encas favori.

Le blond attrapa un flacon qui était sur la table de chevet et le posa sur le lit. Il poussa Snape sur le dos tout en se plaçant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa partout sur le torse, léchant ses cicatrices, puis descendit progressivement jusqu'à son entre-jambe et commença à jouer avec son érection. Il enduisit ses doigts avec le contenu du flacon et il prit le sexe de Snape dans sa bouche en même temps que sa main disparaissait en dessous d'eux. L'homme aux cheveux noirs renversa la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Harry, qui était dur depuis un moment, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se caresser. Son mentor laissait échapper des gémissements rauques qui enflammaient ses sens. Il se redressa sur les coudes quand il se libéra dans un dernier râle avant de retomber mollement. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, son visage reflétait le plus total abandon.

Le blond voulut soulever les jambes de Snape, mais celui-ci l'interrompit :

— Non. Je vais me mettre au dessus. La vue sera meilleure.

Même s'il ne le regardait pas, Harry devinait que ces mots lui étaient adressés.

Le blond s'allongea sur le dos et Snape se plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui pour venir s'empaler sur son sexe dur. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Même dans ses fantasmes, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi bandant. Snape entreprit de chevaucher son amant de façon langoureuse, accélérant le rythme très progressivement, pendant que l'autre caressait son pénis. Les deux hommes criaient de plus en plus fort.

Le Mangemort repenti tourna la tête vers Harry et le regarda avec des yeux brûlants. Il ressemblait à un démon sortit d'une peinture médiévale, avec ses cheveux flottant autour de lui et son rictus diabolique. Harry n'avait plus du tout froid désormais : il avait l'impression d'être au milieu des flammes de l'enfer.

Le tableau devenait flou, rempli de grognements, de chair luisante de sueur et de corps qui s'agitaient frénétiquement. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas cligné des yeux depuis trop longtemps, ce qui brouillait sa vue.

Finalement, les deux hommes atteignirent l'orgasme l'un après l'autre et s'écroulèrent dans un ensemble de membres enchevêtrés. Ils restèrent allongés de longues minutes, échangeant seulement quelques caresses légères.

— Je vais prendre une douche, annonça le blond en se relevant souplement.

— Vas-y. Je prendrai la mienne plus tard.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Snape s'approcha de Harry et leva les sortilèges de dissimulation et de silence.

— Alors, pensez-vous toujours que je suis glacial ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

— Non, vraiment pas, croassa Harry qui avait la bouche sèche.

Son mentor effleura sa verge et c'était presque douloureux tant elle était tendue, prête à exploser.

— Vous serez bientôt autorisé à jouir, encore un peu de patience.

Il remit les sorts en place et se rallongea quelques minutes avant que son amant revienne.

— Est-ce que je peux rester dormir ici ? demanda ce dernier.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible ce soir, Eric.

Le dénommé Eric prit un air moqueur et ne put s'empêcher de parcourir la pièce du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Mais rapidement il se rhabilla et partit.

Snape enleva une nouvelle fois les sorts ainsi que les cordes, sauf celle qui attachait les poignets de Harry.

— Voulez-vous jouir, Potter ?

— Oui, Monsieur. S'il-vous-plaît.

— Si je vous fouettait avec l'une de ces cordes, est-ce que vous jouiriez ?

— Je… je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Probablement.

— Voulez-vous essayer ?

— Oui, Monsieur. S'il-vous-plaît. Fouettez-moi.

Snape l'aida à s'agenouiller devant la chaise et le poussa doucement pour qu'il y allonge son torse. Il ramassa ensuite une corde et enroula une extrémité autour de sa main. Il fit glisser l'autre bout le long de son dos et de la raie de ses fesses.

— Etes-vous prêt, Potter ?

— Oui, Monsieur.

La corde claqua. Au premier coup, Harry sursauta. Alors que la fessée était cuisante, la corde mordait dans sa chair. Au deuxième coup, il commença à sentir une douleur vive se répandre en traînées brûlantes. Au cinquième, la douleur se répandait atrocement dans son postérieur, des larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux. Au sixième, il cria et il hésita à demander grâce, à utiliser le code rouge. Au huitième, la douleur se commua en plaisir et il cria encore plus.

— Voulez-vous que je m'arrête, Potter ?

— Non, surtout pas, Monsieur ! répondit-il en libérant des étincelles vertes.

La corde s'abattit à nouveau.

— Vous aimez ça, Potter ?

— Oui, par l'enfer ! Continuez !

— Surveillez votre langage ! gronda Snape en même temps qu'il lui donnait le dixième coup.

Le rythme s'accélèra.

— Vous avez besoin d'être dressé, Potter.

Onze.

— Comme le vilain petit griffon sauvage que vous êtes.

Douze.

— Et vous aimez ça.

Treize

— Oui, j'aime ça !

Quatorze.

— Oui, encore !

Au seizième coup, Harry se libéra dans l'un des plus fantastiques orgasmes qu'il ait jamais eu.

Snape le détacha et lui ordonna de le suivre. Il le conduisit dans la salle de bain où flottait encore une vapeur tiède et ils se placèrent sous la douche. Snape le frotta doucement avec une éponge moelleuse et Harry se laissa faire, nageant dans la béatitude. Son mentor nettoya ensuite soigneusement les zébrures sanglantes qui ornaient son postérieur avant d'y appliquer un liquide vert clair.

— C'est juste pour désinfecter, commenta le maître des potions. Ce soir, vous dormirez avec vos brûlures, que la punition soit complète. Je ne les soignerai que demain après votre entraînement.

Mais Harry était heureux de garder les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé. Leur picotement était supportable et elles lui rappelaient la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Cette nuit là, il dormit comme un bébé.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Dimanche après-midi, Harry retourna dans le laboratoire de potion. Snape souhaitait qu'il complète les deux leçons de vendredi qu'il n'avait pas achevées : la réalisation de l'antidote et le contrôle de soi.

Il lui ordonna de se déshabiller et lui présenta une boîte.

— J'ai trouvé l'accessoire adéquat pour pimenter cette leçon et y apporter quelques variations par rapport à vendredi, lui expliqua-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la boîte : elle contenait deux petites sphères de métal reliées par une courte chaîne. Snape s'en saisit et plaça l'une des sphères contre son téton droit. Aussitôt, le métal se déforma pour englober le bouton de chair et le serrer doucement. La deuxième sphère fut installée pareillement. Snape pointa sa baguette sur la chaîne et Harry sentit que la pression s'accentuait avant de se relâcher, puis recommençait.

— Je vous laisse une heure pour effectuer la décantation et l'analyse des composants du poison. Je reviendrai pour la réalisation de l'antidote. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous caresser.

Au début, Harry parvint à faire abstraction de la stimulation sans trop de peine. Après tout, il avait surmonté une frustration bien plus grande la veille. Cependant plus le temps passait, et plus le désir montait en lui. Il aurait pu se caresser : ses mains étaient libres et son mentor n'était pas là. Mais ce diable de Snape avait probablement placé un sortilège de surveillance, attendant avec impatience le moindre écart de sa part. Harry n'aurait pas été contre une autre punition. Mais dans l'immédiat, il avait bien plus envie que Snape le prenne, alors il garda ses mains au dessus de la table de travail.

Le maître des potions revint comme promis au bout d'une heure. Il examina le travail de Harry et en critiqua le moindre détail, mais il devait le juger acceptable puisqu'il ne lui demanda pas de recommencer. Il contempla également l'érection à demi dressée du jeune homme d'un air satisfait.

— Vous pouvez commencer à réaliser l'antidote, annonça-t-il.

Tandis que Harry commençait à découper ses ingrédients, Snape se déshabilla d'un coup de baguette magique et vint se coller à lui comme l'avant-veille. Cependant, cette fois il se contenta de poser son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme afin de surveiller ses gestes et de l'effleurer doucement de ses mains. Même si Harry se sentait durcir à ces sensations, c'était beaucoup plus facile de se concentrer dans ces conditions. Il était d'autant plus persuadé que le Serpentard avait voulu qu'il échoue la dernière fois.

Cependant, quand il arriva à l'étape finale de la préparation, il sentit les longs doigts de son mentor se faufiler entre ses fesses. Harry souhaitait profiter de ce contact, mais il voulait également réussir la potion. Alors, sans qu'il sache vraiment comment il faisait, il laissa son esprit se scinder en deux. Ses sens ainsi que sa lucidité s'en trouvèrent accrus : il avait parfaitement conscience de tout ce qui l'entouraient. Il percevait la présence de son mentor derrière lui aussi bien que s'il le voyait, savourant les phalanges qui s'agitaient à l'intérieur de son corps, le sexe dur qui pressait contre sa hanche, le frottement des cuisses sur les blessures de ses fesses qui ravivait leur délicieuse brûlure. Mais il était en même temps parfaitement focalisé sur la potion qui bouillonnait doucement alors qu'il la remuait, douze tours puis trois, douze tours puis trois.

— Je crois que vous avez enfin compris, Monsieur Potter, murmura une voix grave à son oreille.

Snape s'empara alors de sa verge et se mit à le masturber pendant que Harry achevait de confectionner l'antidote avec maîtrise.

Son mentor retira les mains de son corps et s'approcha de la table de travail. Il souleva la spatule pleine de potion et la porta sous son nez. Il inspira profondément, les yeux fermés de concentration. Il souffla ensuite sur le liquide pour le refroidir et darda la pointe de sa langue pour en tester la saveur. Harry avait furieusement envie de lui arracher la spatule des mains pour l'embrasser mais il se doutait que le maître des potions ne le prendrait pas bien.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui en affichant un air satisfait.

— Votre antidote est à peu près correct. Je suppose que je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous donner votre récompense maintenant.

— Par les couilles de Merlin ! Vous venez de dire qu'une potion que j'ai faite était correcte ! Ce jour mérite d'être gravé dans les annales.

— Aidez-moi à débarrasser la table et taisez-vous, ou vous n'aurez rien du tout !

Les deux hommes rangèrent silencieusement le matériel de potion et mirent le chaudron de côté pour laisser l'antidote refroidir avant de le verser dans des fioles. Quand ils eurent fini, Snape donna un coup de baguette à la chaîne sur le torse de Harry et la pression que les sphères effectuaient sur ses tétons s'accentua douloureusement, le faisant gémir. L'ancien Mangemort saisit alors ses cheveux et l'embrassa agressivement. Ses lèvres et sa langue ravagèrent sa bouche comme un pays conquis, laissant Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu complètement pantelant.

— Dites-le, Potter, murmura Snape d'une voix rauque.

— Baisez-moi, répondit Harry en se frottant contre lui.

Son mentor lui saisit la main et la posa sur son propre sexe dur comme la pierre.

— C'est ça que vous voulez, Potter ?

— Oui Monsieur.

— Suppliez-moi encore.

— Je vous en prie mon Prince, je veux sentir votre queue en moi.

Snape embrassa à nouveau Harry puis le retourna et le poussa à s'allonger contre la table de travail. Le jeune homme écarta les cuisses et se cambra, anticipant la suite. Mais son mentor attrapa d'abord ses mains et les bloqua ensemble dans son dos.

— Je pense que je vais vous attacher, Potter, que vous soyez entièrement à ma merci. Qu'en dites-vous ?

— Oui ! Faites-le, dépêchez-vous !

— Quelle impatience, se moqua Snape en lui nouant les poignets d'un lien magique. Vous êtes un animal frustre et primitif, Potter. Un animal que je vais dompter.

Harry frémissait et gémissait de plaisir à ces mots qui l'excitaient.

Snape pénétra Harry lentement. Il tenait fermement ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se ruer à sa rencontre, ce qui emplissait le jeune homme de frustration.

— Tout doux, petit fauve. Prenez le temps de savourer.

Harry se contraignit à se laisser aller et concentra ses perceptions toujours accrues. Le sexe de son amant dilatait ses muscles, le remplissait. Ses doigts étaient plantées douloureusement dans sa chair pour le maintenir immobile, il aurait sans doute des bleus plus tard. Ses propres bras attachés dans son dos accroissaient son sentiment d'impuissance et son excitation. Il voulait du mouvement. Il en avait besoin et il le dit.

— Et comment voulez-vous que je bouge, Potter ? Comment voulez-vous que je vous baise ?

— Durement. Violement. S'il-vous-plaît Monsieur.

Snape se retira presque entièrement et revint d'un mouvement puissant, puis recommença. Harry s'écrasait sur la table sous la violence des coups et c'était foutrement bon.

— Est-ce que vous aimez ça, Potter ? Vous aimez que je vous défonce le cul ?

— Oui, Severus, mon Prince, oui, plus fort ! cria Harry.

— Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, petit insolent ! gronda Snape en lui assenant une claque sur la croupe.

Mais sa voix rauque et sa vigueur redoublée démentaient son mécontentement.

— Encore ! geignit Harry. Fessez-moi !

Son ancien professeur s'exécuta : il s'appliqua à accompagner chacun de ses coups de boutoir de grandes claques bruyantes. Les blessures de Harry se rouvrirent mais cette douleur supplémentaire enflammait encore un peu plus ses veines. Snape le déchirait, l'écartelait, le réduisait en miettes et c'était si exquis qu'il avait l'impression de se dissoudre dans l'univers.

La voix de Harry s'éraillait à force de hurler à chaque fois que le sexe de son mentor le perforait, à chaque fois que sa main s'abattait cuisemment sur lui. Il atteignit les étoiles et se convulsa dans un orgasme aussi violent que celui de la veille.

Son esprit avait fini par se faire la belle et il n'était plus qu'à demi-conscient. Il s'aperçut à peine que Snape ne le frappait plus et était revenu à des mouvements plus lents, s'enfonçant doucement et profondément dans ses entrailles. Il finit par s'immobiliser, comprimant les fesses de Harry entre ses mains alors qu'il jouissait longuement à l'intérieur de lui.

Snape se retira et se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, haletant. Il attrapa sa baguette et libéra Harry qui préféra rester encore un peu sur la table pour récupérer.

— Bordel, c'était prodigieux, s'exclama le jeune homme.

— Vous avez de la chance, je suis trop fatigué pour vous corriger une nouvelle fois, malgré cet écart de langage, grogna son aîné.

— Moi aussi. Et puis j'ai faim.

— Décidément il ne faut vraiment pas grand chose pour que vous vous empressiez d'oublier les rudiments des bonnes manières que je tente de vous inculquer depuis trois semaines. Mais je vais vous nourrir, ventre de Gryffondor sur pattes que vous êtes.

— Je peux appeler Kreattur.

— Il est hors de question que je mange quoi que ce soit préparé par un elfe ayant appartenu à Black.

— Cela ne vous gène pas de baiser son filleul, mais vous vous méfiez de l'elfe qui le détestait. Vous êtes plein de contradictions.

Snape haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

— Vous suppliez le professeur que vous avez détesté pendant sept ans de vous prendre et de vous faire subir toutes sortes de supplices. Je pense qu'en termes de contradictions, vous me devancez largement.

Harry répondit d'un rire tout en se relevant péniblement.

— Nous formons une sacrée paire, Professeur. Bien assortie.

Snape se laissa aller à sourire alors qu'il se levait aussi.

— Allez, venez. Nous allons prendre une douche, que je puisse ensuite soigner vos blessures. Elles risqueraient de vous causer un certain inconfort quand vous serez assis et de vous empêcher d'apprécier mon crumble de légumes rôties au safran à sa juste valeur.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

La semaine prochain, dans "Les alliances contrariantes", Ginny rencontrera Prince, Harry verra Lucius d'un autre œil et Ron manquera de nez.


	7. Les alliances contrariantes

**Les alliances contrariantes**

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent et Ginny avec elles. Harry était plus que jamais amoureux d'elle. Ce qu'il vivait avec Snape, loin de diminuer ses sentiments ou son désir, les attisait. Il s'en ouvrit à sa petite-amie pendant le weekend, alors qu'ils flottaient grâce au chanvre des djinns.

— Je ressens la même chose avec Alicia et toi, lui répondit-elle. J'ai l'impression que l'amour n'est pas une quantité finie : plus nous en donnons, plus nous en avons.

— Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'on puisse parler d'amour à propos de Prince et moi.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air de partager plus que du sexe avec lui pourtant.

— C'est vrai, mais ça reste quand même le principal. En dehors de nos parties de jambes en l'air, nous parlons surtout du boulot ou de ce qu'il m'apprend en tant que mentor, même quand nous mangeons ensemble. Et quand nous prenons le thé, il préfère le silence.

— Est-ce que ce silence est inconfortable ?

— Non, c'est même plutôt agréable. C'est le moment de la journée où il est le plus détendu, et moi je laisse vagabonder mes pensées.

— Partager un silence comme ça, ce n'est pas rien, remarqua Ginny. Vous vous faites suffisamment confiance pour vous détendre en présence l'un de l'autre et pour ne pas vous sentir obligés de faire la conversation. Cela révèle que vous êtes intimes l'un avec l'autre et que vous partagez une certaine harmonie.

— Le terme harmonie me semble exagéré, nous passons quand même beaucoup de temps à nous prendre le bec. Mais j'admets que nous partageons une certaine complicité : nous avons tous les deux vécu des choses horribles et sombres que peu de gens peuvent comprendre.

— Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvé alors. Cet été, on sentait toujours l'ombre de ce que tu as traversé planer au dessus de toi et j'avais peur qu'un jour, elle t'engloutisse. Je ne savais pas comment t'aider : j'ai ma propre ombre, mes propres deuils, mais j'ai conscience que c'est différent.

— C'est exactement ça : nous partageons la même ombre lui et moi.

Ginny sourit tristement en lui caressant la joue.

— Voilà quelque chose dont je ne risque pas d'être jalouse. Et tout cas, ta relation avec lui te fait du bien, cela se voit.

Harry vit dans son regard les mots qu'elle ne disait pas : malgré son discours sur la jalousie et l'infinité de l'amour, elle avait peur de le perdre. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et lui répéta inlassablement qu'il l'aimait, pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas.

Ils paressaient toujours en dérivant dans les airs quand la cheminée émit une flamme verte et que la tête de Snape apparue.

— Potter, ramenez vos fesses tout de suite !

Il avisa le spectacle et ajouta :

— Bonjour, Mademoiselle Weasley. Je m'excuse de vous déranger, nous avons une urgence au Bureau. Je m'efforcerai de vous le ramener au plus vite et en un seul morceau. Potter, dépêchez-vous de descendre de là et d'aller vous habiller, nous n'avons pas la journée !

Gawain Robards et Kingsley Shacklebolt les accueillirent avec des têtes d'enterrement et les firent patienter dans la salle de torture en attendant que tous les Aurors soient rassemblés.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda discrètement Harry à Ron et Angelina.

Ron haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance tandis qu'Angelina répliquait :

— Si même le petit Prince ignore ce qui se trame en haut lieu, comment nous autres, pauvres plébéiens, pourrions-nous être dans le secret des dieux ?

Ron avait un jour fait remarquer à Harry que sa nouvelle robe d'Auror avait quasiment la même coupe que la redingote de son mentor et qu'il avait tendance à adopter la même démarche, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Angelina, qui avait entendu et qui n'avait jamais la langue dans sa poche, le surnommait depuis le petit Prince, ce qui l'agaçait beaucoup.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, le ministre et le chef du Bureau annoncèrent la triste nouvelle : Calvin Buttercup, un ancien collègue retraité, avait été attaqué par les frères Lestrange et leur bande. Des voisins avaient donné l'alerte en entendant du grabuge et quand la brigade était arrivée, les Mangemorts avaient pris la fuite. Buttercup était actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste, entre le vie et la mort.

Plusieurs équipes furent envoyées sur les lieux. Snape et Harry n'en faisaient pas partie : Robards avait ordonné à celui qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Prince de garder le héros du monde sorcier en sécurité, au grand mécontentement de ce dernier.

A la fin de la journée, Buttercup mourut. Les Aurors étaient sur le pied de guerre : Buttercup était l'un des leurs et il avait été très apprécié en son temps. Harry fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui, mais Snape préféra ajouter des sortilèges de protection de son propre cru à son appartement. Après l'avoir vu opérer, Harry était désormais totalement convaincu qu'il s'agissait de magie noire.

— Je vais bloquer votre cheminée pour qu'elle ne soit plus reliée qu'à la mienne, annonça son mentor.

— Quoi ? Et vous voulez m'enfermer aussi pendant que vous y êtes ? Pas question !

— Ne faites pas l'enfant, Potter, ou je vous enfermerai pour de bon.

Ginny, qui venait de les rejoindre, se marrait dans son coin.

— Nous n'avons pour le moment aucune preuve qu'ils en ont après moi. Et puis merde, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé !

— Je vois, une fois de plus votre Grandeur n'a que faire de tout ce que les autres font pour sauver sa précieuse petite peau. Et bien soit, allez-y, allez rejoindre ces chers Rodolphus et Rabastan, je suis sûr qu'ils vous accueilleront à bras ouvert et cela me fera des vacances !

— Harry, intervint Ginny, tu avais raison, on ne peut pas vraiment parler d'harmonie entre vous deux. Tu sais quoi ? Cela me rappelle tes disputes avec Snape.

Les deux Aurors se figèrent et Snape envoya un regard accusateur vers Harry. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

— Hmm. La famille de Prince est probablement apparentée à Snape, ça doit être ça. Le même fichu caractère de cochon, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Mais son mentor l'entendit.

— Potter ! gronda-t-il d'une voix pleine de menaces implicites.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, inflexible. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulait céder alors Ginny préféra intervenir.

— Harry, tu sais, ce n'est pas très grave que ta cheminée soit bloquée. Tu es juste à côté du Chemin de Traverse et tu peux transplaner.

— Jusqu'à ce que ce tyran décide de me séquestrer, mais ce sera pour ma sécurité, bien sûr !

— Harry James Potter ! tonna la rousse. Maintenant tu te calmes. Prince a raison, tu te comportes comme un enfant.

— Je n'y crois pas ! Tu prends son parti, contre moi ?

Ginny vint se placer à côté de Snape qui arborait un sourire goguenard.

— Oui. Il faut bien que les personnes raisonnables s'allient puisque tu es incapable de l'être.

Harry, vexé comme un poux, partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en laissant ses deux amants dans le salon.

— Mademoiselle Weasley, je suis honoré de faire officiellement votre connaissance, déclara galamment Snape. Vous êtes de toute évidence quelqu'un de remarquable.

— Harry a parfois besoin qu'on le remette à sa place, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Vous m'en voyez le premier convaincu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ginny vint frapper à la porte de la chambre.

— Tu viens ? Prince nous a tous les deux invités à dîner chez lui. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

— Je ne veux pas le voir. Et puis je trouve ça glauque d'aller chez lui avec toi.

— Allez, tu n'as pas arrêté de me vanter sa cuisine, j'ai envie d'y goûter maintenant.

— Tu n'as qu'à y aller seule, puisque vous vous entendez aussi bien. Traîtresse.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Harry se retrouva suspendu en l'air d'un Levicorpus avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir.

— Tu as le choix, annonça la rouquine. Soit tu coopères et je te laisse redescendre, soit tu ne coopères pas et je te tire comme ça jusque chez Prince.

— Tu n'oserais pas !

— On parie ?

— Kreattur va encore faire la gueule si nous ne mangeons pas ici, plaida Harry en désespoir de cause. Il est très jaloux, tu sais.

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille commença à remorquer son petit-ami à travers le couloir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un Harry renfrogné et une Ginny resplendissante se présentèrent au quatrième étage. Snape les accueillit : il avait revêtu sa robe argentée des grands jours.

— Pourquoi vous vous êtes habillé comme ça ? demanda agressivement le jeune Auror. Vous ne le faites jamais quand je dîne avec vous, d'habitude.

— Bonsoir à vous aussi, Potter, grinça son mentor.

Les trois sorciers passèrent à table. Ginny et Snape bavardaient agréablement tandis que Harry restait cloîtré dans son mutisme.

— Est-ce que tu comptes bouder toute la soirée ? lui demanda sa petite amie.

— C'est juste que c'est trop bizarre, explosa-t-il. Je n'aime pas me retrouver comme ça avec vous deux, comme si de rien n'était. C'est malsain.

Snape ricana.

— De toutes les situations dans lesquelles vous vous fourrez, c'est celle-là que vous trouvez malsaine, Potter ? Vous ne cessez de me stupéfier par votre bêtise.

— Ce n'est pas parce que nous partageons tous les deux ton lit que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous rencontrer et de nous entendre, ajouta Ginny. En plus, Prince a raison : tu as quand même couché avec tes deux meilleurs amis, ça, c'est malsain.

— Potter a couché avec Granger et Weasley ? demanda Snape, étonné.

— Vous connaissez Hermione ?

— Seulement de nom, se rattrapa l'ancien espion. Entre Potter, Londubat et votre frère au Bureau, j'aurais eu du mal à ne pas en entendre parler. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre qu'elle était plutôt du genre… studieuse.

— J'ai tiré les verres du nez à Ron, en le faisant boire, raconta Ginny. Cela s'est passé pendant qu'ils pourchassaient les Horcruxes. Ron et Hermione étaient en couple et Harry était tout triste d'être seul…

— Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là s'il-vous-plaît ? la coupa Harry.

— Bien sûr, raconte nous l'histoire toi-même dans ce cas, proposa Ginny.

— C'est hors de question !

— Dans ce cas là, cesse de m'interrompre, répliqua-t-elle.

— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'avec vous deux, je n'aurai jamais une vie tranquille ?

— Il m'avait pourtant semblé évident qu'une vie tranquille était la dernière chose que vous vouliez, objecta Snape.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Quelques jours plus tard, Snape retourna au manoir Malfoy accompagné de Harry. Il pensait que Lucius et Narcissa pouvaient connaître des informations susceptibles de l'aider à retrouver la trace des frères Lestrange : après tout, Rodolphus était leur beau-frère.

Les maîtres des lieux les accueillirent. Lucius ne gardait aucune séquelle visible de ses blessures et semblait en bien meilleure forme que les dernières fois où Harry l'avait vu, que ce soit pendant son procès ou avant la chute de Voldemort. Comptez sur un Malfoy pour résister à tous les changements de régime, comme la mauvaise herbe. Narcissa avait également retrouvé son air impérial.

— Madame Malfoy, vous êtes ravissante, salua Snape en effectuant un baise-main. Mr. Malfoy, je vous remercie de nous accueillir chez vous.

— C'est un plaisir de voir que tous les Aurors ne sont pas des rustres et que certains ont encore des bonnes manières, répondit plaisamment Narcissa.

— Madame, je ne doute pas qu'en votre présence, n'importe quel rustre se transforme en gentleman dans l'espoir de vous plaire.

— Si seulement, Monsieur Prince, si seulement, répondit-elle en riant.

Snape envoya un coup d'oeil à Harry qui signifiait « prenez-en de la graine ».

— Je suis heureux de constater que vous avez pu remettre en place les protections magiques de votre domaine, dit-il en s'adressant à Lucius.

— En effet, le Ministère a fini par entendre raison après l'attaque dont nous avons été victime. Draco m'a dit que vous étiez intervenu en notre faveur et je vous en remercie.

— Rien que de très naturel. Une illustre famille comme la vôtre a le droit et le devoir de protéger son patrimoine.

Les Malfoy et leurs hôtes s'installèrent dans le salon qui était de nouveau pourvu d'un lustre et d'un mobilier intact. Un elfe de maison leur servit du thé et des petits gâteaux. Snape continua à échanger des amabilités et Harry voulut prouver qu'il était capable d'en faire autant.

— Madame Malfoy, ces gâteaux sont exquis, vous cuisinez divinement bien.

— Merci Monsieur Potter. Cependant ce n'est pas moi qui les ai cuisiné, je les fais venir d'une boutique de Londres.

Harry rougit d'embarras alors que ses trois aînés se moquaient de lui. Il n'était vraiment pas du même monde.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leurs tasses, Lucius passa aux choses sérieuses.

— Alors, dites-moi, que voulez-vous savoir sur les Lestrange ?

— J'établie la liste de toutes les personnes qui sont suffisamment proches d'eux pour les aider à se cacher. Je sais qu'ils s'entendaient bien avec Rookwood et Dolohov, mais ils sont tous les deux à Azkaban. La famille du premier l'a renié et celle du second est à l'étranger.

— Vous êtes bien renseigné.

— C'est mon travail. Mais je suis sûr que vous avez des renseignements que je n'ai pas. Votre aide nous serait précieuse pour les arrêter. Ceci mettrait fin à la menace qu'ils font peser sur votre famille, et, bien sûr, vous vaudrait notre reconnaissance. N'y a-t-il pas quelques problèmes qui vous tracasseraient et pour lesquels nous pourrions vous apporter notre soutien, au cas où votre aide ferait la différence ?

— Et bien, il se trouve que mon fils n'a pas encore été complètement blanchi pour la mort, que nous regrettons tous, d'Albus Dumbledore. Cela nous préoccupe beaucoup et accapare toutes nos pensées.

Snape se tourna vers Harry.

— Monsieur Potter, il me semble que vous m'avez raconté ce dramatique événement. Vous m'avez dit, si mes souvenirs sont bons, que le jeune Mr. Malfoy était prêt à se rallier à Dumbledore, juste avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent. Je suis sûr que cette information intéressera beaucoup la Cour, surtout si c'est vous qui témoignez.

Harry le fusilla du regard : la Cour connaissait déjà ce fait, mais son témoignage directe serait considéré comme un soutien et Draco serait acquitté à coup sûr.

— Potter, insista Snape en fronçant les sourcils, il serait dommageable qu'un jeune homme qui n'a jamais commis aucun crime finisse en prison tandis que deux meurtriers et tortionnaires avérés restent en liberté, vous êtes d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est bon, je témoignerai en faveur de Draco, cracha Harry comme si on le lui arrachait de la gorge.

Malfoy afficha un sourire satisfait, le même genre qu'arborait parfois Snape. Harry se rappela alors ce que ce dernier lui avait dit : Lucius lui avait appris nombre des choses qu'il savait. Cette pensée le fit frissonner.

— Je pense que vous auriez tout intérêt à rendre visite à la famille Rowle, annonça le maître des lieux. Thorfinn est toujours en fuite, je suis sûr qu'il fait partie de la bande des Lestrange. Lui et Rodolphus avaient beaucoup d'affinités et sa famille sympathisait avec les idéaux portés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Merci beaucoup Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis sûr que très bientôt, les frères Lestrange seront sous les barreaux et que votre fils sera acquitté.

— Je l'espère aussi, Monsieur Prince, répondit Lucius.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et serra la main de Snape pour sceller leur accord.

Cette vue troubla Harry. L'un avait les traits durs et les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, l'autre était blond comme la lune et avait un visage fin et aristocratique. Les deux hommes étaient comme des reflets opposés, à la fois si semblables et si différents, et ils avaient été amants. Il regarda Malfoy d'un oeil nouveau, oubliant son animosité. L'homme était très beau, plein de grâce et d'élégance hautaine. Il se demanda si ce serait aussi délicieux de se faire dominer par lui que par Snape.

Les deux Aurors remercièrent encore une fois leurs hôtes et partirent. Snape s'adressa alors à Harry :

— Potter, à défaut de maîtriser l'étiquette, essayez d'être un peu plus discret quand vous reluquez quelqu'un. J'ai cru que vous alliez hurler à Lucius de vous prendre séance tenante sous les yeux de Narcissa, avec votre subtilité si caractéristique.

— C'est à cause de ce que vous m'avez dit, grommela le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous imaginer tous les deux, puis je me suis demandé comment ce serait d'être au milieu.

— Je vois, encore l'un de vos fantasmes tordus. Mais l'idée est attrayante. Je me demande si elle est réalisable…

Harry releva la tête, son intérêt piqué à vif.

— Elle pourrait l'être ?

— Lucius adorerait sans aucun doute se farcir le cul de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Cela flatterait son égo qui a été mis à rude épreuve par la guerre. Le problème est qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis et je ne compte certainement pas lui dire. Il faudrait que je réussisse à l'approcher à nouveau. Difficile, mais pas impossible, si j'en crois certains signes.

— Quels signes ?

— Il m'a parlé comme à un égal et il a gardé ma main dans la sienne un peu trop longtemps. Il va vraiment falloir ôter la bouse de dragon qui vous couvre les yeux. En plus d'être dénué du plus basique savoir-vivre, vous n'avez aucun sens de l'observation.

— Pour le savoir-vivre, je vous signale que je n'ai pas grandi avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, contrairement aux Malfoy.

— Moi non plus. Mais pour survivre dans ce monde, il faut apprendre et s'adapter, Potter.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Le Bureau des Aurors passa la famille Rowle au peigne fin et trouva la planque de la bande des Lestrange. Ils étaient hébergés par un grand-oncle de Thorfinn, Wotan, qui vivait en ermite dans la forêt d'Inglewood. Robards avait préparé minutieusement son coup de filet. Tout était prêt, aucun Mangemort n'en réchapperait. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. La veille de l'intervention, les Lestrange prirent les devant en passant à l'attaque.

Ce soir là, Harry devait retrouver Ron, Neville, Hazel et Angelina au Chaudron Baveur pour boire un verre. Les trois derniers arrivèrent sans problème, mais il n'y avait pas trace de Ron. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter quand un elfe terrorisé apparu devant eux.

— Un cadeau pour Harry Potter, Monsieur, dit-il en tendant une boîte devant eux.

Harry lança immédiatement un sort de détection sur le colis. Il ne contenait pas de sortilège dangereux. Il le prit des mains de l'elfe qui disparut aussitôt et l'ouvrir précautionneusement. Il lut, ainsi que ses amis penchés sur son épaule, le message qu'il contenait :

« Prends le Portoloin immédiatement ou nous saignons le Traître à son sang qui te sert d'ami. »

Sous le parchemin, ils découvrirent horrifiés un nez tranché couvert de taches de rousseurs. Les quatre Gryffondors échangèrent un regard et Hazel prit la parole :

— Allez-y, je vais prévenir le Bureau. N'oubliez pas le code rouge, si vous pouvez l'utiliser.

Harry, Neville et Angelina acquiescèrent et posèrent en même temps un doigt sur le nez ensanglanté.

Ils atterrirent dans une clairière au milieu de la forêt. Un coup d'oeil les informa qu'ils étaient encerclés par une vingtaine de truands. Harry repéra un tas informe surmonté de boucles rousses au pied d'un arbre.

En premier lieu, Harry et Angelina encadrèrent Neville en position de combat, comme on le leur avait appris, pendant que ce dernier utilisait le code rouge : de sa baguette, il envoya un jet de lumière rouge et dorée très haut dans le ciel. Pour les Moldus, cela ressemblait à un feu d'artifice, mais tous les sorciers savaient que c'était un message d'alerte pour le Bureau des Aurors.

Ensuite le combat s'engagea. Ils utilisèrent pleinement les techniques de coordination et de division de l'adversaire que leur avait enseigné Prince. Mais leur position était mauvaise, leur adversaire avait une longue habitude du combat de groupe et l'équilibre des forces était vraiment trop déséquilibré. Ils avaient néanmoins réduit le nombre de leurs opposants d'un bon tiers quand Neville et Angelina s'écroulèrent, inconscients.

Harry était désormais seul, blessé à la jambe, au milieu d'une douzaine de Mangemorts et assimilés. Rodolphus ordonna à ses hommes de s'interrompre :

— Laissez-le moi ! C'est à moi que revient l'honneur d'abattre le chien galeux qui nous a enlevé notre Maître. En souvenir de Bellatrix.

Les deux hommes se firent face, prêts pour un duel à mort, lorsque du bruit attira leur attention sur le côté. Deux Mangemorts étaient à terre et une silhouette bleu nuit jaillit au milieu du cercle pour venir se placer dos à dos avec Harry.

— Vous me payerez ça, Potter, déclara Snape.

— Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, mon Prince.

Un ballet s'engagea entre les deux Aurors et leurs assaillants. Après un mois et demi d'entraînements intensifs, ils connaissaient suffisamment leurs styles de combat respectif pour former un duo mortellement efficace. Ils mirent hors d'état de nuire trois autres Mangemorts et Rodolphus perdit sa baguette.

— Tu présenteras mes hommages à Bellatrix, lui dit Snape. Avada…

— Prince, non ! tonna la voix de stentor de Gawain Robards.

Le chef du Bureau venait de transplaner avec une quinzaine d'Aurors.

L'affrontement s'acheva rapidement et les derniers Mangemorts se rendirent. Harry se précipita vers Ron : il avait été salement amoché mais il était encore en vie. Une équipe de Sainte-Mangouste fut appelée pour l'emmener ainsi que Neville, Angelina et les Mangemorts les plus sévèrement blessés.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Snape se retrouvèrent dans le Bureau de Robards.

— Potter, l'admonesta ce dernier, je ne sais pas si je dois vous féliciter pour nous avoir permis de mettre la main sur la bande à Lestrange ou vous sanctionner pour vous être jeté dans la gueule du loup sans attendre les renforts. Heureusement pour vous, vos camarades affirment qu'il s'agit d'une décision collective et insistent pour en partager la responsabilité.

— Je ne pouvais pas les laisser tuer Ron, chef.

— Il aurait aussi bien pu déjà être mort, pour ce que vous en saviez. Vous n'êtes plus un adolescent sauveur du monde, vous êtes un professionnel. J'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez comme tel. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

— Oui, chef.

— Quant à vous, Prince, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vouloir lancer un impardonnable, sur un homme désarmé qui plus est ?

— Prince venait de recevoir un Doloris, mentit Harry.

Robards lui envoya un regard dubitatif.

— Votre loyauté envers votre mentor est tout à votre honneur, Potter, mais rien n'excuse de perdre le contrôle.

— Rodolphus Lestrange ne renoncera jamais, expliqua Snape. Il l'a déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Si vous le laissez en vie, ne vous étonnez pas qu'un jour il fasse de nouveau parler de lui.

— Je le sais bien, mais la loi est la loi. Si nous autorisions les exécutions préventives, nous ne vaudrions pas mieux que Voldemort et ses séides.

Snape haussa les épaules. Il avait combattu aux côtés de l'Ordre par amour pour Lily, mais dans le fond, il était toujours partisan des méthodes expéditives.

— Au fait, ajouta Robards à l'intention de Snape, vous êtes arrivé sur les lieux avant nous, comment avez-vous fait pour les localiser ?

— J'avais laissé un artefact doté d'un charme de localisation à Potter pour qu'il puisse m'avertir en cas d'urgence, répondit l'ancien espion, impassible.

Harry acquiesça.

— Une bonne initiative. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de chose existait, les charmes de localisation sont très durs à conjurer. Pourriez-vous nous en fournir ? Ils seraient fort utiles pour nos services.

— Impossible. Celui-ci m'a été offert par un chaman Ojibwé, un cadeau qu'ils font rarement, et je n'en ai pas d'autres.

— Est-ce que je peux l'examiner alors ?

Harry sentit un objet prendre forme dans sa poche. Il le sortit et tendit à Robards un assemblage de pierres, de cordes et de petits os.

— Les sortilèges de détection ne servent à rien, précisa Snape, la magie Ojibwé est très différente de la nôtre.

— Quel dommage, se désola Robards en rendant l'artefact à Harry.

Une fois sorti, Harry demanda à Snape :

— Alors, c'est quoi cet artefact ?

— Un colifichet que je viens d'improviser.

— Il n'a rien de magique alors.

— Si, je l'ai rempli de magie pure pour qu'il ait vraiment l'air d'un artefact.

— Du coup, comment nous avez-vous localisé ?

— La magie du serviteur de l'ombre a fait son office, répondit Snape d'un ton acerbe.

Harry sentait qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus, mais la curiosité était la plus forte.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous gène ?

— Je n'avais pas le choix ! cracha son mentor. J'ai senti à travers le lien que vous étiez en danger et je ne pouvais faire autrement que transplaner près de vous. Je suis enchaîné par ce maudit serment.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry misérablement.

Snape lui envoya un regard méprisant et partit.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Harry passa ensuite à Sainte-Mangouste où sa jambe fut rapidement soignée. Mais il ne put visiter Ron : son ami était encore en soins intensifs. Il ne voulut pas rester à attendre avec Hermione et la famille Weasley car il se sentait coupable : Ron avait été enlevé pour l'atteindre lui. L'histoire se répétait, les personnes qui comptaient pour lui ne cessaient d'être en danger par sa faute.

Il rentra se morfondre chez lui. Il hésitait à ouvrir une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu quand Snape jaillit de sa cheminée, vêtu d'un pyjama et d'une robe de chambre.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, Potter ? J'aimerais bien dormir !

Harry le regarda éberlué.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous chez moi ?

— Il semblerait que vos dernières tribulations aient mis notre lien à vif au point que je perçoive vos états d'âme. Alors si vous pouviez éviter de déprimer de façon aussi bruyante, cela m'arrangerait.

— Je suis désolé, répéta Harry.

Snape inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

— Bon, allez-y. Expliquez-moi ce qui vous tracasse, comme ça je pourrai vous dire que ce n'est pas grave et nous irons rapidement nous coucher.

— Vous êtes vraiment nul pour réconforter les gens. Comment avez-vous pu être Directeur de Maison ?

— Mes Serpentards ne sont pas des chiffes-molles. Je me doute que vous auriez préféré avoir Minerva comme servante de l'ombre, mais le sort et Albus vous ont mis sous ma responsabilité, à ma plus grande affliction. Alors parlez, Potter, qu'on en finisse avec ce mélodrame ridicule.

Harry haussa les épaules.

— C'est juste que j'en ai assez d'être le Survivant. Ron est entre la vie et la mort, Neville et Angelina ont été blessés, quant à vous, vous êtes privé de votre libre-arbitre. J'en ai marre que tout le monde autour de moi souffre par ma faute alors que je m'en sors toujours indemne.

— Ne désespérez pas, Potter. Un jour votre bêtise réussira à vous faire tuer, j'en suis sûr. Quant à vos amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous sentez responsable. Ce sont les Lestrange et leur bande qui les ont blessé, pas vous.

— Ron a été enlevé parce qu'il est mon ami et les autres sont venus avec moi.

— Ce sont des Aurors, or la bande à Lestrange en a après tout les Aurors. A moins que vous ne vous considériez aussi fautif pour ce qui est arrivé à Buttercup. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, Potter. S'ils ont choisi ce métier, c'est qu'ils étaient prêts à prendre des risques.

— Vous aussi vous auriez pu être blessé, alors que vous n'avez pas choisi.

— Si mon sort vous préoccupe tant, essayez de vous mettre moins souvent bêtement en danger.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

— C'est bon ? Vous allez mieux, je peux retourner dans mon lit maintenant ? demanda Snape.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous, s'il-vous-plaît ?

— Je ne suis pas votre nounou, Potter !

— Et si je vous taillais une petite pipe pour vous aider à trouver le sommeil ?

— Votre proposition n'a aucune valeur : je peux vous demander de me sucer n'importe quand, vous adorez ça. Et avant de vous lancer dans un chantage pathétique, demandez-vous si vous, vous êtes prêt à supporter d'être privé de tout ce que je vous fais.

— Si je reste seul, je suis sûr que je vais déprimer toute la nuit et vous ne pourrez pas fermer l'oeil. S'il-vous-plaît Monsieur, je serai sage et obéissant.

Snape leva les yeux au plafond face au regard de chien battu que lui envoyait son apprenti.

— Très bien, venez ! Mais je vous préviens, si vous ronflez ou bougez, je vous envoie un Stupefix.

Finalement, ils ne dormirent pas tout de suite. Harry remit sa proposition de pipe sur le tapis, et Snape céda. Le jeune homme prolongea ses prouesses buccales par un anulingus qui enflamma son mentor. Ce dernier le poussa brutalement sur le dos et monta sur lui pour s'empaler sur son sexe dressé.

C'était la première fois qu'ils inversaient les positions et cela plaisait beaucoup à Harry. La chaleur étroite comprimait son sexe alors que Snape montait et descendait son bassin avec vigueur et que lui-même le caressait. Mais tout ceci était un peu trop gentillet à son goût.

Il attrapa l'une des grandes mains de Snape et la plaça sur son propre cou. L'ancien Mangemort serra sa prise, tout en continuant à le chevaucher. A chaque fois que Harry commençait à avoir des points blancs devant les yeux, Snape relâchait la pression, puis recommençait. Harry retrouva cet état particulier dans lequel ses sens étaient exacerbés. Les longs doigts fins autour de sa gorge dictaient sa vie et sa mort comme l'orifice serré autour de sa verge commandait son plaisir. Son mentor empêcha le sang d'irriguer son cerveau un peu plus longtemps alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, et quand il le libéra, au bord de l'évanouissement, Harry explosa en longues saccades.

Snape les nettoya d'un coup de baguette et s'effondra sur les oreillers en baillant.

— Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, pesta-t-il.

— Techniquement, vous avez moins d'un an. Et vous avez l'air plus jeune qu'avant.

— Ce n'est pas le cas. Mon corps a été régénéré en bonne santé, mais avec son bagage de trente-huit années.

Harry roula paresseusement sur le ventre et se mit à jouer avec les longues mèches noires éparpillées autour de la tête de son amant.

— Vous avez fait quoi à vos cheveux ?

— Je utilisé un sortilège pour les faire pousser et j'ai pris une potion de mélanine pour faire disparaître les cheveux blancs. Vous vous intéressez à la cosmétique maintenant ?

— Non, c'est juste qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux quand vous étiez à Poudlard, ils étaient un peu… gras.

Snape grogna.

— Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de soigner mon apparence alors que j'étais enfermé avec des centaines d'insupportables morveux. L'identité de Corvus Prince nécessite que je me différencie de qui j'étais autrefois.

Harry s'approcha de la chevelure de son amant et huma profondément.

— Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? s'énerva ce dernier.

— Ils sentent bon. Je suis bien content que vous leur accordiez plus de soins.

— Vous cumulez, Potter : en plus d'être un soumis masochiste, vous êtes fétichiste de mes cheveux.

— Et de vos mains aussi. J'adore vos mains.

— Je suis ravi que tant de parties de mon anatomie vous agréent, répliqua Snape avec sarcasme. Maintenant, taisez-vous, j'aimerais bien dormir.

— Je n'ai pas le droit à un dernier petit bisou ?

Snape s'empara de sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Harry.

— C'est bon, je me tais, dit précipitamment ce dernier.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

La semaine prochaine, McGonagall sortira son mouchoir en tissu écossais et Harry dansera avec Narcissa Malfoy lors de La commémoration.


	8. La commémoration

**Il semblerait que certain-e-s abonné-e-s n'aient pas reçu de notification pour le chapitre 6, "Les autres leçons". Comme il s'agissait quasiment d'un PWP, il est possible que vous l'ayez manqué et lu directement le chapitre 7 sans vous en rendre compte.**

Je viens de finir le chapitre 10 : je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance, raison pour laquelle je ralentie la publication. Je ne sais pas quel sera le rythme à l'avenir, mais j'essayerai de ne pas dépasser quelques semaines d'intervalle.

* * *

 **oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo**

* * *

 **La commémoration**

Le premier weekend de mai, Poudlard accueillit dans son parc la première commémoration de la victoire contre Voldemort. Harry était partagé à l'idée d'être là. C'était l'occasion de rendre hommage à tous ceux qui étaient morts pendant la guerre et de passer un moment avec ceux qui, comme lui, avaient vécu cette terrible nuit. Mais en même temps, la presse et les officiels étaient là, tous cherchant à lui parler ou à lui serrer la main, ce qui le répugnait au plus haut point.

Snape aussi était là, affichant une tête de six pieds de long. Lui n'avait eu aucune envie de venir, mais Robards ne lui avait pas laissé le choix : il était de service et devait assurer la sécurité de l'événement, en particulier celle de Harry. Ron en revanche n'était pas présent : il était encore en convalescence, même si ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

La cérémonie débuta par un discours du Ministre Shacklebolt. Il décrivit le courage des combattants en des termes épiques, fit sortir les mouchoirs quand il évoqua les nombreuses pertes et sacrifices, et enfin, il fit l'énumération des valeurs défendues par la résistance, en n'oubliant pas de rappeler que son gouvernement était issu de ses rangs et en prolongeait le travail. En bref, il fit le discours qu'on attendait de lui en tant qu'homme politique en récitant des mots qu'il n'avait pas écrit lui-même.

Harry savait par Arthur Weasley que Kingsley détestait ce genre d'exercice, qu'il ne s'y pliait que par devoir et qu'il avait hâte que son mandat se termine rien que pour en être débarrassé. Cela le rassurait : au moins, Shacklebolt ne semblait pas être corrompu par le pouvoir et les honneurs comme Fudge et dans une moindre mesure Scrimgeour l'avaient été.

Kingsley décerna ensuite le titre de Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin à Minerva McGonagall, ainsi qu'à Remus Lupin à titre posthume. Un vif débat avait animé la communauté magique pour savoir s'il serait aussi remis à Harry. Beaucoup de gens plaidaient pour car il était Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu, un symbole. Mais Harry s'y était opposé : Remus et Minerva avaient choisi de se battre et leurs actions avaient sauvé les élèves de Poudlard. Harry, lui, n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix et il ne voulait pas être récompensé pour avoir causé la mort de Jedusor, même s'il n'avait pas directement lancé le sortilège qui l'avait tué.

Un troisième temps fut consacré à la mémoire des victimes.

— Votre heure de gloire, chuchota Harry à l'intention de Snape assis à côté de lui.

En effet, Minerva venait de monter sur l'estrade et de débuter un panégyrique larmoyant en l'honneur de l'ancien maître des potions et espion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Quelle hypocrite ! grogna celui-ci. Je me rappelle très bien les mots qu'elle m'a adressé lorsqu'elle m'a chassé du château.

— Elle regrette. Elle me l'a dit elle-même.

— Vous m'en direz tant.

— Vous ne me croyez pas ? Attendez, vous allez voir.

Dès que Minerva eut terminé son hommage, Harry lui fit signe pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle était encore un peu émue et s'essuya le coin des yeux avec un mouchoir en tissu écossais.

— Bonjour Minerva, comment allez-vous ?

Depuis la victoire, la directrice de Poudlard insistait pour que Harry l'appelle par son prénom.

— Bonjour Harry. Ce n'est pas facile de se remémorer tous ceux que nous avons perdu. Pour la plupart des sorciers, ce jour est un jour de fête, mais pour moi c'est un jour de deuil.

— Pour moi aussi. Au fait, laissez-moi vous présenter Corvus Prince, mon mentor au Bureau des Aurors.

— Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

— Moi de même, Madame, répondit Snape avec une mine qui démentait ses propos.

— J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous : sans vous, Harry ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, et pour cela je vous remercie grandement.

— Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

— Il ne doit pas vous le rendre facile, répondit Minerva en riant. Il a l'art et la manière de s'attirer des ennuis.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, acquiesça Snape en esquissant un rictus.

— Dites-moi, si ce n'est pas indiscret, seriez-vous apparenté à Eileen Prince ?

Harry se mit à rire à son tour.

— Tout le monde lui pose la question !

— Aussi je vais vous donner la même réponse, renchérit Snape : je n'en sais rien, mais c'est possible à un degré lointain.

— Il faut dire que vous avez un petit quelque chose qui rappelle ce pauvre Severus, déclara Minerva d'un air triste.

— C'était votre collègue, si j'ai bien compris ? demanda Snape qui était finalement curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

— Oui, pendant dix-sept ans. On pourrait croire qu'après tant de temps passé à le côtoyer, je le connaissais, mais je me suis complètement fourvoyée sur son compte, à ma grande honte. J'ai cru qu'il avait trahi l'Ordre du Phénix, alors qu'il continuait courageusement à obéir aux instructions d'Albus. Jusqu'à sa mort.

Minerva se moucha bruyamment.

— Je suis sûr qu'il aurait apprécié votre éloge, voulut la consoler Harry.

— Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne suis pas sûre. Il avait quand même un caractère un peu difficile, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui lui plaisait.

— A part retirer des points aux Gryffondors…

Snape lui envoya un coup de coude.

— Harry ! Cela ne se fait pas de parler ainsi de quelqu'un qui est mort ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, en plus !

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui rends hommage aussi. A ma manière, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

— J'espère bien. Severus était un héros. Je vois Sinistra qui m'appelle, je vous laisse. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, Mr. Prince, j'espère que nous nous reverrons.

— Je l'espère aussi, Madame, la salua Snape.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Alors que les différents discours s'éternisaient, Harry se tourna vers Snape.

— Que diriez-vous de revoir vos anciens cachots ? Je pourrais peut-être y rendre un hommage particulier au grand héros de guerre Severus Snape et au passage, nous esquiverons le troupeau de journalistes qui m'attendent en embuscade.

— Je dois surveiller la fête, je vous rappelle. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un congé exceptionnel.

— Vous êtes aussi supposé me surveiller. Si, à tout hasard, je vais faire un tour dans le château, comment allez-vous résoudre votre dilemme ? Vous ne pouvez pas me l'interdire puisque je ne suis pas en service.

Snape soupira d'exaspération.

— Restez au moins jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie officielle, vous pourrez aller vous balader pendant le cocktail. Quant aux journalistes, j'en fais mon affaire.

Quand la cérémonie toucha à sa fin, un envoyé de la Gazette des Sorciers interpella Harry.

— Mr. Potter ! Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'être de retour sur les lieux de votre victoire un an après ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du discours du Ministre ?

Snape s'interposa.

— Service des Aurors. Monsieur Potter est sous protection. Est-ce que vous avez une autorisation officielle pour l'approcher ?

— Euh, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait une autorisation.

— Mesure exceptionnelle. Vous savez que des Mangemorts ont récemment attenté à sa vie. Peut-être êtes-vous vous-même un Mangemort ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux en brandissant sa baguette sous son nez.

Le journaliste blanchit.

— Non, non, je vous le promets, je vais vous laisser, excusez-moi de vous avoir importuné.

Harry éclata de rire dès qu'il se fut éloigné.

— Joli numéro. J'avais presque l'impression de revoir Fol Oeil.

Snape renifla avec dédain.

Harry s'apprêtait à partir en direction du château quand Snape héla quelqu'un à travers la foule :

— Miss Weasley !

La jeune fille s'approcha. Elle avait les yeux un peu rouge car elle et sa famille venaient de rendre un éloge funèbre à son frère Fred. Snape lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit sourire et il s'éloigna en grandes enjambées.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Harry.

— Que tu étais chiant et qu'il aimerait bien que je te gère pour le reste de la soirée afin qu'il ne t'ait plus dans les pattes, répondit la rouquine, hilare.

— J'y crois pas, le vil serpent ! s'exclama-t-il, outré. Puisque c'est comme ça… Ginny, ça te dirait de venir faire un tour dans le château avec moi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

— Prince est supposé ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle.

— Donc tu as envie qu'on s'envoit en l'air sous ses yeux, c'est ça ?

— Et bien, peut-être pas non plus directement sous sous nez, corrigea Harry un peu embarrassé.

— Je suis partante ! Nous allons rattraper ta septième année pendant laquelle tu aurais dû expérimenter les quatre coins du château comme tout étudiant normalement constitué. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais narguer Prince, ça me donne l'impression de narguer un prof.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent bras dessus bras dessous en direction de l'entrée. Quand ils passèrent devant Snape, Harry lui adressa un sourire innocent. Son mentor resta impassible et leur emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle où des groupes d'élèves s'étaient réfugiés pour fuir l'interminable cérémonie.

— On va dans la classe de sortilèges ? proposa Ginny à voix basse. Il y a plein de coussins.

— Vendu.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle en pouffant comme des gamins.

— Est-ce que vous voulez venir avec nous, Prince ? demanda Harry d'un ton dégagé.

— Je pense que je peux très bien veiller à votre sécurité depuis le couloir, répondit Snape qui affichait toujours son masque froid et impénétrable.

Ils fermèrent la porte et se jetèrent sur les coussins duveteux. Ils sortirent une demi-heure plus tard, rouges et échevelés, et trouvèrent Snape, assis sur une chaise qu'il avait conjurée en face de la porte, en train de lire un livre. Il décocha un regard glacial à Harry.

— Votre robe est à l'envers, fit remarquer son mentor.

— Oh, en effet, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il la remit dans le bon sens avec l'aide de Ginny pendant que Snape attendait patiemment les bras croisés. Harry commençait à se sentir un peu honteux de son comportement puéril.

— On retourne dehors ? proposa Ginny.

— Avant, j'aimerais bien faire un petit tour pour revoir certains lieux.

Harry était heureux de se promener dans le château qu'il considérait comme sa première vraie maison. Il y avait passé une partie de l'été, mais l'édifice était alors en travaux. Il avait désormais retrouvé toute sa splendeur, avec ses tableaux bavards et ses armures grinçantes.

Ils finirent par arriver aux cachots. Ils n'osèrent pas forcer l'entrée du bureau de la nouvelle maîtresse des potions, Artemisia Longshadow, mais pénétrèrent dans sa salle de classe. Snape resta sur le pas de la porte, le visage complètement fermé. Ginny s'assit sur une table pendant que Harry faisait le tour, observant les moindres modifications.

Longshadow avait discrètement apporté sa touche personnelle. Sur un mur s'affichait désormais un herbier des principales plantes utilisées pour les potions et sur un autre, un tableau de classification. Les bocaux étaient pourvus d'étiquettes avec une illustration de l'animal vivant dont ils contenaient une partie. Ces petits détails créaient une ambiance moins sinistre qu'à l'époque de Snape, et moins prétentieuse qu'à celle de Slughorn. Le cachot n'était toujours pas particulièrement joyeux, mais il reflétait plus sa vocation pédagogique.

— Tu sais, squatter ici ne le fera pas revenir, fit remarquer Ginny. Tu as déjà passé un temps fou dans cette salle l'été dernier. Il va falloir que tu fasses ton deuil, comme nous tous.

Harry réprima un sourire, notant du coin de l'oeil que Snape n'avait rien perdu de ces paroles.

— Au fait, elle est comment Longshadow ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

— De ce que m'ont dit ceux qui suivent ses cours, c'est la fille spirituelle de Snape, ou sa jumelle maléfique. Elle est terriblement sévère, ses deux mots préférés sont « interrogation surprise » parait-il. Alicia pense qu'elle angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur parce qu'elle occupe le poste après deux maîtres des potions très réputés, et qu'elle est plutôt jeune.

Harry remarqua une lueur amusée dans le regard de l'ancien professeur.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Ils regagnèrent le parc alors que le soleil couchant étirait les ombres des arbres qui le bordaient. Un orchestre avait pris place sur l'estrade et de nombreux invités dansaient. Ginny partit rejoindre des amis, laissant Harry seul avec un Snape toujours muet. Il repéra le buffet et son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir.

— Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous ramène un morceau ? proposa-t-il en guise de drapeau blanc.

Son mentor ne prit ni la peine de répondre, ni de le regarder. Harry commençait à être vraiment mal à l'aise.

— Prince, je suis désolé. Est-ce que vous m'en voulez beaucoup pour tout à l'heure ?

Snape darda un regard polaire sur lui.

— Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je, Potter ? susurra-t-il. Vous n'avez fait que me rappeler de façon magistrale que vous n'êtes qu'un morveux égocentrique de dix-huit ans qui n'a aucune considération pour les autres, tout comme votre père, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas toujours su.

— Je me suis excusé ! s'emporta Harry. Mais si vous n'en avez rien à foutre et que vous préférez bouder dans votre coin, très bien, je ne vais pas vous imposer plus longtemps ma présence !

Il interpella Zenobia Barsamin qui était également en service et qui l'aimait bien pour lui demander si elle voulait bien prendre la place de son mentor pour la soirée. Il prit ensuite la direction du bar pour entreprendre de se saouler copieusement, oubliant qu'il avait faim quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry était énervé et confus, et l'alcool n'améliorait pas les choses. Cette journée éveillait plus d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait à en gérer. Plus tôt, il avait absolument voulu s'oublier dans le plaisir car il avait désespérément besoin de se sentir vivant. Il aurait cru que Snape pouvait comprendre ça. En même temps, il ne lui avait pas vraiment expliqué. Il le chercha des yeux et le vit au bord du lac avec Draco Malfoy. Il le scruta avec suspicion : il ne savait pas que ce dernier avait été invité.

Quand Snape partit continuer sa ronde, Harry s'approcha du blond.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix hostile.

Draco sursauta et se retourna pour lui répondre :

— Votre Ministre a insisté pour que nous soyons présents, mes parents et moi. Comme symboles de la réconciliation de la société, paraît-il. Je lui en foutrais des symboles, moi !

— T'as pas intérêt à dire un mot de plus sur Shacklebolt. Tu devrais plutôt le remercier de vous avoir laissé passer devant le Magenmagot plutôt que de vous envoyer à Azkaban.

— A la place, il nous exhibe comme des bêtes curieuses, c'est sûr que c'est tellement mieux, répliqua amèrement le fils Malfoy.

— Une exposition de Mangemorts apprivoisés, c'est vrai que c'est d'un mauvais goût, dit Harry avec un sourire mauvais. Votre présence est une insulte pour tous les héros qui ont été tués par tes petits camarades.

— Quand tu parles de héros, j'espère que tu ne parles pas de sac à puces de lycanthrope. C'est une honte d'avoir accordé un ordre de Merlin à un sale hybride.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir que son poing percutait déjà le nez de Draco. Il s'apprêtait à remettre ça quand il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et balancé dans l'eau du lac. Quand il émergea, il vit Snape sur la berge, sa baguette pointée vers lui et l'air furieux, tandis que Lucius et Narcissa accouraient pour s'assurer de la santé de leur précieuse progéniture.

Harry tenta de s'extirper de l'eau mais la rive était glissante et il ne réussit qu'à retomber. Snape vint alors le tirer par le bras avant de le pousser sans ménagement sur le sol sec. Du monde commençait à s'attrouper autour d'eux. Un élève de Gryffondor interpella l'ancien professeur :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'êtes vous en train de faire à Harry Potter ?

— Je suis Auror et Mr. Potter, qui est mon apprenti, était en train de semer le trouble comme à son habitude. Aussi vous êtes prié de ne pas vous en mêler Mr. Abercrombie, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

— Potter, j'espère que vous êtes dégrisé maintenant. Suivez-moi, ce n'est pas la peine que vous continuiez à vous donner en spectacle. Monsieur Malfoy, venez aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent leur protecteur commun en ignorant les murmures de la foule jusqu'à l'une des serres botaniques.

— Potter, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris de frapper Draco ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton accusateur.

— Il a insulté Remus Lupin, répliqua Harry.

— Tu n'avais qu'à pas parler de façon aussi infamante de mes parents et moi ! s'écria le blond.

— Taisez-vous ! cria Snape encore plus fort pour couvrir leurs voix. Par Merlin, arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins ! Vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard, vos actions ont des conséquences. Vous en particulier, Potter. Cela ne vous suffit pas d'être le héros que tout le monde acclame, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut en plus que vous enfonciez Draco qui est déjà dans une situation difficile.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je l'ai blanchi pour vous faire plaisir et maintenant il peut se pavaner ici comme si de rien n'était, au même titre que ceux qui se sont battus contre Voldemort.

Draco voulu protester mais Snape fut plus rapide.

— Vous êtes vraiment le dernier des imbéciles, Potter ! Draco a peut-être été réhabilité aux yeux de la justice, mais pas de l'opinion publique. Pendant que votre plus grand souci était d'échapper à vos fans tout en vous amusant à mes dépends, lui a passé la journée à se faire injurier par la moitié des sorciers présents. Maintenant qu'ils ont vu leur Sauveur adoré s'en prendre à lui, qui sait si l'un d'entre eux ne va tenter de le tuer, pensant accomplir votre volonté ?

Harry était sous le choc.

— Quand même pas… Je lui ai juste mis un coup de poing, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

— Ce que certains vont considérer comme un exemple. Vous avez des responsabilités, Potter, il serait grand temps que vous les assumiez.

Harry regarda vers Draco, mais celui-ci détourna les yeux. Le visage barbouillé de sang, il avait l'air de retenir difficilement des larmes de rage. Snape le regarda aussi et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'héritier des Malfoy.

— Maintenant déguerpissez, Potter. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et repartit en direction de la fête. Il était partagé entre les restes de sa fureur et la honte. Comme à l'époque où ils étaient élèves, Snape le jugeait coupable de tout et dorlotait Draco qu'il considérait au dessus de tout soupçon. C'était injuste ! D'accord, il l'avait un peu provoqué, mais Malfoy était loin d'être un agneau : c'était une saleté de Mangemort, une brute et un lâche. Il méritait bien qu'on le secoue un peu, non ? Harry repensait à ce que son mentor lui avait dit sur les conséquences et il n'arrivait pas en être aussi sûr qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il s'assit dans un coin pour ruminer ses pensées mais Hermione le rejoignit bientôt.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Malfoy, Harry ?

— J'ai merdé, voilà ce qui s'est passé.

Il lui résuma rapidement la scène et la conversation qui s'en était suivie avec Snape.

— Prince a raison, lui dit son amie d'un air grave. Shacklebolt a été trop optimiste en croyant qu'il pouvait faire venir les Malfoy et que cela se passe bien. Je les ai vu être sifflés et houspillés à plusieurs reprises. Surtout Draco. Les Gryffondors, en particulier ceux qui n'ont pas participé à la guerre, en ont après lui. Ils ont ainsi l'impression de faire leur part et de suivre tes traces.

— Je ne savais pas.

— Tu as disparu un long moment avec Ginny il faut dire.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour rattraper ça ?

— Il faut que tu montres publiquement que tu ne lui es plus hostile.

— Je ne vais quand même pas faire une déclaration officielle !

— Un petit geste suffirait, une poignée de main par exemple, suggéra la jeune femme. Tiens, Mme Malfoy est juste là, ajouta-t-elle en la désignant. Tu as de meilleurs rapports avec elle qu'avec son époux et son fils : tu pourrais aller lui présenter tes excuses et l'inviter à danser. Cela ferait réfléchir les gens.

Harry grimaça : il détestait danser. Il s'approcha néanmoins de Narcissa et s'inclina devant elle comme Snape le lui avait appris.

— Madame, vous êtes ravissante ce soir. Je voudrais vous présenter mes sincères excuses pour mon comportement indigne envers votre fils. Accepteriez-vous de me pardonner en m'accordant cette danse ?

La blonde le jaugea du regard avant de lui répondre :

— Avec plaisir, Mr. Potter.

Ils se rendirent au milieu des autres danseurs et Harry attrapa les mains qu'elles lui tendaient. Il tenta de se souvenir des pas appropriés et fixa le sol pour essayer de ne pas marcher sur les escarpins ouvragés de sa partenaire.

— Dites-moi la vérité, Mr. Potter. Vous ne savez pas danser ?

— Non, répondit-il en rougissant.

— Je vois. Vous m'avez donc invité pour que l'on nous voit. Commenceriez-vous à maîtriser les subtilités de la diplomatie ?

— Mes proches s'efforcent de m'y initier.

— C'est le propre des grands hommes de savoir bien s'entourer pour pallier leurs insuffisances, approuva-t-elle.

Quand ils se séparèrent à la fin du morceau de musique, Harry remarqua que Snape et Draco étaient revenus. Il demanda deux coupes de vin de sauge pétillant au bar et se dirigea vers son ancien ennemi. Il lui tendit l'une des coupes un peu brutalement.

— Malfoy ?

Draco accepta le verre tout en le fixant sans parler. Harry leva le sien pour trinquer :

— A la paix !

— A la paix, répéta le blond.

Ils burent sans se quitter des yeux et Harry repartit, incapable d'en faire plus.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Le lendemain matin, Harry voulut rendre visite à Snape mais celui-ci ne daigna pas lui ouvrir. En début d'après-midi, il prit la poudre de cheminette en direction du square Grimmaurd : il avait promis à Ron de passer le voir. Le dernier fils Weasley devait encore passer une semaine chez lui afin de laisser les potions de régénération faire effet, après quoi il serait pleinement remis. Harry le trouva allongé dans le canapé du salon, en train de disputer une partie d'échec contre Percy. Ce dernier le salua et le laissa seul avec son meilleur ami.

— Heureusement que tu arrives ! s'exclama Ron. Percy se prend pour un fin stratège mais il est nul. Il boude à chaque fois que je l'écrase trop rapidement, alors je suis obligé de mal jouer pour que ça dure un peu plus longtemps.

— Tu veux faire une partie contre moi ? proposa Harry. Je ne pense pas être meilleur que lui, mais je ne me vexerai pas quand tu auras pris toutes mes pièces.

— Non, raconte-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé hier. Papa m'a dit qu'il y avait eu du grabuge avec les Malfoy. Je veux tous les détails, ajouta-t-il avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à manger un plat savoureux.

— J'ai un peu trop bu et j'ai foutu un pain à Draco. Prince n'a pas apprécié, il m'a foutu à la flotte et m'a enguirlandé : apparemment les Malfoy ont déjà pas mal d'ennuis et il m'a accusé de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Alors j'ai dansé avec Mrs Malfoy. Mais c'était politique, se justifia-t-il.

— Je regrette encore plus de ne pas avoir été là, soupira le rouquin. Déjà en temps normal, te voir sur une piste de danse est un plaisir dont je ne me lasse pas, mais en plus avec ce piquet raide de Narcissa Malfoy !

— Moque-toi ! Je me rappelle d'une époque pas si lointaine où tu ne valais pas mieux que moi.

— Les temps changent, et il faut bien qu'il y ait un domaine dans lequel je te surpasse. Outre les échecs bien sûr. Et sinon, il s'est passé d'autres trucs intéressants ?

— Luna a débusqué sans faire exprès un couple d'élèves dans les buissons en se baladant, leurs parents étaient là, ça a fait un beau scandale. Mais McGonagall a été étonnamment compréhensive. Elle a dit que c'était bien que la vie continue. A part ça, Hagrid a tellement pleuré pendant la cérémonie qu'il a ruiné la robe de Mme Maxime. Sinon, George était vraiment maussade. Il n'a pas l'air de se remettre de la mort de Fred.

Ron s'assombrit.

— Non, ce n'est pas la joie. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, nous sommes tous très inquiets pour lui. Angelina le pousse à sortir et à voir du monde, sans succès. Il dit toujours qu'il a beaucoup de travail, mais il n'a rien inventé de vraiment intéressant depuis un an. S'il continue comme ça, il va faire faillite et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va devenir. La boutique constitue son dernier lien avec Fred, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre aussi. Depuis que je suis en congés forcés, j'examine ses notes de recherches. Il a encore de bonnes idées, mais on dirait qu'il n'a plus la persévérance de les pousser jusqu'au bout.

— Est-ce que je peux regarder ?

Son ami lui désigna une liasse de parchemins sur la table.

— Il a un projet de gamme de dragées d'humeur qui me semble assez prometteur. Le principe est le même que les dragées de Bertie Crochue, sauf que ce n'est pas le goût qui est une surprise mais ce qu'on ressent. Excité comme une puce, complètement détendu, envie de chanter, etc. Enfin ça c'est sur le papier : il n'a pas réussi à calibrer l'intensité et la durée des effets, alors il a laissé tombé. J'aimerais bien l'aider, mais tu sais que les potions et moi, ce n'est pas trop ça, conclut-il avec une grimace.

— Est-ce que je peux faire une copie ? demanda Harry. Prince est assez doué en potions, peut-être acceptera-t-il d'y jetter un coup d'oeil. Enfin, s'il arrête de me faire la gueule.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry rentra au 221B Chemin de Traverse. Dans l'escalier, il croisa Draco qui descendait.

— Malfoy ! Tu viens de chez…

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne, mais mieux valait être prudent.

— Prince ?

— Quel sens de l'observation ! se moqua le Serpentard.

— Comment va-t-il ? Il ne m'a pas répondu quand je suis passé ce matin.

— Parce que tu en as quelque chose à foutre ? On n'aurait pas dit, hier. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il a accepté d'être ton mentor. Tu es vraiment une plaie.

Harry se força à rester calme.

— Arrête ton cirque et dis-moi juste ce qu'il a.

— A ton avis ? Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui lui est arrivé il y a un an ? Cette journée avait plus de signification pour lui que pour qui que ce soit d'autre, et tu as tout fait pour la lui rendre encore plus difficile qu'elle n'était.

— Il n'avait qu'à m'en parler ! A la place, il n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer bouler.

— Tu croyais quoi, qu'il allait pleurer sur ton épaule ? Il ne se confie qu'à des personnes de confiance, ajouta le blond avec une moue suffisante.

Draco bouscula le Gryffondor pour forcer le passage et s'en alla.

Harry bouillonnait. Il se précipita au huitième étage et tambourina à la porte jusqu'à ce que Snape l'ouvre et le fasse entrer. Il se retrouva alors comme un idiot, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

— Heu, bonjour.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de ce tapage, Potter ?

— Je viens de croiser Malfoy dans l'escalier…

— Et cela justifie que vous tentiez de démolir ma porte ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui parlez, à lui, alors que vous ne me parlez pas ?

— Nous sommes en train d'utiliser nos capacités vocales pour échanger des phrases, ce qui correspond, il me semble, à la définition du mot « parler ».

— Vous ne me faites jamais part de ce que vous pensez, vous ne m'avez pas dit que la journée d'hier vous affectait autant.

Le regard de Snape s'assombrit.

— Et pour quelle raison exactement l'aurais-je fait ?

— Parce que...

Harry baissa la tête.

— Je vois. Pour vous je ne suis qu'une mission, rien de plus, et les à côtés ne signifient rien. Mais pour moi, vous êtes important, ajouta-t-il en se redressant et en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry devenait confus, il parlait de façon précipitée et suppliante.

— Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je pensais que nous nous comprenions car nous avons tous les deux affrontés les ténèbres, je croyais que nous pouvions nous soutenir l'un l'autre. Mais je n'ai fait que vous énerver. Pourtant j'aimerais être capable de vous aider comme vous le faites si souvent avec moi, et qu'un jour vous me fassiez confiance comme moi je vous fais confiance.

Snape ricana et s'apprêtait à répliquer sèchement quand Harry l'enlaça en blottissant sa tête dans son cou.

— Je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais ne le dites pas, s'il-vous-plaît. Ou seulement si cela vous fait du bien de vous défouler contre moi, dans ce cas je subirai sans rien dire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous.

Son mentor resta silencieux. Il demeura rigide pendant quelques instants puis lui rendit son étreinte.

— Je vous hais, Harry Potter. Vous êtes l'antithèse de la sérénité que j'ai perdu quand je suis revenu : tellement chaotique, tellement bouillant, tellement plein de vie… Mais pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, j'aime me brûler à vous.

Il s'empara de son visage et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser différent de ceux qu'ils échangeaient d'habitude : moins brutal, mais plus exigeant, et où perçait un certain désespoir. Harry s'y abandonna complètement.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme demanda d'une petite voix :

— Est-ce que vous voulez que je reste ce soir ?

Snape le fixa longuement de son regard d'eaux troubles.

— Pourquoi pas, finit-il par répondre.

Harry alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait habituellement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. D'habitude, il venait chez Snape pour le travail ou pour les autres leçons, mais là, il était hors programme. Cela ressemblait presque à un rendez-vous et cette simple idée était déstabilisante. Son mentor n'était pas du genre à bavarder, d'ailleurs il était déjà en train de reprendre le livre qu'il était sans doute en train de lire avant l'irruption de son apprenti, comme s'il était seul.

Le jeune homme repensa aux copies que lui avaient données Ron. Voilà qui leur fournirait un sujet de conversation sans risque. Il prit une feuille pour la lire et posa les autres sur la table basse, bien en évidence. Les diagrammes ne manqueraient pas d'attiser la curiosité du maître des potions. Cela ne manqua pas : au bout de quelques minutes, Snape tendit la tête pour essayer de mieux voir. Il se leva pour s'approcher et demanda :

— Par Merlin, qu'est-ce donc que cela ? J'espère que vous n'envisagez pas sérieusement de vous lancer dans la création de potions, j'ai déjà assez de mal à vous maintenir en vie comme cela.

— Ce sont les notes de recherches de George Weasley. Il rencontre quelques problèmes avec son dernier projet.

Il lui expliqua rapidement en quoi consistaient les dragées d'humeur et les difficultés rencontrées. Snape renifla dédaigneusement en parcourant les manuscrits.

— Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez l'aider. Bien que lui et son frère ne se soient jamais donné la peine de travailler suffisamment pour avoir des notes correctes, je ne peux nier qu'ils avaient une certaine inventivité dont vous êtes totalement dépourvu.

— J'ai quand même quelques idées. Par exemple, on pourrait utiliser des ailes d'éphémères pour réduire la durée des effets, non ? improvisa Harry.

— Sombre imbécile ! Les éphémères sont incompatibles avec les graines de primejoie qui entrent dans la composition de six dragées sur les dix, et de toute façon ils doivent être ajoutés à la dernière minute en raison de leur volatilité, ils ne peuvent donc être employés pour des dragées conditionnées. Non, il faudrait plutôt inclure une décoction inversée d'écorce de chêne millénaire. Mais pas dans la dragée de sérénité : elle aurait un effet catalyseur sur les dents de paresseux qui les rendraient soporifique.

Harry prenait des notes à toute vitesse pendant que Snape réfléchissait à voix haute en examinant les travaux de George. A un moment, ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un rictus satisfait.

— Je vois. Depuis le début votre intention était de me faire travailler à mon insu. Vous commencez à gagner en subtilité, c'est bien.

— Je me suis dit que cela vous changerait les idées, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Et puis George a vraiment besoin d'aide, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. Depuis la mort de son frère, il ne mène plus aucun projet à terme, il se laisse sombrer. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de faire quelque chose pour lui ?

Snape grimaça.

— J'admets que ces dragées représentent un défi intellectuel intéressant, mais je n'ai aucune sympathie pour ce vendeur de farces et attrapes. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien ses expérimentations dans ma classe.

— C'est aujourd'hui un homme diminué qui n'a plus grand chose à voir avec l'élève qui perturbait vos cours. Il a perdu son jumeaux, ainsi qu'une oreille, si vous vous souvenez bien.

— Après la manipulation, le chantage affectif. Le Choixpeau n'avait peut-être pas complètement tort en voulant vous envoyer dans ma Maison. Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Ils continuèrent à examiner le projet des dragées d'humeur, puis dînèrent ensemble. Harry avait proposé à Snape de l'inviter au restaurant, mais ce dernier, toujours aussi casanier, avait refusé. Il prépara cependant un repas printanier particulièrement somptueux, avec de la crème d'artichaut en verrine, une charlotte d'asperges à la ricotta accompagné de pois et de fèves et enfin un millefeuille aux framboises et à la rhubarbe. Snape ne mangeait presque jamais de viande mais il faisait des miracles avec les fruits et légumes de saison.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Harry demanda à Kreattur de lui rapporter une bouteille de vin des elfes qu'il gardait chez lui et ils reprirent place dans les fauteuils pour le déguster.

— Un seul verre, et au lit ! le prévint son mentor. Il est hors de question que vous repreniez l'habitude d'aller au Bureau avec une gueule de bois.

— Mon lit ou le vôtre ? demanda plaisamment Harry.

— Nous verrons, maugréa Snape.

Harry contempla le liquide doré dans sa main.

— Il y a deux ans, j'ai poussé Hagrid et Slughorn à s'enivrer afin d'obtenir une information sur les Horcruxes que Dumbledore m'avait demandée. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert le vin des elfes, mais je n'en ai bu qu'une gorgée à l'époque, il fallait que je garde l'esprit clair.

— Vous avez saoulé deux de vos professeurs ? Je ne pense pas qu'Albus ait été d'accord avec ça.

— Il m'a encouragé à employer tous les moyens que je trouverais. Mais c'est la potion Felix Felicis qui m'a suggéré la procédure.

— Horace m'avait dit que vous en aviez gagné une fiole. Grâce à mon livre, je suppose. Quel dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas conservée pour le soir où Albus… nous a quitté, regretta-t-il amèrement.

— En fait j'en avais gardé une bonne partie que j'ai donnée à mes amis pour qu'ils montent la garde : je savais que Malfoy préparait quelque chose. Je suppose que c'est grâce à elle s'il n'y a pas eu plus de dégâts.

Snape acquiesça, la mélancolie peinte sur la figure.

— Et vous, demanda Harry, vous avez déjà utilisé Felix Felicis ?

— Plusieurs fois, oui. Quand j'ai dû retourner auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et le convaincre que je ne l'avais pas trahi. J'en ai aussi beaucoup fait usage l'an dernier. Protéger la vie de vos petits camarades alors que ceux-ci faisaient tout pour s'attirer des ennuis n'était pas une tâche facile, non plus que d'espionner pour l'Ordre alors que celui-ci voulait ma mort. Mais le Felix Felicis est une potion dont il est dangereux d'abuser, sans compter qu'elle est très difficile et très coûteuse à réaliser. J'avais épuisé mes stocks depuis longtemps le soir de la bataille, il y a un an.

La voix de Snape avait baissé au fur et à mesure pour ne plus être qu'un chuchotement. Harry le laissa à ses souvenirs quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

— Est-ce que c'était très difficile, hier ?

— J'ai réussi à faire croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je lui étais fidèle, tromper quelques anciennes connaissances trop aveugles pour voir ce qu'elles ont sous le nez est largement dans mes cordes.

— Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler, murmura Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Snape ferma douloureusement les siens et un silence pesant s'installa avant qu'il ne réponde.

— Poudlard est hanté par trop de fantômes du passé qui me rappellent que je devrais être l'un d'entre eux. Hier j'ai contemplé une fois de plus la longue liste de mes échecs et de mes crimes.

— Pourtant l'existence même de la cérémonie d'hier est un témoignage de vos réussites : vous avez joué un rôle crucial dans la victoire, vous avez protégé les élèves…

— Je ne l'ai fait que parce qu'Albus me l'avait demandé et en mémoire de Lily. Ne vous y trompez pas, Potter : je n'ai jamais fait partie de l'Ordre pour des raisons idéologiques. Je n'ai jamais partagé vos opinions et si je suis satisfait de votre victoire, c'est uniquement parce qu'Albus et Lily l'auraient été.

— Vous auriez préféré un monde de terreur comme celui que voulait créer Voldemort ? protesta Harry.

Snape haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Autrefois, j'adhérais à son projet, mais je l'ai combattu si longtemps qu'il m'est difficile aujourd'hui d'adopter le point de vue que j'avais à l'époque. Cependant vous restez de dangereux utopistes à mes yeux. Votre irrespect pour ce qui a fait la grandeur de notre monde et votre amour des Moldus risque de tous nous conduire à notre perte. Mais peu m'importe, je ne me soucie plus de l'avenir du monde aujourd'hui.

Harry digérait avec difficulté ces paroles. Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent en un rictus cynique.

— Je vous choque ? Le destin m'a lié à vous, mais cela ne fait pas de moi un gentil chevalier blanc. Vous auriez sans doute préféré avoir l'un de vos partisans comme serviteur de l'ombre.

— Non. Tant que vous ne mettez pas ces idées en application, je n'ai pas de raison de m'opposer à vous. Vous êtes comme vous êtes et même si je ne partage pas votre façon de voir les choses, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez différent.

— J'oubliais. Vous êtes masochiste.

— Ce n'est pas ça.

Harry se leva et vint se placer aux pieds de Snape pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

— Je vous apprécie réellement, ajouta-t-il. Je crois que je vous aime.

— Ne dites pas de bêtises, répliqua son mentor, la voix rauque.

Harry n'insista pas. Leur arrangement actuel lui convenait parfaitement et il ne voulait pas risquer de tout perdre en le poussant dans ses retranchements.

Il resta sans bouger et, au bout d'un moment, la main de Snape vint lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Si l'ambiance n'avait pas été si lourde, il aurait presque ronronner tant les mouvements des doigts agiles à travers ses mèches et sur son cuir chevelu étaient agréables. Mais à la place il avait envie de pleurer tant la peine et les remords de son serviteur de l'ombre étaient perceptibles. Pour la première fois, ce dernier lui laissait voir combien il était un homme brisé.

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'assit sur les genoux de son mentor. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Snape le serra dans ses bras comme un naufragé s'accroche à une bouée. Ce qu'il était, en quelque sorte : un revenant d'une guerre et d'une époque révolue errant dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien.

Harry prit sa main et l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre. L'ancien Mangemort se laissa faire. Il avait perdu toute sa fierté et son agressivité, le laissant presque vide. Ils s'allongèrent nu l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent enlacés.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Dans le prochain chapitre, notre apprenti détective Harry ira faire trempette en mer du Nord lors de "La traque".


	9. La traque

Ma santé n'est pas au beau fixe ces dernières semaines alors j'ai du mal à écrire, à part les lemons, parce que cela ne me demande pas beaucoup de réflexion. J'ai de l'avance sur les chapitres lemonesques mais pas sur les autres.

Le chapitre ci-dessous a été assez laborieux à écrire car il est assez différent de ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, donnez-moi votre avis.

Une fois de plus, merci à ma super-bêta Dragsou qui m'a donné des idées pour le compléter.

* * *

 **oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo**

* * *

 **La traque**

Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin et les choses étaient redevenues comme avant entre Harry et Snape. Ils n'évoquaient jamais ce qu'ils s'étaient dit le dimanche après la commémoration, l'ancien professeur était toujours aussi strict au travail et à l'entraînement, et ils continuaient leurs jeux sexuels. Mais de petites choses avaient changé.

Quand ils prenaient le thé, ou à la toute fin de la journée, Harry s'asseyait souvent aux pieds de son mentor pour poser la tête sur ses genoux pendant que ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux. C'était devenu un rituel, l'un des rares moment où Snape se permettait de montrer un peu de tendresse. Il acceptait aussi de plus en plus souvent que son apprenti reste dormir avec lui, à la plus grande joie de ce dernier.

Un matin, chose rare, Harry se réveilla le premier. Il frotta sa mâchoire rugueuse d'une barbe naissante avant de se tourner sur le côté pour contempler le profil de son amant. Même dans le sommeil, le visage de ce dernier n'était pas parfaitement détendu. Ses traits restaient légèrement crispés, comme s'il avait trop longtemps été sur ses gardes pour relâcher sa vigilance. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de tous les souvenirs qui le hantaient.

Alors que l'homme au visage sévère commençait à ouvrir les yeux, Harry posa la main sur sa joue pour la caresser.

— C'est bizarre, murmura-t-il.

— Mais encore ? demanda Snape d'une voix pas tout à fait réveillée.

— Vous n'avez jamais de barbe le matin et je ne vous ai jamais vu vous raser. Vous avez toujours été comme ça ou cela fait partie des transformations que vous avez pratiqué sur vous quand vous êtes devenu Corvus Prince ?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Snape hésita avant de poursuivre.

— Je ne vieillis plus, depuis ma résurrection. Entre-autres conséquences, ma barbe et mes cheveux ne poussent plus.

— Vous êtes immortel alors ?

— Non plus, je mourrai de nouveau un jour. Mais les seuls changements que je peux subir en attendant sont ceux que je décide de m'infliger, comme lorsque j'ai transformé mon apparence.

— Vous allez donc artificiellement vous vieillir au fil des ans pour qu'on ne remarque rien ?

— Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, marmonna le serviteur de l'ombre pour lui même en se levant.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Harry en le suivant.

— Il est temps de nous préparer, nous n'avons plus le temps pour ces bavardages, Potter.

Ce weekend-là, Snape avait prévu un programme d'entraînement spécial : une chasse à l'homme. Contrairement à son habitude, cette fois Harry ne serait pas le chassé, mais le chasseur. Il disposait de 48h pour retrouver Polaris Bearer qui s'était portée volontaire pour jouer le rôle de la proie.

L'opération était organisée en partenariat avec Giovani Cagliostro, le mentor de Polaris, célèbre lui-même pour avoir réussi à s'enfuir d'entre les mains de la Camorra Nerra, la plus dangereuse des organisations de mages noirs italiens. Snape quant à lui suivrait Harry tout du long de sa traque sans intervenir afin de l'observer.

Heureusement pour Harry, Polaris devait respecter quelques règles : elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter la Grande-Bretagne et, une fois arrivée au lieu de son choix, elle avait pour instruction d'y installer son campement et de ne plus transplaner, à moins qu'elle repère son poursuivant. A part ça, tous les coups étaient permis. Snape et Cagliostro avaient laissé entendre qu'ils ne seraient pas regardants sur la légalité des moyens employés, du moment qu'ils n'entraînaient pas mort d'homme.

La poursuite d'un fugitif n'avait rien de palpitant : il s'agissait d'un travail d'enquête long et minutieux. Harry commença par éplucher le dossier de Polaris au Bureau des Aurors et par rassembler toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver sur elle afin de deviner où elle pouvait bien se cacher, ce qui lui prit toute la matinée.

Il interrogea également Faunus Chourave qui était désormais son petit-ami, mais ce ne fut pas facile : ce dernier ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un entraînement. Harry devait réussir à lui soutirer des informations sans qu'il croit que la jeune femme avait des ennuis, sinon il risquerait de vouloir la protéger ou au moins de s'en mêler. Mais Faunus avait suivi les mêmes cours que Harry et il se rendit compte de la manoeuvre.

Harry n'avait pas le droit de lui dire la vérité, alors il inventa un mensonge.

— Je suis sur les traces d'un ancien partisan de Voldemort spécialisé dans l'invocation d'Inferi.

En effet, Polaris et Cagliostro étaient chargés de détecter et nettoyer les nids de ces morts-vivants.

— J'ai déjà discuté avec Cagliostro et il m'a dit que Polaris avait peut-être remarqué des choses supplémentaires sur les lieux où ils sont intervenus, c'est pour ça que je dois la voir de toute urgence. Mais personne ne sait où elle est partie pour le weekend.

Faunus avait l'air sceptique, cependant il lui faisait confiance, aussi lui donna-t-il la liste des endroits où, à sa connaissance, elle était susceptible d'aller.

En sortant du Ministère, Harry remarqua que Snape était de mauvaise humeur.

— Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Votre interrogatoire était un désastre, Chourave aurait normalement dû se braquer et ne rien vous dire. Il n'a parlé que parce que vous êtes le « Sauveur », au dessus de tout soupçons, j'espère que vous vous en êtes rendu compte ?

— Oui. En même temps, vous dites toujours que je dois utiliser tous les atouts à ma disposition, et dans le cas présent, ma réputation en est un, non ? demanda Harry, taquin.

— Vous vous reposez beaucoup trop sur vos lauriers, une fois de plus ! Votre réputation ne fera pas toujours le travail à votre place et un jour l'un de vos ennemis profitera de votre suffisance pour vous piéger.

A la grande surprise de Snape, Harry réagit à ses remontrances en éclatant de rire, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

— Suffisant et complètement inconséquent ! J'essaye de vous apprendre à rester en vie, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans.

— C'est juste, expliqua Harry en tentant de se calmer, c'est juste que cela m'a rappelé vos tirades à Poudlard, quand vous m'accusiez de profiter de ma célébrité. Le bon vieux temps. Bon, sauf que cette fois c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas obtenu ces informations sans elle, alors qu'à l'époque je n'avais aucun des privilèges dont vous m'affubliez.

— Ah oui ? Et la centaine de points qu'Albus vous a accordé à la fin de votre première année, volant la coupe à ma Maison alors que mes élèves s'étaient efforcés de travailler sérieusement et de respecter le règlement, eux ? Et toutes les fois où vous n'avez pas été renvoyé malgré vos infractions et la mise en danger de vos camarades ? La liste est tellement longue que j'en aurais pour des heures à l'établir.

— Je vous rappelle que j'avais un mage noir aux fesses !

— Oseriez-vous affirmer honnêtement que toutes les fois où vous avez enfreint le couvre-feu ou fait quelque chose de dangereux étaient en rapport avec lui ?

— Oui ! Non… d'accord, j'ai fait quelques conneries, comme tout le monde, mais si on enlève ce qui est en rapport avec Voldemort, je suis sûr qu'on arrive à un nombre tout à fait dans la moyenne des autres élèves.

— Sauf que ces derniers étaient punis pour leurs incartades, ils n'avaient pas carte blanche contrairement à vous.

— Mais j'ai été puni ! Je ne pense pas que vous ayez oublié le nombre incalculable d'heures que j'ai passé en votre charmante compagnie lors des retenues que vous me distribuiez avec tant de générosité. Mais si vous pensez que je n'ai pas été suffisamment puni, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu, je suis sûr que cela peut se rattraper.

— Arrêtez un peu de penser avec votre queue, Potter, vous avez du travail. Nous sommes arrivés à la zone de transplanage.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Harry se rendit dans la maison de Polaris et de ses parents. Il prépara mentalement différent scénarios pour les interroger sans répéter le même fiasco qu'avec Faunus, mais il comprit à leur attitude quand il se présenta qu'ils l'attendaient. Ils étaient également légèrement fébriles, mais pas comme des parents qui s'inquiètent pour leur fille, non, plutôt comme des acteurs sur le point d'entrer sur scène. Harry en déduit qu'ils étaient au courant de l'opération.

Il leur posa cependant ses questions comme si de rien n'était. Quand ils prétendirent qu'elle aimait beaucoup le sud de l'Angleterre et les collines du Pays de Galles, il comprit quel rôle leur avait été attribué : celui des parents qui mentent pour couvrir leur enfant en fuite. En effet, Faunus lui avait parlé de leur projet de vacances en mer du Nord et il avait lui-même remarqué pendant leur formation qu'elle était passionnée par les créatures magiques maritimes, même si elle avait un don avec tous les êtres et animaux.

La fouille de la chambre apporta plus d'informations : Harry y trouva les photos et les noms de plusieurs amis et cousins proches de Polaris. La jeune femme était très organisée, elle rangeait ses vêtements par saison, ce qui permis à Harry de constater que l'étagère hivernale semblait avoir été vidée d'une partie de son contenu alors qu'on était presque en juin. Il était embarrassé de mettre ainsi le nez dans les affaires personnelles d'une de ses collègues, mais elle avait préparé l'opération : s'il y avait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit, elle les avait probablement mises à l'abris.

Avant de partir, Harry fit le tour du reste de la maison. Une photo sur un mur du salon attira son attention : on y voyait Polaris, enfant, en compagnie de selkies sur un rocher entouré d'une mer grise. Il entraîna alors Monsieur et Madame Bearer dans la cuisine où il leur demanda de remplir un formulaire administratif pour certifier qu'ils avaient bien reçu sa visite ce jour et que la fouille n'avait occasionné aucun dégât. Tandis qu'ils étaient penchés sur les nombreux feuillets, il s'exclama :

— Mince, j'ai oublié mon calepin à côté, je reviens tout de suite.

Il les abandonna alors en compagnie de Snape sans leur laisser le temps de protester et se précipita dans le salon où il dupliqua rapidement la photo des selkies à l'aide d'un Gemino. Il glissa le double à l'intérieur de sa robe d'Auror et en sortit son calepin avant de rejoindre les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors et Snape lui demanda :

— La diversion avec les formulaires s'est avérée efficace, mais vous avez eu de la chance : la typographie était tout à fait fantaisiste, si l'un d'eux avait travaillé dans l'administration, il s'en serait tout de suite aperçu. Maintenant, je suis curieux de savoir quel était votre but.

Harry sortit la photo en expliquant :

— Ils ont fait trop d'efforts pour ne pas parler de la mer pour que ce soit innocent, je pense que c'est une piste, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils se rendent compte que je suis dessus car ils pourraient avoir un moyen de la contacter.

— Pas mal.

L'instinct de Harry le poussait vers la mer du Nord mais Snape attendait de lui qu'il procède avec méthodologie, aussi passa-t-il le reste de l'après-midi à rendre visite aux proches de Polaris en s'assurant que celle-ci n'était pas dans les parages grâce au sortilège Hominum revelio. Il ne s'attarda pas, excepté chez son cousin Mizar. D'après l'album photo trouvé dans la chambre de Polaris, ils avaient souvent passé leurs vacances ensembles quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Harry hésita à lui mettre la pression en lui faisant croire que Polaris était en danger, car il était tard et il commençait à être fatigué. Mais il trouvait cela cruel de l'inquiéter pour rien, aussi concocta-t-il une histoire plus joyeuse. Il prétendit qu'il aidait Faunus à organiser le voyage qu'il avait prévu de faire en mer du Nord avec la jeune femme et, que pour cette raison, il voulait savoir où elle était déjà allée et quels endroits elle préférait.

D'après Mizar, elle connaissait assez bien toute la côte est de la Grande-Bretagne, mais les deux endroits qu'elle appréciait le plus étaient les Orcades et Whitby. Il suggéra les Shetlands comme destination car elle n'y était encore jamais allée.

La fin de la journée se déroula à la grande bibliothèque du Ministère. Harry consulta une nouvelle fois la fiche des emprunts de Polaris. Lorsqu'il l'avait lu la première fois le matin, il n'avait pas pu en tirer grand chose car Polaris était un rat de bibliothèque du même acabit que Hermione. Mais à la lumière de ses dernières découvertes, un titre lui sauta aux yeux : le _Guide complet des Êtres de l'Eau : langage et coutumes_ de Dylan Marwood, qu'elle avait emprunté plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année. La dernière remontant à quelques jours, juste après qu'elle ait accepté de participer à l'opération, et elle ne l'avait pas encore rendu.

La bibliothèque possédait heureusement plusieurs exemplaires du guide de Marwood et Harry pu le lire à son tour. Il consulta également les fiches des selkies au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques : il n'y en avait pas de recensées près de Whitby, mais une importante communauté vivait dans le Scapa Flow, une baie au milieu des Orcades. Ce n'est qu'après avoir soigneusement étudié la géographie des lieux jusqu'à minuit passé qu'il s'autorisa à rentrer chez lui pour une courte nuit de sommeil.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Deux sorciers se tenaient au bord des falaises de l'île de Hoy, contemplant les eaux subartiques du Scapa Flow dans la lumière de l'auror. Leurs silhouettes, respectivement bleu canard et indigo, se détachaient sur le fond de pierre grise et d'herbe jaunâtre.

— Fait froid, grommela Harry en se jetant un énième sort de réchauffement.  
Son mentor ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

— Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, reprit le plus jeune en enfourchant son fidèle Eclair de Feu et en brandissant sa baguette… mais au fait, comment allez-vous faire pour me suivre une fois que je serai désillusionné ?

Snape sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse :

— Voici l'occasion de vérifier si certaines de mes théories sont justes. Concentrez-vous sur l'idée suivante : vous avez besoin - il insista sur ce mot - que je sache où vous êtes. Bien, maintenant envolez-vous et faites quelques tours en pensant à autre chose.

Harry obéit alors que Snape fermait les yeux. Quand il redescendit, il décela derrière le masque d'impassibilité de son mentor les traces discrètes de la satisfaction.

— Le test est concluant. Le lien m'indique votre localisation.

Harry fronça les sourcils : il espérait que cela ne fonctionnait que tant que ce serait nécessaire, il n'avais pas vraiment envie que Snape sache en permanence où il était. Pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à lui cacher, contrairement à leurs années à Poudlard, mais il tenait à garder un minimum d'intimité. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à la question : il avait toujours une mission à accomplir.

Snape lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de balai, qu'il avait un autre moyen de voler. Harry se doutait de quoi il s'agissait, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de voir l'ancien Mangemort s'élever dans les airs, enveloppé dans une fumée noire, comme il l'avait fait au début de la bataille de Poudlard, comme Voldemort le lui avait probablement appris.

Il n'était pas ravi que son mentor, amant et serviteur se serve autant de magie noire : elle était réputée corruptrice, et plus pragmatiquement, s'il était découvert par leurs collègues, il risquait de sérieux ennuis. Le défenseur de la lumière se tut néanmoins : il savait pertinemment que Snape lui rirait au nez s'il lui faisait part de ses appréhensions. S'il y avait une chose dont le sombre Auror se fichait plus que des lois sur la magie noire, c'était de son propre bien-être.

Mais bien vite la silhouette brumeuse perdit ses sombres couleurs grâce à un sort de désillusion et Harry se fondit de même dans son environnement. Il commença par survoler la côte de Hoy, par acquis de conscience. L'île était peuplée et éloignée des fonds marins de la baie fréquentés par les selkies alors il y avait peu de chances que Polaris soit dans le coin. Il jeta néanmoins le sortilège de Révélation de Présence humaine à intervalles réguliers. Il l'avait travaillé intensément sous la houlette de Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il soit extrêmement difficile à détecter par ses cibles. A sa connaissance, Polaris n'était pas une spécialiste des sorts de détection, aussi avait-il bon espoir que le niveau de subtilité qu'il avait réussi à atteindre suffirait.

Une fois Hoy expédiée, il inspecta minutieusement les petites îles de Cava et Fara qui étaient de bonnes candidates : il avait déduit de ses recherches que la photo avec les selkies avait été prise sur l'une d'elles. Mais les deux étaient vides de toute présence humaine. L'île voisine de Flotta était à exclure : elle abritait un terminal pétrolier, chose qui faisait irrémédiablement fuir les selkies.

La matinée et le début de l'après-midi s'écoulèrent sans que Harry détecte d'autres présences que celles de quelques pêcheurs et touristes moldus. Lors de leur pause déjeuner, Snape avait été d'une humeur exécrable, se plaignant de la lenteur de Harry. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques heures, un fort vent d'ouest s'était levé, rendant le vol particulièrement difficile, et les deux hommes étaient fourbus.

Enfin, sur l'île de Hunda, Harry repéra une présence sorcière. Elle provenait d'une grotte creusée dans le flanc de la falaise qui lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Il espérait que Polaris n'avait pas eu le mauvais goût de peupler sa planque avec quelques uns des Inferi qu'elle était censée détruire. Tous les coups étaient permis après tout. Harry chassa l'idée d'un revers de main mental : la jeune fille n'avait pas froid aux yeux mais elle préférait indubitablement les créatures vivantes. Non, c'était des selkies qu'il devait se méfier.

Plongé dans ses considérations, Harry ne se rendit compte de la présence d'un sortilège d'alerte que lorsqu'il fut trop tard. Il se mit alors à courir en jetant des Stupefix devant lui, à l'aveuglette, pour empêcher sa proie de transplaner. Sa méthode fut suffisamment dissuasive car quand il l'aperçut enfin, elle n'était pas en train de disparaître mais de plonger dans un lac intérieur.

Il s'approcha du bord avec réluctance : de nouveau les souvenirs de la caverne qui avait abrité le médaillon de Serpentard l'envahissaient et le faisaient frémir. A côté de lui, Snape réapparut et le regarda d'un air impatient. Alors Harry se débarrassa prestement de ses vêtements dont il sortit la branchiflore qu'il avait apporté en prévision de ce genre de situation, puis il l'avala et plongea, suivi de près par son mentor.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait doucement dans les ténèbres et que la morsure de l'eau glacée s'atténuait progressivement grâce à la transformation que la plante magique opérait sur son organisme, Harry ne put empêcher la terreur de lui comprimer la poitrine. Il sentit des doigts décharnés tenter de s'emparer de lui et il se débattit, donnant des coups de pieds à un corps derrière lui. Le corps en question fut bientôt éclairé d'un Lumos, révélant le visage furieux de Snape, et Harry vit qu'il n'avait été frôlé que par quelques algues. Il alluma sa propre baguette et retourna à son exploration.

Le lac s'enfonçait profondément dans la roche, formant un puits, ou un tunnel, Harry ne savait pas trop car il avait du mal à situer où étaient le haut et le bas. Il avança pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable avant de finalement atteindre une sortie. Devant lui s'étendaient les fonds marins de Scapa Flow.

Il ignorait par où s'était enfuie Polaris mais il avait une idée de comment la retrouver. En effet, il se rappelait fort bien depuis la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers que les selkies appréciaient la musique. Aussi, d'un sortilège informulé, il provoqua une douce mélodie qui se répandit dans les ondes alentours. Le jeune Auror se désillusionna à nouveau, non sans avoir fait signe à Snape d'en faire autant, et il se dissimula derrière quelques rochers pour plus de sûreté.

Harry n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : au bout de quelques minutes à peine, un selkie apparut alors que la mélodie étaient en train de s'achever. L'être de l'eau chercha son origine, mais ne la trouvant pas, il repartit déçu d'où il était venu. Harry nagea à sa suite, laborieusement : même si ses mains et ses pieds étaient palmés, il ne pouvait rivaliser avec un être doté d'une queue de poisson. Heureusement que ce dernier ne se pressait pas particulièrement.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent l'épave rouillée d'un navire qui avait de toute évidence été transformé en village sous-marin par les selkies. Harry eut peur de devoir la fouiller entièrement car elle était immense : il s'agissait d'un croiseur allemand datant de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Il vit alors Polaris, qui s'était métamorphosée en sirène, près de la proue. Elle semblait prise dans une conversation houleuse avec un groupe de selkies. Harry s'approcha discrètement : il supposa, d'après les gestes des uns et des autres, que les résidents du navire lui en refusaient l'accès.

Le groupe avait l'air d'être proche d'arriver à un accord aussi Harry décida de passer à l'action : il lança un Stupefix en direction de sa cible. Hélas, un aiglefin se trouvait sur le chemin du sortilège et fut frappé à sa place. Aussitôt, les selkies furent en état d'alerte et se précipitèrent vers lui en brandissant leurs armes de pierre.

Harry n'était pas aussi effrayé qu'il l'avait été quatre ans plus tôt, il pensait connaître suffisamment de sorts de combat informulés pour se défendre, même sous l'eau. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de blesser l'un des êtres de l'eau : cela créerait un incident diplomatique, et comme il ne parlait pas la langue aquatique, il ne pouvait pas tenter de négociation. A la place, il s'entoura d'un tourbillon de vagues qui repoussa ses attaquant.

Pendant ce temps, Polaris s'enfuyait à nouveau et elle nageait vite grâce à sa queue de sirène. Harry tenta alors une chose dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle puisse marcher dans l'eau : il transplana. Il réapparut juste devant sa collègue et la stupéfixa immédiatement. Il voulut effectuer une pirouette aquatique pour fêter sa victoire. Cependant, dans sa tentative de pirouette, une douleur atroce le prit au ventre et il se mit à cracher du sang. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut la troupe de selkies qui l'encerclait.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

— Il a quand même réussi à trouver Pola et à l'immobiliser, de mon point de vue c'est lui qui a gagné le défi, déclara une voix chantante et rapide.

— Mais il serait mort si les selkies et moi n'avions pas été là, répliqua une autre voix, celle grave et mordante de Snape.

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il s'attendait à découvrir le décor blanc d'une infirmerie autour de lui, chose dont il avait une grande habitude. A la place, son regard se posa sur les murs en bois d'une petite cabane de pêcheur. Mathilda Wrenwax, la médicomage du Bureau des Aurors, était néanmoins présente et s'approcha alors de lui pour l'examiner.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? voulu demander Harry.

A la place, il cracha des caillots de sang, quelques morceaux d'algues et d'autres choses indéfinissables. La soignante comprit malgré tout sa question.

— Vous avez voulu transplaner dans l'eau ET sous l'action d'une branchiflore, deux choses fortement contrindiquées. Vous avez perdu un morceau d'estomac dans l'opération. Vous êtes un cas d'école à vous tout seul, Monsieur Potter, je vais peut-être écrire une thèse à votre sujet.

— Je vois que vous avez fini votre petite sieste, intervint Snape.

Son ton méprisant était de mauvais augure : Harry avait souvent constaté qu'il était le premier symptôme d'une colère froide.

— Hey, Harry, ça va mieux ? demanda Polaris qui surgit près du lit à ce moment-là. Tu nous a fichu une sacré frousse.

Cagliostro s'approcha à son tour et Harry se sentit oppressé par la présence d'autant de personnes autour de son lit. Heureusement, Wrenwax s'en rendit compte, et comme Pomfresh en son temps, elle chassa vertement les importuns.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Harry réussit à reconstituer les événements : après sa perte de connaissance, les selkies l'avaient protégé des requins attirés par l'odeur du sang pendant que Snape réanimait Polaris. Ensuite tout ce petit monde l'avait ramené sur la terre ferme. Il n'était pas prudent de le transplaner dans son état, alors Polaris avait alerté Cagliostro avec qui elle était en contact, lequel avait fait venir la médicomage. Pendant ce temps, Snape s'était efforcé de le stabiliser à l'aide des quelques potions de soin qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

A ce moment là du récit, Polaris avait jeté un drôle de regard au soi-disant Auror canadien mais n'avait rien dit. Harry profita que les deux seniors recommençaient à se disputer au sujet du gagnant - chacun pointait les erreurs de son apprenti et le disait indigne de la victoire - pour discuter avec elle discrètement :

— Que s'est-il passé d'autre ?

— Prince était bizarre, répondit-elle. Quand il m'a réanimée, il avait un de ces regards... j'ai cru qu'il était devenu fou et qu'il allait tuer tout le monde. Ensuite, quand il te soignait, il n'avait pas l'air bien, il était pâle comme la mort et il semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Je ne sais pas s'il avait peur d'avoir des ennuis ou s'il tient à toi, je pencherais pour la première solution vu qu'il te parle toujours comme à du poisson pourri, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas que tu meurs. Vraiment pas. C'en était effrayant.

Peu après, Cagliostro et son apprenti annoncèrent leur départ. Polaris vint dire au revoir à Harry, qui ne pourrait pas transplaner avant le lendemain :

— Mis à part ton petit accident de transplanage, c'était rigolo comme entraînement. J'espère qu'on remettra ça, petit Prince.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en volant un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme alité et s'en alla. Harry en fut fort embarrassé. Un ricanement s'éleva de l'autre bout de la pièce. Evidemment, Snape l'avait vu.

— Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous foutre de ma gueule à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présente, déclara-t-il, vexé.

— Vous ne voudriez quand même pas me priver de ma principale source d'amusement, cela contreviendrait à votre noble sens du sacrifice. Avouez tout de même que la situation est cocasse : vous rougissez pour un simple petit baiser, alors que vous n'êtes pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de vierge effarouchée.

— Ce n'est pas pareil ! D'habitude, on me demande un minimum mon avis.

Snape ne répliqua pas. La question de la contrainte - la véritable, pas celle mise en scène lors de jeux - ne le faisait pas particulièrement rire.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Mardi matin, un Harry parfaitement remis se tenait dans le bureau de Gawain Robards. Vu ce qu'il subissait présentement, il n'aurait pas été contre quelques jours de convalescence supplémentaires, mais Wrenwax avait bien fait son travail. Polaris était assise à côté de lui et n'en menait pas large elle non plus. En revanche, Snape et Cagliostro, qui les encadraient, se souciaient visiblement des remontrances de leur chef comme de leur première dissection de grenouille.

— Vous êtes censés être l'élite ! Le dernier rempart entre nos compatriotes et les hordes de mages noirs qui les menacent ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'organiser cette compétition aussi stupide que dangereuse ? invectiva-t-il les deux séniors.

— Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des juniors, vous êtes des adultes maintenant, vous devriez être capable de reconnaître des ordres déraisonnables. Je ne vous encourage pas à l'insubordination, mais quand même, j'aurais cru que la guerre vous aurait appris les dangers de l'obéissance aveugle.

Harry pensait que Robards partait un peu loin dans l'hyperbole : il n'y avait pas beaucoup de rapports entre accepter de se mettre en danger pour essayer de devenir meilleur et accepter de persécuter des innocents. Mais il n'en dit rien et son chef tourna à nouveau son ire vers ses subalternes les plus âgés.

— Je vous ai laissé libre de planifier vos entraînements à votre convenance parce que je vous croyais assez raisonnables pour transmettre vos compétences à vos apprentis en toute sécurité, pas pour que vous les fassiez barboter en mer du nord et s'entretuer. Vous imaginez les conséquences si la Gazette avait annoncé que le Survivant avait finalement été mangé par des poissons ?

Robards fixa les deux seniors en les mettant au défi de le contredire, mais ces derniers avaient l'habitude des chefs colériques et savaient qu'il valait mieux se taire en attendant que l'orage passe. Face à leur silence, le vieil Auror reprit la parole :

— Bon, maintenant, racontez-moi : comment se sont-ils débrouillés ? Qui a gagné ? Je veux un débriefing complet.

Une heure plus tard, et sans que Snape et Cagliostro aient réussi à s'accorder pour déterminer un vainqueur, ils furent libérés. Leurs collègues les attendaient, avides eux aussi de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Harry eut l'impression de revenir à Poudlard au lendemain de l'une de ses aventures, quand tout le monde l'observait comme une bête de foire. Mais Snape lui évita d'avoir à répondre aux questions, laissant cette tâche à Polaris et à son mentor volubile, en lui collant une montagne de paperasse entre les pattes :

— Puisque vous êtes incapable de transplaner correctement et de nous épargner les ennuis, il me semble plus sage de vous faire revenir à des activités à votre portée. Bien que j'ai encore des doutes sur votre capacité à écrire lisiblement. Je veux que ces dossiers soient finis d'ici demain, peu m'importe combien de temps cela vous prendra.

Harry rentra très tard chez lui ce soir là, ainsi que le lendemain et le surlendemain. Vendredi, cependant, Snape tomba à court de travail administratif à lui confier et il fut contraint de l'emmener enquêter avec lui sur le terrain.

Ils se rendirent à Godric's Hollow où une vieille femme, Jessica Fletcher, avait été assassinée. Revenir sur les lieux du terrible drame qui avait changé leur vie à tous les deux presque dix-huit ans auparavant les mettait sur les nerfs, mais ils interrogèrent les voisins avec professionnalisme. Ces derniers affirmèrent avoir vu des Mangemorts rôder autour de la maison de la victime.

Snape avait l'air dubitatif, mais Harry ne voulait pas subir ses moqueries en demandant simplement pourquoi, aussi réfléchit-il à la question tandis qu'ils inspectaient les lieux du crime. Il passa en revu ce qu'il savait sur le mode d'action de ses ennemis et la réponse le frappa :

— La Marque des Ténèbres n'a pas été lancée au-dessus de la maison !

— Cinq points pour Gryffondor, le railla son mentor. Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous vous en rendriez compte.

— Alors ce meurtre n'aurait rien à voir avec les Mangemorts ?

— Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup en effet. Non pas à cause de l'absence de la Marque : des tas de raisons pourraient l'expliquer, comme une retraite précipitée. Mais il y a d'autres éléments qui rendent leur présence dans cette affaire invraisemblable, j'espère que vous saurez m'en citer au moins une ?

Harry chercha intensément, sans succès. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être revenu en cours, quand Snape faisait exprès de lui poser des questions dont il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Non sans l'avoir gratifié d'un sourire narquois, son mentor lui expliqua :

— Tout d'abord, si vous aviez pris le temps de lire soigneusement le dossier de Madame Fletcher, vous sauriez qu'elle n'avait rien ni pour attiser la haine des Mangemorts, ni pour les intéresser.

Harry se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait eu le fameux dossier que dix minutes entre les mains avant qu'ils ne transplanent, il savait depuis longtemps que lorsque son ancien professeur était de mauvaise foi, répliquer ne servait à rien.

— Elle est d'une famille respectable au sang-pur, poursuivit Snape, mais pas suffisamment ancienne ou riche pour posséder quelque trésor qu'ils auraient pu convoiter. Elle n'a jamais émis d'opinion politique et c'était une sorcière tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Snape jaugea Harry d'un air supérieur quelques instants avant de reprendre son exposé.

— Maintenant, est-ce que vous sauriez me dire combien de Mangemorts sont encore en liberté ?

Cette fois, Harry avait la réponse : il continuait à suivre attentivement tout ce qui concernait les anciens serviteurs de Voldemort, quitte à passer par Shacklebolt pour avoir accès aux informations.

— Huit, sans vous compter vous et Malfoy, évidemment.

— Neuf pour être exact, mais Marugold a disparu en Inde il y a plusieurs années. Je pense qu'il a fait défection, à moins qu'il ne soit mort lui aussi. Les huit qui nous restent sont soit des pleutres, soit des suiveurs. Ils se planquent certainement dans je ne sais quel trou à rat et la probabilité qu'ils soient impliqués dans cette affaire est moins élevée que celle de vous voir un jour réussir la préparation du Veritaserum. Si le meurtre n'avait pas été commis à l'aide du sortilège de mort, il relèverait de la Brigade de police magique.

— Pourtant les voisins sont tous persuadés d'avoir vu des Mangemorts.

— Plusieurs sorciers sont également persuadés d'avoir vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Gringotts la semaine dernière. C'était seulement un vampire revêtu d'une cape noire qui réglait un contentieux au sujet de son compte en banque. Les gens voient souvent ce qu'ils ont envie de voir et encore plus souvent ce qu'ils ont peur de voir.

Ils reprirent la fouille qui ne fut guère concluante. Il n'y avait traces ni de lutte, ni d'effraction. Chez les Moldus, on pensait dans ce cas que l'assassin était connu de la victime, mais avec la magie, tout était possible, et ils n'avaient pour le moment aucune piste.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Ce soir-là, ils rentrèrent au 221B Chemin de Traverse ensemble et, tout naturellement, Harry suivit Snape au quatrième étage. Ce dernier lui barra l'entrée de son appartement de son bras.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore, Potter ?

— Il n'y a pas d'entrainement ce soir ?

— Comme je l'ai clairement indiqué dans la dernière mise à jour de votre emploi du temps, non. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Déguerpissez.

Harry s'approcha de lui et murmura d'une voix qu'il voulait séductrice :

— Que diriez-vous alors de me donner une autre leçon ?

— Pourquoi donc me préoccuperais-je de vous satisfaire alors que vous ne me fournissez que des problèmes ? répondit son mentor d'un air dédaigneux.

— Vous pourriez me punir pour les soucis que je vous cause et user de moi selon votre bon plaisir, uniquement pour votre propre plaisir, mon Prince. Je mérite un châtiment et vous une récompense, vous ne croyez pas ?

Snape examina la proposition puis s'écarta finalement de la porte pour laisser passer son apprenti.

— Déshabillez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau à thé ne comportant qu'une seule tasse.

— Mettez-vous à genoux à côté de la table et servez-moi. Je ne veux pas entendre le moindre son sortir de votre bouche.

Harry s'efforça d'imiter les gestes élégants de son mentor mais sa position basse ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il réussit cependant à ne pas renverser la moindre goutte et en tira autant de fierté que s'il avait parfaitement exécuté un nouveau sort.

Le jeune homme se mit ensuite dans la posture d'attente que Snape lui expliqua : assis sur les talons, les cuisses largement écartés pour dévoiler ses parties intimes, les mains dans les dos et la tête baissée. Ce n'était pas très confortable, les muscles et les articulations des jambes le tiraillaient. Il ne pouvait voir que le bas de la robe de son mentor et l'entendre siroter son thé tranquillement.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, ce dernier reposa sa tasse et fit disparaître le plateau d'un coup de baguette.

— Maintenant que je suis assez calme pour envisager une autre punition pour vous que l'éviscération, nous allons voir quel plaisir je peux tirer de vous. Approchez.

Snape se débarrassa de sa redingote et ouvrit son pantalon pour sortir son sexe encore flasque. Il invoqua ensuite un fouet de corde noire aussi luisante qu'un serpent mortel et caressa la joue de Harry avec son manche.

— Placez-vous à quatre-pattes. Je veux que votre croupe soit la plus haute possible pendant que je possèderai votre bouche.

Harry s'exécuta et se mit à lécher le pénis de son amant qui durcit rapidement. Il joua longuement avec de la façon que Snape affectionnait le plus, activant sa langue et ses lèvres sur toute la longueur de la colonne de chair. Lorsqu'il la prit enfin à pleine bouche, le fouet s'abattit sur son dos une première fois.

Son sursaut incontrôlé le précipita vers l'avant et le membre turgescent vint buter au fond de sa gorge, lui arrachant un hoquet. Il s'efforça de déglutir, avalant quelques gouttes de pré-sperme au passage.

Le second coup lui lacéra le haut des fesses. Ses papilles étaient saturées par le goût salé du maître des potions, il le savourait, s'en délectait.

Le troisième coup l'atteignit au creu des reins. Son nez, chatouillé par les poils pubiens, était plein de son odeur. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir sa présence à travers ses différents sens.

Le quatrième coup fut si fort, mordant profondément la peau sensible de ses hanches, qu'il vacilla sur ses genoux. Mais il continua à sucer goulument la queue de Snape, l'aspirant, l'avalant, se remplissant de sa masse imposante.

Le cinquième coup l'effleura comme une tendre caresse et le fit frissonner. Il entendait les gémissements rauques de l'homme qu'il honorait et c'était pour lui la plus suave des musiques.

La douleur reflua et il perdit le compte des coups de fouet comme la notion du temps. Dépossédé de son propre corps, il n'était plus qu'une bouche dévouée qui s'efforçait de satisfaire le maître qu'il s'était choisi.

En cet instant, il existait uniquement pour le servir et tout ce qui venait de lui l'emplissait de joie. Il cherchait le contact du fouet brûlant qui n'était plus un instrument de torture mais un lien qui l'unissait à cet homme qui s'était sacrifié pour lui et les zébrures qui ornaient son corps étaient des marques d'appartenance. Snape prenait la peine de le punir, de s'occuper de lui, et c'était un merveilleux cadeau.

Harry le remercia en redoublant de zèle. Ce n'était pas une simple fellation qu'il procurait à Snape mais un acte d'adoration. Dans le monde fantasmagorique qu'il rejoignait lors de leurs jeux, l'ancien Mangemort était un dieu terrible et lui son orant.

Il sentit que celui-ci approchait de la délivrance et il le prit le plus profondément qu'il put, repoussant les limites de son inconfort pour unir le plus étroitement possible leurs deux chairs dans ce baiser impudique. Alors Snape déversa sa semance en lui et il l'avala avec dévotion. Il avait accompli son service religieux et il en recueillait le fruit.

Une fois qu'il eut tout absorbé, il s'aperçut que le fouet avait cessé de siffler depuis un moment et reposait par terre, abandonné. Snape lui caressa doucement les cheveux et il vint se blottir contre sa jambe, la tête posée sur ses genoux, comme il aimait tant le faire. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Harry demande d'une voix pleine d'espérance :

— Est-ce que je suis pardonné ?

— Vous êtes vraiment impossible. Votre obstination à risquer votre vie dans des actions imprudente est sans doute la chose la plus horripilante que j'ai jamais rencontrée, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Mais j'admets que vous avez quelques talents qui compensent. Un peu. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que je vous considère comme prêt pour ce que je vous prépare.

— Qu'est-ce donc ?

— Je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise, ni me priver de vous voir trépigner d'impatience et de curiosité. Vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Dans le prochain chapitre, "Les chats et la souris", Harry recevra sa surprise pleine de lemon et il apprendra à différencier les couteaux et les fourchettes.


	10. Les chats et la souris

Je galère sur le chapitre 11 alors je ne sais pas quand il sera publié. Mais bonne nouvelle : le 12 est déjà écrit.

 **Avertissement** : ce chapitre contient du sexe BDSM entre hommes ainsi que du vocabulaire cru et vulgaire.

* * *

 **oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo**

* * *

 **Les chats et la souris**

Finalement, Snape ne put garder sa surprise intacte jusqu'au bout car elle nécessitait certains préparatifs. En effet, après des mois de manoeuvres et de rapprochement, il avait réussi à convaincre Lucius Malfoy de participer à une séance de jeu avec Harry et lui. Mais entre les deux anciens ennemis, les précautions étaient d'usage : Snape passa la semaine suivante à leur servir d'intermédiaire pour mettre en place un contrat magique qui encadrerait la rencontre.

En premier lieu, les participants étaient tenus au secret le plus complet. Il ne fallait pas que l'un d'eux cherche à utiliser leur petite sauterie pour discréditer publiquement l'autre. Ensuite, ils établirent une liste longue comme un bras de sorts, potions et artefacts magiques qui ne pourraient pas être utilisés, pour éviter que l'un d'eux cherche à sérieusement blesser l'autre ou à modifier son esprit.

Mais ce qui nécessita le plus d'allers-retours fort agaçants pour Snape, ce fut leur surenchère de restrictions. En effet, Malfoy ne cachait pas qu'il appréciait humilier et insulter ses soumis, surtout s'il s'agissait de Harry Potter. Or ce dernier ne voulait pas entendre de propos sur les statuts de sang, sur la richesse et la pauvreté, sur ses amis, ni la moindre allusion à la guerre, ce qui ne laissait pas grand chose.

Après d'âpres négociations, Lucius accepta à condition que Harry n'ait pas le droit de parler pendant la séance, sauf si on le lui demandait expressément. Snape trouvait l'idée excellente : un Harry réduit au silence, il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Mais celui-ci fit le difficile. Il fallut que son mentor menace de tout laisser tomber pour qu'il cède enfin, au moins partiellement : il acceptait de se taire pour la durée du jeu et d'être puni s'il enfreignait la règle, mais pas d'être rendu muet par un sortilège. Snape dut de nouveau convaincre Malfoy et le contrat fut enfin signé.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Des flammes vertes, une sensation de tourbillon et Harry atterrit dans l'âtre du bureau de Lucius Malfoy. La pièce était particulièrement spacieuse pour son office, capable d'accueillir des délégations politiques, ou des réunions de Mangemort. Snape arriva juste après lui et tira sur la laisse qui était attachée à son cou pour le faire se relever. Le jeune homme tenta de le faire aussi dignement que possible, mais sans l'aide de ses mains, liées dans son dos, c'était difficile. Malfoy aimait la mise en scène et avait demandé qu'il vienne apprêté.

L'aristocrate était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil bergère et le regardait, impassible. Sans un mot, Snape entreprit de débarrasser Harry de sa cape, révélant son corps nu seulement orné de ses entraves et des pince-tétons qui étaient reliés à la laisse.

— Voyons-voir quelle sorte de petite souris imprudente ose s'aventurer dans l'antre du chat, déclama théâtralement Malfoy en se levant pour venir l'examiner.

Ses yeux le dévorèrent avec une convoitise teintée d'un éclat de cruauté. Les promesses qu'on pouvait y lire suffirent à faire bander Harry alors qu'il accrochait le regard de son ennemi et lui répondait par un sourire concupiscent. Ce dernier s'en fâcha : il attrapa la laisse et tira dessus de manière à malmener les tétons.

— Tss tss tss, à peine arrivé et déjà insolent. Il ne faut jamais regarder un chat dans les yeux, petite souris. Tu me vois contraint de te punir.

Harry avait presque envie de rire tant Malfoy surjouait son rôle, mais il eut bien vite d'autres choses à penser. Le maître des lieux l'amena au milieu d'un épais tapis circulaire dont les poils soyeux lui caressaient la plante des pieds. Là, il lança quelques sortilèges et Harry se retrouva les bras tirées vers le haut et les jambes écartées, en croix, immobilisé par des cordes.

— Corvus, à votre avis, comment peut-on remédier à une telle insolence ? demanda Lucius en passant un bras autour de la taille de celui qu'il connaissait sous ce nom.

— J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit incurable. Cependant un chat à neuf queues me semble tout à fait à propos, répondit Snape en invoquant l'objet en question.

— Pour ma part, je ne jure que par ma bonne vieille canne anglaise, aux vertues éprouvées par les générations.

Sur ces mots, l'aristocrate décrocha du mur une fine canne en rotin. Il la fit siffler dans l'air et l'abattit sur le cuir de dragon de sa botte, un bruit qui donna la chaire de poule à Harry.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui d'un même pas et lui tournèrent autour en le caressant avec leurs armes. Harry ferma les yeux pour savourer sensations et anticipation, mais il les rouvrit quand Malfoy lui adressa la parole :

— Au fait, petit, je serais extrêmement contrarié s'il advenait que mon tapis soit souillé par de vulgaires fluides. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites me contrarier, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça. Il avait l'habitude : Snape lui demandait régulièrement de se contrôler. Le plaisir de l'orgasme, quand il était enfin autorisé, n'en était que meilleur.

Ses deux tourmenteurs prirent enfin leurs places, Malfoy derrière lui et Snape devant. Ce dernier lui envoya un regard interrogateur et Harry libéra des étincelles vertes pour ouvrir la séance. Le véritable jeu commençait enfin.

Malfoy entama les hostilités. Pendant que Snape se contentait de le caresser avec les lanières de son martinet, il se mit à tapoter la moitié inférieure de ses fesses de façon rapide et légère avec sa canne souple. Ce n'était vraiment pas bien méchant, ce que Harry trouvait étonnant de la part du Mangemort pas tout à fait repenti. Mais au moment où il commençait à se détendre, un coup bien plus rude s'abattit, suivit d'un deuxième.

Harry n'avait encore jamais goûté de la canne, ses sensations étaient inédites. Chaque impact provoqua une douleur aiguë et une vibration qui se répandit à travers son pelvis jusqu'au bout de sa queue. Mais il découvrit bien vite que cela ne s'arrêtait pas là : une demi-minute après le choc, la douleur s'intensifia d'elle-même pour irradier dans tout son postérieur, le brûlant de façon délicieuse.

— Qu'en penses-tu, petite souris ? demanda Malfoy. Dois-je continuer ainsi ? Tu as l'autorisation de parler.

— Oui, maître (Lucius avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle ainsi). Je l'ai mérité, punissez-moi encore s'il-vous-plaît.

— Cela me plaît, sans aucun doute. Tu es un vilain garnement et je vais t'apprendre le respect.

Le même manège se répéta plusieurs fois : Malfoy le taquinait pour qu'il se détende avant de le surprendre par des coups précis sur les fesses ou le haut des cuisses qu'il ponctuait d'insultes et qui faisaient hurler Harry de souffrance, d'humiliation et de volupté. Il comprit alors qu'il aurait bien plus de mal à se retenir de jouir que ce qu'il avait cru.

Heureusement, Malfoy mit fin à son supplice pour laisser la place à celui imaginé par Snape. Ce dernier fit remonter une dernière fois le chat à neuf queues le long de sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne soulever son pénis. Puis, sans prévenir, il l'abattit violemment à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite.

Le martinet était un outil un peu plus doux que la canne, mais Snape l'utilisait sur des endroits plus sensibles et ses noeuds mordirent cruellement la peau délicate. Il frappa plusieurs fois la même zone, à chaque fois un peu plus haut, un peu plus près de ses parties génitales. L'homme se décala, et il fit subir le même traitement à la cuisse gauche de Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy était venu se placer derrière son ancien ami. En faisant attention à ne pas gêner ses mouvements, il ouvrit son pantalon et glissa la main dedans. Harry apprécia le spectacle de l'homme blond en train de masturber celui aux cheveux noirs. Comme il l'avait espéré, la vision était des plus troublantes. Au contraste de leurs apparences s'ajoutait celui de leurs gestes : l'un était vif et brutal, ce dont il faisait les frais, tandis que l'autre n'était que caresses langoureuses.

Sans lui accorder de répit, après les cuisses, Snape s'attaqua à son ventre qui s'orna bien vite lui aussi de fines zébrures rouges. Le jeune homme hoquetait et ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Il voulait désespérément qu'on l'autorise à jouir. Comme en réponse à cette faiblesse, l'objet de torture fut précipité sur son sexe tendu à souhait. C'était indescriptible. La douleur sur cette partie précise de son anatomie diminua son érection mais dans le même temps il eut l'impression d'exploser dans une jouissance sans orgasme.

Alors qu'il était encore en train de compter fleurette du côté des Pléiades, il entendit Snape formuler un Obscuro et il fut précipité dans le noir. Les coups se remirent à pleuvoir : de canne à l'avant de ses cuisses, de martinet dans son dos, puis de nouveau le rotin sur ses fesses tandis que le chat à neuf queues griffait son torse.

Si Harry avait encore été capable de réfléchir ou s'il avait pu les voir, il aurait admiré l'étonnante coordination entre les deux anciens Mangemorts qui dansaient autour de lui une ronde sensuelle et violente. Mais Harry planait, il n'était plus que perceptions tactiles, ses nerfs saturés par les signaux de douleur et de plaisir confondus.

Il sentit confusément qu'il était détaché et allongé sur le sol. Alors que le martinet continuait à faire son office, il entendit la voix de Malfoy s'adresser à lui d'un ton impérieux :

— Jouies maintenant, petit !

Son corps obéit sans qu'il ne puisse plus le contrôler : il s'arqua dans un violent orgasme qui le fit presque perdre connaissance.

Il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que l'Obscuro avait été retiré ni que les coups avaient cessé. Il fallut que Snape lui saisisse le visage et lui murmure doucement de revenir auprès de lui pour qu'il reprenne conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Malfoy le regardait avec étonnement et, lui sembla-t-il, un peu d'admiration.

— Vous aviez raison Corvus. J'ai rarement vu un tel abandon. Il est… surprenant.

Snape l'aida à se lever et le retint dans ses bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il s'assit sur le divan et installa le jeune homme sur ses genoux avant de lui tendre une fiole.

— Buvez ceci. La séance n'est pas encore finie.

Harry sentit ses forces revenir rapidement grâce à la potion. Il ne le montra pas cependant : il voulait profiter le plus longtemps possible de la chaleur des bras son mentor. Mais ce dernier ne s'y trompa pas et se leva, l'obligeant à faire de même.

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy s'était installé à nouveau dans sa bergère. Il leva sa baguette et la laisse de Harry le tira en avant jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire des lieux puisse s'en saisir. Il le contraignit à s'agenouiller devant lui et il lui saisit le menton.

— Maintenant que tu as été convenablement puni, il est temps que tu satisfasses tes maîtres. Les deux en même temps. Mais d'abord, ouvre mon pantalon.

Harry s'exécuta et sortit le sexe gonflé et luisant de l'aristocrate. Il se lécha presque les babines : il aimait beaucoup pratiquer la fellation. C'était pour lui l'apogée du jeu de dupe de la soumission : plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment, il était le maître à travers son obéissance.

— Je vois que tu es un gourmand, commenta Malfoy. Mais est-ce que tu la mérites ? Est-ce que ta misérable bouche d'insignifiante petite souris est digne de ma queue ? Commence donc par sucer ça, conclut-il en lui présentant deux doigts.

Le jeune homme fit courir sa langue sur les phalanges avant de les engloutir entièrement. Il les aspira, les dorlota, comme si elles étaient la plus savoureuse des friandises. Pendant ce temps, Malfoy se mit à parler politique et affaires avec Snape en ignorant superbement sa présence.

Voulant se rappeler à son bon souvenir, Harry entreprit de mordiller l'extrémité des doigts dans sa bouche, doucement d'abord, puis par un coup de dent plus vif. Aussitôt ils lui furent retirés et Malfoy lui donna une paire de claques, comme il l'espérait. Harry ferma les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur réminiscente sur ses joues.

— La petite souris se rebelle et montre les crocs. Mais je sais comment te mâter. Ce n'est pas toi le maître du jeu et tu vas le comprendre.

Malfoy lança un sortilège et Harry sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

— Finalement, tu ne vas pas me sucer : c'est moi qui vais baiser ta bouche, profondément, sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire.

Sur ces mots, l'aristocrate le saisit par les cheveux et le força à engloutir son pénis.

De son côté, Snape l'attrapa par la taille et le força à relever les hanches.

— Auriez-vous déjà oublié que nous sommes deux, Potter ? Mettez-vous à quatre pattes : pendant que Lucius dispose de votre bouche, je compte bien vous besogner proprement.

Harry le sentit se positionner derrière lui. Il reconnut la sensation familière du sort de lubrification mais, au lieu de doigts, se fut directement le sexe épais de son mentor qui le pénétra. Ses muscles non préparés hurlèrent de douleur à cette intrusion, mais la violence de cet acte assouvissait ses pulsions masochistes et le ravissait.

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'accoutumer, Snape se mit en branle, se retirant juste ce qu'il fallait pour revenir le perforer d'un vigoureux coup de hanches. Ce mouvement le projeta vers l'avant, l'obligeant à avaler le sexe de Malfoy jusqu'à la garde. Le maître des potions recommença, encore et encore, avec la force et la régularité du bélier qui défonce une porte, et à chaque fois le pénis de son collègue s'enfonçait profondément dans sa gorge, lui arrachant des larmes. Harry avait l'impression d'être embroché sur ces deux queues qui le transperçaient de part en part.

Malfoy et Snape se remirent à discuter tout en le baisant, mais cette fois à propos de lui : ils commentèrent la douceur de sa gorge, l'étroitesse de son cul, la beauté des marques sur son corps et l'abondance de ses larmes.

Il n'était plus qu'un jouet dont les deux hommes usaient et abusaient, idée qui l'excitait au plus haut point et faisait tressaillir son sexe de nouveau dur. Malfoy, qui lui tenait toujours fermement la tête pour la guider dans le mouvement de balancier initié par Snape, le remarqua :

— Tu apprécies le traitement à sa juste valeur, dirait-on. Oui, tu aimes être dominé par tes maîtres et te faire remplir. Tu as enfin trouvé ta juste place : à quatre pattes, avec une queue dans chaque orifice.

— Je crois cependant qu'il n'a pas encore bien compris qu'il est ici pour notre satisfaction et non pour la sienne, rétorqua Snape. Puisque la punition n'a pas suffi, il est temps qu'il reçoive une piqûre de rappel.

En quelques coups de baguette, il modifia son dispositif d'entraves. Des poids furent ajoutés à ses pince-tétons, les tirant douloureusement vers le sol, et une nouvelle lanière vint s'enrouler autour de son pénis : la compression l'empêchait de jouir. Enfin, la laisse pivota autour de sa nuque de façon à ce que Snape puisse s'en saisir et tirer dessus, ce qui lui coupait le souffle.

Harry fut plongé dans un abîme d'impuissance : il pouvait à peine respirer, n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa mâchoire, la jouissance lui était interdite, tandis que les deux hommes continuaient à disposer de son corps, à le pénétrer de chaque côté et à lui faire subir toutes sortes de sévices. Sa félicité était totale.

Ses tortionnaires aussi étaient sur le point d'atteindre le sommet. Malfoy lui immobilisa la tête et s'enfonça une dernière fois au fond de sa gorge. Harry sentit que le membre gonflé palpitait, prêt à exploser, et il l'aspira autant qu'il put.

— C'est bien, petit. Prends-la, prends-la toute entière, déclara-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque. Vas-y, avale-tout, c'est à cela que tu sers, sac à foutre.

L'aristocrate se déversa alors dans sa bouche et Harry lui obéit avec toute la maîtrise qui était devenue la sienne dans ce domaine.

Snape, qui lui avait laissé un instant de répit pendant l'opération, revint à la charge. Il tenait fermement la laisse d'une main et sa hanche de l'autre alors qu'il le pilonnait désormais sans plus aucune retenue. Son membre s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de Harry à un rythme sauvage qui faisait vibrer son épine dorsale. La colonne de chair frappait douloureusement sa prostate et blessait la peau délicate de son anus tandis que les cuisses de l'homme claquaient bruyamment contre ses fesses.

Malfoy contemplait le spectacle en se caressant, redonnant vigueur à son sexe flétri. De toute évidence, il appréciait au plus haut point voir son ancien ennemi se faire ainsi malmener. Harry, de son côté, profitait d'avoir de nouveau la bouche libre pour donner libre cours à ses cris, exutoires à la frustration de ne pas pouvoir jouir lui aussi. Enfin, Snape s'immobilisa à son tour tout au fond de son antre et éjacula, le remplissant de sperme pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

Harry repensa aux mots extrêmement vulgaires que Malfoy avait utilisé un peu plus tôt : ils étaient on ne peut plus insultant, mais ils correspondaient exactement à ce qu'il avait envie d'être à cet instant. Lui qui détestait tant être mis sur un piédestal, il savourait avec un plaisir pervers de n'être rien de plus qu'un déversoir, un objet remplaçable sur lequel ne reposait aucune responsabilité.

Mais il aurait quand même aimé être un objet autorisé à jouir. La pression sur son sexe devenait insupportable, bien plus que tous les autres supplices qu'il avait subi jusque-là. Il voulut se relever, mais Malfoy posa la main sur sa tête pour l'en empêcher.

— Les petites souris comme toi doivent ramper au sol pour embrasser les pieds de leurs maîtres.

Il lui indiqua ses bottes et le jeune homme les baisa avec dévotion. En temps normal, il avait beaucoup de mal avec l'autorité, qu'il vivait comme une privation de son libre-arbitre. Mais le temps du jeu, il découvrait la béatitude qu'il y avait à s'abandonner à la volonté d'autrui et il vénérait ceux qui lui dispensaient à leur gré tourments et délices.

— Brave petit, approuva Malfoy. Vas également rendre hommage à ton mentor qui t'a si bien dressé.

Harry trottina à quatre pattes jusqu'aux pieds de Snape, qui s'était remis debout. Il mit toute la ferveur qu'il put à les embrasser et se colla ensuite à l'une de ses jambes avec adoration. Son ancien professeur posa une main hésitante sur ses cheveux pour les caresser, avant de la retirer.

— N'en faites pas trop non plus, Potter.

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide. Il avait appris à lire les expressions de son mentor, et derrière son visage fermé, il décela une trace d'embarras. Cela le sortit momentanément de son rôle et il ne sut plus quoi faire. Heureusement Malfoy reprit les choses en main.

— Votre animal de compagnie a été d'une docilité exemplaire, Corvus, je ne vois pas ce que vous lui reprochez.

Il s'approcha du sévère Auror et caressa langoureusement son torse.

— Que diriez-vous de faire une petite pause pour nous amuser entre hommes de qualité ? Toi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Harry, mets-toi à genoux, en position d'attente. Écarte plus les cuisses. Voilà, comme ça. Maintenant reste où tu es sans bouger, interdiction de nous déranger et, bien sûr, de te caresser.

Malfoy entraina Snape sur le divan. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et entreprirent de se déshabiller mutuellement. Bientôt les mains du blond caressèrent les fesses du brun pendant que ce dernier mordillait ses tétons. Harry avait la bouche sèche. Il se rappela la fois où Snape avait couché avec un certain Eric sous ses yeux, mais cette fois il n'avait d'autres liens que ceux de son esprit pour s'empêcher de bouger face au tableau luxurieux.

Les deux corps virils se frottaient l'un à l'autre et gémissaient de concert. Snape se retrouva allongé et, après l'avoir nettoyé d'un sort rapide, Malfoy se mit à lécher sa longueur avec avidité et l'engloutit. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient librement autour de sa tête, caressant les cuisses pâles au rythme de ses mouvements. Après un temps qui parut infini à Harry, Snape se libéra dans la bouche qui l'emprisonnait. Alors qu'il s'asseyait en reprenant son souffle, Malfoy déclara d'un ton badin :

— Tes goûts n'ont pas changé, Severus. Ni ton goût d'ailleurs, si tu me passes ce mauvais jeu de mot.

Plus rapide qu'un serpent, Snape s'écarta pour s'interposer entre lui et Harry et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction, tandis que le jeune Auror bondissait sur ses pieds et récupérait la sienne dans sa cape.

— Tout doux, mon ami, protesta l'autre homme, sa baguette néanmoins prête à riposter en cas d'attaque. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi et je ne veux pas de mal à ton héros apprivoisé. Quel intérêt aurais-je à m'en prendre à vous aujourd'hui, alors que tout est déjà joué ?

— Ne me fais pas croire que tu refuserais une opportunité de vengeance, Lucius. La magnanimité n'a jamais fait partie de tes vertus.

— C'est vrai, mais tu sais que je suis avant tout pragmatique. Maintenant que nous sommes revenus en de si bons termes, vous m'êtes bien plus utiles vivants que morts. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'envisage pas de chantage : ton fichu contrat m'en empêche de toute façon. Disons que je me satisfais des échanges de bons procédés comme ceux que nous avons eu pendant l'affaire des frères Lestranges.

Malfoy posa sa baguette en signe de bonne volonté avant de continuer. Son discours était laborieux car le contrat l'empêchait de parler directement de la guerre.

— J'ajouterais que je ne t'en veux pas pour… ton rôle : si... le dénouement avait été autre, Narcissa aurait probablement payé de sa vie… ce qu'elle a fait pour Potter. Quant à celui-ci, je pense que je peux me contenter de ce que je lui fais subir aujourd'hui comme rétribution pour... tous les ennuis qu'il m'a causé.

Il se tourna alors vers Harry avec un sourire luxurieux.

— A ce propos, petit, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Après cette charmante petite conversation, pouvons-nous reprendre ? Je n'ai pas encore profité de ton si séduisant petit cul, délice que je me gardais pour la fin.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à son mentor, qui avait baissé sa baguette.

— Il ne peut pas vous faire véritablement du mal, le contrat l'en empêche. Mais vous êtes, comme toujours, libre d'arrêter le jeu. La décision vous appartient.

Le jeune homme hésita. Cet intermède l'avait un peu refroidi, mais il avait attendu cette séance pendant des mois, il voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout. Il rangea donc sa baguette.

— C'est bon, on continue.

Il se dirigea vers Malfoy d'une démarche malhabile : son postérieur lui faisait un mal de chien. Snape le retint par l'épaule.

— Potter, espèce d'idiot, si vous êtes sérieusement blessé, il faut me le signaler. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à justifier votre absence auprès de Robards. Penchez-vous sur le bureau que je vous examine.

Harry s'exécuta et Snape introduisit délicatement un doigt dans son anus. Il le soigna ensuite d'un sort et étala un peu de baume sur la zone, le tout sous l'oeil goguenard de Malfoy. Bizarrement, il trouvait plus humiliante cette situation que toutes les mises en scènes qui avaient précédées.

— Vous aviez une déchirure que j'ai refermée, expliqua son mentor. Mais vous auriez dû me faire savoir que je vous blessais, triple imbécile ! C'est à cela que les codes rouge et jaune servent.

— Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu sur le moment, se justifia Harry, penaud. Et puis c'était tout à fait supportable.

— Vous êtes irrécupérable. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, ajouta-t-il en avisant un Malfoy qui aurait probablement été mort de rire si sa dignité ne l'en avait empêché. C'est bon Lucius, il est à toi.

Ce dernier attrapa la laisse et tira Harry sur le tapis, au même endroit que précédemment. Sous le regard appréciateur de Snape qui était retourné sur le divan, il invoqua un nouveau jeu de cordes, mais le jeune homme se retrouva attaché dans une position légèrement différente de la dernière fois. Ses jambes étaient plus largement écartées et surtout ses bras étaient tirés vers l'avant, le maintenant incliné, tandis que des liens s'enroulaient autour de son torse afin de soutenir son poids. Malfoy fit également apparaître un miroir devant eux.

— Je veux que tu me regardes te baiser, Potter. Je veux que tu jouisses en ayant conscience que c'est ma queue enfoncée dans ton cul qui est la source de ton assouvissement.

— Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que je salisse votre tapis, ne put s'empêcher d'objecter Harry avec son esprit de contradiction habituel.

— Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler ! Je crois que tu as besoin de quelques coups de canne supplémentaires. Severus, combien ?

— Une douzaine suffira je pense. J'aimerais le récupérer en un seul morceau.

L'aristocrate fit venir son arme d'un Accio et s'appliqua à punir le jeune homme pour sa désobéissance pendant que Snape comptait les coups d'une voix grave et sèche. Les fesses de Harry avaient déjà bien été malmenée et la position que lui imposaient les cordes tendait sa peau et ses muscles, rendant le châtiment encore plus douloureux qu'il l'avait été plus tôt dans la journée. Les coups de canne répétés eurent cependant pour effet de faire revenir son excitation et, quand l'objet fut jeté dans un coin de la pièce, il était mûr à point.

Malfoy se colla à lui, positionnant son pénis à l'entrée de son orifice, et Harry put sentir avec une délicieuse anticipation que lui aussi était prêt pour la suite. L'homme fit courir ses mains sur son torse et tira sur les pince-tétons, lui arrachant un glapissement.

— Aujourd'hui, tu es ma chose, Potter. Ton corps est mien, je l'ai orné de mes marques. Ton plaisir aussi m'appartient. Je vais une nouvelle fois te remplir, mais cette fois, tu vas crier et me supplier de t'en donner plus.

Sans autre avertissement, il le pénétra d'un coup sec. Alors que l'une de ses mains tenait fermement sa hanche pour mieux le pilonner, l'autre continuait ses caresses sur son torse, son ventre, ses cuisses, en évitant soigneusement son érection. Harry avait l'impression de devenir fou et les yeux de Malfoy dans le miroir brillait du plaisir sadique qu'il prenait à le tourmenter ainsi. Snape appréciait le spectacle et, alangui dans une position que Harry trouvait des plus luxurieuses, il se caressait lentement en les contemplant.

Conformément à la prédiction de Malfoy, le jeune homme se mit à supplier. L'homme le fit taire en glissant deux doigts dans sa bouche qu'il suça avec avidité.

— Je te l'ai dit, tu jouiras uniquement grâce à ma queue, cela ne sert à rien de me demander de te toucher. Mais tu peux me supplier pour que je te prenne plus fort, ajouta-t-il en retirant ses doigts.

— Oui, baisez-moi plus fort, Malfoy, mieux que ça. Allez, je ne sens rien : c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ?

La provocation était toujours le péché mignon de Harry et celle-ci eut le résultat escompté. Pris de rage, Malfoy se mit à le pénétrer le plus violemment et le plus brutalement possible tandis que le jeune homme attisait sa colère en riant comme un dément.

Les coups de boutoir le déchiraient de l'intérieur une nouvelle fois. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas aller travailler lundi, mais il s'en fichait : il était ravi d'avoir réussi à faire perdre son sang-froid au fier aristocrate, de l'avoir poussé à accomplir sa volonté. Alors que la douleur lui vrillait les reins et que le sexe long qui le frappait au plus profond des entrailles l'amenait au bord de l'orgasme, Harry se sentait plus vivant que jamais.

Oui, il avait besoin d'être humilié et soumis pour se sentir maître de son destin, d'être rempli par la queue d'un autre pour se sentir entier, et alors ? Le monde lui avait suffisamment dicté ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait ressentir, quoi et qui il devait aimer. Il emmerdait le monde et se vautrait dans ce que tous les bien-pensants qualifiaient de perversion. Snape avait finalement raison : souiller ainsi l'image qu'on avait de lui était source d'un plaisir indicible.

Pour cette raison, Harry appréciait grandement le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir : le Sauveur, l'Elu, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu était en train de se faire défoncer le cul par un infâme Mangemort, il était ligoté, couvert de traces de coups et pourtant son visage traduisait la plus pure des jouissances. Cette jouissance se répandit bientôt dans tout son organisme et il éjacula dans un cri de victoire et de libération. Le serviteur de l'ombre atteignit l'orgasme à la même seconde : le lien était à vif à cause des mauvais traitements subis par son maître et il partageait ses sensations.

Malfoy ne fut pas insensible aux puissantes contractions du corps en dessous de lui et, quelques instants plus tard, il rejoignit ses deux amants dans l'extase. L'homme, qui n'était plus si jeune, était plus essoufflé suite à cette performance qu'après un combat contre l'Ordre du Phénix et il s'écroula sur sa bergère.

— Par Merlin, ce gamin m'a tué.

— Tu as découvert sa nouvelle stratégie pour venir à bout de ses vieux ennemis, répondit Snape, pince-sans-rire. A quarante-cinq ans, j'aurais cru que tu avais acquis suffisamment de sagesse pour ne plus te laisser ainsi déborder par la situation.

— Il faut dire qu'il a le chic pour trouver les mots qui fâchent.

— Cela a toujours été l'un de ses plus grands talents.

— Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre passionnante discussion à mon sujet, intervint Harry, mais est-ce qu'il serait possible de me détacher s'il-vous-plaît, ou au moins de m'apporter un verre d'eau ? Je meurs de soif.

— Je suppose que le contrat m'empêcherait de te laisser effectivement périr de déshydratation, se désola Malfoy. C'est bien dommage. Timbley !

Une elfe de maison apparut à cet appel et le maître des lieux lui ordonna d'aller chercher des rafraîchissements. En attendant son retour, Snape libéra son apprenti et l'aida à s'installer sur le divan.

Quand il revint, Malfoy envoya un regard mauvais à Harry.

— Je vous préviens, Potter : si vous libérez celle-là, je trouverai un moyen de contourner les enchantements de Severus qui vous protègent, dussé-je y consacrer le reste de mes jours.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit joyeusement le jeune homme, je ne vais pas me fatiguer pour ça : Hermione entre au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques le mois prochain et son premier projet concerne les droits des elfes de maison.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les mots qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue violaient à plusieurs titres leur accord et le sortilège de Snape l'empêcha de parler. De dépit, il jeta son verre à travers la pièce et se prit la tête dans les mains.

— Je le déteste, qu'est-ce que je le déteste. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas plus insisté pour qu'un sort le réduise au silence ?

— Parce qu'alors le contrat n'aurait jamais été signé, rappela Snape.

— C'était une question rhétorique. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'y répondre.

— Je suppose, vu l'ambiance, que ce serait abusé de ma part de demander un truc à manger ? demanda Harry.

— Il y a des chances, répondit son mentor.

Malfoy soupira.

— Au point où nous en sommes, je peux bien vous inviter à dîner. Mais allons nous laver d'abord. Même si nous sommes seuls, j'exige un certain standing à ma table.

Harry n'aurait pas été contre une douche à plusieurs mais ses aînés refusèrent tout net et geignirent sur l'insatiabilité de la jeunesse. Snape s'occupa cependant de lui appliquer plusieurs baumes de soin dès qu'il fut propre afin qu'il ne garde pas de traces de leur folle journée. Comme à chaque fois, le jeune homme savoura le contact des mains qui le massaient avec délicatesse.

Malfoy les rejoignit avec une robe sur le bras.

— Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous habiller convenablement, Potter.

— La cape et la laisse ne vous plaisaient pas ? C'est pourtant vous qui les aviez réclamées.

— Chaque situation exige une tenue adéquate. Levez les bras que je vous l'enfile.

— Tu as décidé de jouer à la poupée, Lucius ? demanda Snape.

— Vous aimez beaucoup m'enfiler différentes choses à différents endroits, Monsieur Malfoy, commenta Harry dans le même temps.

— Stop ! Taisez-vous. Vous êtes aussi insupportables l'un que l'autre. Si j'entends encore un sous-entendu douteux ou une remarque sarcastique, je vous mets à la porte sans manger.

Harry voulu répondre d'un « oui papa » mais Snape l'en empêcha en le bâillonnant de sa main. Il lui envoya un regard interrogateur auquel son mentor répondit simplement :

— J'ai faim.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

On pouvait reprocher de nombreuses choses à Lucius Malfoy, de très nombreuses choses, mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'il savait recevoir. Il conduisit ses hôtes dans la petite salle à manger du manoir, plus intime que la grande qui était de taille à accueillir tout le gratin de la haute société sorcière.

Harry fut désemparé en s'asseyant de constater qu'un nombre improbable de couverts différents étaient posés devant lui. Il envoya un regard désespéré à son mentor que Malfoy intercepta.

— Le grand héros serait donc effrayé par une armée de couteaux et de fourchettes ? se moqua-t-il. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas eu cette information plus tôt, je suis sûr qu'elle m'aurait été utile.

— J'essaye de lui inculquer les rudiments du savoir-vivre mais ses lacunes sont telles que nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'aborder les arts de la table, se justifia Snape.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'aristocrate.

— Je pourrais peut-être t'aider dans cette lourde tâche. J'ai quelques idées qui permettraient de… pimenter votre apprentissage, Monsieur Potter. Qu'en dites-vous ?

— C'est une proposition fort alléchante, Monsieur Malfoy, répondit le jeune homme.

— Bien entendu, il faudra établir un nouveau contrat pour encadrer tout cela, leur rappela son mentor.

— Bien entendu, répondit le maître des lieux.

— En attendant, je fais quoi avec toute cette quincaillerie ? demanda Harry.

Snape fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche le réprimander mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par l'éclat de rire de son vieil ami.

— Heureusement que Narcissa n'est pas là pour vous entendre. Elle ne se console pas de la perte de notre argenterie ancestrale que nous avons vendue pour financer les réparations de guerre. Il faut bien admettre que la nouvelle est de piètre qualité en comparaison. Pour répondre à votre question, je pense que nous pouvons faire quelques entorses à l'étiquette ce soir : je vous montrerai quel couvert utiliser à quel moment, et comment l'employer. Soyez attentif et tâchez de mémoriser mes instructions car lors de vos futures leçons je serai, comme il se doit, intransigeant.

Malfoy tapa dans ses mains et un bol fumant apparut devant les convives. « Soupe de crabe de feu fantaisie », annonça solennellement la voix de Timbley transmise magiquement depuis les cuisines.

Harry n'eut pas de difficultés pour manger cette entrée : il savait se servir convenablement d'une cuillère. Les choses se corsèrent avec l'arrivée d'un poisson-diable à la moutarde : il se dégustait à l'aide d'un couteau large qui ne servait pas à couper mais à détacher délicatement la chair des arêtes. Pire, il était accompagné de petits pois et Harry découvrir que dans la bonne société, on ne les mangeait pas avec la partie concave de la fourchette, comme cela semblait naturel, mais en les écrasant sur la partie convexe à l'aide de son couteau. Quelques malheureuses légumineuses valsèrent à travers la pièce, ce qui lui valut une oeillade noire de Snape et quelques moqueries de Malfoy.

Au milieu de ses déboires, il entendit Snape demander des nouvelles du reste de la famille Malfoy.

— Narcissa a emmené Draco à Brighton pour le weekend. Elle espère que l'air marin lui fera du bien. Depuis l'an dernier, il se terre au domaine, ne fait plus rien, ne voit personne. Je pense que trouver une épouse le remettrait sur les rails mais Cissa dit qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Il faudra pourtant bien un jour qu'il assume ses responsabilités !

— Tu connais mon opinion à ce sujet, répondit Snape : vous l'avez trop couvé et cela l'a rendu faible.

— Tu aurais préféré que je fasse de lui l'un des nôtres, que je lui apprenne à tuer, peut-être ? Ainsi tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire à sa place, répliqua sournoisement Malfoy.

— Bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Il était si persuadé de son bon droit qu'il n'a pas supporté de voir son monde et ses croyances se briser. Il n'a pas ton talent pour s'adapter aux retournements de situation.

— Tu as peut-être raison. Mais il doit relever la tête, comme tout bon Malfoy. Il a l'air de te faire confiance, Severus : peut-être pourrais-tu l'aider à trouver quelque chose qui l'intéresse, qu'il arrête de passer ses journées à se morfondre ?

— Que feras-tu quand je ne serai plus là pour réparer tes erreurs, Lucius ? Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Draco mérite une autre chance. Il était doué en potion, contrairement à celui-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant Harry, peut-être pourrai-je relancer son intérêt pour cette matière. Ou pour l'alchimie, il n'en a fait qu'un an mais il avait de bonnes prédispositions.

— Cela ne le poussera pas à sortir de la maison ni à se trouver quelqu'un.

— Si c'est un entremetteur que tu cherches, tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne, rétorqua froidement l'ancien professeur.

Harry s'était demandé pourquoi les portions qui lui étaient servies étaient si petites, il comprit quand il vit un second plat succéder au premier. Il se retrouvait enfin en terrain connu : il s'agissait d'un gigot d'agneau servi avec une sauce à la menthe et différents légumes. Il en avait souvent mangé chez les Weasley et il trouvait que la recette de Molly était plus savoureuse, bien que présentée de façon moins artistique. Ce repas traditionnel se conclut par un sherry triffle suivi de fromage bleu servi avec du céleri et des crackers.

Malfoy était de bonne humeur et les convia à boire un digestif dans le boudoir. Après avoir passé près de deux heures à se tenir assis bien droit, malgré un postérieur douloureux, et à se taire pour éviter de commettre un impair, l'alcool monta à la tête de Harry et lui donna des idées coquines.

Il quitta le fauteuil qui lui avait assigné pour rejoindre celui du maître des lieux et il s'installa sur ses genoux. Il avait hésité avec ceux de Snape, mais ce dernier n'était pas bridé par le contrat et il n'avait pas envie de recevoir un Impardonnable. Malfoy tenta de le repousser, sans succès car le jeune homme s'était lancé dans une imitation très convaincante du koala accroché à son arbre.

— Par l'enfer, Potter, que croyez-vous être en train de faire ?

— Les câlins ne sont pas autorisés dans le guide des bonnes manières Malfoy ?

— Certainement pas ! La fessée l'est, en revanche, et c'est tout ce que vous allez récolter.

— Les deux ne me semblent pas incompatibles, pourtant.

— Je pense qu'il est temps que je ramène Monsieur Potter chez lui, tenta d'intervenir Snape.

— Laisse, Severus. Si ce garnement réclame une correction supplémentaire, je suis tout disposé à la lui donner.

— Cela ne me paraît pas raisonnable, sans compter qu'il se fait tard.

— Oh, s'il-vous-plait, mon Prince, supplia Harry, juste une petite dernière. Si vous voulez, je vous sucerai en même temps.

— Il t'appelle son prince ? Comme c'est mignon ! se moqua Malfoy. En tout cas il ne manque pas de suite dans les idées. Allez, Severus, ne te fais pas prier, je sais à quel point tu aimes ce type d'attention.

Snape plissa les yeux pour réfléchir avant de répondre :

— Très bien, mais en échange je veux avoir de nouveau accès à ta serre, Lucius, sans restriction sur ce que je peux récolter. Quant à vous, Potter, vous direz à Robards que l'incident en mer du Nord était entièrement de votre responsabilité afin qu'il me lâche les basques.

— Vendu ! s'exclama Harry.

— Marché conclu, approuva Malfoy.

Ils quittèrent leurs fauteuils respectifs pour rejoindre le large canapé. Harry s'installa en travers des jambes de Malfoy qui releva sa robe pour dévoiler son postérieur. Pendant ce temps, Snape s'assit sur le côté, de façon à lui faire face, et il ouvrit son pantalon. Son apprenti fut convaincu, en voyant son état, qu'il n'avait fait le difficile que pour provoquer une négociation à son avantage et qu'il était partant depuis le départ.

L'homme se rapprocha et Harry parsema son sexe de petits baisers pendant que les mains de Malfoy caressaient et malaxaient ses fesses pour les préparer. Il se sentait si bien, ainsi, entre les deux anciens Mangemorts, et une fois de plus l'ironie de la situation ne fit qu'accroître sa félicité.

Snape poussa son pénis en avant, réclamant l'entrée de sa bouche, et il l'exauça avec joie. L'homme impassible était si réceptif aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, il adorait cela. Mais il n'oubliait pas la présence de Malfoy et attendait avec une délicieuse anticipation que celui-ci passe aux choses sérieuses. Quand la première claque retentit sur sa peau déjà endolorie, il poussa un râle de satisfaction étouffé par le sexe épais qui lui scellait les lèvres.

— Quel bon petit toutou, il reconnaît la main qui l'a nourri, commenta Malfoy. Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? Tu en veux une autre ? Tiens !

La main s'abattit une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, une quatrième fois, un peu plus brûlante à chaque fois. Snape tira alors la tête de Harry, qui s'était laissé déconcentrer, afin de le forcer à l'avaler plus profondément.

— Appliquez-vous mieux que ça, Potter !

Le jeune homme s'appuya sur ses coudes et entreprit de pomper vigoureusement la queue de son mentor qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Pendant ce temps, le maître des lieux continuait à le fesser consciencieusement tout en lui servant des mots salaces. Sa main cueillait avec adresse les orbes de chair, en particulier leur partie inférieure, là où elles étaient le plus sensible. Les coups faisaient vibrer le corps du jeune homme, pressaient son érection contre les jambes de son tortionnaire, et il redoubla d'ardeur dans la fellation qu'il prodiguait.

Snape laissa échapper des grognements de satisfaction et, comme en réponse, les claques redoublèrent elles aussi d'intensité. La douleur qu'elles engendraient dans les reins de Harry conjuguée à celle de son pénis écrasé sous lui le faisait pleurer et l'amenait au bord de l'orgasme. N'ayant pas reçu d'instruction particulière à ce sujet, il se demandait s'il devait se retenir ou pas quand les coups cessèrent et que Malfoy prit la parole :

— J'ai oublié un détail quand j'ai accepté cette nouvelle séance. Vous voir tous les deux m'excite au plus haut point. Je réclame ma part.

— Que proposes-tu exactement ? demanda Snape.

— Je retournerais volontiers faire un tour dans le cul savoureux de notre cher et tendre Sauveur. C'est qu'on y prend goût. Mais je ne voudrais pas te laisser sur la touche. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé entre deux feux et l'occasion me semble parfaite. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Pourquoi pas. Potter ?

— Oh, moi, vous savez, tant qu'il y a du sexe au menu, je ne suis pas très difficile.

— J'avais remarqué, commenta Snape d'une voix acide tandis que Malfoy riait à nouveau.

Ils se levèrent pour finir de se déshabiller et changer de places. Harry se mit à quatre pattes sur le canapé et Malfoy se positionna à genoux derrière lui tandis que Snape était debout à l'extrémité du sofa. Ce dernier insista pour que cette fois le jeune homme soit correctement préparé afin de lui éviter de nouvelles blessures.

Harry sentit les doigts forts de l'aristocrate s'insinuer en lui. Ils étaient un peu plus larges que ceux de son mentor et presque aussi longs. Les phalanges se courbèrent délicieusement dans son antre et il n'eut aucun mal à se détendre quand les mouvements de ciseaux forcèrent ses muscles à s'ouvrir. Il sentait l'homme derrière lui se balancer doucement et l'entendait ronronner, signes qu'il subissait le même traitement de la part de Snape.

Enfin il fut décrété que tout le monde était prêt. Malfoy caressa alors l'anus de Harry avec l'extrémité de son gland, et celui-ci, impatient, poussa vers l'arrière pour l'amener à le pénétrer.

— Tu la veux, n'est-ce pas ? déclara l'aristocrate d'une voix suave. Tu y as goûté une fois et tu ne peux plus t'en passer.

— Oui, s'il-vous-plaît, mettez-la moi, supplia Harry.

— Mais dis-moi, petit soumis, par qui préfères-tu te faire baiser, par moi ou par ton prince ?

— Lucius ! gronda le Prince en question. Tu te disperses. Pouvons-nous procéder ?

— Quel rabat-joie ! Très bien.

Il s'enfonça alors doucement à l'intérieur de Harry et celui-ci se cambra pour le faire glisser au plus profond. Les muscles internes du jeune homme enveloppaient voluptueusement le sexe érigé dans son orifice.

— Oh oui, que c'est bon, commenta Malfoy une fois qu'il fut entièrement entré. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, petite souris.

— Je sens votre queue en moi, maître, répondit Harry qui était à nouveau complètement dans son rôle. Sa largeur me dilate et je suis transpercé par sa longueur. Je vous en pris, maître, bougez, perforez-moi.

— Pas encore petite souris. Il manque une pièce à notre puzzle. Severus, veux-tu bien venir ?

Malfoy émit un son rauque alors que Snape le pénétrait à son tour :

— Hmmm oui. Ta queue m'avait manquée, Severus.

— Ravi de l'apprendre. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais te taire ? Ma queue et moi aimerions bien pouvoir nous concentrer sur ton cul, qui est de meilleure compagnie que toi soit dit en passant.

Les trois hommes se mirent alors en mouvement. Parfois, c'était le maître des lieux qui menait la danse. Il balançait son bassin en avant en arrière pour successivement plonger entre les fesses de Harry puis s'empaler sur le sexe de Snape. A d'autres moments, le maître des potions prenait le contrôle de la situation : il envoyait alors de puissants coups de boutoir à Malfoy qui se retrouvait alors projeté sur Harry, lui déchirant les entrailles.

Le jeune homme quant à lui se contentait de suivre le rythme et de profiter. Il avait fermé les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer sur la sensation de la colonne de chair qui bougeait en lui et le comblait.

— Vous êtes bien calme, Potter, fit remarquer Snape entre deux va-et-vient. Le fauve serait-il enfin calmé ?

— Je vais le réveiller, proposa Malfoy.

Il attrapa alors l'érection de Harry et se mit à le masturber en rythme avec leurs collisions. Quand celui-ci fut à deux doigts d'éjaculer, il retira sa main, récoltant une bordée de jurons.

— Notre fauve est de retour et il est toujours aussi malpoli. Mais en tant que professeur de bonnes manières, il est désormais de mon devoir de rectifier cela.

Malfoy fit venir sa baguette à lui et ordonna :

— Ouvre la bouche, petit insolent. Je vais te bâillonner, pour t'apprendre à parler correctement à tes maîtres.

Harry obéit et sentit une épaisse balle en cuir écarter ses mâchoires, tenue en place par un lien qui passait derrière sa tête. Il avait du mal à déglutir mais cela lui rappelait les fellations alors il pouvait s'en accommoder.

— Voilà qui est mieux, approuva Malfoy. Maintenant, nous allons reprendre où nous en étions tout à l'heure : je n'aurais pas dû arrêter si tôt de te fesser.

L'aristocrate reprit donc son office : entre chaque coup de rein, il le gratifiait d'une claque sonore. De temps en temps, il s'interrompait pour caresser furtivement le sexe de sa victime, avant de le frapper encore plus violemment. Ce n'était pas grand-chose par rapport aux coups de canne ou de martinet, mais malgré les baumes de Snape, la peau de Harry était à vif et chaque fessée le faisait crier à travers son bâillon.

— Pauvre petit, tu as mal ? Mais rappelle-toi que l'a mérité. Prends-donc ça !

Une claque particulièrement brutale s'abattit et Harry se mit à pleurer abondamment.

— Les larmes te vont à ravir. Elles me donnent encore plus envie de te défoncer le cul. Severus, peut-on accélérer le mouvement ?

Harry supposa que Snape avait obtempéré car Malfoy tint parole et se mit à fracasser sauvagement son anus.

— Là, tu la sens bien, maintenant ? Est-ce que c'est assez fort pour toi ? Tu en veux encore ?

C'était assez pour Harry qui jouit en s'écroulant à moitié avant d'être redressé par Malfoy qui n'en avait pas fini avec lui. L'aristocrate s'adressa alors à son autre amant :

— Oui Severus, continue comme ça ! Plus vite !

— Mais ferme-la, Lucius, insupportable bavard ! s'énerva ce dernier. Penche-toi plus en avant au lieu de jacasser.

Il se mit alors à le pilonner furieusement et ses coups se répercutaient jusqu'à Harry à travers le corps de Malfoy. Ce dernier arriva à son tour au bord de la jouissance.

— Ah oui, je vais venir ! Tu es prêt, sac à foutre ? Tiens, prends tout !

L'homme déversa alors pour la troisième fois de la journée sa semence dans l'un des orifices de Harry, suivit de près par Snape qui s'était retenu jusque-là pour faire durer le plaisir.

Les trois corps s'affalèrent sur le canapé, jambes et bras entremêlés, et Harry retira le bâillon afin de mieux reprendre sa respiration.

— Monsieur Malfoy, c'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, déclara-t-il sitôt qu'il l'eut retrouvée. J'espère que nos collaborations futures seront aussi fructueuses que cette journée.

— Moi aussi, Monsieur Potter. Vos arguments convaincraient plus d'une personne de changer d'allégeance, il est bien dommage que je n'ai pas découvert vos talents pour la négociation plus tôt.

— Tu veux dire quand il était mineur ? demanda Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu cherches à gâcher l'ambiance, Severus ?

— On a tous nos petites perversions je suppose.

* * *

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, L'Inspecteur Harry mènera l'enquête, à moins que je finisse par envoyer cette intrigue bouler parce que j'arrive pas à l'écrire et que je la remplace par autre chose.


	11. Une affaire de plante

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Grâce à un rituel égyptien, Severus Snape a été ressuscité en tant que Serviteur de l'Ombre de Harry Potter. Un lien magique le force à aider et protéger ce dernier. Pour se faire, il a modifié son apparence et adopté l'identité de Corvus Prince, Auror canadien venu renforcer les effectifs des forces de l'ordre britanniques dans le cadre d'un accord international. Il est devenu le mentor de Harry au sein du Bureau des Aurors, encadrant son entraînement et ses premières enquêtes.

L'une d'elle concerne l'assassinat de Jessica Fletcher. Cette vieille sorcière a été tuée par un sortilège de mort à son domicile. Aucun signe de lutte ou d'effraction n'a été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime et rien n'a été dérobé. Les voisins affirment avoir aperçu des Mangemorts autour de la maison, cependant la Marque des Ténèbres n'a pas été lancé. Snape pense que les voisins sont paranoïaques à cause de la guerre qui s'est achevée à peine un an plus tôt.

Parallèlement, Ginny a avoué à Harry qu'elle était bisexuelle et qu'elle était amoureuse d'une autre personne tout en continuant à l'aimer lui. Le jeune couple a décidé de s'ouvrir au polyamour. Au cours de l'année, Harry a découvert que lui aussi était bisexuel, mais aussi qu'il était masochiste et attiré par son ancien maître des potions. Il a convaincu ce dernier de lui donner des leçons en la matière, Snape étant un maître SM accompli. A la demande de Harry, ils ont récemment intégré Lucius Malfoy, ancien amant de Snape, à leurs jeux.

Le temps passant, Harry s'attache de plus en plus à son mentor et son attirance pour lui n'est plus uniquement sexuelle, mais Snape semble hostile à l'idée qu'il soit question de sentiments entre eux.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

 **Une affaire de plante**

Le nez plongé dans une tasse de l'immonde breuvage que le ministère osait appeler « café », Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille le briefing matinal de Robards. Il n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser aux statistiques établies par son chef au sujet des crimes et arrestations de ces derniers mois, elles sonnaient pour lui comme une langue étrangère.

Peut-être devrait-il demander à Hermione de lui donner un cours accéléré de mathématiques. Ou à Snape. Mais il préférait demander d'autres choses à Snape. Par exemple de lui refaire un anulingus comme celui de la veille. Son mentor avait appliqué une mixture dans son orifice qui lui avait procuré une sensation brûlante jusqu'à ce qu'une langue humide vienne calmer le feu en lui.

Le jeune homme revivait la scène dans son imagination, mais soudainement la langue se retira et Snape se tint devant lui d'un air mécontent. Étrangement, il avait retrouvé son ancienne apparence, celle qu'il avait à Poudlard. Le maître des potions ouvrit théâtralement les bras et une courbe de Gauss se déploya au-dessus de lui avant de se précipiter sur Harry. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et l'image se dissipa, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un léger mal de crâne. Il croisa alors le regard de son ancien professeur, de nouveau sous les traits de Corvus Prince, et se concentra sur le bruit des vagues pour rejeter l'intrusion suivante.

Face à son manque de progrès en occlumancie, Snape avait décidé en début de semaine de lui faire subir un entrainement constant. Ses attaques pouvaient survenir à n'importe quel moment et surtout quand il s'y attendait le moins. L'ancien Mangemort prenait un malin plaisir à interrompre ses fantasmes, qu'ils soient sexuels ou culinaires juste avant la pause déjeuner. Parfois, il les détournait pour insinuer des images de son propre cru dans l'esprit de son apprenti. Harry ne verrait plus jamais un fish and chips de la même manière désormais…

— C'est pourquoi nous devons concentrer nos efforts pour enrayer la croissance négative des arrestations consécutives à ce type de crime, conclut le chef du Bureau des Aurors au terme de son long monologue. Allez, au boulot maintenant, bande de mollassons !

Harry et Snape se rendirent à leur box commun où Robards les rejoignit bientôt, un dossier à la main.

— J'ai une affaire toute fraîche pour vous deux : on vient de retrouver Oregana Marjoram morte dans sa boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Voici le rapport de la Brigade. Dépêchez-vous de vous rendre sur place : les preuves ont une fâcheuse tendance à s'évaporer dans ce coin-là.

Les deux Aurors prirent chacun un exemplaire et le feuilletèrent tout en se dirigeant vers la zone de transplanage.

Marjoram était une herboriste connue pour son commerce de plantes pas toujours très légales qui lui avait valu quelques comparutions devant la justice. Son sens des affaires, sa répartie et sa ruse lui avaient cependant permis de n'écoper que d'amendes dérisoires compte tenu des infractions à la loi qui lui étaient reprochées. Mais cette carrière de traficante avait désormais pris fin de la plus sinistre des manières. Son fils, Tarragon, avait retrouvé son corps dans la matinée au milieu de son magasin saccagé.

Sur place, Morticia Eves, la Médicomage légiste, leur confirma que le décès était dû à un sortilège de mort, même si la pauvre femme avait été passée à tabac avant d'être achevée. Harry fut chargé de prendre en note les détails de ses blessures pendant que Snape examinait le capharnaüm qui les entourait. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il prit son apprenti à part pour faire le point :

— Il manque des choses mais il va falloir faire un inventaire complet pour découvrir quoi exactement. Nous allons interroger le fils dès maintenant pour savoir à quoi nous en tenir à son sujet. Qu'avez-vous de votre côté ?

— La mort a eu lieu à 2h42 ce matin. Elle a été entravée à l'aide d'un Incarcerem et a subi de nombreux coups physiques ainsi que quelques maléfices mineurs tels que le Videntrailles et le sortilège de Découpe mais aucun sortilège interdit à part celui de mort. Elle portait encore sa robe de travail, ce qui laisse penser qu'elle a été capturée par ses agresseurs peu après avoir fermé boutique.

— Bien. Je vous laisse mener l'interrogatoire, je m'assurerai dans le même temps qu'il ne ment pas ni ne nous cache rien.

— Robards n'approuverait pas que vous utilisiez la legilimancie ainsi, surtout que nous ne savons même pas encore s'il est suspect ou non.

— Ne me cassez pas les pieds, nous gagnerons du temps en procédant ainsi. Quant à Robards, il suffit qu'il ne le sache pas.

Ils montèrent dans l'appartement à l'étage supérieur où Terragon Marjoram attendait sous la surveillance de quelques Brigadiers.

— Bonjour Monsieur Marjoram, je suis l'Auror Potter et voici mon collègue, l'Auror Prince. Pouvez-vous nous racontez les événements de ce matin s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce et rassurante.

L'homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'année, écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu, mais l'admiration laissa vite la place au chagrin quand il se mit à parler.

— Je suis arrivé un peu avant 10h. Normalement, elle ouvre à 9h, mais la boutique était fermée. Monsieur Smilax piétinait devant la porte, il n'était pas content car il attendait une commande importante. J'ai utilisé mon double des clés et c'est là que j'ai vu, que j'ai vu…

Le fils éprouvé avait du mal à continuer alors Harry lui posa une autre question :

— Est-ce que vous travailliez avec elle ?

— Non. Enfin pas à la boutique. Je suis botaniste et je lui demande souvent son avis sur mes recherches, elle a… elle avait un don pour déceler le potentiel d'une plante. Ce matin, je voulais lui montrer un nouveau plant de mandragores hybrides que j'ai obtenu à partir des variétés méditerranéennes et himalayennes.

— Vous veniez souvent ici ?

— Deux ou trois fois par mois je dirais. C'était surtout elle qui vient… venait à la maison, pour voir Willow et les enfants.

— Elle s'entendait bien avec votre famille ?

— Oh oui ! Elle adorait jouer avec les petits, une vraie mamie gâteau. Willow l'appréciait également : elle est botaniste comme moi, mais elle, elle voyage à travers le monde pour étudier la flore dans son habitat sauvage. Ma mère vendait beaucoup de plantes importées de l'étranger alors elles avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

— Est-ce que vous savez si des personnes auraient pu en vouloir à votre mère ?

Le visage de Terragon s'assombrit quand il répondit :

— Vous devez savoir qu'elle faisait parfois commerce de produits illégaux, elle a eu plusieurs fois des ennuis avec la justice à cause de ça. Elle m'a toujours tenu à l'écart et se fâchait quand je lui posais des questions. Cependant, je ne suis pas idiot : je sais que les graines de Tentacula vénéneuse ne sont pas achetées par des gens bien intentionnés. Alors oui, elle avait probablement des ennemis, mais je ne sais pas qui.

— Merci beaucoup pour vos réponses, intervint Snape, apparemment satisfait par ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la tête de Terragon. Il semblerait que la boutique de votre mère ait été cambriolée, pourriez-vous nous aider à déterminer ce qui manque ? Cela nous aidera sans doute à découvrir qui sont les responsables de son meurtre.

— Je… oui, bien sûr, mais il faut que je prévienne ma femme, elle m'attend, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

— Vous pouvez passer un appel par cheminette.

Pendant que Terragon parlait avec son épouse, Snape échangea quelques mots avec Harry :

— Je n'ai détecté aucun mensonge. Il culpabilise seulement de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger, encore un idiot habité par le complexe du sauveur. Une chose m'intrigue cependant : il pensait beaucoup à sa femme et aux conversations qu'elle avait avec sa mère. Il ne nous a pas tout dit je pense, il va falloir interroger cette Willow Marjoram.

— Est-ce qu'on demande à quelqu'un du Bureau d'aller l'interpeller ?

— Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit sur ses gardes. Nous irons la voir nous-même quand nous en aurons fini avec la boutique. A ce sujet, il y a quelques produits dangereux qui ont été répandus, alors je ne veux pas que vous soyez dans mes pattes. Cela va nous prendre la journée pour tout réordonner avec le fils Marjoram mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser des incompétents finir à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Vous pourriez demander l'aide de Neville et Faunus, ils continuent à s'intéresser à la botanique, je pense qu'ils ont les connaissances nécessaires.

— Londubat, le plus grand maladroit que la Terre ait porté ? Il risque de créer une catastrophe.

— Vous êtes injuste, vous avez bien vu pendant les entraînements qu'il a changé. Et puis si Willow Marjoram a quelque chose à se reprocher, il vaut mieux qu'on aille la voir au plus vite. C'est vous qui vouliez gagner du temps quitte à utiliser n'importe quelle méthode, non ?

Snape hésita avant d'accepter avec une grimace éloquente :

— D'accord. Appelez vos deux camarades. Pendant que nous nous occuperons de la boutique, vous ferez le tour du voisinage au cas où quelqu'un aurait vu quelque chose de pertinent.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Harry sortit en laissant derrière lui un Faunus ennuyé de devoir passer les prochaines heures à faire du rangement et un Neville enthousiaste à l'idée d'assister un Senior aussi réputé que Prince. Harry était tout de même bien content que son ami ne connaisse pas la véritable identité de son mentor : il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait perdu une bonne part de l'assurance qu'il avait gagnée pendant la guerre face à celui qui avait longtemps été sa plus grande terreur.

Harry se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu chez les habitants de l'Allée des Embrumes. On refusait de lui ouvrir la porte, on l'insultait, et les rares voisins qui acceptèrent de lui accorder quelques mots affirmèrent n'avoir rien vu ni rien entendu. Il s'était résigné à faire choux blanc quand une voix de crécelle l'appela depuis un renfoncement entre deux maisons :

— Monsieur Potter, c'est bien vous ? Venez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous !

Le jeune Auror s'approcha prudemment, baguette en main et prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Il discerna derrière les poubelles une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée. Au effluves putrides des ordures se mêlait une odeur animale qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Harry s'approcha encore. Il ne pouvait distinguer le visage de son interlocuteur, seulement l'éclat d'une paire d'yeux dorés et des touffes de poils ou de plumes qui s'échappaient de son vêtement.

— Je les ai vu, Monsieur Potter ! déclara l'être de sa voix grinçante et désagréable. Vous allez les arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils reviennent. Ce sont des menteurs, des menteurs ! Et des assassins, des meurtriers. Ils nous ont dit que nous serions libre, mais ils ont tué ma soeur, ils l'ont pourchassé dans la forêt, juste pour s'amuser, pour s'amuser ! Tenez Monsieur Potter. Faites-les disparaître une bonne fois pour toute.

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit une enveloppe avant de se transformer en un nuage de fumée qui se fondit dans les ombres. Harry retourna dans la partie plus éclairée de la rue et ouvrit le mystérieux pli. Il en sortit une poignée de photographies sombres. La première était floue, on apercevait seulement quatre personnes vêtues de noir s'approchant de la boutique de Marjoram. Mais sur la suivante, l'un des individus tournait la tête et Harry reconnut sans peine un masque de Mangemort.

L'attaque survint à l'instant où Harry franchit la porte de la boutique. Mais dans ce quartier hostile, il était sur ses gardes, et pour la première fois de la journée il réussit à repousser l'intrusion mentale de son mentor. Snape esquissa un sourire avant de lui demander :

— Qu'avez-vous trouvé, Potter ? J'ai tout de même eu le temps de sentir que quelque chose vous inquiétait.

— Voyez par vous-même, répondit Harry en lui tendant les photos.

Aux yeux d'un spectateur extérieur, Snape aurait semblé peu intéressé par ce qu'il regardait, mais Harry vit l'imperceptible crispation de sa mâchoire qui démontrait le contraire. L'homme fit signe à son apprenti de le suivre dans une pièce à l'étage qu'il insonorisa pour qu'il lui raconte son étrange rencontre, après quoi il lança une série de sortilèges sur les photographies. Il avait l'air quelque peu perplexe face aux résultats aussi Harry lui demanda :

— Avez-vous réussi à identifier l'un d'entre eux ?

— Non. Je suis certain de ne les avoir jamais rencontrés, ce qui est très étonnant. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait garder des secrets, même quand j'étais son bras droit il ne m'a jamais parlé de ses Horcruxes, peut-être m'a-t-il aussi caché l'existence de certains Mangemorts.

Harry frissonna à cette idée avant de se rappeler un détail :

— Ici non plus la Marque n'a pas été lancée, comme dans l'affaire Fletcher. Serait-il possible que des sous-fifres, des partisans non marqués de Voldemort comme les Rafleurs se soient auto-promus pour continuer à semer la terreur ?

— C'est en effet une possibilité. Autrefois, nul en dehors du cercle restreint des Mangemorts n'aurait osé arborer le masque car les représailles auraient été immédiates, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

— Vous savez, parfois vous parlez comme si vous regrettiez le bon vieux temps.

— Ne dites pas de sottises.

— Sinon, cela a donné quoi la fouille de la boutique de votre côté ? demanda Harry pour revenir à leur enquête.

— Plusieurs plantes rares et chères ont disparu, de toute évidence les voleurs connaissaient leur affaire. Il manque aussi un produit enregistré sous le nom de « c. d'Iblis » mais ni le fils Marjoram ni moi ne savons ce dont il s'agit.

— Est-ce que vous avez demandé à Neville et Faunus ?

Snape lui lança un regard agacé avant de répondre :

— Ils étaient présents je vous rappelle, et non, ils n'en ont jamais entendu parlé eux non plus.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

L'enquête menait désormais les deux Aurors à la demeure de Willow et Tarragon Marjoram. Ce dernier n'était pas ravi à l'idée qu'ils interrogent sa femme mais il ne tenta pas de les en dissuader. Cette fois encore, Harry fut chargé de mener la conversation pendant que Snape fouillait la tête de leur hôtesse.

Après les salutations d'usage, Harry posa différentes questions à Willow sur ses relations avec sa belle-mère, confirmant ce que Tarragon avait raconté. Il s'enquit également de son travail et de son emploi du temps. Elle participait actuellement à un projet de recherche international : elle était rentrée il y a quelques semaines à peine d'une importante expédition en Asie centrale regroupant des botanistes originaires des quatre coins du monde.

— Oregana m'a mise en contact avec un herboriste Ouzbek qui m'a grandement aidée à trouver un champs d'iris de feu sauvage. C'est une découverte majeur ! expliqua Willow avec passion.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler des iris de feu avant ce jour mais il fit semblant d'être impressionné.

— Et depuis votre retour ?

— J'étudie les spécimens que j'ai rapportés au laboratoire Pallida. C'est à l'est de Londres, à Kensal Green.

— Vous travaillez seule ?

— Non, je suis assistée par deux collègues, Osmonda Clayton et Jason Colchis.

Harry avait fait le tour des questions qu'ils avaient prévues en amont, pourtant Snape lui fit signe de continuer. Il fit d'abord semblant de s'intéresser aux propriétés des différentes variétés d'iris de feu. Il regrettait que Neville ne soit pas à sa place et commençait à être à court d'idées pour faire durer la conversation. Que cherchait donc Snape ? Il revint alors sur la collaboration entre les deux femmes, demandant des détails, creusant ce qui lui semblait douteux.

— D'après mes informations, Oregana était avant tout une femme affaires, rien n'était gratuit avec elle, or elle semble vous avoir beaucoup aidé. Dites-moi, que demandait-elle en échange ?

Sans même s'en apercevoir, Harry s'était mis à parler d'un ton plus dur, plus incisif, semblable à celui que Snape utilisait à Poudlard quand il le soupçonnait d'avoir fait un mauvais coup. Son interlocutrice avait l'air mal à l'aise. Suivant son instinct, il insista, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle avoue :

— Il... m'arrivait, de temps en temps, de profiter de mes expéditions pour lui rapporter certaines variétés dont l'importation est interdite ou restreinte. Parfois elle m'indiquait où les trouver, mais la plupart du temps, j'avais rendez-vous avec ses contacts locaux qui me les remettaient. Je les dissimulais au milieu des spécimens que j'étudie, les Brigadiers n'examinent jamais toutes mes cargaisons en détail.

— Avez-vous rapporté une telle livraison de votre dernier voyage ?

Willow fronça les sourcils, confuse.

— Et bien, non. C'est étrange d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'elle avait des fournisseurs en Asie centrale, pourtant elle ne m'a rien demandé en échange de l'information sur les iris de feu.

A ce moment, Snape prit la parole.

— C'est étrange en effet. Pensez-vous qu'on ait pu cacher certaines choses dans votre cargaison à votre insue ?

— Je… je ne pense pas. Les plantes que je ramène demandent des soins constants, je les examine méticuleusement à chaque étape du transport.

Harry remarqua que les yeux de Willow étaient légèrement vitreux, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, il vérifia auprès de son mentor si sa supposition était juste :

— Oubliette ?

— Oui, mélangé à de la legilimancie pour cibler certains souvenirs précis. Je dois admettre que cela a été effectué avec un certain talent. Sa mémoire a été altérée de façon irréversible mais également de manière à ce que personne ne s'en rende compte.

— Vous avez hâte de rencontrer la personne capable de faire une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry pour le taquiner.

— Un telle maîtrise de la magie de l'esprit est admirable. Il est fort dommage que nous devions arrêter cette personne. Mais aussi remarquable soit-elle, son oeuvre n'est pas parfaite : les souvenirs oblitérés constituent des zones floues que j'ai réussi à situer chronologiquement par rapport à d'autres qui ne le sont pas, ce qui permet d'en déduire le contenu.

— Vous supposez donc qu'Oregana Marjoram lui avait effectivement demandé de rapporter des plantes interdites d'Asie centrale, c'est bien ça ?

— C'est quasiment certain. Je pense également qu'elle les a transportées avec sa propre cargaison et les a remis à Oregana lorsque cette dernière est venue voir ses petits enfants le lendemain de son retour. Je pense qu'on lui a lancé un sortilège d'Amnésie il y a quatre jours sur son lieu de travail, au laboratoire Pallida, effaçant tous les souvenirs relatifs à ces fameuses plantes, la rencontre avec la personne qui lui a lancé le sort, mais aussi deux conversations avec ses collègues : une peu après son retour et l'autre il y a une semaine.

— Osmonda Clayton et Jason Colchis. Je vais chercher leurs adresses au Ministère.

— Parfait.

Harry ne voulait pas seulement chercher leurs adresses : le nom de Colchis lui disait quelque chose, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà croisé dans une autre affaire. Ce fut avec beaucoup de satisfaction qu'il retrouva son mentor dans leur box commun quand il eut mis le doigt dessus.

— Jason Colchis est marié avec Cheryl Colchis, née Fletcher, nièce de feu Jessica Fletcher ! annonça-t-il non sans une certaine fierté.

Snape daigna lui adresser un rictus satisfait en reconnaissance de sa trouvaille.

— Intéressant. Cela fait deux points communs entre ces affaires, il est désormais raisonnable de considérer qu'elles sont probablement liées. Voyons-voir… si mes souvenirs sont bons, Cheryl Fletcher était à Poudlard au début de ma carrière. Elle a été répartie à Poufsouffle mais Pomona pensait qu'elle aurait plus eu sa place dans ma Maison : nous la soupçonnions de revendre de l'alcool et divers autres produits dans l'école mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à la prendre en flagrant délit. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais il me semble que sa mère vient d'une grande famille ruinée et elle fréquentait volontiers les Sangs-Purs de ma Maison, elle aurait pu avoir des accointances avec des Mangemorts sans que je le sache. Elle ne doit pas être l'héritière de Jessica Fletcher cependant, sinon j'aurais remarqué son nom.

— En effet, mais je me suis aussi renseigné à ce sujet : l'héritier n'est autre que son père, Benedict Fletcher. Il vit en Nouvelle-Zélande et il lui a confié la gestion de son patrimoine en Grande Bretagne.

— Les possessions de feu Mme Fletcher n'étaient pas mirobolantes mais comprennaient une ferme et quelques terres dans un coin reculé des Yorkshire Dales, ce qui est presque un pléonasme. Un endroit parfait pour dissimuler des activités illégales. Mais nos soupçons ne suffiront pas pour obtenir un mandat tant que nous ne disposerons pas de preuves plus consistantes.

— Nous pourrions aller y jeter un coup d'oeil discret, histoire de se faire une idée ?

— Si vous envisagez une réorientation professionnelle, en effet. Mais si vous persistez à vouloir être Auror, il va falloir perdre l'habitude de foncer tête baissée chez l'adversaire en transgressant tous les règlements qui se dressent sur votre chemin.

— Vous êtes quand même gonflé ! Ce n'est pas moi, ici, qui passe mon temps à utiliser la magie noire et à faire de la legilimancie en dehors de son cadre légal.

— Il y a en la matière deux grandes différences entre vous et moi. Tout d'abord, mes quelques entorses à la loi sont toutes pratiquement indétectables. Il est impossible de prouver que j'ai utilisé legilimancie dans cette enquête tandis que vous avez toutes les chances de vous faire repérer si vous entrez par effraction sur une propriété privée qui, s'il s'agit bien d'une cachette criminelle, dispose très certainement d'une surveillance avancée.

— Et la seconde différence ? demanda Harry.

— Je n'ai rien à perdre, contrairement à vous.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Les jours suivants, Harry et Snape interrogèrent les collègues de Willow Marjoram : ils découvrirent qu'Osmonda Clayton avait elle aussi subi un sortilèges d'Amnésie et ne savaient par conséquent rien sur la cargaison ramenée d'Asie par sa cheffe. Quant à Jason Colchis, il s'avéra être un Occlumens suffisamment compétent pour bloquer une intrusion. Cela renforça la conviction des deux Aurors qu'il était impliqué dans l'affaire mais ils ne disposaient toujours d'aucune preuve.

Par ailleurs, Snape était d'une humeur particulièrement ombrageuse. S'il faisait l'effort de garder son masque de Corvus Prince en public, il ne prenait pas cette peine avec Harry qui subissait les remarques sarcastiques et la mauvaise foi de son ancien professeur pendant son entraînement. Il se serait cru revenu à l'époque de Poudlard. Mais lui avait bien changé : il n'était plus un adolescent s'insurgeant à la moindre injustice.

— Taisez-vous, Potter, taisez-vous ! L'accent tonique est sur le « en » de « Sanentur », pas sur le « ur », je vous l'ai déjà répété quinze fois. Votre titre de Sauveur ne vous permettra de sauver personne si vous n'êtes même pas capable de maîtriser un sort de guérison aussi basique !

Bon, Harry était peut-être plus tempéré qu'autrefois, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

— Vous avez dit l'exact contraire il n'y a pas dix minutes ! Si vous êtes tellement en colère contre ces prétendus Mangemorts que cela vous empêche de me donner des instructions correctes, vous feriez mieux d'aller faire un tour à la ferme Fletcher au lieu de nous faire perdre notre temps à tous les deux. Vous êtes vraiment un professeur pathétique.

Snape ne répondit pas : il se contenta de se détourner pour rejoindre son fauteuil où il s'assit avec raideur. C'était mauvais signe. Harry, qui pensait partir en claquant la porte, changea d'avis et s'approcha de son mentor.

— Je suis désolé, oubliez-ce que j'ai dit. Si… si tout cela vous tracasse, éveille de mauvais souvenirs, vous pouvez m'en parler, vous savez.

L'homme resta silencieux, muré dans sa colère, mais comme son apprenti ne semblait pas décidé à partir il finit par lui accorder une réponse sans pour autant daigner le regarder :

— Il n'y a rien à discuter. Vous vous racontez des histoires : il n'y a que votre incompétence crasse qui me tracasse actuellement.

— Si vous le dites…

Harry s'approcha encore et posa une main sur sa joue. Sous ses doigts, les traits de Snape étaient durs, sa mâchoire crispée.

— Puis-je ? demanda-t-il.

Au bout d'interminables secondes, Snape tourna enfin les yeux vers lui et acquiesça. Harry glissa une main derrière sa nuque et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se caressèrent lentement : il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ces baisers féroces qu'ils échangeaient lors de leurs jeux, non. Ce baiser, presque tendre, était celui de deux êtres qui se comprenaient et se soutenaient mutuellement, un baiser de réconfort.

Le jeune homme grimpa sur les genoux de son aîné. Sa bouche quitta les lèvres de son amant pour s'attaquer à son cou tandis que ses mains parcouraient son torse. Elles descendirent jusqu'à sa ceinture avec l'intention de la défaire mais Snape les saisit, interrompant ainsi leur mouvement.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

— Je n'ai pas envie.

Déçu mais désireux de ne pas importuner, le jeune homme entreprit de se relever. Mais Snape, qui tenait toujours ses poignets, le retint contre lui.

— Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez partir.

Harry se laissa alors aller sur le torse de son amant tandis que les bras de ce dernier se refermaient autour de lui. Sa tête se nicha dans les longs cheveux noirs pour en inspirer l'odeur familière et il ferma les yeux de contentement. Il savait, depuis le temps, que son Serviteur de l'Ombre était un homme plein de contradictions et il n'était que trop heureux d'accepter ce rare témoignage d'affection.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Une semaine plus tard, comme l'enquête piétinait toujours, Harry se résolut à faire ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il faisait face à un problème insoluble : il alla trouver Hermione à Poudlard pour lui demander de l'aide. Cette dernière n'était pas ravie d'être ainsi sollicitée de façon impromptue : ses ASPIC n'étaient que dans quelques semaines et elle était plongée corps et âme dans les révisions. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à se détourner de son travail pour des recherches hors programme : Ginny assista à la conversation entre les deux acolytes et ce fut elle qui apporta à Harry la nouvelle piste qui lui manquait pour avancer.

En effet, la benjamine des Weasley était au fait de tous les petits trafics illégaux qui se tenaient dans l'enceinte de l'honorable institution, que ce soient les farces et attrapes produites par son frère ou les substances récréatives comme le chanvre des Djinns.

— Cette plante, c. Iblis, je sais ce que c'est ! s'exclama-t-elle. Selene Podarge, une Serdaigle, vend depuis quelques jours du chanvre d'Iblis, un nouveau produit. Il a beaucoup de succès, avec les examens qui approchent, car on raconte qu'il augmente le potentiel magique et l'efficacité des sorts. Lucinda Moonday, une sixième année de chez nous, m'a dit hier qu'elle l'avait essayé et qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi puissante. Mais je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure et elle n'avait pas l'air en forme. J'envisageais de mener ma propre enquête car ce truc m'a l'air dangereux.

— On ne peut pas augmenter le potentiel magique artificiellement sans en payer le prix, confirma Hermione. Il faut que nous avertissions la directrice immédiatement.

— Attendez ! intervint Harry. Cette Podarge n'est qu'une revendeuse, elle peut probablement me mener aux criminels que je cherche, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache qu'elle est découverte.

— Mais pendant ce temps, des élèves vont continuer à s'abîmer la santé ! s'insurgea Hermione.

— J'ai un plan : Ginny, tu vas demander à tes amis fêtards d'acheter autant de chanvre qu'ils peuvent à Podarge pour te le remettre. Je vous financerai. Ainsi, il n'y aura plus de drogue en circulation et Podarge sera contrainte de contacter son fournisseur pour renouveler son stock.

— Mme McGonagall ne va pas du tout apprécier que tu incites ses élèves à acheter une drogue dangereuse.

— Comme dirait Prince, ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, répliqua Harry. Deux personnes ont été assassinées, cela vaut la peine de prendre quelques risques pour arrêter les responsables, tu ne crois pas ?

— Harry est Auror maintenant, il sait ce qu'il fait, le soutint Ginny.

— Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua Hermione. La guerre est terminée, tu n'as plus d'excuses pour agir à ta convenance, Harry. Désormais tu es un représentant de la loi, tu te dois d'être exemplaire, et j'ai l'impression que ton mentor n'a pas vraiment une bonne influence sur toi en la matière. Il faut que nous prévenions McGonagall : en plus d'être illégal, ce serait injuste d'agir dans son dos. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour protéger les élèves de cette école, elle mérite de savoir qu'ils sont en danger.

Ce dernier argument finit par convaincre Harry. Il avait beaucoup de respect et d'affection pour son ancienne professeure, ce que Hermione savait, et elle n'avait pas hésité à jouer sur la corde sensible. Elle était décidément une rhétoricienne implacable.

Le lendemain, les trois jeunes gens se rendirent dans le bureau de la directrice pour lui expliquer la situation. Ils étaient accompagnés de Snape, alias Corvus Prince, qui avait approuvé avec beaucoup de réticence le plan de son apprenti. Il aurait préféré prendre le temps d'observer discrètement Selene Podarge, sans intervenir, car si elle était un tant soit peu maline, elle risquait de flairer le piège. Mais il était évident que ni Hermione ni Minerva ne la laisseraient continuer son trafic suffisamment longtemps alors ils devaient agir vite.

Convaincre l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor s'avéra aussi compliqué et fastidieux que ce à quoi s'attendaient Harry et Snape. Elle refusait catégoriquement que des élèves soient impliqués. Finalement, Snape émit une proposition qui satisfaisait tout le monde : ce ne seraient pas des élèves mais des Aurors sous Polynectar qui joueraient le rôle de clients, ce qui rendrait au passage la filature de Podarge plus facile. Le Bureau avait en permanence des réserves de la précieuse potion pour ce genre d'opération.

Robards, au contraire, défia les attentes de ses deux subalternes en les félicitant pour leur stratagème : en effet, les Aurors les plus aptes à se faire passer pour des élèves de Poudlard étaient ses jeunes recrues, ceux qui avaient quitté l'école il y a suffisamment peu de temps pour y avoir encore un certain nombre de camarades. Il voyait là l'occasion de les envoyer sur une mission de terrain relativement peu dangereuse et mettant en application nombre de compétences qu'ils avaient récemment acquises.

Techniquement, le trafic de drogue ne relevait pas de sa juridiction mais de la Brigade de police magique, cependant il avait confiance en ses deux subalternes. Il affirma donc sans ciller devant ses supérieurs que cette affaire était reliée aux deux meurtres et il obtint leur feu vert.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva dans la peau d'une Serdaigle nommée Maisy Raynolds et membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tous les soirs, la jeune fille lui donnait obligeamment l'un de ses cheveux afin qu'il puisse suivre Selene Podarge en toute discrétion. Pour cette mission, il était accompagné de Neville qui avait pris l'apparence de son acolyte au sein de l'AD, Luna Lovegood. Snape, quant à lui, se contentait de surveiller l'extérieur du château avec quelques autres Aurors plus âgés : il n'était pas censé connaître parfaitement les dédales de Poudlard et encore moins ses habitants.

— Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce corps, murmura Harry à son partenaire de mission. Le centre de gravité est différent et, hum, je ne pensais pas qu'avoir des seins serait aussi encombrant.

— Ah ? Cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça, répondit Neville. Je suppose que j'ai l'habitude du changement.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu sais, j'étais le petit rondouillard maladroit de la classe, je n'étais pas à l'aise du tout avec mon corps, je le subissais et j'avais l'impression que c'était un objet extérieur à moi-même. Puis j'ai changé en très peu de temps : j'ai grandi d'un coup, j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids à force de vivre dans la clandestinité, mais la situation m'a obligé à apprendre à manier ce nouveau corps très rapidement. Je suppose que… éh, voilà Podarge ! D'après Elladora Ketterige, le taux de salinité de l'eau influe sur la vitesse de croissance des Branchiflores, si la tienne est morte, c'est sans doute parce que l'eau était trop ou pas assez salée.

Les deux jeunes Aurors poursuivirent leur conversation sur la botanique quelques minutes, laborieusement pour l'un et avec beaucoup de facilité pour l'autre, le temps que la trafiquante s'éloigne du dortoir. Neville se lança alors un sort de désillusion tandis que Harry revêtait sa cape d'invisibilité afin de suivre les traces de leur cible, aidé en cela par la précieuse carte du Maraudeur.

Après avoir descendu l'escalier de la tour Serdaigle, ils suivirent leur proie jusqu'au quatrième étage et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de nostalgie : combien de fois s'était-il faufilé ainsi dans les couloirs de Poudlard pendant sa scolarité ? Il n'aurait su compter.

Podarge s'arrêta devant un grand miroir et murmura quelques mots qui le firent disparaître, révélant de larges escaliers. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient parlé de ce passage à Harry de nombreuses années auparavant : d'après eux, il était impraticable suite à un éboulement. De toute évidence, certaines personnes avaient remédié au problème. La carte du Maraudeur lui donna le mot de passe et, après avoir exécuté un sort de vision nocturne et s'être assuré que Neville le suivait bien, il s'engagea à la suite de la jeune trafiquante.

Au terme de sa descente, il déboucha dans un tunnel spacieux. Harry suivit les échos des pas de Podarge et la lueur de sa baguette, presque éblouissante pour ses yeux magiquement modifiés, pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il atteignit l'ébouli dans lequel un passage avait été creusé et était maintenu par d'énormes racines entrelacées. Une conversation se faisait entendre de l'autre côté.

Harry fit signe à Neville d'attendre en retrait et s'approcha suffisamment pour se rendre compte de la situation. Podarge était assise en compagnie de Jason Colchis et de deux autres individus autour d'une petite table sur laquelle trônait un sac ouvert, révélant des feuilles rouges torsadées et odorantes, ainsi que quelques verres : de toute évidence, ils étaient persuadés d'être les seuls à connaître le passage secret et ils avaient pris leurs aises.

Une fois revenu à l'abri derrière les rochers entassés, Harry invoqua son Patronus pour l'envoyer avertir Snape et les autres Aurors de leur emplacement. Ils étaient au-delà des limites de Poudlard, la barrière anti-transplanage ne faisait plus effet : il fallait à tout prix qu'ils capturent les trafiquants d'un coup pour les empêcher de s'enfuir.

Mais Harry et Neville durent passer à l'action avant l'arrivée des renforts : la transaction avait été rapide et ils entendirent Colchis annoncer son départ. D'un commun accord, ils lancèrent l'assaut. Comme à l'entraînement, ils stupéfixèrent simultanément Colchis et Podarge, leur deux cibles principales. Ensuite Harry, qui était le plus rapide des deux, désarma la sorcière qui était la plus proche de lui avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de finir de sortir sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, Neville esquiva un sort vicieux en se jetant derrière la table et projeta cette dernière sur son attaquant. Il profita alors de son inattention pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. La bataille n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

— C'était bien la peine de nous appeler ! rouspéta l'Auror Arthuria Carlyle qui venait de transplaner.

— Vous auriez pu en laisser un peu pour les copains, renchérit Ron.

— Je constate que vous n'avez pas été capables d'épargner le mobilier. Gryffondors.

Cette dernière remarque avait été faite par Snape, évidemment, en murmurant cependant le dernier mot suffisamment bas pour que seul Harry l'entende.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au bavardage : maintenant qu'ils avaient la preuve que Jason Colchis était impliqué dans un trafic de drogue, ils pouvaient enfin aller perquisitionner la ferme Fletcher, et ils devaient le faire avant que ses complices remarquent son absence.

Les Aurors commencèrent par emmener leurs prisonniers au Bureau où Robards autorisa Snape à faire usage de légilimancie afin de savoir ce qui les attendait sur place. Contrairement à Colchis, ses deux acolytes n'avaient aucun talent en occlumancie : ils révélèrent à leur corps défendant qu'une dizaine de malfrats gardaient en permanence la ferme Fletcher. En outre, la sorcière vaincue par Harry avait été présente sur les lieux des meurtres de Jessica Fletcher et d'Oregana Marjoram, même si elle n'avait pas directement assisté à ces derniers.

Un plan d'attaque fut rapidement élaboré. Il s'agissait là d'une opération de grande envergure, menée par Robards lui-même, et Harry devrait se contenter d'assurer les arrières de la troupe d'intervention avec les autres Juniors.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

— Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde, chuchota Angela, exprimant ainsi ce que tout le monde pensait.

Les Juniors étaient postés depuis deux heures sur une colline afin de surveiller la lande environnante. Il y avait peu de chances que des renforts ennemis fassent leur apparition, mais on n'était jamais à l'abris d'un Moldu égaré, même à cette heure avancée de la nuit. En contrebas, ils devinaient plus qu'ils ne voyaient leurs aînés encercler prudemment la ferme et désactiver les sortilèges de surveillance.

Puis ce fut le feu d'artifice : alors que les Seniors se dévoilaient, des cris fusèrent, des sorts jaillirent dans tous les sens et des silhouettes s'effondrèrent sur elles-mêmes à leur contact. Dans le fouilli indistinct de la bataille, Harry ne pouvait voir qui avait été touché et son estomac se noua sous l'inquiétude.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer les spectateurs et n'avait qu'une envie : se précipiter pour aider ses collègues, surtout l'un d'eux. Mais le signal d'appel des renforts n'avait pas été lancé et Robards, soutenu par Snape, avait promis de l'ensevelir sous la paperasse jusqu'à la fin de l'année s'il osait quitter son poste.

Finalement, trois salves d'étincelles bleus éclairèrent le ciel, suivies de deux blanches : la zone était pacifiée. Harry abandonna alors ses camarades sans vergogne : ayant enquêté sur cette affaire, il faisait partie de l'équipe chargée de fouiller le repaire des bandits. Quand il arriva en bas de la colline, un groupe d'Aurors menés par Arthuria Carlyle commençait déjà à transplaner les prisonniers vers le Ministère.

La médicomage Mathilda Wrenwax avait invoqué une paire de brancards et faisait léviter deux corps pour les placer dessus. Il s'approcha et fut soulagé de constater qu'il s'agissait de malfrats et non de Snape ou un autre de ses collègues. Wrenwax le vit :

— Aucun mort à déplorer, seulement quelques blessures mineures, commenta-t-elle. Ces deux-là ont voulu prendre Cagliostro en tenaille, à ce qu'on m'a dit, et sa riposte a été assez explosive. Mais ils devraient s'en sortir.

Harry souhaita bon courage à la médicomage et se dirigea vers la porte. Une main sur son épaule l'interrompit.

— Vous voilà enfin. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous promener mais pour travailler je vous rappelle.

Snape n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il l'était souvent. En revanche, sa redingote était impeccable, comme s'il sortait de la salle de bain et non d'un champs de bataille. Harry le soupçonnait de placer des sorts autonettoyants sur ses vêtements, il ne voyait pas comment il faisait sinon : lui-même finissait toujours au minimum crotté et dépenaillé lors des combats.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la ferme et rejoignirent Zenobia Barsamin, la spécialiste en artefacts magiques, et Robards dans le salon. La première examinait attentivement les étagères et le second était penché sur des piles de papiers. Une malle ouverte laissait voir un lot de capes noires et de masques blancs. En passant à côté, Snape serra encore un peu plus la mâchoire.

— Allez jeter un coup d'oeil à la serre, leur ordonna Robards. L'équipe de sécurisation n'a repéré aucune présence humaine mais avec ces fichues plantes, on peut avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Les deux hommes obtempérèrent. Le grand édifice de verre était faiblement éclairé par les astres et par les lumières des Aurors qui exploraient les environs. Un spectacle étrange y prenait place : les magnifiques tulipes multicolores qui couvraient le sol semblaient clignoter, inconsistantes.

— Le sortilège de dissimulation a dû être altéré lors des combats, commenta Snape.

Harry et lui levèrent leurs baguettes et après quelques incantations, les tulipes disparurent pour laisser place à de grandes herbes aux feuilles rouges torsadées comme des flammes et d'autres plantes peu recommandables. Les inquiétudes de Robards étaient infondées : ils ne rencontrèrent aucun péril, ou du moins aucun danger immédiat car il y avait tout de même là suffisamment de drogue pour inonder toute la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne.

Snape pencha sa longue silhouette au-dessus d'un plan. Il lança quelques sorts d'analyses, froissa une feuille entre ses doigts pour la renifler, goûta la terre du bout de la langue et sortit même une loupe de Merlin sait où pour examiner les racines.

— Quelles sont vos observations, Docteur Watson ? demanda Harry.

— Je vous demande pardon ?!

— C'est un personnage littéraire Moldu, qui participe à des enquêtes et…

— Je sais qui c'est, l'interrompit sèchement Snape. Mais il me semble que l'assistant à l'intellect limité, ici, c'est vous. Le rôle de Sherlock Holmes me siérait beaucoup plus.

— Ah ! Il faut que je m'assure que vous ne voliez aucune de ces plantes pour votre consommation personnelle dans ce cas.

— Imbécile.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'ancien Mangemort et les ombres qui habitaient son regard depuis plusieurs jours s'atténuèrent. Mission accomplie. Snape, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la satisfaction de son apprenti face à l'apaisement de son humeur, entreprit d'exposer ses conclusions.

— Ceci confirme les hypothèses que j'ai établies à partir des herbes séchées que nous avons récupérées à Poudlard : le Chanvre d'Iblis est un brûleur de magie. Cela explique la monté de puissance ressentie par les consommateurs ainsi que leur faiblesse consécutive. J'ai l'impression que son potentiel addictif a été amplifié à l'aide d'un terreau contenant de la poudre de Lune mais il faudra que je fasse des analyses plus poussées dans mon laboratoire pour en être sûr.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Cela fut confirmée par les analyses et par les aveux de Jason Colchis. Cheryl Colchis avait été arrêtée à son domicile à l'instant où l'attaque contre la ferme Fletcher avait été lancée. En l'apprenant, son époux était devenu extrêmement loquace. Il admit avoir monté un trafic de plantes interdites en utilisant des costumes de Mangemorts pour effrayer les éventuels témoins. Il avait assassiné la tante de son épouse pour récupérer sa ferme puis Oregana Marjoram quand il avait découvert, par l'intermédiaire de Willow Marjoram, qu'elle avait mis la main sur une nouvelle drogue. Après avoir dérobé les graines de cette dernière, il avait lancé sa propre production et avait tenté différentes expériences pour en accroître les effets.

— Vous n'êtes pas satisfait de cette conclusion, déclara Harry en voyant l'air renfrogné de son mentor.

— Non. Colchis affirme qu'il a agit dans le dos de sa femme mais je n'y crois pas. S'il a quelques capacités en occlumancie, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas lui qui a usé de légilimancie sur Willow Marjoram et sur son collègue. Cheryl Colchis, de son côté, a un peu trop bien persuadé ses interrogateurs de son innocence. Je pense que c'est elle la légilimancienne et qu'elle est aussi le véritable cerveau de leur organisation. Je serais également prêt à parier que c'est elle qui a lancé les sortilèges de mort : Jason n'a pas l'étoffe d'un tueur. Elle, si.

Harry avait confiance en l'instinct de Snape : nul ne savait déceler la tromperie mieux que lui. Mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune preuve et Cheryl Colchis fut relachée pendant que son époux partait pour un séjour prolongé à la Nouvelle Azkaban.

Inquiet de laisser une telle criminelle en liberté, Harry demanda à Giovani Cagliostro et Polaris Bearer de garder un oeil sur elle, de façon parfaitement officieuse, dans l'espoir de la coffrer au premier faux pas.

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en commettre. Deux semaines après la clotûre de l'enquête, Cheryl Colchis disparut définitivement de la circulation au nez et à la barbe de ses surveillants. Ce jour-là, Snape n'était pas chez lui quand son apprenti était venu pour son entraînement quotidien. Il ne fournit aucune explication et Harry n'insista pas, incertain de vouloir connaître la vérité.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Dans le chapitre 12, Harry déménage et déclame du Shakespeare.


	12. L'amour de l'art

Je n'ai pas arrêté cette fanfiction. Mais ma maladie chronique s'est aggravée, ce qui complique considérablement la moindre activité. Pendant plusieurs mois, à chaque fois que je me suis forcée à écrire, le résultat était franchement mauvais. Mais ça y est, les chapitres 13 et 14 commencent à ressembler à quelque chose, alors je publie enfin le chapitre 12, que j'avais fini il y longtemps (l'hiver dernier, avant le chapitre 11 en fait). C'est essentiellement un lemon.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

 **L'amour de l'art**

En ce dimanche de juin, nombreuses étaient les sorcières et les sorciers qui flânaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, profitant de la paix chèrement acquise. Des couples déambulaient sans autre but que de profiter du beau temps et des familles dégustaient des sundaes sur la terrasse de Fortarôme : la boutique de glaces avait été rouverte par la fille du défunt Florian.

Derrière les devantures fermées du magasin de farces et attrapes cis au numéro 93, les choses semblaient pourtant moins sereines et un passant curieux aurait pu, en s'approchant, entendre une voix colérique s'écrier :

— Il est absolument hors de question que nous les expérimentions sur nous-mêmes ! S'il existe des procédures strictes de test des nouvelles potions, c'est pour de bonnes raisons : l'histoire est suffisamment pleine d'imbéciles dénués du moindre bon sens qui se sont empoisonnés avec leurs propres mixtures pour qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire que vous les rejoigniez au panthéon des morts les plus idiotes, bande de cornichons sans cervelle !

— Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis un professionnel, répliqua calmement George Weasley. J'ai déjà effectué les tests de base sur des souris, il s'agit seulement de vérifier l'amplitude des effets sur des sujets humains afin d'ajuster les doses. C'est une étape nécessaire, vous le savez bien.

— Avez-vous attendu le délai de quarante-huit heures pour vous assurer que vos souris ne souffraient d'aucun effet secondaire ?

— Hmm, je l'ai réduit à trente-six heures en utilisant un catalyseur temporel, à vrai dire.

— Un catalyseur temporel ! Et vous vous prétendez un professionnel, Monsieur Weasley ? La sécurité de cette méthode n'a pas encore été prouvée, c'est tout à fait inconsidéré de votre part.

— Vous savez, vous me rappelez beaucoup mon professeur préféré, Monsieur Prince.

— Votre… quoi ?

— Le professeur Snape, ancien maître des potions de Poudlard. Vous avez dû entendre son éloge funèbre lors de la commémoration, c'est un héros de guerre, lui aussi.

Harry, qui assistait à la conversation, constata que George était redevenu maussade tandis que Snape hésitait entre la mortification et la curiosité. Cette dernière l'emporta :

— J'ai un peu entendu parlé de lui, en effet, répondit prudemment l'homme qui se dissimulait sous le nom de Prince. Vous dites que c'était votre professeur préféré ?

— Oui : cet homme était un génie des potions, il nous a beaucoup inspiré Fred et moi. Il avait également élevé le sarcasme au rang d'art, un peu comme vous, et nos plumes à répliques cinglantes le paraphrasent largement. A l'époque, on s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique, parce qu'il faut bien avouer qu'il avait un balai dans le cul. C'était le bon temps.

Voyant son mentor se raidir sous l'insulte, Harry préféra changer de sujet :

— A ce que j'ai compris, les dragées chantantes ne contiennent aucun composant potentiellement dangereux, alors nous pourrions au moins essayer celles-ci, non ?

— Si Monsieur Weasley veut risquer sa santé physique et mentale, c'est son problème, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire de même. Quant à vous, Potter, je vous interdis formellement de toucher à ces dragées.

— Vous pensez que c'est si risqué que cela ?

— Non, mais je vous ai déjà entendu chanter et je préfère m'épargner ce supplice.

Par esprit de rébellion, Harry goûta aux dragées interdites. Il s'avéra qu'elles amélioraient significativement ses capacités harmoniques et il donna une interprétation tout à fait acceptable d'une des dernières chansons de Bizarr'Sister. Snape attribua cet effet secondaire inattendu mais tout à fait opportun à l'interaction entre les langues de rossignol confites et la sève d'arbre-chanteur.

Quand ce fut fini, George prit une dragée lui aussi et entonna la Complainte d'Odo que Harry avait entendue pour la première fois à l'enterrement d'Aragog. Sa voix grave était pleine d'émotion : ce n'était pas Odo qu'il évoquait à travers les vers mélancoliques mais son jumeau perdu. Le jeune Auror revit le corps sans vie de Fred après la bataille et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Même Snape avait suspendu en l'air la plume avec laquelle il notait ses observations.

Finalement la voix mourue. Un silence morbide commençait à s'installer mais Snape le brisa en posant différentes questions aux deux cobayes. Ils menèrent quelques analyses complémentaires puis les deux Aurors s'excusèrent car ils avaient un programme chargé ce jour-là.

Le dit programme les mena au troisième étage du 221B. Sitôt dans le salon de Harry, ils firent jouer leurs baguettes : des malles apparurent dans lesquelles les maigres possessions du jeune homme vinrent s'entasser. Quand il vit passer plusieurs photos encadrées de Maraudeurs sous son nez, Snape fit la grimace et demanda :

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui vous aide à déménager au juste plutôt que votre ribambelle d'amis surexcités qui ne demande que ça ?

— pour ce qui est de mes amis, Ron est de service tandis que Ginny et Hermione sont en train de passer leurs ASPIC, vous le savez bien, et je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'appeler le reste de la cavalerie pour trois robes et deux balais. En ce qui vous concerne, c'est une bonne question. Je suppose que c'est votre façon de me remercier pour vous laisser installer un laboratoire dans ma nouvelle maison ?

En guise de réponse, Snape renifla et se détourna pour rétrécir les quelques meubles du salon.

— Pas besoin, l'interrompit Harry. Gustavine va venir les chercher directement ici.

— Gustavine ?

— Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé ? Gustavine Lostwar, c'est la gérante d'un orphelinat dont j'ai soutenu la création juste après la fin de la guerre. Je lui laisse mes meubles puisqu'il y a déjà tout ce qu'il faut au square Grimmaurd.

— Vous faites dans les bonnes oeuvres maintenant ? Une idée de Granger, je suppose.

— Non, pas cette fois.

Harry hésita. Il ne voulait pas que son mentor se moque car ce projet lui tenait à coeur.

— Je vous ai raconté l'enfance de Tom et vous connaissez la mienne. J'ai eu un aperçu de la vôtre, aussi. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, que d'autres enfants souffrent, expliqua-t-il.

— Vous espérez sauver tout le monde, comme d'habitude ? La semaine prochaine vous vous attaquerez à la misère dans le monde ?

— Arrêtez un peu ! Peut-être que vous trouvez ça dérisoire, inutile, mais au moins je fais quelque chose. Tout le monde me félicite pour avoir entraîné la mort Voldemort. J'ai besoin de participer à la reconstruction pour ne pas être qu'un destructeur. Aider Gustavine est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux.

— Vous auriez meilleurs temps de vous lancer en politique, ce serait plus efficace.

— Histoire de donner du grain à moudre à ceux qui prédisent que je suis le futur grand mage noir du XXIème siècle ? ricana Harry. Non, de toute façon, je détesterais ça. Je suis un Gryffondor sans cervelle je vous rappelle : trop de discours et pas assez d'action à mon goût.

Harry ne disait pas ce qui le freinait réellement. Bien sûr, il était encore trop jeune, mais la question d'une carrière politique avait souvent été évoquée devant lui, alors il y avait réfléchit. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait peur de la corruption qui semblait toujours aller de pair avec le pouvoir. Il préférait suivre les traces de Dumbledore en restant à l'écart et garder au passage sa liberté en ne devant rien à personne.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Le dernier des Potter n'avait pas beaucoup de possessions : il fut facile de tout faire passer par cheminette. Kreattur était déjà sur place et gesticulait dans tous les sens, partagé entre la joie d'être revenu chez lui et le désappointement de voir que la demeure de sa défunte maîtresse était méconnaissable.

En effet, à part la disposition des pièces, tout avait été transformé et il ne restait rien pour rappeler la noble et très ancienne Maison des Black. Les murs étaient désormais revêtus de papiers-peints pastels, les vieux meubles sombres et sévères avaient été remplacés par des neufs en bois clairs et tissus colorés, et surtout il n'y avait plus aucune relique morbide ni tableau haineux. Les Weasley avaient fait un excellent travail et Harry reconnaissait, ça et là, la touche d'humour de Ron dans la décoration.

Pour tout dire, ils avaient fini de reconstruire leur maison et de transformer celle de Harry depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais ce dernier avait repoussé son déménagement autant que possible. Cependant, Ginny quitterait bientôt Poudlard et ils avaient prévu d'emménager ensemble, même si la jeune femme serait souvent absente car elle avait été recrutée par les Harpies de Holyhead avant même d'avoir achevé son année.

Même s'il avait hâte de vivre avec elle, il était un peu triste de quitter son petit appartement. Quelque part, c'était son premier véritable chez lui et la proximité avec Snape allait lui manquer. Bien sûr, il ne serait toujours qu'à un saut de cheminette, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il franchissait un pas de plus vers sa vie d'adulte.

— Potter, j'espère que vous ne comptez pas rêvasser toute la journée en me laissant la charge de tout faire à votre place. Ma servilité a des limites.

Snape se tenait les bras croisés de mécontentement devant les malles de Harry entreposées dans le salon. Le jeune homme s'excusa et en fit léviter une jusqu'à sa chambre un étage plus haut, son mentor sur les talons.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil narquois en voyant les montants du lit en fer forgé finement ouvragé. Un profane n'aurait vu que des volutes décoratives, mais un oeil averti comme le sien ne pouvait que remarquer que celles-ci étaient disposées de façon parfaite pour attacher quelqu'un.

— Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas Molly qui est responsable de cet ameublement, commenta-t-il.

— En effet. Je l'ai métamorphosé moi-même. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Il offre un certain nombre de perspectives. Dépêchez-vous de ranger vos affaires et nous pourrons expérimenter certaines d'entres elles.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : Snape eut tout juste le temps de descendre se préparer un thé à la cuisine qu'il avait déjà fini. Mais le thé est une chose sacrée, aussi le jeune homme dut patienter le temps de sa dégustation avant que son mentor daigne mettre sa promesse à exécution. Il était si impatient qu'il courut presque dans les escaliers, récoltant quelques moqueries au passage.

— Allongez-vous sur le dos, ordonna Snape dès qu'ils furent revenus dans la chambre.

— Mes vêtements ?

— Je m'en occuperai moi-même. Etendez bien vos bras et vos jambes. Nous allons commencer dans une position simple, je la modifierai plus tard.

Snape se débarrassa de sa lourde redingote et de sa chemise, puis de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements. Il était rare que Harry ne soit pas le premier à être déshabillé, alors il en profita pour admirer le physique de son amant, ses lignes déliées, ses muscles secs.

Dire qu'à Poudlard, il se moquait de sa laideur ! D'accord, objectivement, il ne correspondait toujours pas aux standards de beauté, même après sa transformation. Mais qu'en avait-il à faire, des standards ? Lui aimait ce corps osseux à la force dissimulée, toujours si parfaitement maîtrisé, ainsi que ce visage aux traits durs qui semblait si souvent fait de marbre mais qui pouvait devenir, l'espace d'un instant, le miroir de l'âme tourmentée de l'ancien Mangemort.

Ce dernier rejoignit son ancien élève sur le lit, sa baguette à la main, et lança quelques sortilèges. Des cordes fines mais néanmoins solides s'enroulèrent autour des poignets et des chevilles du jeune homme, l'attachant fermement aux montants de fer. Snape s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de lui, frottant leurs deux bassins, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Voulez-vous que je sois doux ou brutal, Potter ?

— Tout ce que vous voudrez, mon Prince, soupira-t-il en guise de réponse.

— Alors je serai les deux.

Il continua à se mouvoir pour les stimuler tous les deux tout en lui prodiguant des baisers et des caresses. Il embrassa avec beaucoup de douceur le visage de son amant, ses paupières, ses lèvres. Sa langue vint chatouiller son cou et sucer les lobes de ses oreilles. Soudain, il se redressa et s'avança pour forcer l'entrée de sa bouche avec son pénis.

Après un début si tendre, Harry ne s'attendait pas un tel traitement et il s'étrangla à moitié autour du sexe épais. La tête coincée entre l'oreiller et les hanches de son amant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce dernier de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge au rythme et à la profondeur qu'il voulait. C'était comme une noyade et il attendait avec impatience le moment où l'homme se déverserait en lui.

Mais ce dernier en avait décidé autrement : il se retira aussi soudainement qu'il était entré et s'écarta pour jeter un sort qui lacéra la robe de Harry, après quoi il déchira sa chemise de ses mains. Se faire déshabiller ainsi le fit se sentir comme une bête aux abois et il ne put retenir un couinement de détresse quand Snape lui griffa violemment le torse. Celui-ci entreprit alors de se soulager lui-même et se répandit non à l'intérieur mais sur le visage et la poitrine du jeune homme.

Harry s'était déjà prêté à des jeux bien plus durs, physiquement parlant. Mais la violence psychologique de ce qu'il subissait actuellement dépassait ce qu'il connaissait. Il aimait être humilié, mais là, c'était si brutal qu'il ne savait plus où il en était.

Mais, fidèle à sa parole, Snape redevint bientôt délicat et lécha les égratignures qu'il venait de provoquer ainsi que le sperme qui le recouvrait. Il s'attarda sur les tétons pour les sucer et les mordiller, faisant gémir Harry de plaisir, puis lui massa langoureusement le tronc, les épaules et les bras.

Quand il fut parfaitement détendu, l'ancien Mangemort changea à nouveau d'attitude : il baissa brusquement le pantalon et le slip de son amant pour lui asséner quelques claques sur le haut des cuisses. Il invoqua ensuite un cierge et approcha sa flamme du visage du jeune homme pour qu'il puisse en sentir la chaleur. Le jeu d'ombres et de lumières accentuait la cruauté de son sourire et la pâleur de son torse orné de cicatrices. Une fois de plus, Harry se dit qu'il ressemblait véritablement à un démon.

Le supplice infernal débuta : une goutte de cire en fusion fut versée sur la peau fragile de son ventre, lui arrachant un spasme de douleur. Son tortionnaire se mit à caresser lentement sa verge érigée tandis qu'une autre goutte tombait sur son sternum. La suivante recouvrit l'un des mamelons si sensibles et Harry cria. Le jeune homme était agité de frissons alors que son corps se couvrait de larmes de cire. Il avait l'impression d'être lui-même incandescent et par une sorte de transfert de sensation, la main qui le caressait lui paraissait elle aussi brûlante.

Mais la main fut remplacée par une bouche et c'était comme une oasis de fraîcheur dans le désert. Son humidité apaisa le feu qui le consumait tout en attisant sa vigueur. Snape, après l'avoir plongé en Enfer, l'élevait jusqu'au Paradis grâce aux mouvements de sa langue et de ses lèvres autour de son sexe. Il le pompait, l'aspirait, le revitalisait, et bientôt Harry sentit qu'il était proche de jaillir.

— Puis… puis-je jouir ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

Snape lui fit signe que oui sans interrompre la délicieuse fellation et le jeune homme laissa son plaisir inonder la bouche de son amant. Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux de contentement, il sentit la cire lui être enlevée méticuleusement et les mains familières reprendre leur massage, cette fois pour lui appliquer un baume. Même au milieu de leurs ébats, Snape veillait toujours à sa santé.

Quand les caresses cessèrent, il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et découvrit Snape en train de vérifier l'heure sur une horloge éthérée.

— Votre déménagement a pris moins de temps que ce que je prévoyais, expliqua-t-il alors que l'invocation retournait au néant. Nous avons donc encore plusieurs heures devant nous. Heures que je compte bien mettre à profit, en prenant tout mon temps. Etes-vous prêt pour le second acte ?

Sitôt que Harry eut acquiescé, Snape fit disparaître le pantalon rescapé puis il modifia la configuration des cordes attachées aux chevilles du jeune homme. Elles s'allongèrent pour s'enrouler tout le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses hanches et sa taille. A leur autre extrémité, elles se détachèrent du pied de lit pour venir se fixer au plafond afin de tirer ses membres inférieur vers le haut, en V, ce qui soulevait largement son bassin.

— Dites-moi si vous avez des fourmillements ou si la position est trop inconfortable, l'interrogea Snape, car vous allez rester ainsi pendant un bon moment.

Harry prit la question au sérieux : il bougea légèrement pour vérifier que son poids était correctement réparti sur les différents appuis procurés par les cordes et il agita ses doigts de pied.

— Tout va bien.

— Parfait.

Une fraîcheur familière se répandit dans son antre, lui annonçant la suite des réjouissances. Comme il s'y attendait, Snape se pencha derrière lui pour caresser les plis de son anus avec sa langue. Dans leur position, le visage de l'homme lui était caché, mais il pouvait voir les contours de son corps et ses mains accrochées à ses hanches. L'une d'elle quitta sa place pour venir le caresser et réveiller son érection.

C'était une vision hautement érotique : se voir lui-même en train de subir tous ces délices l'excitait autant que les délices eux-mêmes. Les sensations provoquées par la langue humide qui s'insinuait en lui et par les mouvements sur son sexe en étaient décuplés.

Evidemment, Snape s'arrêta juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à venir une nouvelle fois : il n'appréciait rien tant que le laisser pantelant et frustré. Harry laissa échapper un juron sanglant. Il aurait pu le retenir, mais alors son amant n'aurait pas eu de prétexte pour le punir et cela aurait été beaucoup moins amusant. En effet, ce dernier sourit de satisfaction en même temps qu'il le réprimandait pour son langage et il lui présenta les outils de sa punition.

Son mentor attrapa tout d'abord le cierge qu'il avait précédemment abandonné au milieu des draps froissés. Il en métamorphosa une extrémité pour qu'elle devienne lisse et arrondie puis présenta l'objet devant la bouche de Harry. Celui-ci s'appliqua à l'enduire de salive. Ce faisant, il fixait son amant d'un regard provoquant.

— Vous aimeriez me faire perdre mon sang-froid, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Snape. Mais j'ai plus l'habitude de vos méthodes que Lucius, vous ne me manipulerez pas aussi facilement.

Il retourna alors derrière les jambes dressées du jeune homme et enfonça le cierge dans son orifice. C'était froid et dur, très différent des queues palpitantes de vie dont Harry avait l'habitude. Il espérait que son mentor ferait bouger l'objet à l'intérieur de lui, mais celui-ci se contenta de le laisser en place et lui présenta le deuxième outil de sa punition : une cravache. Elle était faite dans un cuir vert très sombre et mat, presque noir. Comme il en avait l'habitude, Snape caressa le visage de Harry avec l'objet qui allait bientôt servir à le supplicier, pour qu'il se familiarise avec et anticipe pleinement les douleurs à venir.

Enfin, l'ancien professeur invoqua son dernier artifice. Une corde fine, semblable à celles qui l'imobilisaient, vint s'enrouler autour de son pénis gonflé et se tendit pour venir se fixer à la tête de lit, parallèle à la partie supérieure du corps du jeune homme. Elle était pourvue d'un enchantement destiné à l'empêcher de jouir et l'étirait douloureusement.

Snape contempla quelques instants le tableau vivant avant de se rapprocher pour caresser les longues jambes écartées qui s'élevaient vers le plafond. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas attendre de compliments de la part de son mentor, mais il voyait à son regard qu'il était troublé par ce qu'il voyait, même si c'était son oeuvre, et le jeune homme en tira une étrange fierté.

Les mains agiles effleurèrent ses chevilles, descendirent le long de ses mollets, s'arrêtèrent un instant derrière ses genoux pour apprécier la tendresse de la peau à cet endroit. Elles se firent plus insistantes sur les cuisses, les caressant longuement avant d'être rejointes par des lèvres qui picorèrent la peau frissonnante de Harry. Puis l'homme se rappela qu'il était censé faire preuve de sévérité, alors les caresses se changères en pincements et les baisers en délicieuses morsures.

Comme à regret, Snape s'éloigna finalement pour reprendre la cravache en main. Il la fit glisser entre ses doigts, appréciant sa texture et sa résistance, et Harry sentit des gouttes de pré-sperme s'échapper de sa verge tant il était excité par ce spectacle. Son mentor lui adressa un regard goguenard.

— Vous attendez avec impatience que je vous cravache, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

— Vous voulez que je vous supplie à nouveau, Snape ?

— J'admets que j'apprécie particulièrement de vous voir vous comporter comme un vulgaire drogué en manque. C'est assez jouissif.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît tant, me voir humilié, ou être celui qui me pourvoit ?

— Je suppose que les deux se renforcent mutuellement, répondit-il avec un sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous voulez que je vous donne votre dose, il va falloir vous montrer plus persuasif.

— Ne me demandez pas de dire comme George que vous étiez mon professeur préféré, je ne suis pas assez Serpentard pour mentir à ce point.

— Petit impertinent ! le gronda Snape en donnant une pichenette à la corde qui emprisonnait son pénis, provoquant une vibration désagréable. Continuez sur cette voie et je vous laisse en plan, dans cette position, pour la nuit.

— Vous n'oseriez pas !

— Croyez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

— Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour que vous daignez enfin me battre ?

— Voyons-voir, que pourrais-je vous demander qui nous change un peu ? Je sais ! Récitez-moi un poème. Ou une pièce de théâtre, à la rigueur, pourvue qu'elle soit bien rimée.

— C'est une blague ?

— Non. Je suis un esthète, contrairement à vous, et l'art m'inspire.

— Très bien. Shakespeare est-il assez poétique pour vous ?

— Je m'en contenterai. Allez-y.

Tandis que Snape se plaçait à la juste distance pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Harry s'éclaircit la voix.

— _Eh là ! Rencontre inopportune ! Que faites-vous ici, par ce beau clair de lune, Fière Titania ?_

— Le songe d'une nuit d'été ? l'interrompit son mentor.

— Oui, j'ai appris cette scène à l'école primaire, c'est la seule que j'ai retenue, je l'aime bien.

— Vous avez moins mauvais goût que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Continuez.

— _Venez !… C'est Obéron !_

Le premier coup de cravache s'abattit enfin sur l'arrière des cuisses de Harry qui poursuivit :

— _Suivez-moi ! Nous lui céderons_ , Oui ! _La place ! J'ai juré de ne plus me soumettre…_

— Je constate que vous commencez à maîtriser l'ironie, commenta Snape.

— _Arrête, esprit d'orgueil ! Ne suis-je plus ton maître ?_ Ahhh !

Harry cria sous un coup plus fort venu orner ses fesses d'une belle marque rouge : Snape n'avait pas apprécié les derniers mots d'Obéron. Le jeune homme poursuivit cependant et chacun de ses vers était ponctué par le claquement sec de la cravache sur sa peau.

— _Traite-moi comme ton épouse, Alors ! Mais, sans être jalouse,_ Oh oui ! _Je sais jusqu'à quel point l'amour te dégrada Lorsque sous l'habit d'un berger Tu chantas des vers mensongers À l'amoureuse Philida ! Pourquoi, par quelle fantaisie, Reviens-tu du fond de l'Asie ? Serait-ce pour bénir la couche libertine De Thésée et de l'Amazone, Ta maîtresse aux belles bottines ?_

— Libertine et bottines, vraiment ?

— Ce n'est pas moi l'auteur, mais vous pouvez sans doute trouver un rituel égyptien pour faire parvenir vos critiques à qui de droit. _Fi donc ! Ton esprit déraisonne, Titania_ aah _! N'es-tu pas bien osée De regarder comme insolite Mon amitié pour Hippolyte,_ Qu… _Quand je n'ignore pas ton amour pour Thésée ?_ Ahrrr…

Les jambes et les fesses de Harry, désormais couvertes de zébrures marbrées, le brûlaient intensément et sa récitation était entrecoupée de hoquets. Afin de l'encourager à continuer, Snape ensorcela le cierge pour qu'il s'active dans son orifice pendant que lui-même poursuivait son châtiment. Mais cela ne fit qu'ajouter de la difficulté à la tâche du jeune homme car à la douleur grisante provoquée par la cravache s'ajoutait désormais le plaisir de la sodomie et sans la corde qui enserrait son sexe, il aurait déjà joui plusieurs fois.

— _Lorsqu'il commit la_ … _la félonie D'abandonner Périgéni_ iiihmmm... _Pour obéir à cet amour, C'est dans la sombre nuit dont tu l'as aveuglé, l'as aveuglé_...

— Seriez-vous en train de perdre le fil ?

— _Et n'est-ce pas pour toi qu'il trompa_... _trompa_ , _tour à tour Antio_ ôôôh _pe, Ariane, Églé ?_ Haaan oui, par l'enfer !

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit dans le texte.

— Bordel, Snape, je n'en peux plus ! Baisez-moi, qu'on en finisse.

— Je ne crois pas, non. Je vous ai dit que je comptais prendre mon temps et je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

— Chimères… Chimères… Haaaaa ! Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus la suite. Je vous en pris, mon Prince, s'il-vous-plaît, supplia Harry.

Snape jeta la cravache dans un coin du lit et le jeune homme le vit se positionner derrière lui avec espoir. Mais il n'enleva pas l'objet qui était enfoncé en lui. Au lieu de cela, il se colla à ses fesses pour se masturber entre ses cuisses écartées. De sa voix grave et parfaitement égale, il reprit le dialogue du roi et de la reine des fées, là où il avait été abandonné :

— _Chimères d'un esprit jaloux !… Depuis longtemps Déjà, dans les jardins, les bois, près des étangs Bordés de joncs, et sur les plages blondes Où les vagues se brisent, Nous n'avons pu nous assembler Pour y danser nos rondes Au sifflement des brises, Sans que tu vinsses nous troubler Par tes querelles furibondes !_

Sur ces derniers mots, sans un seul écart de ton, il éjacula sur le ventre de Harry qui gémissait et pleurait tant il était frustré de ne pouvoir en faire autant. L'homme lui retira le cierge et vint s'allonger à côté de lui pour lécher les larmes qui recouvraient ses joues avec une délectation teintée de révérence. D'une voix presque tendre, il le réconforta :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon petit fauve. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec vous et, avant la fin de la soirée, vous aurez tellement joui qu'il ne restera plus une goutte de sève dans votre corps. Mais avant cela, nous allons dîner. Attendez-moi sagement.

Snape transforma sa chemise en robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce ainsi vêtu. Harry espérait qu'il ferait vite car si sa position ne le gênait pas pour leurs ébats, seul et désoeuvré, elle s'avéra vite incommodante. Heureusement, son mentor revint au bout de quelques minutes avec un plateau chargé de sandwichs et de deux verres d'eau. Il s'installa près du jeune homme et releva sa tête à l'aide d'un coussin.

— Vous ne comptez pas me détacher pour que je puisse manger, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

— On ne peut rien vous cacher.

Snape se fit un devoir de donner la becquée à son apprenti avec beaucoup d'application. Quelques miettes et gouttes d'eau atterrirent sur les draps mais furent nettoyés d'un prompt coup de baguette. C'était vraiment étrange pour Harry de se laisser nourrir ainsi. Il se sentait un peu humilié, ce qui était probablement le but de l'opération, mais en même temps il avait l'impression d'être un enfant dorloté, chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et c'était finalement assez agréable.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Quand le repas fut achevé, Snape alla chercher une potion dans sa redingote et il l'avala d'une traite. Aussitôt, sa vigueur réapparut et il remonta sur le lit. Il fit disparaître la corde qui enserrait le sexe de son amant puis il invoqua de nouveau l'horloge et déclara :

— Il nous reste encore beaucoup de temps. Que pensez-vous de vous faire baiser pendant deux heures sans discontinuer, Potter ?

— Deux heures ?! Ce n'est pas humainement possible. Ou alors vous comptez de nouveau utiliser ce foutu cierge ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

— Pas du tout. Si vous ne méprisiez pas autant l'art magnifique des potions, vous sauriez qu'elles permettent de nombreuses choses dans ce domaine. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonné que la première mixture concoctée par nos lointains ancêtres fut un fluide de virilité. J'ai toujours trouvé pathétique que tant d'hommes consacrent leur énergie à ce genre de futilité quand ils ont à porté de chaudron des inventions bien plus ambitieuses, mais il serait tout aussi idiot de ne pas mettre leurs travaux à profit quand ils peuvent apporter un peu d'amusement.

— Du Viagra magique ! s'exclama Harry.

— Du quoi ?

— C'est le nom d'un médicament moldu qui a les mêmes effets. Il semblerait que cette préoccupation transcende le fossé entre nos deux mondes.

Snape ne sembla pas apprécier qu'on compare des potionnistes, même ceux qu'il méprisait, avec de vulgaires Moldus, mais il ne dit rien et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans un débat sur le racisme à cet instant ni dans cette position.

Au lieu de cela, l'ancien Mangemort reprit sa place derrière les cuisses du jeune homme. Après l'avoir lubrifié d'un sort, il fit glisser un doigt dans son anus, suivi d'un deuxième. Il les fit bouger, provoquant des gémissements rauques chez Harry.

— Vous êtes encore légèrement dilaté, commenta Snape. J'aurais dû laisser le cierge en place, ainsi vous le seriez totalement. D'ailleurs je pense que je vais vous fournir un plug anal. J'aime l'idée que vous vous prépariez à me recevoir avant nos séances.

Harry frissonna d'excitation. Il s'imaginait au travail, ou simplement pendant qu'ils prenaient le thé, avec un objet dans le cul sans que personne ne le sache à part Snape et lui. Oui, l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup à lui aussi et il le dit.

Snape continua à jouer de ses doigts pendant plusieurs minutes, pour le simple plaisir de rendre Harry impatient.

— Il faudra que je vous supplie combien de fois aujourd'hui ? s'exclama ce dernier.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Comme je vous l'ai promis, vous allez maintenant pouvoir jouir autant de fois que vous voudrez, sans retenu.

Alors Snape plongea en lui. Pour une fois, Harry pouvait le voir à l'oeuvre entre ses jambes. Il était dressé sur ses genoux et se tenait aux chevilles du jeune homme pour donner plus d'amplitude à ses coups de bassin. Il adopta d'abord un rythme lent et régulier, un rythme de coureur de fond.

Cette cadence mesurée permettait à Harry de parfaitement ressentir sa présence dans son corps, la façon dont le sexe palpitant écartait ses chaires. Chacun de ses mouvements provoquait une onde d'extase qui se répandait à travers ses membres avant de revenir se concentrer dans sa propre queue.

— Je me demande… susurra Snape.

Il s'enfonça.

— combien je peux…

Il se retira.

— vous donner d'orgasmes en deux heures.

Il s'enfonça à nouveau.

— Hnnn… je ne sais pas, répondit Harry au milieu de ses soupirs, mais le premier est pour bientôt. Que c'est bon !

Son amant continua à le pénétrer avec lenteur et fermeté et bientôt, en effet, Harry éjacula et sa semence coula le long de son corps. L'homme n'interrompit pas son mouvement mais s'enduisit une main de sperme blanc pour venir masser la verge flétrie.

Harry était encore jeune, aussi ne fallut-il pas longtemps à celle-ci pour se dresser à nouveau fièrement, mais Snape ne la lâcha pas. Il accéléra légèrement le mouvement pour donner des coups de pilon plus secs, plus nerveux, percutant la prostate de son amant de façon insistante tout en le caressant en rythme.

— Ahhh… Comment faites vous pour aussi bien me connaître, mon Prince ? demanda Harry qui sentait le plaisir monter de nouveau en lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Vous savez toujours parfaitement quoi faire pour m'enflammer complètement. Est-ce grâce au lien ?

— Est-ce vraiment le moment de parler de cela ?

— J'aime entendre votre voix.

— Le lien me permet seulement de mieux pressentir les limites à ne pas dépasser. Pour le reste, vous êtes un livre ouvert, Potter. Par exemple, votre tressaillement m'indique que vous aimez quand je passe ainsi le pouce sur votre gland. Là, je vois sur votre visage que la façon dont je touche la peau meurtrie de vos cuisses à chaque fois que je vous pénètre vous fait mal, mais que vous appréciez cette douleur. Vos vaines tentatives de venir à ma rencontre à l'instant me disent que vous brûlez que je vous prenne plus vite et plus fort. Vous comprenez ? Votre corps me raconte tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

— Et allez vous le faire, mon Prince ? Me prendre plus fort ?

— Bientôt.

Ils cessèrent alors d'échanger des paroles pour ne plus communiquer qu'avec leurs corps. Chaque va-et-vient attisait un peu plus le feu dans les reins de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'embrase à nouveau et explose.

Mais ce n'était pas fini : au contraire, les choses sérieuses ne faisaient que commencer. Snape accéléra, se déchaîna, entraînant son amant dans une danse sauvage et erratique. Harry criait des mots incohérents sous les coups de boutoir qui le perforaient : il n'aimait rien tant que se faire brutaliser ainsi et cette divine violence lui faisait perdre la tête.

— Déchirez-moi, mon Prince, Severus, vas-y, fais-moi mal, défonce-moi, oui comme ça, encore ! encore !

— Fermez-là ! Je vous interdis de m'appeler comme ça, vous m'entendez ? gronda Snape en continuant de le malmener. J'en ai assez de répondre à vos exigences. Vous n'êtes rien, rien d'autre qu'un trou, comprenez-vous ?

Le serviteur de l'ombre semblait autant animé par la haine que par le désir, pourtant, il obéissait, il accomplissait la volonté de son maître en lui fracassant l'anus et en le réduisant plus bas que terre. Comme ce n'était toujours pas assez pour le jeune homme avide de souffrances, il lui mordit cruellement le mollet, il gifla sa queue frémissante, sans cesser de le transpercer de toute sa force. Enfin, Harry se répandit en saccades incontrôlées au milieu des hoquets de rire et de sanglot.

Snape se retira quelques instants, juste le temps d'appliquer l'un des baumes dont il ne se séparait jamais dans l'orifice irrité de son amant, puis il l'enfourcha à nouveau. Pendant leur précédente cavalcade, le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux s'était défait et ceux-ci volaient désormais librement autour de sa tête.

— Vous savez que vous ressemblez à un prince-démon échappé de l'enfer ? demanda Harry qui planait complètement.

— Les Moldus pensaient que Merlin était le fils d'un être diabolique, répondit Snape. Mais les démons n'existent pas. Il n'y a que la magie.

Ses mouvements étaient redevenus plus harmonieux et ses mains se déplaçaient partout sur le corps de son amant. Elles lui caressaient le ventre, choyaient son sexe, pétrissaient les cuisses, frôlaient chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée. Pendant ce temps, la verge de Snape continuait de venir en lui, le soulevant, l'emportant très haut. Cette chorégraphie sensuelle maintenait Harry au septième ciel et l'empêchait de redescendre. Le jeune homme était tellement perdu dans son bien-être qu'il s'aperçut à peine qu'il atteignait la jouissance une nouvelle fois.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé par les signaux contradictoires qui saturaient chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, vidé de ses forces vitales et tous ses muscles étaient endoloris.

Mais Snape n'était pas homme à déroger à une promesse et il ne comptait toujours pas s'arrêter. Son seul acte de mansuétude fut de modifier leur posture, à moins que ce ne soit pour son propre confort. Il détendit les cordes qui soutenaient les jambes de son amant afin qu'il puisse s'étendre sur le lit, les genoux repliés contre lui, ne gardant ses hanches que très légèrement surélevées, puis il vint s'allonger par dessus le corps languide.

Alors commença une dernière ronde, toute en douceur et en retenue. Snape allait et venait dans l'antre de Harry avec une extrême lenteur. Son mouvement avait quelque chose d'inexorable, comme une force de la nature prête à patienter des millénaires pour atteindre son but.

Le jeune homme retrouva quelque peu ses esprits et, après la folie des sommets, il apprécia la sérénité de cette étreinte tranquille. Les bras de son amant le serraient, le ramenant ici-bas. Son corps éreinté ne demandait rien d'autre que le repos mais les paisibles frictions le réanimaient lentement et sûrement. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, écho multiplié par le sexe qui frappait avec une délicatesse implacable le fond de ses entrailles, avant d'aller gonfler son propre pénis.

Harry n'avait plus la notion du temps, il était perdu dans une éternité de sensations calmes et irrépressibles. Le souffle tiède dans son cou devenait lourd, comme son propre corps, et il tombait, s'enfonçait dans la volupté. Dans un dernier et faible cri, il se libéra avant de retomber inerte au milieu des draps froissés.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, il employa le code rouge. Aussitôt Snape lui retira ses entraves et le prit dans ses bras.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda son mentor d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

— Mort. Vous m'avez achevé.

— Si cela peut vous remonter le moral, je suis moi aussi exténué. J'ai peut-être un peu présumé de mes capacités physiques.

— Vous bandez encore, commenta Harry après avoir ouvert péniblement une paupière.

— La potion n'a pas encore fini de faire effet, je vais prendre l'antidote. Mais j'ai la queue en feu, ainsi que les abdominaux et la plupart de mes muscles.

— En fait, vous aussi vous êtes masochiste.

— Je pensais que c'était un fait établi depuis le jour où j'ai juré de protéger un stupide et insatiable Gryffondor de ma connaissance.

— Je vous assure qu'aujourd'hui je suis on ne peut plus rassasié.

— J'espère bien, car il va me falloir au moins une semaine pour me remettre.

Snape sortit du lit avec difficulté et revint avec plusieurs fioles dans les mains. Il en donna certaines à son apprenti et but les autres en s'affalant sur les oreillers avec un manque d'élégance bien éloigné de ses habitudes. Sentant ses douleurs s'atténuer et une petite part de ses forces revenir, Harry déclara :

— Finalement, j'admets que c'est un véritable avantage que vous soyez un maître des potions.

— Vous m'en voyez ravi. Je connais également un certain nombre de sortilèges récréatifs mais je ne pense pas que vous les apprécieriez.

— De la magie noire, je suppose ?

— Dans la mesure où ils n'ont pas de contre-sorts, ils sont en effet considérés comme tels.

— Je n'ose imaginer les raisons qui vous ont conduit à les apprendre.

— Je les ai lu dans quelques grimoires, au milieu d'autres sorts plus intéressants, et j'ai la malchance d'avoir une mémoire parfaite.

— C'est pour ça que vous êtes aussi rancunier ?

— Je suis trop fatigué pour me disputer, essayez de faire l'effort de ne pas me chercher pour une fois.

— Vous m'avez encore qualifié de Gryffondor stupide il n'y a pas deux minutes.

— Je reconnais que Gryffondor est un terme insultant.

— Vous voyez ? Vous êtes pire que moi, et c'est moi qui devrait faire un effort.

— Vous êtes plus jeune et vous êtes mon apprenti. C'est donc tout à fait normal.

— Il n'y a jamais moyen d'avoir raison avec vous, vous trouvez toujours un argument.

— Je vais considérer comme une victoire personnelle le fait que vous soyez enfin parvenu à cette conclusion qui est pourtant évidente. Voilà qui éclaire ma journée. Sûr ce, il est temps que je rentre.

— Vous ne préféreriez pas rester dormir ici ? protesta le jeune homme en se blottissant contre son mentor. Vous avez l'air aussi peu frais que moi.

— Dans la maison de ce chien de Black ? Plutôt mourir.

— Vous êtes déjà mort. Et lui aussi, mais lui n'est pas revenu, alors oubliez un peu vos vieilles querelles. De toute façon, il va bien falloir que vous vous habituiez à cette maison : entre votre futur laboratoire et nos entraînements, vous allez venir souvent.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo


	13. Les matins difficiles

_Tel le phoenix qui renaît de ses cendres, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre._

 _Note sur le vocabulaire : jusqu'à présent, j'ai utilisé le mot "bisexuel·le" à propos de Ginny et Harry car c'est un mot connu. Mais je vais désormais utiliser un mot que je préfère : "pansexuel·le". Les bisexuels sont potentiellement attirés par les hommes et les femmes ("bi" veut dire "deux"). Ce mot est basé sur une vision binaire du genre. Les pansexuels sont potentiellement attirés par tous les êtres humains ("pan" veut dire "tout"), indépendamment de leur genre. Ce mot prend en compte la nébuleuse des genres, qui sont bien plus nombreux que deux._

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

 **Les matins difficiles**

oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo oooOOOOOOOOOooo

— Harry… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche.

L'interpellé grogna alors que les brumes de son sommeil s'étiolaient : il avait beau aimer Ginny, il n'appréciait aucunement être réveillé un jour de repos, surtout quand il s'était couché très tard la veille.

— Hmmm, qu'é qu'y a ?

— Ton dos… que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

— C'est rien. Soirée avec Prince, marmonna Harry qui espérait encore pouvoir se rendormir.

— Quoi ?! Je vais lui péter la gueule à ce bâtard !

— Quoi ? Non ! Attends, Ginny…

Mais cette dernière, en fureur, était déjà sortie de la chambre. Harry s'extirpa aussi vite que possible de ses draps, manquant se casser le nez une première fois, il se précipita à sa suite et rata de peu la deuxième occasion de remodeler son visage en dégringolant les escaliers.

Dans l'âtre du salon, une flamme verte s'éteignait, signe que de la poudre de cheminette venait d'être utilisée. Même au saut du lit, nul besoin d'être Merlin pour deviner où Ginny était allée. Harry lança à son tour un peu de poudre magique en prononçant l'adresse de son mentor le plus distinctement que le lui permettait sa langue pâteuse.

Un champs de bataille. Voilà au milieu de quoi il arriva. La jeune sorcière lançait tous les sorts offensifs de son répertoire ainsi que tous les objets à porté de main, sans oublier d'insulter copieusement son adversaire. Snape, en robe de chambre, avait l'air un peu hébété et se contentait de se défendre contre la colère du ciel qui lui tombait dessus de bon matin. Ginny était une bonne combattante, personne ne pouvait nier cela, mais même au réveil, l'ancien Mangemort restait le meilleur duelliste que Harry ait jamais rencontré.

— Ginny… tenta doucement le jeune Auror.

Sans succès : cette dernière criait tellement fort qu'elle ne l'entendait pas.

— Ginny ! Ginny ! répéta-t-il un ton plus haut en posant la main sur son épaule.

Cette fois, elle le remarqua, mais les réflexes hérités de la guerre furent plus rapide et elle lui décrocha un coup de poing en plein visage qui manqua le renverser.

— Oh merde ! s'exclama Ginny. Je suis désolée, Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

— J'ai connu meilleur réveil. Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Harry ne savait pas par où commencer. Ginny, la baguette toujours braquée sur un Snape qui se tenait prudemment en retrait, fronça les sourcils et demanda :

— Quoi, ce n'est pas lui qui t'a fait ça alors ?

— Si, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Comment t'expliquer, c'était une punition, mais j'étais d'accord...

— Quoi qu'il ait à te reprocher, je ne crois pas qu'être ton mentor lui donne le droit de t'infliger pareilles blessures. C'est de l'abus d'autorité, de la maltraitance !

— Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec mon apprentissage d'Auror, c'est…

Comment diable pouvait-il expliquer ces choses là à Ginny ? En l'absence de meilleur plan, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes en déballant tout.

— C'est parce que je suis masochiste. J'aime la douleur, la soumission et Prince ne m'inflige rien que je ne lui ai demandé.

Ginny ouvrit d'abord la bouche comme un poisson rouge, la referma et fronça les sourcils.

— Un Imperium ? S'il-te-plait, dis-moi que tu es sous Imperium.

— Tu sais bien que j'y résiste, répondit Harry d'un air désolé.

— Ok. Ok. Ok. Donc, tu es masochiste et tu as une relation SM avec ton mentor.

Elle fit une pose.

— Ce n'est pas interdit par le règlement du Bureau des Aurors, ça ?

La jeune femme jeta un regard critique sur les deux hommes et répondit elle-même à sa question :

— Comme si l'un de vous se souciait des règlements.

Elle rejoignit le fauteuil où Harry s'installait habituellement et se laissa tomber lourdement. Snape, de son côté, profita de l'accalmie pour commencer à réparer les dégâts tout en restant à distance de son attaquante.

— Cela fait longtemps ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Depuis le début de notre relation, l'hiver dernier.

— Est-ce que les autres aussi étaient SM ?

— Pas celles que j'ai eu avant lui. Depuis, il est arrivé qu'une troisième personne se joigne à nous.

— Donc ça a commencé avec lui. C'est lui qui t'a entraîné là-dedans.

Ginny accompagna son affirmation d'un geste de la tête en direction de Snape. Ce dernier marmonna qu'il avait à faire dans son laboratoire et quitta prestement le salon, peu désireux de toute évidence d'être impliqué dans la conversation.

— Non, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé, répliqua Harry. J'avais ce genre de fantasmes depuis longtemps, depuis plusieurs années en fait.

— Je vois.

Le jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment avant de demander :

— Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, pour nous deux ?

— Comment ça ?

Harry retint son souffle, attendant les mots de rupture inévitables.

— Je n'ai pas du tout ce genre de penchants, Harry. Même si je t'aime, je ne pourrai pas te… faire les choses que tu voudrais.

— Non ! Je veux dire, je ne te demande pas cela, je suis très heureux de la relation que nous avons et j'adore faire l'amour avec toi de la façon dont nous le faisons.

— Mais tu viens de dire que tu étais masochiste !

— Oui, mais pas tout le temps, pas avec tout le monde. C'est un peu comme la pansexualité je suppose : nous sommes attirés par différentes personnes, indépendamment de leur genre, mais nous n'avons pas envie des mêmes choses avec les uns et les autres. Avec toi, je cherche la fusion, l'harmonie, avec Prince je cherche des choses différentes.

Ginny, qui avait été très tendue pendant toute la conversation, se relâcha enfin avant de froncer à nouveau les sourcils.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Je sais que j'ai dit une fois que c'était bien que nous ayons chacun notre jardin secret, mais ça, j'aurais préféré le découvrir autrement. Prince aussi je suppose : son mobilier a pris cher.

« Pas autant que moi quand je vais me retrouver seul avec lui », pensa Harry, mais il s'abstint de le formuler à voix haute et répondit piteusement :

— J'avais peur que cela te dégoûte. Que tu me rejettes.

— Harry ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis pansexuelle et polyamoureuse, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te juger sur tes préférences en matière de sexe ? Je suis très déçue que tu ne me fasses pas plus confiance !

— Je suis désolé, vraiment vraiment désolé. Je t'aime tellement, je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à assumer devant les autres, tu sais.

— Oui, j'imagine. Mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime pour qui tu es, entièrement, avec ce qui nous rapproche comme avec ce qui nous distingue. Ce ne sont pas quelques soirées cuir-moustache qui vont y changer quelque chose.

— Puisque tout est bien qui finit bien, intervint alors Snape qui était revenu depuis on ne sait combien de temps, est-ce que vous pourriez débarrasser le plancher de chez moi s'il-vous-plaît ? Passez par la cheminée, pas par la porte : vous n'êtes guère habillé, Monsieur Potter, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

Après cela, Harry et Ginny s'empressèrent de rentrer au square Grimmaurd. La jeune femme détendit l'atmosphère avec quelques blagues salaces, signifiant au passage qu'elle acceptait la situation, puis ils discutèrent de ses débuts dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead.

Ginny était ravie : le style de jeu très offensif lui convenait parfaitement et elle s'entendait à merveille avec ses coéquipières. Gwenog Jones, leur capitaine qu'elle adulait depuis plusieurs années, était à la hauteur de ses attentes : elle était impitoyable pendant les entraînements mais elle savait entretenir le moral de l'équipe et encourager chaque membre pour en tirer le meilleur.

Quand, un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes gens passèrent au lit, ils constatèrent que la jeune femme avait presque autant de bleus que Harry. Ce dernier en profita aussitôt pour insinuer que Ginny avait le même type de relations avec Jones que lui avec Prince et l'affaire dégénéra en bataille d'oreillers.

Mais comme Harry le craignait, les conséquences de cette tumultueuse matinée furent nettement moins agréables du côté de Snape. L'ancien Mangemort était capable de faire preuve de beaucoup d'inventivité quand il s'agissait de vengeance, et celle qu'il avait prévue cette fois-ci était particulièrement retorse.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Harry se tenait debout, couvert seulement d'un slip de bain, sur la berge d'un lac à l'aspect peu engageant. Le bassin naturel était complètement ombragé par une forêt de sapins sombres et l'eau reflétait la couleur gris pâle d'un ciel couvert. Des rochers couverts d'une mousse orangée, qui promettait d'être glissante au possible, étaient perceptibles sous l'ondée à proximité du rivage. Après quoi le lac s'enfonçait brusquement, comme un puit sans fond.

La veille, Snape avait décrété que Harry devait apprendre à nager correctement de toute urgence. D'après lui, le jeune Auror devait être paré à toutes éventualité : son métier pouvait l'amener, sait-on jamais, à se déplacer en milieu liquide, et il n'aurait pas toujours une branchiflore sous la main pour lui faciliter les choses.

Harry avait trouvé ces arguments fallacieux, mais sur le moment, il n'avait protesté que mollement car il pensait qu'il s'en tirait à bon compte. C'était avant qu'un orage éclate dans la nuit, refroidissant considérablement l'air et probablement encore plus l'étendue d'eau qui était désormais devant lui. L'heure précoce, qui faisait que le soleil n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réchauffer quoi que ce soit, aggravait encore la situation.

Harry plongea précautionneusement un orteille dans le lac. Il le retira aussitôt. Comme il s'y attendait, l'eau était glacée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil incertain vers son mentor qui le regardait d'un air impassible. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'eau funeste et posa un pied hésitant dedans. Il avança de quelques pas prudents jusqu'au bord des rochers et contempla les inquiétantes profondeurs devant lui.

Snape, qui était vêtu comme à son habitude, retira ses chaussures et remonta le bas de son pantalon sur ses mollets. Il pénétra dans l'eau d'un pas assuré, apparemment insensible à sa température, et vint se placer à côté de son apprenti.

— Allez-y.

— Snape, je comprends que vous soyez en colère après ce qui s'est passé, mais là c'est non. L'eau est trop froide. Revenons dans un ou deux jours, quand elle se sera réchauffée de quelques degrés.

— Vous avez survécu au lac de la forêt de Dean dont la surface était gelée. Même si votre Weasley de compagnie a dû vous y aider, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il n'y a que vous pour être assez stupide pour plonger avec un artefact maléfique autour du cou. Quoi qu'il en soit, il me semble évident que vous vous ramollissez depuis, Potter. Ce bain vous fera le plus grand bien.

— Les circonstances étaient différentes… Mais au fait, comment savez vous que Ron est intervenu ? Je sais que c'est vous qui avez placé l'épée au fond du lac mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir raconté les détails sur la façon dont nous l'avons récupérée.

— Je suis resté à proximité pour m'assurer que tout se passait comme prévu, évidemment.

— Que tout se passe comme prévu ? Vous rigolez ? Je suis passé à deux doigts de me noyer et vous n'êtes pas intervenu !

— A vrai dire, je m'apprêtais à le faire quand Weasley est arrivé. Fort heureusement car j'ai failli compromettre ma couverture à cause de votre bêtise.

Harry bougonna quelques instants dans son coin, puis répliqua :

— Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous m'avez maté pendant que je me mettais à poil. Je savais bien que vous étiez un voyeur ! Est-ce que je vous ai fait de l'effet ?

Snape soupira de lassitude.

— Vous essayez de gagner du temps avec vos gamineries. Cela ne prend pas. Maintenant, plongez, ou je vous pousse moi-même.

— Non mais…

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase : la patience de Snape avait atteint ses limites, assez basses il est vrai. Il tint sa promesse et Harry chuta des rocher dans un grand « plouf ». Sa tête émergea rapidement et il s'accrocha désespérément aux rochers glissants comme un chat essayant de s'échapper d'une baignoire remplie.

— C'est froiiiiiiid ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!

Snape eut un sourire narquois.

— Maintenant que vous y êtes, le plus dur est fait. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à mettre en application les gestes que vous avez lu dans le manuel. Bouger vous réchauffera.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Harry dormait profondément. Mais son immobilité tranquille était trompeuse. Loin de là, dans les contrées oniriques où le temps n'a pas de sens, Harry pleurait. Il était agenouillé devant une tombe immaculée et il se sentait seul, si seul. Heureusement, il tenait la solution entre ses mains : une fiole de verre au contenu argenté. Il savait que s'il la buvait, il serait avec lui à jamais. Il porta le fragile objet jusqu'à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait fait. Mais une secousse ébranla le monde et une voix lointaine l'arracha à son acte.

— Potter ! Potter, réveillez-vous.

Harry se réveilla et les lambeaux éthérés de son rêve s'évaporèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de Snape penché sur lui d'un air partagé entre l'ennui et l'inquiétude. Sa main tenait toujours son épaule mais elle avait cessé de le remuer comme un vulgaire sac. Face au regard interrogateur du jeune homme, Snape reprit la parole :

— Vous sanglotiez dans votre sommeil. Un cauchemar, je suppose ?

Harry porta la main à ses joues qui étaient effectivement humides.

— Je ne me souviens plus, répondit-il. Probablement.

En revanche, en constatant qu'il était dans la chambre de son amant, il se rappela les événements de la veille. Pendant leur entraînement, Snape s'était révélé d'une humeur maussade au point de ne pas être parfaitement concentré comme il l'était habituellement : Harry avait même réussi à lui prendre sa baguette lors de leur dernier duel. Ensuite, comme chaque soir, le jeune homme avait invité son mentor à rester manger au square Grimmaurd et, comme chaque soir, Snape avait refusé. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le laisser rentrer seul alors il avait insisté jusqu'à ce que l'homme, de guerre las, le fasse venir à son appartement.

Pendant le repas, Harry avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en abordant des sujets susceptibles de l'intéresser tels que les dernières informations politiques du monde magique. Snape avait à peine répondu. Le jeune homme avait ensuite tenté de le faire réagir en avançant volontairement des assertions stupides mais aucun sarcasme n'avait fusé et il avait compris que l'homme l'écoutait à peine.

Il s'était finalement contenté de lui tenir compagnie pendant le reste de la soirée, un roman qu'il avait apporté entre les mains, et quand la nuit était venue, il n'avait pas eu de mal à le convaincre de le laisser rester dormir : ce dernier avait simplement haussé les épaules.

L'espoir que Harry avait eu de voir la nuit dissiper les ombres de son serviteur fut déçu. Tandis qu'il se levait pour aller prendre sa douche, Snape semblait de nouveau absent, peut-être même encore plus que la veille. Quand la salle de bain fût libre, Harry alla se laver à son tour. L'eau fraîche acheva de le réveiller et ses inquiétudes avec. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui arrivait à Snape.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon où un petit-déjeuner à l'odeur alléchante l'attendait, il le vit qui tenait un disque de pierre à l'allure antique. Il était couvert de symboles qu'il ne distinguait pas bien à cette distance mais il eu le temps d'apercevoir sept scarabés ornementaux. Six étaient d'or tandis que le septième était noirci, comme brûlé. Harry voulut s'approcher mais Snape le vit et cacha promptement l'objet dans l'un de ses tiroirs qu'il verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort. Son regard sombre interdit au jeune homme de poser des questions.

Durant leur journée de travail, Harry garda constamment un oeil sur son mentor, mais celui-ci avait repris son masque social et se comportait comme à l'ordinaire quand il endossait le rôle de Corvus Prince. Tout se passa normalement, du moins aussi normalement que possible au Bureau des Aurors.

Pendant la nuit, une louve-garou avait réussi à s'échapper de l'enclos où elle s'enfermait elle-même lors des pleines lunes et avait semé la terreur dans un village moldu. Les Aurors en service avaient réussi à la maîtriser et il n'y avait eu heureusement aucun blessé mais ils étaient désormais bien embarrassés. Suivant la procédure, sitôt sa transformation terminée, ils l'avaient ramenée au Bureau pour prendre sa déposition. Elle avait retrouvé son apparence humaine, celle d'une vieille dame percluse d'arthrose, et ne cessait de brailler que tout ceci était la faute du gouvernement car si la potion tue-loup était remboursée, on n'en serait pas là. Robards finit par la laisser partir sans demander de caution, se contentant de transmettre le dossier au Magenmagot.

L'après-midi fut consacrée à de la paperasse diverse et variée. Outre la rédaction de rapports de mission, les Aurors passaient beaucoup de temps à faire le tri dans les signalements d'activités ou de personnes suspectes. Même si la paranoïa ambiante avait baissée, la peur traumatique engendrée par la guerre était encore loin d'avoir disparue. Bien sûr, il restait encore d'anciens alliés de Voldemort en liberté, mais pour une alerte qui s'avérait justifiée, le Bureau en recevait des centaines qui ne l'étaient pas. Toute la difficulté consistait à les différencier : il n'y avait pas assez de personnel pour se rendre sur place à chaque fois mais laisser passer une menace véritable pouvait avoir de terribles conséquences. Même si ce travail était rébarbatif, Harry s'y consacrait avec sérieux, conscient des enjeux. Il fut cependant soulagé quand dix-sept heures sonna à l'horloge.

Comme il n'avait pas d'entraînement prévu ce soir-là, il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur avec ses amis pour se détendre et goûter le fish & chips que Tom avait récemment ajouté à sa carte et qui avait déjà une excellente réputation.

— Harry, mon pote, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu changes de lunettes : ça fait trois fois que tu rates la cible, déclara Ron avec une mansuétude teintée de forfanterie. Il était en tête de leur partie de fléchettes magiques.

— Je dirais plutôt que ce sont mes yeux qu'il faut changer. Robards écrit tellement mal que je me bousille la vue plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà en essayant de le déchiffrer. A ce rythme-là je vais finir aveugle avant la fin de l'été.

— Tiens, prends une pinte, lui proposa Hazel. Cela n'améliorera pas tes jets mais cela soulagera ta peine.

— Non merci. J'ai déjà une migraine qui pointe, j'ai envie de prendre l'air avant de rentrer dormir. Bonne soirée !

Après avoir salué la bande de la main, le jeune homme s'engouffra dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait pas réellement mal à la tête. S'il avait si mal joué c'était par manque de concentration : il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son inquiétude pour son mentor et il voulait passer le voir.

Comme il s'y attendait, il fut reçu fraîchement mais il avait prévu une excuse : il demanda à Snape de le laisser lire un de ses grimoires sur les contresorts. Cela lui permettait de rester sur place car l'homme ne prêtait pas ses livres. Jamais. Et surtout pas à un Potter.

Snape le laissa dans le salon pour aller s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de faire ce pour quoi il avait dit être venu et les heures filèrent en silence. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand l'ancien maître des potions sortit enfin de son antre. Il sembla un instant surpris par la présence de son apprenti et s'en agaça.

— Vous n'êtes pas encore rentré chez vous ? Allez-vous en.

Harry s'étira de tout son long, comme un chat, et émit le plus spectaculaire bâillement qu'il avait dans son répertoire.

— Pas envie. Je suis trop fatigué.

— Il ne me semble pas que mon appartement soit devenu un abri pour les animaux errants. Rejoignez-donc la niche que votre parrain vous a léguée.

Le jeune homme inspira un coup. Il pensait être habitué aux insultes vicieuses de son ancien professeur mais il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour faire refluer la colère qui montait en lui. Il décida d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot et d'en venir aux faits.

— Et que va-t-il se passer si je m'en vais ? Vous allez passer la nuit à ressasser vos idées noires ? Ou peut-être à vous saouler ? J'ai fait le calcul. Les rites mortuaires égyptiens prennent soixante-dix jours, vous êtes donc revenu le 11 juillet, il y a exactement un an. Est-ce que le disque de pierre que vous teniez ce matin a un rapport ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas ! cracha le serviteur de l'ombre.

Harry se leva lentement de son fauteuil et se plaça devant lui, déterminé. Ils faisaient presque la même taille ce qui lui permettait de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans lever la tête comme l'enfant qu'il était autrefois. L'enfant qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps.

— Oh si, cela me regarde et vous le savez bien. Je suis tout autant enchaîné à vous que vous l'êtes à moi. Si ce foutu rituel a des effets que j'ignore, vous devez me le dire.

— Je ne vous dois rien de plus que ce que je fais déjà, répliqua l'homme, les dents serrées.

— Je suis votre maître n'est-ce pas ? Alors je suis responsable de vous. Gardez vos secrets si vous y tenez mais je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que je ne serai pas certain que vous allez bien.

Snape eut un ricanement amer mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. A la place, il alla chercher dans la cuisine une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu et la plaça sur la table basse.

— Vous avez proposé que je me saoule. Puisque vous êtes aussi collant qu'une sangsue, joignez-vous à moi. Avec l'entraînement intensif que vous avez suivi cet hiver, il vous faudra sans doute plus de quelques verres avant de rouler sous la table mais j'espère tout de même avoir la joie d'assister à cette scène.

Les deux hommes s'assirent face à face, dans leurs fauteuils habituels, et burent sans se quitter du regard. Le liquide coula dans la gorge de Harry presque sans le brûler. En effet, ses mois d'égarement lui avaient donné une certaine habitude de la boisson. Il songea dans un recoin de sa tête qu'il ferait tout de même mieux d'y aller doucement s'il ne voulait pas finir par devenir alcoolique. Mais dans l'immédiat il fallait qu'il extraie le venin.

— Vous vous complaisez dans vos regrets. Pendant vingt ans, cela a été d'avoir causé la mort de ma mère. Maintenant que vous vous êtes racheté, c'est d'être encore en vie. A croire que vous n'avez pas envie d'être heureux.

Snape serra la mâchoire et ne répondit pas. A la place, il se servit un nouveau verre. Harry reprit plus doucement :

— Si vous n'aviez plus aucune obligation, que feriez-vous ? Je suis sûr que vous n'y avez jamais réfléchi.

— En tout cas je ne serais certainement pas ici, dans cette pièce, à devoir vous supporter !

— Votre verve faiblit, vous m'avez habitué à de meilleures répliques. Mais essayez d'y réfléchir : que feriez-vous ?

Après avoir vidé son troisième verre, Snape laissa son regard s'égarer dans le vide pendant de longues minutes.

— A quoi bon réfléchir à ce qui ne peut être ? Quand j'étais très jeune, j'avais envie de parcourir le monde, voir ce qu'il y a au-delà de la Grande-Bretagne. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

— On ne sait jamais. Où est-ce que vous auriez voulu aller en premier ? insista le jeune homme.

— L'Amazonie, je crois. La faune et la flore y sont fascinantes. Les peuples locaux maîtrisent des formes de magie qui nous sont complètement inconnues. Il y a tant de choses à découvrir...

La discussion se poursuivit au sujet des quatres coins de la planète et des merveilles qu'on y trouvait. Les verres continuèrent à s'enchainer mais beaucoup plus lentement. Finalement, quand Snape commença à avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à maintenir les yeux ouverts, Harry l'aida à se lever et à se rendre dans sa chambre. Lui-même s'était débrouillé pour boire deux fois moins que son aîné alors il tenait relativement bien sur ses jambes. Après les avoir déshabillés tous les deux, il se blottit contre son mentor et le rejoignit rapidement dans le sommeil.

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

— Potter, Potter, chuchota une voix.

L'interpellé entrouvrit les yeux. L'aube pointait derrière les rideaux mais Snape n'avait pas de raisons de le réveiller aussi tôt : ils étaient de service l'après-midi et le soir ce jour-là.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Je vous ai encore réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar ?

— Non. J'ai envie de vous baiser, répondit l'homme d'une voix basse et envoûtante dans laquelle le désir était perceptible.

Cette voix donna à Harry l'impression que de la lave en fusion coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il était en même temps surpris. C'était la première fois que son amant prenait ainsi l'initiative. Même s'il déterminait l'emploi du temps et le contenu de leur séances de jeu, il le faisait à la demande de Harry. Cette nouveauté apporta au jeune homme une satisfaction qui ne le réchauffa pas seulement au niveau du bas-ventre mais aussi plus haut, du côté de la cage thoracique.

Il roula sur lui-même pour venir se coller au propriétaire du lit dans lequel il était.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon Prince, ronronna-t-il.

Snape l'allongea sur le dos et écarta ses jambes pour se placer à genoux entre elles. Il le contempla quelques instants et, dans la pénombre, Harry devina son regard appréciateur. Le jeune homme écarta encore plus les cuisses et ondula du bassin dans un geste d'invitation mais l'autre semblait vouloir prendre son temps.

Il caressa le corps qui lui était offert avec tant de complaisance, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses pectoraux, ses flancs, pendant que sa bouche goûtait la peau de son cou. Sa langue parcourut sa clavicule gauche puis descendit vers son ventre. Harry en profita pour se redresser légèrement et embrasser une épaule. Parsemant le bras de baiser, il descendit jusqu'au creux du coude, là où la peau est si douce.

Son amant atteignit son sexe et y donna un coup de langue, ce qui le fit gémir. Mais Snape changea brusquement d'avis sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il retourna Harry sur le ventre et lui asséna une fessée qui le fit sursauter.

— Je vais vous prendre. Vous prendre bien profondément, murmura-t-il à son oreille de son timbre brûlant.

Harry, que ces mots avaient presque mis en transe, sentit bientôt deux doigts lubrifiés s'engouffrer dans son orifice. Malgré son envie, il s'empêcha de remuer afin de laisser Snape faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Ce dernier n'y allait pas tendrement, l'urgence de son désir se sentait dans ses gestes. Quand Harry lui fit signe qu'il était prêt, l'homme l'enfourcha immédiatement et se laissa tomber sur son dos.

La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, Harry était écrasé sur le matelas par le poids de Snape. C'était agréable. Chaque parcelle de leurs corps était en contact. Leurs peaux frottaient l'une contre l'autre au rythme des coups de rein qui, s'ils étaient rapides, comme dictés par le besoin impérieux qui semblait guider l'homme, étaient néanmoins bien moins violents que lors de leurs jeux habituels.

Snape avait les mains agrippées aux épaules de Harry pour mieux projeter son sexe à l'intérieur de lui. Son nez niché dans le cou du jeune homme, il soufflait lourdement et ses longs cheveux défaits caressaient le haut de son dos. Harry sentit des perles humides tomber sur son épiderme. Il ne savait pas si c'étaient des larmes ou des gouttes de sueur.

Lui qui, si souvent, cherchait le plaisir et la transcendance à travers des pratiques extrêmes était soufflé par l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait aucun artifice ni aucune brutalité dans leur rapport, simplement la rencontre de deux corps qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Snape se déchargea à l'intérieur de son antre avant qu'il ait lui-même atteint la jouissance. Harry eut peur qu'il le laisse ainsi en plan mais, tout en restant allongé sur lui, son sexe toujours en lui, l'homme passa une main sous son ventre et commença à le masturber avec adresse. Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à l'apothéose, le corps arqué, des lèvres fines se posèrent sur son omoplate dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un baiser.

Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps que Harry finisse de venir, après quoi Snape roula sur le côté pour regagner sa place. Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté et le vit allongé sur le dos, le visage caché par son bras replié. Comme son mentor ne s'en était pas occupé contrairement à son habitude, il attrapa rapidement sa baguette pour les nettoyer, eux et les draps, et revint à sa position précédente.

Il se sentait serein et repoussa les interrogations qui effleuraient le bord de sa conscience. « Que s'est-il passé ? » avait-il envie de demander. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas poser la question, qu'une fois de plus il ne pourrait pas pénétrer dans les méandres de l'esprit tortueux de l'homme au sombre passé. Il ne pouvait que profiter de ce que le présent lui offrait. « Cueille le jour. »

oooOOOOOOOOOooo

Harry contemplait la masse de boucles rousses à côté de lui. Il s'était réveillé tôt, Ginny était encore endormie, mais il aimait bien rester à la regarder. La veille, elle était rentrée en piteux état de son entraînement et était tombée comme une masse. La jeune femme avait sans doute besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Elle bougea dans son sommeil, changea de côté et ouvrit brusquement les yeux en geignant.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Nonnnnn. J'ai mal partout. Courbatures. Gwenog est une tortionnaire.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse un massage ?

— Oh ouiiii. Mais, tu as le temps ?

— Il est encore tôt, je ne pars bosser que dans une heure et demi.

Le jeune homme s'assit à califourchon sur le dos de sa compagne. Il commença par malaxer les muscles trapézoïdaux, utilisant ses pouces pour dénouer les nombreuses contractures.

— Un peu plus à droite… remonte un peu… là, parfait, soupira Ginny.

Il passa beaucoup de temps entre les deux omoplates puis descendit progressivement le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ginny alternait entre ronronnements et grognements de douleurs. Une fois le dos achevé, il passa aux muscles fessiers, résistant à la tentation de transformer le massage en autre chose, et finit par atteindre les jambes. Les ischios-jambiers, quadriceps et mollets avaient été mis à rude épreuve par la terrible entraîneuse des Harpies. Les pieds s'en sortaient relativement bien, il se contenta d'en chatouiller la plante, arrachant un petit rire à sa bien-aimée.

Les bras, maintenant. Ginny étant poursuiveuse, c'était un gros morceau. La jeune femme n'affichait plus que des grimaces.

— Alicia est plus délicate, se plaignit-elle, avant de se taire, soudainement triste.

— Elle te manque beaucoup, commenta Harry.

— Oui. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle avait décidé de partir étudier en Nouvelle-Zélande après la remise des diplômes alors j'aurais dû avoir le temps de me préparer. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché une partie de moi-même et rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ça.

— Elle t'a envoyé des nouvelles ?

— Plusieurs lettres ainsi que des photos. Je pense que je lui manque aussi. Mais nous savons toute les deux qu'une relation à une telle distance est impossible, nous nous sommes mises d'accord pour considérer que c'était fini entre nous.

— Il ne te reste plus qu'à te rabattre sur Jones alors.

— Tu parles ! Elle me fait bien trop peur. Mais j'ai sympathisé avec Willow Calendar, elle me plait bien et je crois que je ne la laisse pas indifférente.

— Tu ne perds vraiment pas de temps. Et moi qui m'inquiétais. Tu es un vrai cœur d'artichaut en fait.

— Tant que je t'en garde un morceau, ce n'est pas grave, non ?

— Non, admit Harry en se penchant pour l'embrasser.


End file.
